


Nostalgia de invierno

by TsundereKitty



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Drama, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 102,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereKitty/pseuds/TsundereKitty
Summary: ¿No era natural para ellos dos? Ante la cercanía de su relación, de sus abrazos, caricias y bondad Mafuyu terminó enamorado de su amigo de la infancia Yuki. Al no querer involucrarlo con rumores extraños y con acoso de sus compañeros él decide confesarse para romper su amistad, no obstante, en medio de una confrontación con un abusivo, Uenoyama sin encontrarse relacionado decide involucrarse para ponerle fin a los temores del castaño.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, Satou Mafuyu & Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka/Yoshida Yuuki, Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Comments: 32
Kudos: 73





	1. Prologo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Muchas gracias por entrar a este fic, el cual se desarrolla en un au escolar.  
La relación entre Mafuyu y Yuki es de amigos de la infancia. La mayoria de los capítulos incluyendo el prologo serán narrados por Mafuyu.

¿No era natural para nosotros dos?

Una suave sonrisa siendo acariciada por los rayos de la mañana en clase, con el rostro sobre un banco de madera y unas traviesas manos sujetando las mías, como si no significase nada cuando para mí era un todo. Un latido, una risa, un beso.

¿No era natural para él?

Abrazarme con una galantería digna de un protagonista de novela, provocando entre bromas y algo de verdad que mi rostro se tiñese de escarlata, con una cercanía que impregnaba su perfume entre mis ropas, y una nostalgia que me hacía anhelar el verlo cada mañana. En invierno, entre la nieve, entre las huellas que dejaban sus engaños.

¿No era natural para mí?

Dormir juntos con las piernas enredadas, esconderme en su pecho ante la adversidad, recibir sus besos sobre mi frente mientras mi nombre era repetido con esa dulce voz una y otra vez, entre acordes de guitarra y libros, entre aventuras y escapadas. Yuki, mi amado Yuki.

¿No era natural enamorarse de él?

Para mí fue inevitable.

Amigos desde la infancia, hermanos desde la primaria, tan solo no me pude apartar de él, y aunque noté que aquellos sentimientos se estaban acrecentando con los años, fueron imposibles de frenar. No quise, no se los diría, era trampa, era mentira, no obstante, dejar su lado no era una opción. Aquellos ojos conseguían que mi corazón se paralizase para volver a latir por él, me ponía ansioso en las mañanas, y expectante entre las sabanas. Él era guapo y popular; era normal y algún día se iba a casar.

“Hey” Su voz acarició mi oreja mientras el profesor de física trataba de enseñar un par de fórmulas “Si sigues ignorando lo que dice no entenderás nada” Lo miré para olvidar como respirar. Tragué con fuerza, sus cabellos se encontraban enmarcados por la luz que se colaba por la ventana del salón; sus perforaciones brillaron debajo de un cabello teñido que enmarcaba su galantería y rebeldía, su sonrisa; todo lo olvidé. ¿Mi nombre? ¿Mi vida? ¿Mi futuro? Todo lo dejé por él.

“Supongo” Fue lo que pude articular.

“No te preocupes, si eso pasa” Sus grandes y cálidas manos revolvieron mi cabello. Quise llorar, una y otra vez. Como anoche, como esa mañana, como lo haría el día de su matrimonio “Yo te enseñaré” Era masoquista condenarse en un amor unilateral. Era tan dulce que dolía. Ardía. Quemaba y yo lo amaba. Lo amaba hasta odiarlo.

“Si me mimas mucho” Mi rostro descansó sobre el libro de física, dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran por mi flequillo “Puede que empiece a dormir en todas las clases” Él se rio, acercándose, bajando su palma hacia mis hombros y erizando cada poro de mi piel.

“Eso ya lo haces” Se quejó “Pero puedes aprender a hacer los quehaceres y ser una buena esposa para mí” Rodeé los ojos amargado y esperanzado. Era cruel. Sus orbes eran preciosos. Eran mieles, eran ámbar, eran lo que conocía.

“O tú puedes ser una buena esposa para mí” Refunfuñe, mis palabras parecieron agrandar un ego que se esforzaba por permanecer oculto.

“Sí, creo que me gusta más ese plan” Fue lo que susurró para regresar su atención a la pizarra con una resplandeciente sonrisa “Yo podría ser una linda esposa para ti” ¿No era natural? “Me aseguraría de darle mucho amor a mi marido” Cuando él era tan amable y dulce, cuando él me cuidaba, cuando me hacía sentir amado.

¿Amado?

Pero que egoísta es esperar ser amado y especial. Cuando se supone que no se debe pedir nada. El amor era negro y mentiroso; porque a pesar de estar enamorado yo esperaba ser correspondido por él. Lo deseaba tanto; ser tocado, sometido, besado, poseído, marcarlo y ser marcado. Solo mío y suyo. Mis ojos no se despegaron de mi amigo en clase. Él era brillante y extrovertido, el tipo de persona que alguien como yo no era capaz de alcanzar. Los opuestos se atraen; patrañas nada más.

El resto del día pasó con rapidez, de manera monótona y gris, Hiiragi y Shizusumi nos estaban esperando para comer antes de irnos de la escuela. Shizusumi y yo nos convertimos en amigos en la infancia cuando Yuki nos presentó, luego en la escuela media Hiiragi apareció; era reconfortantes las risas entre los cuatro y los secretos compartidos, confiaba en ellos y también me hacían sentir amado, no obstante, ellos no eran Yuki, nada era igual con el rubio, ni los roces, ni las palabras, ni las bromas. Había un _algo _que me había tomado años llamar amor. No lo confesaría, simplemente no podía. Lo perdería.

Los cuatro nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería, estaban liquidando los últimos platos del día antes de que las instalaciones de la escuela empezaran a cerrar. El de cabellos negro nos invitó una gran caja de pollo con otros restos misteriosos de comida para obligarnos a tomar asiento en las mesas de plástico del comedor. Se encontraba más lleno de costumbre, este sería el último aliento antes de que empezaran los semestrales a infundir terror. Con un suspiro agotado me senté al lado de Yuki para empezar a comer; sabía a grasa y se encontraba demasiado salado, sin embargo, ellos lucían felices, ellos parecían estar bien. Mi corazón no lo sentía de esa manera. Era pesado y quemaba. Era como brea goteando y una garra estrujando. No era correspondido.

“Es una lástima que este año no nos haya tocado en la misma clase” Se quejó Hiiragi devorando la primera pieza de pollo “Supongo que me acostumbré a la presencia de ustedes dos” El de cabellos negro lo abrazó con una máscara de ofensa y diversión.

“¿Eso significa que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti?” El rubio lo empujó con desagrado.

“Ninguno de ustedes lo es” Gruño sin conseguir ocultar una pequeña sonrisa “¿Sabes quién sí lo es? Una chica nueva que llegó a nuestra sección, es muy linda” Shizusumi sin dejar de comer frunció el ceño, como si se encontrará procesando la información. Me gustaba ese gesto.

“¿La chica pequeña de cabello corto?” El rostro de mi amigo se iluminó.

“¡Ella!” Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tenue rosa “Hombre, es que es demasiado linda” Su rostro se acomodó sobre su puño “Me pregunto si tendrá novio” Un suspiro y una expresión tonta “Ojalá quiera uno”

“Mientras ella no vea a Yuki estarás bien” Los tres dirigimos nuestra atención hacia al nombrado “Porque si mira ese rostro olvídate de tener una oportunidad” Hiiragi refunfuño sabiendo que aquello era verdad. Él era innegablemente guapo.

“No es mi culpa haber nacido atractivo” Rodeé los ojos tratando de alcanzar otra pieza de pollo para ser detenido por una mano más grande, nuestros dedos se entrelazaron “Supongo que soy irresistible”

“Supongo que teñirte el cabello aumento tu ego” Me quejé sin querer liberarme de aquel eléctrico toque, haciéndolo de todas maneras. Un beso en la punta de mis dedos.

“No tienes que ponerte celoso” Sus palmas se acomodaron al costado de mis mejillas; acunándolas, el mundo desapareció en aquel agarre y la estática fue lo que se adueño de mi corazón, las piernas me trepidaron para quedar hipnotizado y caer nuevamente por él. ¿Cuántas veces más Mafuyu?

“¿Quién esta celoso?” ¿Cuántas veces más te enamorarías de él? Suspiré cerrando los ojos para fundirme con su temperatura y aquel varonil aroma. A desamor, llanto, amistad y pasión.

“Tú eres la única persona que quiero como esposa” Un tierno beso se depositó sobre mi nariz, mi rostro ardió y las palabras se me atragantaron en la garganta, la boca se me secó y el corazón se me escapó junto a la vida. Lo supe “No quiero a nadie más a mi lado jamás” Me enamoraría de él cada vez que si quiera lo pensase, que alguien dijese su nombre y que lo recordase “No puede ser otra persona” ¿No era injusto?

“En todo caso tiene sentido” A causa de la voz de Hiiragi abrí mis ojos; sometiéndome a él, quien apretó mis mejillas con más fuerza; estaban rojas y cosquilleaban “No puedo imaginar a ese inútil bajo el cuidado de nadie que no sea Mafuyu” Su rostro se acercó hacia el mío, su aliento sobre mis labios, sus pestañas rozando mi nariz, quise correr, quise llorar, pero sobre todo…

“Es porque nadie más que yo lo soportará” Quise besarlo.

“Entonces supongo que tendrás que quedarte a mi lado” Me sonrió, antes de que pudiese decir algo.

“Pero que asco” Una tercera voz nos interrumpió “Supongo que es verdad ese rumor de que el gran Yuki es gay” El nombrado frunció el ceño “Con razón siempre andas rechazando a las chicas, pero que desgracia sería si tu familia lo supiera” Las burlas y las risas hicieron eco entre las paredes del comedor, antes de que el rubio se pudiese defender me levanté y corrí.

“¡Mafuyu!” Lo escuché llamar mi nombre pero lo ignoré.

Porque estaba bien que dijesen esas cosas de mí; que se burlaran por que me gustase mi mejor amigo, o que se supiera, que mi familia se enterase, que aquella etiqueta se me fundiera en la piel, era lo que yo era; gay, sin embargo, Yuki no. Él era normal, y por mi culpa estaba siendo herido. Mis pasos resonaron por los pasillos de la escuela, mi respiración acompañó un estruendoso latir con unas lágrimas contenidas. Que esos idiotas nos molestasen era común. Pero estaba tan cansado. No quería que lo acosasen y sufriese por mi culpa. Apreté mis ojos con fuerza sin dejar de correr, con el viento en el rostro y la nostalgia.

¿Por qué debía ser tan cruel amarlo?

Destinado al rechazo y a la marginación. Yuki era brillante ¿Qué tan egoísta tendría que ser para arrastrarlo a eso? Nacido para ser odiado y molestado; él era valiente por los dos ¿No debería de hacer lo mismo? Se suponía que lo amaba, ¡Maldición como lo amaba! Y era egoísta el esperar mantenerlo en esta torcida relación.

¡Yuki era normal! ¡Yo no! Nunca lo sería.

“¡Mafuyu!” De un tirón me vi obligado a frenar. Con un movimiento rápido me encontraba contra de pared acorralado por dos grandes brazos, su rostro fue serio y tenso. Mis piernas temblaron y mi columna vertebral fue recorrida por un escalofrío “No dejes que esa clase de cosas te molesten, solo son idiotas” Eran pocas veces las que apreciaba esa clase de expresion, quise alcanzarlo para acariciar las cenizas de un amor condenado. No pude. Ingenuo y tonto Mafuyu, no hay nada normal en ti.

“Ya llevan más de un año molestándonos” Hay amores destinados a fracasar “Estoy cansado de tener que escucharlo” E historias que nunca deben comenzar.

“¿Mi pequeña esposa esta molesta?” Cuando su mano acarició mi mejilla lo golpeé, rebalsado y herido, lamiendo heridas que yo mismo provoqué. Estaba cansado.

“Ya no me digas así, la gente lo puede malpensar” Sus cejas se fruncieron, la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos se acortó, su rostro se acercó al mío molesto. Mi vida se detuvo entre esas pestañas y mis mentiras fueron traspasadas por esos ojos. Siempre era Yuki.

“¿Desde cuándo te importa que alguien lo malpiense?” Me mantuve firme. Y aunque nos rompería y arruinaría aquella hermosa relación, aunque aquello significaba perder lo único que me confería sentido y volver a la soledad.

“Yo lo podría malpensar” Sería valiente por él. Era lo correcto, Yuki era normal.

“¿Qué?” El más alto se apartó, su rostro era un cuadro de tristeza y confusión “No entiendo lo que me estás diciendo” Reí con amargura, no podía esperar otra cosa de él. Yuki era dulce y buena persona; aquella era su debilidad.

“Si me sigues diciendo esa clase de cosas yo me podría ilusionar” Y quise llorar al ver como esos brazos me dejaban ir, quise quebrarme al ver la mueca que esos labios esbozaron y la distancia que nació entre nosotros dos. Pero no lo hice, no lo haría. Porque lo amaba.

“Creo que estoy confundido” Un paso más. El mundo a mi alrededor se derrumbó con ese paso.

“No lo estas” Era tiempo de aceptar mi lugar y confesar los pecados “Estoy enamorado de ti Yuki” Y bastaron esas palabras.

“No estés jugando” Tres simples palabras “Por favor” Para haberlo perdido todo.

“No estoy jugando” Tomé un profundo respiro; a punto de romperme y al borde de llanto. Lo debía de alejar, de los rumores, las burlas y dejar que huyese hacia el reflector; él era brillante, él era una estrella “¿Qué no escuchaste?” Con un empujón, con dos, con tres “¡Estoy enamorado de ti!” Se lo grité una y otra vez. Y cada vez que lo hice fue como si una daga me ayudase a desangrarme, me estaba bañando en un charco de dolor y un amor en descomposición.

“Mafuyu” Ni siquiera me pudo tocar, su mano tirito antes de alcanzarme, y cuando lo miré a esos ojos vacilantes por primera vez, a esos dedos tiritones, a esos brazos que se negaron a acunarme; lo supe.

“Solo vete” La primera lágrima cayó “¡Vete por favor!” Y mientras su sombra se apartaba el resto de ellas brotó, dejando que el verano se las llevara y un negro invierno me comenzase a cubrir. Él nunca me correspondería.

Me dejé caer sobre mis piernas, al costado de la pared. Aquello había sido el final, miré hacia arriba limpiándome la desdicha del rostro. Todos esos besos, abrazos, caricias, roces, sonrisas, era obvio que no significaban nada para él. Su rostro repleto de pánico, sus manos lejos de las mías, nunca más, nunca más podríamos regresar y yo era el causante de haber saboteado mi propia felicidad, por un momento de impulso, me lo prometí, era suficiente con solo permanecer a su lado. Codicioso, envidioso, oscuro, el amor era negro y goteante, era destructivo y celoso.

“Mentiroso” Me regañe.

Un par de pasos resonaron a mi lado; levanté el rostro esperanzado; error. La esperanza siempre es traicionara y no es más que una puñalada. Un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules estaba parado a mi lado, sosteniendo una guitarra con una expresión incomoda, se mordió el labio sin saber que decir.

“Yo no quise escuchar nada de eso, solo estaba en el baño cerca” Ni siquiera pude sentir vergüenza ante lo miserable que me profesaba por el rechazo “Yo” Él se inclinó a mi altura “Nosotros estamos en la misma clase, soy Uenoyama” Traté de recordar su nombre en vano; tan evidente. No tenía ojos, memoria ni nombre para nadie que no fuera Yuki. ¿Para qué?

¿No era natural el ser rechazado?

“Te recuerdo” Le mentí. Él me extendió un pedazo de papel higiénico.

“Lo saqué para ti” Un tanto confundido lo tomé “Solo ¿Estás bien?” Antes de que pudiese responder aquella voz.

“¡Lo sabía!” Aquella que me había atormentado un año con insultos y escupos, con veneno y odio, en las noches entre pesadillas y en las mañanas con paranoia viva “Lo escuché todo” Se hizo presente entre las sombras de la escuela “Yuki es un verdadero homo después de todo” Él rio “Hombre, y pensar que él me quitó mi puesto como capitán del equipo, espera a que se expandan estos rumores, le quitaran su posición por decisión popular” Me levanté hecho un lio y pánico. ¡Maldición, no!

“¡Yuki no es así!” Le grité impotente e inútil “Él es normal” El más alto divertido se acercó a mí.

“Entonces lo que escuché fue tú confesión” Con una expresión de superioridad “Aun así, que puto asco pensar que él y tú podrían tener esa clase de relación” Mi garganta se había convertido en un nudo que me impidió defenderlo “Solo confirman mis sospechas” Por mi culpa otra vez. Inútil, me mordí la boca con frustración.

“Creo que estas malentendiendo algo” El de cabellos negro se paró adelante mío. Tanto yo como el abusivo lo miramos confundidos.

“¿Qué ellos son anormales?”

“No” Uenoyama apretó con fuerza mi mano “Mafuyu se me confesó a mí” Y antes de que el más alto se pudiera burlar “Y yo le dije que sí” Una historia de romance que no debía ser escrita comenzó “Así que puedes dejar de molestar a Yuki por ser homo, porque el que está saliendo con Mafuyu soy yo”

Hay amores destinados a fracasar e historias que no deben comenzar.

Aquella tarde Uenoyama se robó la nostalgia de mi invierno para convertirla en algo más.

¿No era natural para nosotros dos?


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer.  
Creo que es medio obvio, pero nunca esta de más aclarar, este capítulo es narrado por Mafuyu.

Lo recordaré en una tarde de invierno; mientras su cabello se encuentra rozando la punta de mi nariz, bañándome en un masculino y nostálgico aroma, mientras una torpe y frágil sonrisa es compartida. Con sabor a amistad y tretas, a tabaco y metal, al chicle que tanto le gustaba y las mentiras que amaba contarme y a mí me encantaba tragar.

Lo recordaré en una mañana de nieve mientras sus manos juguetonas se deslizan sobre mi cama para acariciar las mías en un cálido abrazo, mientras palabras sin sentido e importancia escapan de sus labios con un aroma difícil de olvidar. Para atraparme en un beso, en una mirada, en unos ojos felinos y almendrados.

Lo recordaré cuando haya pretendido no haber escuchado nada. Tal como pasó. Nada entre nosotros cambió.

¿Podía culparlo?

Una semana había pasado y Yuki ha actuado con completa normalidad, aún toma mi mano para caminar, todavía me sonríe en clase y actúa como si rozásemos algo más que amistad, no obstante, ahora había algo extraño y doloroso. Era especial nuestra relación; tan bella como falsa y aquello me lastimaba, sus toques no eran más que navajas sobre mi corazón y ácido en la piel. Era adrede y cruel.

“¿Te sientes enfermo Mafuyu?” La preocupada voz de Hiiragi fue lo que captó mi atención; suspiré tratando de reincorporarme al ruidoso ambiente de la cafetería “No has comido nada” Habían risas de fondo y todas las mesas se encontraban llenas, las bandejas se acumulaban y la comida escaseaba.

“No he tenido mucho apetito” Shizusumi y el más bajo intercambiaron una mirada preocupada al ver que mi bandeja seguía repleta de lo que debió ser mi almuerzo. Mi estomago rugió y burbujeó pidiendo alimento, no obstante, no podía comer, carecía de la fuerza y la voluntad. Me sentía enfermo; mi mente lo debía de estar.

“¿No te vas a preocupar por tu esposa?” El de cabellos negros pateó a Yuki por debajo de la mesa, él se sobresaltó. No me miró ni se inmuto. Cruel “Les he querido preguntar de hace rato pero ¿Están peleados?”

“Para nada” Fue la respuesta del más alto. Tan cortante y fría.

“Porque llevan un tiempo actuando de esa manera” Ni siquiera me miró, me reí. ¡Sí claro Mafuyu!, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad; repítelo hasta que lo creas, cántaselo a la luna las veces que sean necesarias “Y antes si te hubiera dicho que tu amada esposa estaba enferma hubieras saltado encima suyo en ese mismo instante” Ya nunca más habría normalidad a causa tuya “Es sospechoso” Quise llorar, reír e irme de la mesa. No hice ninguna para satisfacerlo a él.

“Creo que él se puede cuidar solo” ¿Qué tan miserable debí de lucir para ganarme una expresión de preocupación de parte de mis amigos? “Mafuyu debería ser un poco más independiente” No lo quise saber.

“¡Tú eres!” Un golpe en la mesa y hubo silencio en el lugar “Yuki Yoshida” El de cabellos negros se levantó de manera brusca de su asiento “Quiero hablar contigo ahora” Para agarrar del antebrazo al chico de perforaciones y llevárselo lejos. Más lejos él ya no podía estar.

“No te preocupes” La mano de Hiiragi trató de alcanzar la mía “Sea lo que sea por lo que se hayan peleado lo resolverán”

“No sé si esta vez se pueda arreglar” Musite jugueteando con los cubiertos de plásticos y el arroz de mi plato “Creo que hay errores que no se pueden perdonar” Tensión fue lo único que pude saborear con los gritos de fondo en el comedor. Un denso color negro empezó a dominar mi mundo, mi alma y las memorias de él. Mi culpa. Era de esperarse tras tan horrible confesión. El montón de arroz se hizo más grande.

“¿Recuerdas cuando aquella chica se te confeso el año pasado?” Una ola de calor azotó mis mejillas, los labios se me separaron sin decir nada de la mera confusión “Lo recuerdas” El orgullo en el rostro de mi amigo era evidente, la pena en el mío también.

“¿Por qué?” No me dejó continuar.

“¿Sabes Mafuyu? Aunque no lo creas eres bastante popular con las chicas” Deseé escapar de mis pensamientos y de aquella incomoda conversación. Hiiragi empujó la bandeja de comida sabiendo que la utilizaría de excusa para no mirarlo. Maldije nuestra amistad. La agradecí.

“¿Por qué estas trayendo a esa chica al tema?” Una sonrisa altanera y petulante fue lo que recibí, él se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla elevando una de sus cejas. Pude percibir el calor acumulándose en mis mejillas y lo maldije otra vez.

“Cuando esa chica se te confesó Yuki se puso histérico, ¿No lo recuerdas?” El negro goteó sobre las páginas de mis memorias “Él se te pegó tanto esa semana, ni siquiera te dejaba ir al baño solo porque temía que esa chica te abordará” Goteó y goteó hasta que su rostro apareció “La pobre chica nunca tuvo una oportunidad” Era el único que había.

Me mordí el labio impaciente, una pequeña sonrisa fue lo que esbocé. Lo recordaba entre azul y esperanza. Una chica un grado menor que yo se me confesó en un pasillo luego de las clases, al no conocerla le pedí que me diera tiempo para pensar, no obstante, las manecillas del reloj no cantaron para mí debajo de esos ojos cafés; nostálgicos y dominantes. Cuando Yuki se enteró de esa muchacha, él se empezó a quedar en mi casa con la excusa de que se sentía solo en las noches por un viaje de sus padres, nuestras manos fueron entrelazadas en medio de las clases, y su perfume fue impregnado en mi piel.

¿Fue en ese momento? No, fue antes. Mucho antes cuando me enamoré de él. Quizás desde siempre.

“Lo recuerdo” Murmuré con una risilla; una que pronto falleció al recordar que lo había arruinado “Hiiragi” Con una estúpida y torpe confesión; una que arruinó una eterna fragilidad y unos besos a desear “¿Qué pasará si él y yo nunca lo podemos arreglar?”

“No seas tan pesimista Mafuyu” Me trató de animar en vano. El peso en mi corazón, el nudo en mi garganta y las gotas de brea sobre nuestras fotos. Nunca más “De seguro se las arreglaran” Nunca más podría volver a la normalidad.

“Yo creo que hice algo terrible” Por mi culpa. Mis piernas temblaron ansiosas debajo de la mesa y lo miré.

“¿Qué fue lo que pasó?” Lo miré suplicante y patético.

“Yo me confesé” Y quise llorar otra vez; como cada noche que no lo tenía pero respondía mis mensajes, como cada vez que una chica le expresaba su amor, como con cada despedida de roce y beso sin consumar. Había manchado nuestra amistad. Cuan egoísta y sucio. Pero lo amaba; que excusa más barata.

“Mafuyu”

“Yo hice lo imperdonable y le dije a Yuki que estaba enamorado de él” Pude escuchar mi voz quebrarse y mi corazón desmoronarse “¡Y ahora él me odia!” Y no pude hacer nada más que caer. Con mis palmas cubrí mis ojos sin permitir que de estos se derramase más tristeza. No al frente de él.

“¿Por qué lo hiciste?” El rubio lo proceso un par de instantes “¿Fue por el acoso de ese idiota? ¿Del que siempre busca pelea con Yuki?” Me limité a asentir.

“No quería que él se viera involucrado” Mi garganta se atraganto con emociones que estaban atoradas. No las comprendía “Pero no pensé que me dolería tanto que me tratará de esta manera” ¿Alguien podría decirme por favor que significaban? “Lo debí de esperar con la cara de espanto que me entregó” Yo tan solo sabia que me dolían. Que quemaban y ardían, que era tan solo un corazón roto nada más. Uno que se sentía que iba a durar la eternidad.

Escuché la respiración incomoda de mi amigo junto al intenso ruido de la cafetería de fondo; los pasos, las bandejas, los platos, los cubiertos, fue como si se amplificaran para molestar y crear caos y confusión. El negro escurría entre mis dedos para caer y manchar nuestra amistad; separé ligeramente mis manos, la mirada del rubio no se había despegado de mi rostro. Lo agradecí.

“Yuki siempre ha sido medio estúpido” Sus palmas tomaron las mías para retirarlas de mi cara “Si ese tonto no te corresponde es porque es más tarado de lo que pensé” Reí; completamente anonado por sus palabras y eternamente agradecido.

“Pero”

“No tiene nada de malo que te guste un hombre” Me tranquilizó con una cálida y linda expresión “Eso no cambia quien eres” Me explicó “Ahora, que te guste alguien con tantos defectos como Yuki me hace preocuparme por tus futuros novios” Y no lo pude contener. En lugar de desbordarme y llorar reímos a carcajadas mientras era tratado con normalidad por él. Ni asco, ni distancia, ni ignorancia como Yuki me trató. Era afortunado.

“Gracias” Fue lo que musite.

Antes de que el rubio me pudiese responder un tercero se sentó a mi lado. La respiración y el mundo se paralizaron al encontrarme con unos intensos ojos azules. Los había evitado por una semana luego de habernos separado, no lo había sabido confrontar y temí preguntarle acerca del significado de sus palabras. Su uniforme se encontraba un tanto desarreglado y su expresión era seria y frustrada.

“Hey” Hiiragi le llamó la atención “Estábamos en medio de una conversación importante y nos estas interrumpiendo” Como si aquellas frases le hubieran resbalado él se enfocó en mí, abriendo la boca para dejar escapar un suspiro.

“Tú y yo tenemos un asunto del cual debemos hablar” Lo sabía pero me iba a cubrir los ojos para no ver. Yuki me los cubriría igual que a él.

“Yo entiendo que lo que dijiste fue por el momento” La mirada del rubio no me ayudaba a mantener la confidencialidad de la conversación “Debí agradecértelo mejor, pero no te preocupes, no tenemos que mantenernos en contacto” Aquello lo molesto.

“El asunto es que sí tenemos” Sus dos manos golpearon la mesa “Yo no digo cosas a la ligera” Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron; electricidad, estática y una extraña sensación “Para mí realmente significa algo” Mi cuerpo cosquilleó.

“Yo supongo que lo podemos hablar” Cuando él me sonrió…

“¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?” El brazo de la melancolía me volvió a atrapar “¿Tienes algún asunto con mi esposa?” Cuando Yuki me abrazó pude volver a sentir aquel perfume y a ser dueño de esa calidez; mis ojos quisieron lagrimear del dolor y de la felicidad.

“De hecho lo tengo” Shizusumi me miró preocupado detrás de Yuki “Tú y yo, veámonos en la sala de música después del último periodo” Me limité a asentir mientras el de cabellos negros se apartaba con una expresión satisfecha.

El resto de las clases transcurrieron con normalidad. Los profesores se esforzaron por pasar la mayor cantidad de materia para tener tiempo de repaso antes del periodo de exámenes. Casi podía acariciar el insomnio y ver los montones de papel y conocimiento fracasado en la basura. Ni excelente ni promedio, yo no destacaba y estaba bien encontrarme en el rincón de atrás, porque lo tenía a él. Mi rostro se acomodó sobre mi mano en la hora de estudio libre. Mis ojos por inercia buscaron los suyos; sus pestañas eran curvas y largas, su nariz refinada pero sobresaliente, las raíces de su cabello se empezaban a notar, él se encontraba sentado a mi lado a una inmensa distancia, nuestros dedos casi se alcanzaban a rozar aunque se profesaba como un abismo ¿Por qué nos permití llegar a esto?

Y como si fuese lo más natural él me regresó la mirada. Y en esos ojos el tiempo y la vida me pidieron que renunciase para solo mirarlo a él. Yo lo haría una y mil veces más. Por el latido de mi corazón, por el aire fuera de mis pulmones y la estática, me percaté lo mucho que lo amaba ¿No era encantador?

“Mafuyu” Aunque me llamó lo ignoré. No lo quería escuchar.

“Deberías concentrarte para los exámenes” Huiría como él y celebraría mi propia cobardía.

“Puedo concentrarme en los exámenes luego” Todo un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo cuando nuestras manos se entrelazaron sobre mi libro de texto “Ahora debo concentrarme en algo más importante”

“¿Sí?” Un pequeño animal herido “No pareció muy importante en toda esta semana” Saboreando su propia melancolía y nostalgia. Traté de quitar su mano; la expresión que él me regaló fue de pánico puro.

“Yo”

“No lo quiero escuchar” Con un empujón lo solté “Tuviste una semana para hablar de esto conmigo, ¿Cómo crees que me he sentido?” Fue lo que grité en voz baja.

“Lo siento” Cuando él se trató de volver a acercar me aparté con un brusco movimiento; mis libros se cayeron de la mesa con tal empujón.

“¿Le pasa algo joven Sato?” Fue el ligero regaño del maestro; con un movimiento de pies impaciente, con un rechinar de zapatos en contra de las baldosas.

“Me siento algo mal desde la mañana” ¿Mal? Me sentía mal desde el momento en que mi corazón se empezó a podrir por él “¿Puedo ir a la enfermería?” Con un asentimiento y un pase blanco salí de la clase.

Me apoyé en el pasillo camino a la enfermería con un lio hecho mente y mariposas muertas dentro del estómago. Estaba confundido, despechado, dolido y aun así patéticamente enamorado. Me odié por eso, realmente me aborrecí, era como si yo sostuviese una navaja en contra de mi pecho y presionase cada vez que Yuki me sonreía en contra de mí. Podía sentir como la posa de mis sentimientos se acrecentaba junto a mi dolor, podía escuchar cómo se desbordaba y lo negro de mis sentimientos teñía nuestra relación. Debía detenerlo. Respiré hiperventilado, no sabía cómo. Cerré los ojos, impotente.

¿Cómo lidiaban las personas normales con sus emociones? Nunca lo sabría.

No era normal.

Todo esto era nuevo y estaba confundido, me dejé de apoyar en la pared para arrastrar mis pies hacia la enfermería. Había dependido una vida de su amabilidad y me había aprovechado de su cariño; era normal estar confundido y despechado. No por eso debía ser un idiota con los demás. Estaba bien si Yuki quería rechazarme. Pensamientos crueles y egoístas. Era una realidad que debía de aceptar; no era correspondido, no lo sería.

“Mafuyu” Como si su voz me estuviese asechando él me alcanzó.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” Sus brazos me volvieron a acorralar prediciendo mi huida, mis manos se apoyaron sobre su pecho queriendo establecer distancia. Su corazón, abrí la boca confundido y anonado.

“Le pedí al maestro acompañarte, he estado muy preocupado” Sus brazos me rodearon en un abrazo, su nuca se acomodó sobre mis cabellos “Lo siento” Su corazón latía realmente rápido; lo escuché sobre mi oreja y en mis fantasías. Lo escuché sobre los trozos de mi confesión.

“Yuki”

“Me he comportado como un imbécil toda esta semana” Sus labios besaron mi frente y el negro de sus memorias se empezó a desvanecer “Perdón” Sonreí; esta vez sin amargura ni dolor “No es excusa pero no me di cuenta hasta que Shizusumi me dijo” Era imposible no volverse a enamorar de él. Lo sostuve con mis brazos, acomodando mi rostro sobre su pecho, cerrando los ojos y aspirando aquella melancólica fragancia.

“No es tu culpa” Le susurré mientras sus palmas recorrían mi espalda “Debiste estar sorprendido por lo que te dije” Él me estrujó con fuerza; como si temiese que me fuese a deshacer entre sus brazos.

“Es mi culpa” Me corrigió “Me dijiste algo realmente importante y yo en vez de ser un buen amigo te ignoré” Amigo; fue un eco y un golpe hacia la realidad. Mis hombros se deslizaron debajo de su agarre. Lo miré.

“Uno no escoge de la persona que se enamora” Sonreí al recordar aquellas palabras de Hiiragi “Y nadie está obligado a corresponder los sentimientos de alguien más” No fui capaz de descifrar la mirada que aquel hombre me entregó. Aún así, me sentí aliviado de que dejásemos de pretender.

No porque incomode deja de ser real.

No porque hiera hay que pretender que nunca pasó.

Mi paré de puntas, mis manos acunaron el rostro de Yuki para delinearlo; su mentón, su nariz, sus mejillas. Sus ojos en ningún momento se separaron de los míos, ni sus manos dejaron de sostener mi cintura temiendo que me pudiese caer. El ambiente era estático y familiar, cálido, tenso pero eléctrico. Mi corazón no dejó de latir en medio de mi garganta, mi mente de memorizar aquella expresión y mi piel de rogar por más.

“Esta será la última vez que seré egoísta” Fue lo que le musité “Perdón” Antes de alzarme un poco más y rozar sus labios con los míos; en un cosquilleo, dulce e inocente, suave y tierno. Mi mundo nunca volvió a ser igual. El de él tampoco lo sería. Su rostro se encontraba ligeramente teñido de escarlata cuando lo deje ir, sus manos aún aferradas a mi cintura.

“Mafuyu” Mis palmas se acomodaron sobre su pecho; conté el precio.

“Gracias” Bajé unos instantes la mirada para reunir todo el valor que pudiese pedir prestado “Quería que mi primer beso fuera contigo” Para decirlo una vez más.

“Pero yo”

“Ahora sabes que realmente me gustas de esa manera” El escarlata fue profundo y denso en esas masculinas facciones “Ahora está bien para nosotros volver a como éramos antes” El más alto parpadeó tratando de enfocarse en mí; como si estuviese confundido o perdido. Tal vez ambas.

“Pero” Hubo alivio en mi corazón al ver que la atmósfera no cambio; ya no lo haría “¿No sería egoísta de mi parte mantenerte como amigo sabiendo como te sientes?” Escuché el timbre del último periodo y las multitudes saliendo de sus salones.

“No” Los murmullos y los planes de fin de semana “No existe un mundo en donde yo pueda vivir sin ti” Y no supe de donde había encontrado el valor para confesar aquellas cursis y vergonzosas palabras para mi mejor amigo “No quiero que nuestra relación cambié, no quiero que estés lejos o que me trates diferente” Pero tuve el presentimiento en mi alma; en lo más profundo de la devoción, que me arrepentiría de no decirlo.

“¿Realmente estarás bien con eso?” Hubo vacilación y un sentimiento que no pude leer en su voz.

“Lo estaré” Quizás mentía.

“¿Puedes seguir siendo mi linda esposa?” ¿A quién le importaba?

“Pensé que tú eras mi linda esposa” Yuki me sonrió antes de besar mi frente una vez más; aliviados los dos de mantener aquel secreto y una pecaminosa mentira.

“Cuando seas más alto quizás lo podemos discutir” Lo golpeé con suavidad en el hombro, su mano se aferró a la mía mientras nuestros compañeros se dirigían hacia la salida. Él siempre era así “Por ahora tendrás que limitarte a aceptarlo”

“Supongo que es lo único que puedo hacer” Mi mano aceptó aquel agarre; eléctrico y familiar ¿Amistad? ¿Compasión? A estas alturas daba igual.

Con Yuki todo era diferente.

Dentro de cada una de las memorias que puedo recordar él se ha mantenido a mi lado; como amigo y hermano, con sus besos y abrazos, con sus consuelos. Todas mis primeras veces fueron robadas por él, las suyas también. Me ha cuidado y se ha asegurado de pintar un mundo hermoso para que yo pudiese existir. Hubo alivio en mi corazón al saber que yo había hecho lo mismo por él al alejarlo de los rumores, hubo tristeza en mi alma al no creer en la promesa de mantenernos igual. Tarde o temprano se incomodaría y se alejaría, dejaría de ser “su pequeña esposa” para ser alguien más, y de esa manera lo mantendría a salvo. Hubo amargura y dulzor aquel invierno de su mano.

Cuando el de cabellos rubios me quiso arrastrar hacia la salida de la escuela recordé de manera fugaz la escena que se había armado a la hora de almuerzo. El día había sido una montaña rusa emocional y yo no me encontraba aptó para manejarla. Cuando mi mano soltó la de Yuki él me miró con una angustia mal disimulada.

“¿Qué ocurre? ¿Aun quieres ir a la enfermería?” Las personas a nuestro alrededor parecían lejanas y difusas.

“No, ya me siento mejor” Su brazo rodeó mi cuello de manera traviesa.

“¿No quieres ir a mi casa a jugar videojuegos entonces?” Reí aspirando de aquel aroma una vez más; con un mar de sensaciones recorriendo la sangre y bombeando el corazón. Las personas eran tan frágiles como el beso de un primer amor.

“Si quiero” Me alejé de él “Pero le prometí a alguien hacer algo” El más alto no lució feliz ante lo vaga que fue mi respuesta.

“Supongo que nada puedo hacer” Musitó con una linda expresión infantil. Yuki era lindo.

“Nada se puede hacer” Aquello lo enfado más. Reí; él podía ser predecible.

“Entonces avísame cuando llegues a casa”

“No soy una chica ¿Sabes?” Y como si hubiera estado esperando para ser convocada.

“No tienes que ser una chica para que me preocupe por tu seguridad” Esa galantería que me mantenía enamorado se hizo presente una vez más “Además temó que te quedes dormido afuera y te secuestre un extraño” Rodeé los ojos, dándole la espalda.

“Te avisaré” Fue lo último que le dije antes de dirigirme al salón de música en el tercer piso.

Era grande y estaba repleto de diferentes instrumentos, con un gran piano en el centro. Habían un par de sillas y cuadernos de pautas amontonados sobre un escritorio; fundas vacías, una vieja cámara y una radio. Las guitarras estaban al fondo, dentro de un armario de madera se podía apreciar el brillo de las flautas. Me incorporé al salón, acercándome al piano; nunca había visto uno de cerca, quise jugar con las teclas, no obstante, me contuve, tan solo me senté.

Me gustaba creer que Uenoyama era amable y aquella momentánea incomodidad lo había impulsado a exponerse de esa manera, sin embargo, eran pocas las personas desinteresadas. Ahora habían extraños rumores rondando acerca de él; palabras filosas y amargas que no habían llegado a Yuki ni a mis otros amigos. Palabras y mentiras de las que era responsable y tan solo hui.

¿Acaso tenía limite la cobardía? Parece que la mía no.

“No sabía si vendrías” Salté de sorpresa al escuchar aquella voz “Tuve la leve impresión de que me estabas evitando” El de cabellos negros se adentró hacia el salón; con pasos cautelosos y una expresión ingenua.

“Yo” ¿Valdría la pena negarlo? “Te he estado evitando”

“Hey” Sus manos sacudieron mi cabello; su mirada me evitó y su rostro lucío un tanto apenado “No te lo estoy reprochando, está bien” Me relajé en aquel tacto.

“Gracias” Él se sentó a mi lado; cerca. No estaba acostumbrado a estar cerca de nadie que no fuese aquel triste y no correspondido amor “Eres bastante amable” No supo que responder. El ambiente era un tanto pesado, pero no me desagrado.

Lo miré bien por primera vez; su rostro fue un caos; el de cabellos negros parecía tener muchas cosas que decirme, y no parecía ser capaz de concretar ninguna. Aquello me recordó a mí, y aunque él quisiera gritarme el mundo, yo quería que me escuchase antes. Egoísta por última vez.

“Debió tomarte por sorpresa escuchar todo eso que dije” Una de mis piernas subió al taburete, la abracé en busca de protección “Digo, escuchar que alguien se le confiese a otro hombre tampoco debe ser muy agradable” No fui capaz de esconder los nervios en mi voz, o el dolor que yo mismo me impartí al saber que no era normal “Gracias por tratar de defenderme”

“¿Ellos te molestan seguido?” Dejé escapar una amarga risa.

“Me han molestado por casi un año sin parar” Era la primera vez que lo confesaba en voz alta “No me importa” Mi voz se quebró “Realmente me da igual” La mano del contrario vaciló antes de apoyarse sobre la mía “Pero no se pueden meter con Yuki de la misma manera que se meten conmigo”

“¿Sino te importa?” Nuestros ojos se encontraron “¿Por qué pareciera que estas a punto de llorar?” No me pude ocultar ni huir. No fui capaz de recurrir a ninguna excusa o mentira para sentirme completamente expuesto por él. La vergüenza y la vulnerabilidad se pintaron en mi rostro.

“Porque no es justo que hieran a Yuki por mi culpa” Gruñí de la frustración “Yo soy el raro, no él, y temó que se involucré mucho conmigo” Roto y abandonado, sobrepasado y despechado. Alguna de esas fue la razón para abrirse con él.

“Entonces” Me sentía miserable y solo “¿Qué te parece salir conmigo?”

“¿Qué?” La seriedad con la que esas palabras fueron pronunciadas.

“Los rumores ya empezaron a correr a nuestro alrededor” Me hicieron difícil el respirar a su lado y verlo a los ojos “A mí nada de lo que digan me importará” Por alguna razón fue más difícil tratar de apartarlo.

“No puedo involucrarte así a cambio de nada”

“¿Quién dice que estoy haciendo esto gratis?” Lo miré un tanto confundido.

“Yo” Completamente perdido “No tengo nada que puedas querer” El rostro de Uenoyama se pintó con vergüenza, él rascó su mejilla mientras su atención se enfocó en el suelo. Aquello fue nuevo y muy lindo.

“Quiero tu voz” Finalmente musito.

“¿Mi voz?” Ahora la vergüenza era torpe y compartida. Ninguno se pudo mirar.

“Sí” Las palabras se articularon de forma torpe y aglutinada en su garganta “Yo por accidente una vez te escuché cantar” Me sentí completamente expuesto y desnudo bajo esas palabras “Creo que tu amigo se sentía enfermo, estaba en tu regazo y tú le estabas haciendo cariño y cantando para que se sintiera mejor” Descubierto y con la máscara rota. Como si todos esos sentimientos que con tanto esmeró enterré, Uenoyama los hubiera leído a primera vista.

“No tengo entrenamiento musical” Me traté de excusar, su pierna chocó de manera tímida con la mía, nuestras manos se encontraban apoyadas sobre nuestros regazos. Aquel encuentro fue a ciegas y atolondrado. Fue tan inocente. Me lo robaron.

“Nada de eso me importa” Uenoyama estaba recorriendo lugares que profesaba enterrados “Solo puede ser tu voz la que encaje con mi banda” Mi corazón se calcinó ante la pena “Si haces eso yo prometo fingir ser un buen novio y espantar lo más lejos de Yuki los rumores”

“Yo” Una vez más; robé todo el coraje que pude tomar para hacerlo y confesarlo, para herirme y hacer aquella posa de emociones un poco más grande y desangrarme en su amor.

“¿Qué es lo que me dices Mafuyu?” Para contener más lágrimas y tener la certeza de que esos labios me eran prohibidos “¿Aceptas?” Con todo ese valor y empujando la navaja un poco más profunda dentro de mi pecho tomé la mano de Uenoyama.

“Acepto” Fue lo que susurré mientras las rosas de afuera de la escuela se marchitaban a causa del invierno.

Fue torpe y sin experiencia. Fue lindo y amargo.

Fue un corazón roto a causa de un primer amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron!  
Eventualmente conoceremos la perspectiva de Uenoyama, pero por un par de capítulos más seguiremos enfocados en Mafuyu.  
Mil gracias!


	3. Capítulo 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Muchas gracias a las personas que se han detenido en esta historia.  
Espero que sea de su agrado <3  
El capítulo es narrado por nuestro Mafuyu.

No era más que un simple esclavo de aquella mirada; apasionada y melancólica, altanera, venenosa y galante. No era más que un seguidor de las palabras de aquel hombre; tragándome sus mentiras como pastillas contra el insomnio y la ansiedad. Rogando por un último aliento de vida, arrodillándome a los pies de su altar, confesando mis pecados para ser atravesado por la puñalada de su rechazo. Muerto por sobredosis de amor; loco por sus ojos y necesitado de su sonrisa.

Suspiré, apoyando mi rostro sobre mi mano, vislumbrando los primeros rayos de amanecer a través de la sucia ventana del salón de clases. Habían conversaciones sin sentido de fondo y risas de eco, olor a plumón y libros recién comprados. Me había prometido superarlo una vez que pasase por aquella confesión, no obstante, me era imposible detener el desenfrenado palpitar de mi corazón. Porque cada vez que esas varoniles y grandes manos me abrazaban, se entrelazaban de manera inocente y juguetona, que esos labios pronunciaban mi nombre, cada vez que esos ojos me buscaban yo quería más.

Quería besarlo otra vez. En un roce, en un tacto, en un aletear.

“Luces desanimado” Hiiragi tomó asiento al frente mío, dejando su mochila en el respaldo de la silla “¿Es porque Yuki no vendrá?” Me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa de cortesía. Amarga y superficial.

“Le dije que era mala idea comer tanto pollo frito en aquel lugar” Suspiré recordando la terquedad del rubio e insistencia por comprar el balde más grande “Pero nunca me escucha” Su rostro manchado en salsa, y sus manos atascadas entre servilletas y huesos “De todas formas lucía lindo” Mi rostro enrojeció al haber dejado escapar un pensamiento. Transparente y tonto.

¿Cómo lo había logrado ocultar?

“No digas cosas asquerosas de tan temprano” Me regañó; con el entrecejo tensó y una vena a punto de estallar “Es Yuki del que estamos hablando, el hombre que pensó que podía cocinar huevos en el microondas” Reí al recordar como estos explotaron y se rebalsaron en aquel experimento.

“No es bueno con las tareas del hogar” El más bajo chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado.

“Con razón te trata como una pequeña esposa” Hubo molestia enlazada a las palabras de mi amigo; una que se rompió al darme una linda expresión “Las cosas entre ustedes dos” Él jugueteó con el borde de su silla; repasándola una y otra vez con sus dedos. Abriendo y dejando escapar silencio incontables veces.

“Puedes preguntar” No era digno de esa amabilidad.

“¿Las cosas entre ustedes están bien?” Una mirada seria y preocupada; a él no le gustaba admitirlo, sin embargo, tenía una bella personalidad “La última vez los vi dándose las manos camino a casa”

“Supongo que las cosas volvieron a ser normales” Aquel tímido roce de labios; eléctrico, inocente, ligero, aquella sensación intoxicando cada uno de mis sentidos. Sus manos sobre mi cintura, las mías rodeando su cuello; acariciándolo, su respiración contra mi nariz, y su palpitar entre mis memorias. El rostro me estalló entre vergüenza y descaro “Hiiragi” ¿Normales? “Yo” Ya no lo serían jamás.

“¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?” El ruido del salón se volvió lejano e irreal.

“Yo” Adicto, prohibido y venenoso “Lo besé”

“¿Qué?” El de raíces negras tuvo que contener un grito con ambas manos, se lo tragó “¿Cómo eso puede ser normal?” No lo pude mirar, ni pude retirar mi mano de mis labios.

“Sé que se lo dije y que me lo prometí” Presionando en contra de ellos con hambre y egoísmo. Nos había roto y traicionado “Pero no creo que podamos volver a ser amigos” Un creyente cuya iglesia él mismo quemó. Lo lamentaba.

“¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste enamorado de él?” Lamentaba el habernos matado, destruido y contaminado.

“No lo sé” Con un corazón cuyo centro era negro y cuya relación estaba adornada de fachadas y mentiras, con una mirada triste y desesperanzadora “Desde siempre” Reí dejando que el peso del mundo me quebrase “Ni siquiera lo puedo recordar” No lo haría.

“¿Pero que haré con ustedes?” El más bajo dejó escapar un grito ahogado entre sus dos manos “¡Los dos son estúpidos y me estresan!”

“¿Quiénes son estúpidos?” Shizusumi se sentó al lado de Hiiragi con una sonrisa entretenida. Su mochila fue arrojada al piso mientras el profesor ingresaba al salón.

“Yuki y su linda esposa” Las luces y los aplausos cesaron frente a la caída de mi actuación “Los dos son unos idiotas” Fue lo que gruño antes de darse vueltas con indignación.

“Supongo que lo somos” Fue lo que suspiré deseando verlo. Sabiendo que pasarían dos semanas para que nuestras manos se acariciasen en aquel banco y que mi atención fuese para leer expresiones y rostros de poemas. No era bueno en clase.

Miré con amargura por la ventana, se podía saborear el frío del invierno por las mañanas, nunca lo había sentido al tenerlo a mi lado. Cerré los ojos de manera pesada frente a las vacías palabras del profesor. Pronto empezaría a nevar. Era común que esta temporada él se quedará en mi casa al estar más cerca de la escuela; tener que dormir en la misma cama; con las piernas enredadas, con su aroma ahogándome, con sus labios sobre mi nuca. Este año no lo iba a lograr. Ya no podíamos ser amigos nada más. Yo era un desastre.

No era normal.

“Deberías prestar más atención a clase” Confundido miré como Uenoyama se sentaba en el lugar de Yuki a mi lado; dejando sus libros sobre la mesa y su bolso al costado izquierdo “Aunque no tengo problema en ser quien te enseñe”

“¿Por qué te sentaste ahí?” No pude disimular la molestia entre mis palabras.

“No tienes que ser tan celoso con él” Él tampoco fue capaz de esconder la suya “Además escuche que presentó licencia por dos semanas” Amargo y cruel, frío, la brisa del invierno me llamó.

“Así es” Mi rostro se acomodo sobre la mesa. Triste.

“Mientras tanto yo seré quien te haga compañía” El de cabellos negros imito mi postura, dejando que un largo flequillo cubriese su frente hasta llegar a los libros, encorvando su espalda, estirando su mano sobre la mesa. Sus ojos eran de un profundo y bonito azul; nunca me había percatado. Estábamos lejos en aquella mesa compartida.

“¿Por qué?” Fue el simple murmullo que dejé escapar.

“Porque estamos saliendo” Y con esas simples palabras la brisa de invierno y el sonido de la nieve se dejaron de escuchar.

“Solo lo fingimos” Su mano se entrelazó con la mía debajo de un cuaderno; una resplandeciente y bonita sonrisa me fue entregada. El tiempo a mi alrededor se paralizó para ser teñido de un profundo azul.

“Aún así” Y hubo un fuerte palpitar y ansias por ser tocado; las pude escuchar entre mi cabeza y mi garganta, atoradas en palabras inútiles y un cosquilleo dentro del corazón “Debemos ser convincentes ¿No?”

“Supongo” Para no mirarlo preste atención a clase, sin querer que nuestras manos se soltaran.

Y era extraño.

Uenoyama no quería nada más que mi voz para su banda, no era correcto ilusionarse de más, y él no era el rubio. Nadie lo podría ser. Su tacto era cálido pero no eléctrico, sus palabras amables y dulces, no obstante, ninguna de ellas calaba para resonar y aparecer entre sueños y pesadillas. Tomando notas flojas y leyendo las páginas indicadas del libro, entendí que no lo podría superar a él. Mi mente, mi alma y mi corazón eran atormentados por aquel beso.

¿Él me amaría si fuese una chica? ¿Si fuese hermoso? ¿Si fuese alguien más? No me quise contestar. Me limite a tomar apuntes para llevárselos en la tarde, cuando se encontrase en la cama, cuando me sonriera al ver que lo he ido a visitar y con ambos brazos mi cuerpo fuese protegido por él. Era predecible y rutinario, era amargo y cruel. Quemaba aquel tacto y aún así no era capaz de vivir sin él. Una prueba sorpresa fue tomada para rellenar el resto de la mañana; no fui capaz de concentrarme, pero traté; siempre trataba para quedar en nada. No debería depender de él, se iría.

Concéntrate en ir a una buena universidad, así lo podrás dejar atrás. Sin dejar un zapato de cristal.

“Hombre, el maestro fue cruel” Aquellas fueron las palabras de Hiiragi cuando la evaluación terminó “Me quedé sin tiempo para traspasar a la hoja de respuesta” Él extendió sus brazos para estirarse como un gato “¿Lograste completarla toda Mafuyu?” Cuando se dio vueltas.

“Creo que sí” Una mueca de desagrado fue esbozada sobre sus facciones.

“¿Qué hace él acá?” Uenoyama le dirigió una mirada fastidiada y altanera al de cabello teñido “¿Qué no sabe que ese es el lugar de Yuki?”

“No lo veo por acá” Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho.

“¿No eres el tipo con el que competimos en la batalla de bandas?” Fue lo que pregunto Shizusumi. Y hubo dolor y amargura en el ambiente.

“El tipo contra el que perdieron” Lo corrigió “Supongo que Yuki no es tan buen guitarrista, parecía un poco óxidado”

“Ustedes” Ni siquiera pude disimilar el dolor en mi rostro “Tienen una banda y yo no lo sabía” Todo lo que hacía era por él “Yuki está tocando música” Por él, por su sonrisa. El único secreto que yo tenía se lo confesé.

“Mafuyu” No obstante, las reglas nunca fueron iguales para nosotros dos.

“¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?” Mis dos amigos se miraron angustiados, percatándose de que por orgullo se filtró un error “¿Todas esas veces que dijeron que estaban ocupados el fin de semana? ¿Qué Yuki desaparecía?” Reí, saboreando las mentiras; era ácidas y melancólicas “¿Todas esas veces que fui ignorado?” Mis ojos ardieron como si aquella mentira significase algo, cuando era evidente que no significaba nada “Vaya” Yo no era tanto para él.

“Perdón” El de cabellos negros se rascó la parte posterior de su nuca “Quisimos decirte, pero Yuki nos pidió que no te contáramos” Y no pude escuchar más.

Cuando la segunda mitad del día comenzó, cuando el maestro llegó, o cuando su mano dejó de sostener la mía, no lo supe. Estaba atrapado en una farsa, en un cuento cuyo final era tragedia. Fue una traición. Que él se los pidiese fue mucho peor. El mundo y la vida me quemaron, el corazón, lo deshizo para que me lastimase las manos al recoger mis propios pedazos. Como un estúpido pensando en un beso que no volvería a pasar. Cerré los ojos y no supe más.

_Pronto aquella masculina figura se hizo presente en mis fantasías, en una calle vacía y carente de importancia, con mi mochila sobre su hombro y una galante y seductora expresión. Con nuestras manos entrelazadas y la vergüenza y la torpeza siendo ocultas. Yuki me llevaba a su iglesia para adorarlo y ser sacrificado, yo con gusto caminaba a ciegas por él. _

_“¿Qué fue lo que completaste en tu solicitud para entrar en la universidad?” Fue lo que finalmente dejó escapar, devolviéndome esa mirada; llena de problemas y coquetearía, esa que me hacía caer mil veces por él._

_“No lo he decidido aún, así que lo deje en blanco” Sus perforaciones brillaron a causa de los rayos del atardecer, su brazo me jaló para rodearme. Tuve miedo de que él escuchase el fuerte latir de mi corazón. _

_“Cuando lo hagas me tienes que decir” Nunca le importó “No quiero que exista ningún secreto entre mi pequeña esposa y yo” Nunca lo dijo de verdad. Recuerdos manchados de lágrimas y sangre. Se le había caído el puñal._

_“¿Qué pasa si tengo un secreto que ni siquiera tú puedes saber?” Él ni siquiera disimuló la mueca de ira y desagrado que se dibujó sobre su rostro “¿Te enfadaras en ese caso?” En ese entonces estaba aterrado, con la culpa goteando y lo prohibido al alcancé._

_“¿Cuál es el punto de ser amigos si no me puedes confiar las cosas?” Fue una respuesta evasiva y simple._

_“¿Y qué pasa si tú me escondes algo?” El rubio rio, revolviendo mis cabellos entre la estática y la electricidad._

_“Yo prometo nunca hacerte eso” Mentiras y engaños “Eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar” Con una bonita mirada y una amable expresión “No sería capaz de hacerlo” Pero sí lo había sido. En ese entonces era tonto e ingenuo. Ahora lo era más._

_“Esa clase de cosas deberías decírselas a tu novia” Fue lo que gruñí en respuesta._

_“Mientras te tenga a ti, no necesito una” Yuki se rio mientras ilusiones y espinas eran plantadas en mi corazón “Tú eres mi esposa” Rodeé los ojos “Tú tampoco necesitas una si yo estoy a tu lado” Hubo fuego aquel invierno en lo que pensé que era complicidad._

_“¿Y un novio?” Él lució desconcertado y descompuesto._

_“¿A qué te refieres?”_

_“Yuki, tú” Y con la curiosidad jalé el gatillo y terminé de quebrar una amistad “¿Serías capaz de salir con un hombre?” Y con una sonrisa desagradable me respondió._

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir un roce sobre mi cara, por inercia golpeé la mano de Uenoyama, quien me entregó una expresión afligida, su mano se encontraba mojada, me toqué el rostro, había estado llorando entre sueños otra vez. Esos recuerdos me atormentaban. No era más que una maldita traición. Una muerte anunciada. El corazón me pesó y el aire me fue robado.

¿Traicionado de qué? Si para Yuki no significaba nada.

“Parecías estar teniendo una pesadilla” Con brusquedad me pasé la manga del chaleco para secarme el rostro.

“Suelo tenerlas” No era su culpa “No te tienes que preocupar” Pero sí lo era. No quería ver la realidad, no estaba listo.

“¿Estas bien?” Él me había forzado.

“El día se me ha hecho largo” Fue la queja que Hiiragi suspiró antes de volver a darse vueltas en mi dirección “Luces cansado” No lo miré.

“Lo estoy” Se sentía como un complot.

Ni siquiera me gustaba la música como para que me la quitasen, aún así lo habría apoyado; habría estado en cada uno de sus ensayos, en sus conciertos, gritando sin aire en los pulmones, con carteles ridículos y abrazos de orgullo. Pero no. Ya no lo quería. Mi mente y mi cuerpo eran recorridos por un caos líquido de emociones; furiosas, ardientes, y sedientas. Pero Yuki dijo que podía confiar en él ¡Patrañas!

“Nunca los había visto hablar a ustedes dos” Fue lo que dijo Shizusumi “¿Desde cuándo se volvieron tan cercanos?”

“Nos estamos tratando de volver aún más cercanos” Fue la ambigua y cortante respuesta que les entregué. Aún lastimado, tratando de sanar heridas mientras me desangraba. No tenía el derecho, cuando para ellos era irrelevante.

“Después de clase” Fue el susurró del de ojos azules “Debo hablar contigo” Y el resto del día se esfumó entre mis manos.

Me lo reproché; ya había sido lo suficientemente egoísta como para confesarme y haber guardado aquel vil secreto, para tragarme mis pecados y sonreír ante él, sin embargo, esto se percibía diferente, él les pidió que me lo ocultasen. Yuki fue la primera persona que supo que lo amaba, yo fui la última en enterarme que él tenía una banda. Reí, era tan cotidiano y sin importancia, ¿Cómo siquiera los podría comparar? Supuse que porque lo amaba tanto aquellas palabras transmutadas a mentiras me dolían.

Cuando el último timbre del día sonó, Uenoyama me dio la mano para buscar un salón vacío y dejar atrás expresiones de confusión y angustia, como si hubiesen hecho algo malo. Lo habían hecho. Sus pasos retumbaron por mi cabeza al subir las escaleras hacia la azotea, mi corazón no lo pude escuchar latir, había sido congelado; entre un galante rostro y una risa asquienta. Salir con un hombre cuando él era normal.

¿Algún otro secreto más?

“Supongo que aquí está bien” Llegamos a un punto entre la azotea y el tercer piso; a un pasillo entre las escaleras, con una pequeña ventana, estaba fresco y era silencioso.

“¿Quieres coordinar lo de los ensayos?” Asumí.

“Sí” Él se acercó, yo retrocedí, asustado “Pero también estoy preocupado” Su mano alcanzó mi rostro, toque fondo con aquella pared “No te ves bien”

“Supongo que me siento algo traicionado” Se lo expliqué “Esa fue la primera vez que escuche que él me guardaba algo” Retirando mi flequillo de mi frente, estaba sudorosa y repleta de caos “Sé que tiene el derecho de tener secretos” Y que yo era un simple amigo “Pero” Un hermano menor, un confidente, una risa vacía “¿Entonces para que me dice que no lo hará?” Porque más que el secreto lo que me hirieron fueron las mentiras.

“Mafuyu”

“No me sentiría tan estúpido si él no me hubiese prometido que nunca me mentiría, sino hubiese sido tan exagerado y receloso cuando yo era quien trataba de guardar secretos” ¿No era injusto? “Cuando yo los tengo está mal, pero cuando él los tiene no tengo derecho a reclamar” Por supuesto que lo era “¿Cuál es el punto entonces?” De amar a alguien cuyas memorias ahora se encontraban manchadas “¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto?” En sus brazos fui protegido.

“Que tú lo quieres” Fue lo que me susurró. Apreté su chaleco con fuerza, dejando que sus manos me consolaran “Lo quieres mucho” Lo amaba hasta agonizar. Era potente e ingenuo, era destructivo y quería que se acabará.

Que se acabará. Por favor.

Estuvimos varios minutos en silencio; con una de sus manos rodeando mi espalda, con la otra cubriendo mi cabeza, casi como si me quisiera cubrir los ojos para que dejase de ver. Y supe que era exagerado y fastidioso. Pero era un primer amor. No lo escogí, no lo busque, la intensidad de los sentimientos por Yuki tan solo se rebalsó.

“Ellos” La posición entre nosotros no cambió con ese susurro “¿Son buenos tocando?” Levanté mi mirada, aún apoyado en su pecho. Su respiración fue rápida.

“Lo son” Su expresión amable “Pero contigo como cantante nosotros seremos mejor” Mis hombros se relajaron en aquel tacto y escogí creer en su sinceridad.

“No entiendo porque quieres llevar un desastre a tu banda” Uenoyama me invitó a sentarme en las escaleras, a su lado; el espacio era pequeño. Estábamos cerca.

“Tienes una bonita voz” Hubo vergüenza sobre sus facciones “Además, los mejores artistas son los atormentados” Rodeé los ojos, apoyando el peso de mi cuerpo sobre él.

“Ese no es un buen consuelo” Me quejé. Hubo un ambiente extraño e íntimo entre nosotros dos. Sus piernas se removieron de manera ansiosa.

“Lamento no haberte contado lo de su banda” Él no me miró cuando pronunció aquellas palabras “Pensé que sabias” Tan solo se enfocó en sus zapatos; como si estos fueran interesantes “Ustedes se ven muy cercanos”

“Es porque hemos sigo amigos desde siempre” Quizás fue por el cansancio “Es normal que nos veamos de esa manera” Tal vez por la traición “Por eso las personas empezaron a molestar a Yuki” Nada de eso me importó cuando mi cabeza descansó sobre su hombro. Uenoyama era confiable y amable.

“También a ti” Puse escuchar lo irregular que se había tornado su respiración “Deja de minimizar lo que tú has sufrido”

“He estado en una montaña rusa emocional estas semanas” Me reí; con amargura y melancolía “Lamento que hayas tenido que conocer mi peor versión” Con un golpecito él me regaño.

“Me gusta esta versión” Y cuando alcé el rostro, hubo algo extraño; entre el brillo de sus ojos y el rojo en sus mejillas, entre las ansias de sus manos y lo pequeña que se volvió la habitación, su aliento chocó con el mío y fue difícil existir en aquel momento. Él lo volvió de esa manera.

“Y además tienes que fingir salir conmigo, no debe ser muy fácil” El momento no se quebró. No lo supe manejar.

“¿Estas bien con que tus amigos crean que estamos saliendo?” El más alto se acarició la frente, un tanto frustrado “Noté que no tenías muchas ganas de contarles” Él era lindo y considerado. Sonreí de manera genuina en todo el día y me consideré afortunado.

Respiré, dejando que la nieve del invierno me abrazará y el dolor se disipara, lentamente; lo saboreé. No estaba bien desquitarse con mis amigos cuando no habían tenido la culpa, ni sentirme traicionado por Yuki cuando no éramos nada más que una mentira. No era correcto no prestarle atención a quien estaba salvando la vida de alguien que la regaló. Era una segunda oportunidad. Miré afligido la puerta del tercer piso; el pomo estaba viejo y oxidado. No se los admitiría por orgullo, pero me gustaba cantar.

“Está bien que ellos lo crean” Fue la respuesta que finalmente le entregué “Y está bien si te sientas en ese lugar mientras él tiene licencia” Mis manos juguetearon sobre mis muslos “De hecho, creo que me hacía falta la compañía” Torpe y penosa. Tan vergonzosa que quise desaparecer en aquel lugar. Hubo _algo_ en esa mirada.

“Esto también es nuevo para mí” Me explicó para que aquel _algo_ se esfumará “No sé cómo debe actuar un novio” Reí relajado.

“Yo tampoco lo sé” Su mano se levantó ansiosa de su rodilla para volver a ser puesta en el mismo lugar “Puedes tomarla” Se lo permití, él no me miró, tan solo se limitó a obedecer.

“¿Puedo besarte?” Los colores se me subieron al rostro en un golpe de vergüenza. El corazón me retumbo entre las orejas y la cordura, entre unos ojos azules y bonitos.

“¿Qué?” El rostro me ardió y el cuerpo me cosquilleó “¿Por qué?”

“Eso es lo que hacen las parejas” Cuando él se acercó retrocedí para chocar con la escalara. El lugar era pequeño y él estaba cerca. Yo nervioso “Y debemos ser convincentes” Tan nervioso sin razón.

“No es necesario ir tan lejos” Un tartamudeó tiñó aquellas palabras. Perdí el aliento debajo de él; mi cuerpo se electrizó para ser recorrido por un lento y tortuoso escalofrió, mi mente dejó de funcionar.

“A Yuki le das la mano todo el tiempo” Hubo una chispa de un sentimiento cuyo nombre no quise ver en esas palabras “¿Cómo es que hará la diferencia conmigo?” ¿Celos? ¿Envidia? ¿Amabilidad? Daba igual. Caí rendido.

“Yo” Apoyé mi mano sobre su pecho, no supe de quien era aquel estruendoso palpitar “Es diferente” Se lo confesé “No estoy acostumbrado a esta clase de ambientes” La escuela fue cubierta por silencio “Será diferente contigo” Uno que caló hasta mi mente y se detuvo en él.

“Entonces” Uenoyama trató de volver a sentarse bien en las escalaras, no obstante, el espacio era pequeño, tan solo nos acercó más “¿Puedo invitarte a una cita?” El rubor se volvió a hacer presente entre nosotros dos. Tan torpes.

“¿Por qué?” Cuando yo era una molestia cargada de problemas.

“Para conocerte mejor” Él se levantó de las escaleras, limpiándose el pantalón “Si vamos a hacer esto al menos quiero poder conocerte bien” Extendiéndome la mano “Así seremos más convincentes” Por un impulsó la tomé. Hubo electricidad en aquel tacto.

“Si no tienes nada que hacer este sábado” Y aunque quise tomar la iniciativa, me acobardé “Nosotros” Perdido y a ciegas, con huellas hacia el país de nunca jamás “Podríamos ir a ver una película” Su risa fue dulce y linda. Parpadeé sin dejar de mirarlo. Él era lindo.

“Es una cita” Me respondió, aferrándose a mi mano para ir hacia la salida de la escuela; por pasillos vacíos y luces tenues, como si el manto de la tarde fuera nuestro cómplice “Luego te puedo llevar a comer con la banda, para que los conozcas” Me acerqué a él; caminando lento, dejando que se derritiese el momento.

“Eso me gustaría” Él no rechazó mi contacto “¿Sabes?” Y tan solo lo admitiría una vez “La verdad me gusta cantar” Sería un secreto entre Uenoyama y yo “Así que estoy agradecido” Otra vez, el verano se posicionó entre esas masculinas facciones. Nuestra inexperiencia generaba risas y abucheos. Aún así él estaba tratando. Me hacía falta.

“No es nada” Sus palabras se agolparon en su garganta.

“Eres más amable de lo que imaginé” Fue el pensamiento que dejé escapar.

“¿Amable?”

“Sí” Con él no existían ni muros ni guardia “Puedes ser bastante encantador” Humillado, despojado y destruido; él ya había visto lo peor. Supuse que era natural sentirme así de cómodo con Uenoyama. Me agradaba. Me hacía falta un poco de azul; era un bonito color para el invierno.

“Tú puedes ser bastante terco cuando quieres”

“¡Mafuyu!” La vida se paralizó cuando al frente mío vi a Yuki. Con una mirada sombría, de cejas furiosas, ceño tenso y mandíbula presionada. Mi mano y la de Uenoyama se soltaron, ni siquiera miré hacia atrás para correr hacia donde estaba el rubio; era lo único que sabía hacer.

“Tú estás enfermo” Lo regañé tratando de tomarle la temperatura “¿No se supone que debes estar en cama?” Él no me miró a mí, sino al de cabello negro.

“Vine a dejar la licencia para justificar mi falta a los exámenes” Sus manos rodearon mi cintura de manera recelosa “También dijiste que ibas a ir a mi casa, pero Hiiragi me dijo que seguías en la escuela, por eso te vine a buscar” Me rompí en aquella mentira.

“Supongo que se me pasó la hora” Su expresión se relajó, sus manos recorrieron mi rostro, repasando mis facciones.

“Me preocupé” Fue la excusa que me entregó, él se veía mal y cansado. Había corrido para llegar, enfermo y mareado. ¿Por qué me seguía ilusionando con aquella clase de gestos? Cuando me rompería con un poco más. Las migas de un amor condenado.

“Vamos a casa” Lo tomé de la espalda, rodeando su cintura “Debes descansar” Si yo no le importaba ¿Por qué lo miraba a él de esa manera? Con un gesto rápido me despedí de Uenoyama, cuyos ojos fueron tristes y amargos. Caminamos en silencio hacia las afueras de la escuela; era una fría tarde de invierno, el viento era gélido y la distancia entre nosotros dos un abismo.

“¿Qué hacías con él?” Fue una débil suplica para mantener el control.

“¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas en una banda?” Ya no se lo cedería.

“Eso” Hubieron miles de palabras y engaños que esos labios me quisieron entregar, en un eterno abrir y cerrar, en una mirada manipuladora que me rompió el corazón, en un abrazo cuya frialdad creció “No te incumbe” Y con eso reí y lo supe.

“Entonces” Una carcajada bañada en asco; una mueca de desagrado, un empujón nervioso; eso era lo que él me había respondido en aquella pesadilla de invierno cuyo final solía omitir “No te incumbe lo que yo haga con Uenoyama”

“Pero” ¿Cuántas veces más él me tendría que lastimar para sentirse satisfecho? “Entre nosotros no hay secretos”

“Tú fuiste quien lo empezó” ¿Cuántas veces más era necesario que él me rompiese el corazón?

En la locura y en la suciedad de aquella triste y sencilla escena, me prometí que aquel invierno no lo permitiría más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ya veremos más de Uenoyama y Yuki, es hora de concentrarse un poco en ellos.  
Muchas gracias por leer!


	4. Capítulo 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
Muchas gracias a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esto.  
Tenemos el primer capítulo narrado por Uenoyama y es una cita.  
Espero que les guste.

Detendría el tiempo para él.

Una tarde; entre una escalera y un pasillo, con una linda expresión sobre un corazón herido, acariciando los rubios mechones de un egoísta; dejando que sus dedos se envolviesen y se deslizasen sobre él. Con la nieve derritiéndose sobre su regazo y un bello tarareo siéndole ofrendado a un falso Dios. Con la voz más bonita del mundo, y las emociones más tristes que jamás escuche. Aquel momento; entre la vereda del destino y la casualidad, cuando aquel amor no correspondido le pidió que lo mimase, en una canción mi mundo cambió. Fue un parpadeó, fue la estática y la conmoción. Bastó una torpe canción para que no pudiese dejar de pensar en él.

Mafuyu era melancolía encarnada y miseria sollozante cuando Yuki estaba a su alrededor; aquella imagen enfermaba. Su voz era hermosa y era doloroso escuchar cuando se quebraba. Tan solo aprovecharía la oportunidad. Me acomodé el cabello en el espejo de mi habitación, me estiré la camisa, cuestionándome si era buena idea cambiarla, busqué dentro de mi closet mis nuevas zapatillas para que la voz de Akihiko gritando afuera de mi casa me interrumpiera por cuarta vez. Tan molesto.

Respirando de manera hiperventilada me di ánimos frente al espejo, tomando la mochila que había arreglado la noche anterior para encontrarme con el rubio y su motocicleta estacionados, con una sonrisa tonta y burlona. Sin lograr disimular mis ansias esperé una reacción.

“¿Me veo bien?” Finalmente se lo pregunté, el más alto rio de manera estruendosa, llevándose la mano hacia la frente para enfatizar la carcajada. Rudo y descortés.

“Te ves como un desastre” Se burló, acercándose “¿No dijiste que era una cita falsa?” Desabrochando los primeros dos botones de mi camisa y desarreglándome el cabello.

“No” Hubo vergüenza e inocencia “Yo dije que era su novio falso, nunca dije que la cita lo fuera”

“¿Cuál es la diferencia?” Encogí mis hombros, con fastidio evidente “Ya, te dejaré de molestar” El más alto recogió del suelo un casco para arrojármelo “Pero es raro que salgas a citas, y más que nos lo quieras presentar” Chasqueé la lengua, tratando que el casco no me despeinase aún más. Me pondría y regalaría excusas, estaban en oferta.

“Él será el cantante de la banda, es normal que se los presente” Akihiko no lució convencido por mis palabras, yo tampoco lo estaba “¿Me vas a dejar en el centro comercial o no?”

“Si, los esperaremos en el restaurante de siempre” Me senté detrás del más alto en la motocicleta “¿Te pusiste toda la botella de perfume?”

“¿Tan notorio es?” El baterista me entregó un suspiro cansado, encendiendo el motor.

“Se pasará la pestilencia en el camino” Aquello no me tranquilizo.

El trayecto fue largo y pesado, pude escuchar cada uno de mis latidos arremetiendo contra mi pecho ante las ansias y los nervios. Él me estaría esperando para conocernos mejor, él estaba dispuesto a que esto funcionase entre nosotros dos, y no sería yo quien lo arruinaría. Galante y guapo, seguro y confidente; de esa manera no había resultado. Yo no era él.

Cuando aquella tarde él lo abrazó no pude evitar herirme y ofenderme; yo no era más que un apoyo, y no tenía otro objetivo más que utilizar su voz. Mafuyu sería un instrumento más, de todas maneras me enfureció. Una expresión de petulancia y recelo, de superioridad, como sus manos lo acariciaron con tanta confianza y como esa mirada me gruño para alejarme. Si él no lo amaba debería dejarlo. Acomodé mi rostro en la espalda de mi amigo, deprimido. Saboreando la injusticia y el arrebato ¿Injusticia de qué? En una eternidad llegamos.

“¿Quieres un consejo de alguien exitoso en el amor?” Rodeé los ojos regresándole el casco.

“¿Rogarle a Haru para que sea tu novio se considera ser un éxito en el amor?” Su ceño se frunció y mi pecho se infló en el triunfo. Un punto para mí.

“¿Lo quieres o no?” Me limité a asentir; orgulloso y frustrado “Llévalo a ver una película de terror, eso jamás falla con las chicas” Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca “Ni con los chicos lindos” Él lo comprendió.

“Nos vemos en la tarde” Con otra sacudida cabello él me dejó. Era real.

El centro comercial era grande; de cinco pisos repletos de tiendas y un cine en la parte superior, con inmensas escaleras, con diferentes idiomas en su interior, y varias parejas restregando su felicidad sobre un resentido soltero. Había un lindo castaño esperándome en el arco de la entrada. Tragué con dificultad, con un nudo en la garganta y un aleteo en el estómago. Él llevaba un delgado y desbocado suéter una fría mañana de invierno, sus ojos parecían buscarme, expectantes y aquella imagen de cachorro suplicando por su dueño me enterneció. Él era lindo. Cuando me acerqué, él me sonrió. No pude escuchar más mi latir.

“Lamento la tardanza” La calefacción fue como un golpe al rostro cuando ingresamos al lugar “¿Llegaste muy antes?”

“No” Hubo estática en el ambiente, y una gran multitud “¿Ya has pensado en que película quieres ver?” Mis manos estaban sudorosas y frías.

“Tengo una idea de que podríamos ver” La distancia entre nosotros era pequeña “¿Hay algo que tú quieras hacer?” Él olía bien. Nos detuvimos en un rincón para que pudiésemos hablar sin la contaminación de la multitud. Mafuyu apoyó ambas manos en un barandal, perdido en la confusión de su mente.

“Yo no suelo salir mucho de casa” Hubo vergüenza en aquella confesión “Y cuando lo hago Yuki me suele acompañar y escoge el lugar” Chasqueé la lengua al escuchar aquel nombre. Asco y petulancia; narcisismo, egoísmo; aquellos nombres le quedaban mejor.

“Eso no debe ser divertido” A pesar de la calefacción Mafuyu se encontraba temblando, aquel suéter era delgado “¿Tienes frío?” Antes de que me respondiese me quité la chaqueta “Tengo otra polera debajo de la camisa, así que no pasaré frío” El rostro del más bajo se ruborizo, con una tímida sonrisa él acepto mi abrigo.

“Te dije que eras amable” La chaqueta de mezclilla le quedaba grande y no le cubría el cuello. De su clavícula a tres cuartos del pecho. Él era blanco.

“Tengo una idea de lo que quiero hacer” Fue lo que le dije antes de arrastrarlo hacia una de las grandes tiendas.

El interior era un desastre de personas enfurecidas y letreros de oferta. La mano de Mafuyu se aferró a la mía, con temor a perderse, traté de preguntarle a un trabajador, sin embargo, este me ignoró. Siendo empujados por la multitud fuimos arrastrados hacia la parte posterior de la tienda, libre de espejos y con una amplia variedad de estantes. Sonreí satisfecho al ver la sección de invierno. Varios gorros de lana se encontraban colgados al lado de bufandas, tomé una de ellas, una azul y de a cuadros, la tela era cálida y era bonita. Linda como él. Se la coloqué alrededor del cuello.

“Te queda bien” Proclamé satisfecho “Como es azul podrás llevarla a la escuela sin que haya problemas” Hubo una mueca de aflicción en el rostro del más bajo “¿No te gusta?” No pude escuchar la música de fondo del local.

“Siento que estoy tomando muchas cosas de ti” Fue sincero y torpe “Pareciera que me estoy aprovechando” Yo era quien lo hacía.

“Yo”

“¡Ya sé!” El castaño miró las otras bufandas antes de sacar una y colocármela alrededor del cuello, era de un naranjo sutil, con cuadros cafés “De esa manera tú tampoco tendrás frío, yo te la compraré” Y en aquellos ojos me perdí. No pude regresar más. Mi rostro se calentó ante tan lindo gesto.

“Son bufandas de pareja” Fue la estupidez que dejé de escapar. Ambos nos miramos con timidez, riendo de manera torpe e inexperta, fuimos a pagar.

Era la primera cita de los dos, reí ante mi propio pensamiento, le di la mano otra vez, las mangas de mi chaqueta le quedaban largas; ahora parecía cómodo y había dejado de temblar. Aliviado lo llevé al cine, recordando las torpes palabras de Akihiko una y otra vez. Yo no estaba tratando de hacer un movimiento real con él, solo lo estaba ayudando para que los rumores alrededor de Yuki se disipasen. Mafuyu no era de mi verdadero interés.

“¿Hay algo que quieras ver?” De amor sucio y versos rotos, de sonrisas falsas y complacencia a mentiras. Él no era más que un instrumento musical.

“Escuché que hay una película de terror” De todas maneras se lo pregunté, hubo un brillo infantil en los ojos del más bajo junto a una gran sonrisa.

“La he querido venir a ver desde que se estrenó” Fue lo que me confesó “Pero a Yuki no le gustan esa clase de películas, así que siempre me quedo con las ganas” Rodeé los ojos fastidiado. Asco, ira, impotencia y celos.

“Si no tienen nada en común” Unos celos verdes y palpitantes “¿Qué es lo divertido de estar con él?” Él se llevó la mano hacia el labio, esbozando una linda expresión. Una que se robó mi respiración. Me molestó.

“Supongo que parte de eso es la costumbre” Fue simple y superficial, como lo deseé “Cuando era niño era realmente malo haciendo amigos” Su voz fue baja y su mirada me evitó “Mis padres peleaban mucho en casa, no me sentía cómodo allí” Él me trató de sonreír; no lo logró “Se puede decir que Yuki me salvó de todo eso” Aquella expresión se quebró “Él siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarme, fue amable y me cuidó”

“Mafuyu”

“Cada vez que lo necesité él me abrazó, me consoló, él me dio seguridad, me ayudó a tener más amigos, me hizo reír, y me escuchó llorar” Las palabras se le desbordaron de la garganta junto a las emociones “Él me hizo pensar que era natural estar juntos para nosotros dos, como si fuésemos dos piezas del mismo rompecabezas” Sus manos trataron de ocultar su rostro en una gélida escena de invierno “¿Cómo se supone que no me enamoraría de alguien así?” Por alguna razón aquellas palabras atravesaron mi pecho como una puñalada. Las sentí, las escuché, pude ver la sangre a mis pies junto con un crujir.

“Yo” No supe que decir.

“Pero él me escondió lo de la banda” Aquella imagen fue nostalgia y lamentos “Y me rechazó” Sus manos se rascaron de manera incomoda la nuca, chocando con la bufanda “Así que supongo que no soy tan necesario para él” Quise que de esa manera él lo creyera, que lo odiase y se apartará, que corriera en busca de mi consuelo, y pensara en Yuki como basura y desperdició humano.

“Él te quiere” Pero no quería ver esa clase de dolor en él “Lo puedo notar” No quería que sufriera más a causa de un idiota “Lo he notado desde siempre” Patético y cobarde.

“¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?” 

“Por la forma en que te mira y te sonríe” Miré mis zapatillas “Por como pronuncia tu nombre” Tenían una mancha “Por cómo te celó aquel día que nos quedamos hasta tarde” Maldición. Su rostro estaba rojo y un lindo mohín fue esbozado. Lo había arruinado “Así que mejor compremos los tickets para la película” Y el ambiente de cita se quebró.

Por mi culpa.

Desde el momento en que lo vi llorar, desde que escuché aquella confesión. No. Desde el instante en que mis oídos escucharon tan dulce canción, tuve la certeza de que el rubio era el mundo para el castaño. Me golpeé el rostro mientras caminábamos hacia la sala del cine. Era un tema sensible para él, su corazón acababa de ser pisoteado. Fue mi culpa por preguntar. Estúpido por darle esperanza con él. Más estúpido reabrir la herida por celos y curiosidad. Me ahogaría entre palomitas y bebidas.

Me dejé caer sobre el asiento de manera bruta e iracunda, las palomitas saltaron sobre mi regazo al no haber tenido cuidado. El más bajo lucía preocupado, sin embargo, no dijo nada más. Una ridícula pareja al frente se empezó a dar golosinas en la boca del otro. Asqueroso y degradante. Un chasqueo de lengua y emociones rondando en mis venas como lava. Egoísmo con sabor a nieve. Era negra, fea y amarga. El nombre le quedaba.

“Uenoyama” Cuando lo miré, aquel enfado se evaporó. Ahí estaba él, sosteniendo una palomita cerca de mi boca, el rostro me ardió “Es lo que las parejas hacen” Completamente avergonzado me la tragué “¿Ves?” Fue lo más dulce que probé.

“Tú puedes ser tan impredecible” Me quejé “Nunca entiendo lo que estás pensando” Para sacar un puñado de las palomitas y tragármelo; ya no sabían tan bien.

“Lamento lo de hace rato” Fue lo que musitó “Es solo que” Acercándose en un pequeño asiento para parejas “Todavía me duele hablar de él” Y me sentí como un idiota por enfadarme, y lastimarlo cuando pretendía ser mejor.

“Yo no debí haber preguntado” Nuestras manos se encontraron dentro del paquete “Después de todo no estamos saliendo de verdad, no me tienes que responder nada” Me herí solo con aquellas palabras. Crudas y reales.

“De todas formas” Él me sonrió “Quiero que me conozcas” No supe cuando las luces del cine se apagaron “Y quiero conocerte” Ni cuando la publicidad comenzó.

“Yo también” Me llevé la mano al rostro, cubriendo mi boca. Y lo supe “Maldición”

La película tuvo una trama aburrida y predecible acerca de un asesinato, fue corta y de mala actuación, no obstante, Mafuyu parecía estar feliz. No fue necesario intercambiar palabras para saberlo, se vislumbraba entre el reflejo y el brillo de una infantil mirada. En aquella película entendí mucho más de él, por ejemplo; Mafuyu se cubría los ojos ante la tensión y dejaba abierto un pequeño espacio entre sus dedos para continuar viendo, él comía palomitas cuando había silencio, y se acercaba cuando sentía miedo. En esa película me sentí ridículamente feliz por poder saber todo eso de él. No fue suficiente.

Sentí envidia una vez más; Yuki tuvo la posibilidad de conocerlo una vida y la desperdició en un rechazo. Nunca le importó su dolor, sus lágrimas o las sonrisa forzadas, él era incapaz de ver el esfuerzo que Mafuyu ponía para mantener esa venenosa relación, como en cada apretón de manos moría un poco más de él. Era malagradecido e injusto robarse aquel talento para hacerlo infeliz ¿Cuál era el punto? ¿Ego? ¿Satisfacción? Cuando mi mandíbula dolió me percaté de lo furioso que estaba. Él no merecía esa clase de tratos.

“Eso fue increíble” Pero yo tampoco tenía interés. Las luces se encendieron “Aunque me molestó que le cambiaran el final al libro” Y las personas comenzaron a salir.

“¿Hay un libro de eso?” El paquete de palomitas sobre mi regazo se encontraba vacío “¿Es tan malo como lo fue esta película?” Sus cejas se arquearon en una adorable expresión.

“No es malo” Pareció realmente ofendido “Tú no sabes apreciar las buenas tramas” Lo quise molestar.

“O quizás tú no sabes de buenas tramas” Aquello intensifico su expresión “Cuando vengas a mi casa te puedo prestar un par de buenos libros” Y el ambiente cambió al haberme delatado “Digo” Me rasqué el mentón, evitándolo “Si tú quieres venir”

“Yo” Cuando él se volteó nuestros rostro quedaron cerca “No lo sé” Su aliento acarició mis labios “Solo he ido a la de Yuki y a la de Hiiragi” Mi molestia no fue disimulada “Me gustaría mucho ir” Y ambos sentimos una vergüenza enorme sin saber la razón.

“Puedo enseñarte cosas de música también” Mis pensamientos escapaban torpes y cojos. Como si les hubiesen quitado la inteligencia y la coherencia.

“Eso también me gustaría” Se había perdido entre unas bonitas pestañas y unos ojos de amor “¿Ahora me vas a presentar a los de tu banda?” Mafuyu me dio la mano. Él se sobresalto al haberse percatado de haberlo hecho “Estoy un poco nervioso” No pude evitar querer tomar su rostro. No lo hice.

“Ellos son agradables, no te tienes que preocupar” Mis dedos se deslizaron entre los suyos.

“No es eso” Mi corazón se derritió en él “¿Qué pasa si no soy lo suficientemente bueno?” Aquello me conmovió. Esa inseguridad y temor, esas espinas que alguien más había clavado, yo me encargaría de sacarlas.

“Ellos no pensaran de esa manera” Con un tirón de brazo lo obligué a pararse del asiento “Porque tienes la voz más linda que he escuchado” Y a marchar a ciegas.

Caminamos otra vez entre el frío y la multitud hacia el restorán favorito de Akihiko, antes de llegar mis ojos se posaron en una reluciente máquina de fotografías instaneas, frené mis pasos. Quise preguntarle si él tenía fotos con el rubio, me mordí el labio al saber que no era necesario preguntar. De seguro se encontraban por toda su habitación; entre sueños y memorias, en la ceguera y estupidez de lo que era el estar enamorado.

“¿Paso algo?” Por egoísmo lo arrastré hacia la cabina “¿Uenoyama?” Indicándole que se sentará a mi lado para ingresar un billete en la máquina.

“Quiero tengas un recuerdo de tu primera cita” Sonreí satisfecho, sabiendo que Yuki nunca sería tan valiente como para entregarle sinceridad, a pesar de sentirme apenado y humillado. Quise más. El más bajo se sentó con una mueca orgullosa a mi lado. La cabina era pequeña.

“También es tu primera cita” Me regaño, las instrucciones en la pantalla no las leímos.

“Con mayor razón”

Un primer flash fue una sonrisa simple. Un segundo flash fue mi brazo sobre sus hombros. Un tercer flash fue un beso sobre su mejilla, el castaño enrojeció, tocando aquel lugar, preguntándome de manera silenciosa el porqué, ni siquiera vimos el cuarto flash. Cuando las fotos salieron reí ante lo linda que era su expresión enfadada en el último cuadro.

“La última es mi favorita” Las paredes de la cabina se encogieron.

“¿Por qué hiciste algo como eso?” Su cabello cosquilleó sobre mi nariz, su esencia me ahogó “¿Ahora como se la puedo mostrar a Hiiragi si solo se burlará?” Con el frío pude ver como nuestras respiraciones se enlazaban en aquel espacio. Escuché un infernal traquetear.

“Lo hice porque estamos saliendo” Uno de mentiras, entre mi garganta y mi pecho, con las manos sudorosas y el estómago burbujeando, sentí calor en mi sangre y un cosquilleo en mi piel “Fue natural” Mi mente fue inundada por él. Mafuyu abrió esos bonitos e insolentes labios para no dejar escapar nada.

En un incomodo silencio llegamos al restaurante, Akihiko gritó mi nombre para llamar mi atención, él y Haru ya se encontraban acomodados en una de las mesas del fondo, con una gran parrillada de carne sobre la mesa. El ambiente era agradable e íntimo, la decoración bonita, pude leer los nervios en su cara, con un apretón de manos, suave, lo calmé. Nos acercamos hacia la butaca.

“Así que este es tu novio” Quise golpear a Akihiko en el rostro al esa haber sido la primera idiotez que le dijera a Mafuyu. Deseé morir de la pena y que el mundo olvidase mi nombre “Es bastante lindo, felicidades” Y cuando estuve a punto de aclarar nuestra relación.

“Mucho gusto en conocerlos” Él se sentó “Soy Mafuyu Sato” Con el rostro completamente encendido, sin haberme dejado de sostener la mano.

“Se nota que lo suyo es un primer amor” Suspiró Haru burlándose de la vergüenza entre nosotros dos. Me acomodé al costado de Mafuyu, fulminando con odio e ira al baterista, él se limito a sonreír con altanería y petulancia.

“¿Qué tanto le contaste acerca de la banda?” Fue lo que el más alto preguntó, robando grandes cantidades de carne para llevarlas a su plato.

“Nada en realidad” Reí nervioso, sorprendido por como mi plato había sido llenado por el más bajo. Él podía ser realmente encantador.

“Ay, Uenoyama” El de cabellos largos suspiró, dejando que su frente fuese acariciada por sus manos “Nosotros somos una banda instrumental, Akihiko es el baterista, mientras que yo y Uenoyama nos ocupamos de las cuerdas, últimamente hemos sentido que nos ha estado faltado algo, así que empezamos a buscar un vocalista” Haru me miró de manera acusatoria “Y hace un par de días, este muchacho dijo que había conseguido al cantante perfecto” Pude percibir la tensión a través del vapor de la parrilla “¿Qué tanta experiencia tienes?”

“Ninguna” Hubo angustia en sus palabras “Nunca he estado en una banda antes” Tomé la mano que se encontraba sobre su muslo; con ternura y timidez “Pero estoy dispuesto a dar lo mejor de mí, puedo estudiar mucho y practicar” La mirada de Haru se suavizó “Realmente quiero hacer esto, así que por favor denme una oportunidad” Para convertirse en orgullo.

“Eso es justo lo que necesitábamos escuchar” Mafuyu fue un poema de confusión con versos de cinestesia.

“¿No quieren saber si tengo la voz para hacerlo?” Mis dos amigos se miraron divertidos.

“Puede ser un cabeza hueca de vez en cuando, pero Uenoyama tiene buen oído para la música” Los brazos del más alto acurrucaron a Haru “Confiamos en él, es como nuestro hijo no deseado” Los maldije otra vez.

“No hagan eso acá” En contra de mis quejas el rubio depositó un empalagoso beso sobre mi amigo. Los ojos de Mafuyu fueron incertidumbre y curiosidad.

“Son pareja” Le expliqué arrepintiéndome de haber acordado aquella reunión. Sepulté el buen ambiente de cita que se había generado.

“Yo” Ambos enfocaron su atención en el de cabello castaño “¿Puedo preguntar como empezaron a salir?” Haru rio, con ternura, entregándole una cálida sonrisa.

“Cuando conocí a Akihiko en la universidad él era todo un playboy” El nombrado no pareció feliz con aquella expresión “En ese momento él estaba viviendo con uno de sus exnovios, y era un amor imposible para mí” Aún más enojado con esas palabras.

“Me haces quedar mal frente a nuestro vocalista” Sus quejas fueron ignoradas.

“Pensé y estaba dispuesto a quedarnos como amigos, pensé que era suficiente con estar a su lado” Miré consternado a Mafuyu al sentir el temblor de sus manos “Por eso, me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando una noche él llegó a mi apartamento, diciéndome que quería esforzarse para convertirse en un hombre digno de mí” Hubo un atisbo de pena en su expresión.

“Recuerdo que Akihiko se puso histérico cuando se dio cuenta que Haru le gustaba” Suspiré “Me estuvo molestando por toda una semana sin hacer más que quejarse” Sonriendo ante aquellas memorias “Nunca sabré como llegó a la conclusión de eso de ser un hombre digno” El rubio bufó, aferrándose a su pareja.

“Están exagerando todo ese relato” Me alegraba por esos dos “Fui mucho más varonil” Eran mucho más felices desde que habían empezado a salir. Envidia de la buena.

“Debe ser lindo ser querido de esa manera” Aquello fue una caricia sobre mi oreja. Un pequeño y bajo susurro, insignificante y vacío. Aquella fue una triste expresión que no quise comprender de parte de él. Aun así, me rompió el corazón.

Cuando la carne y las risas cesaron, me subí al mismo autobús que Mafuyu para acompañarlo hasta su casa. Él parecía cansado, y yo me quise aprovechar. Apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro, aferrándome a su calidez le pedí que me susurrara una canción. Cerré los ojos perdiéndome en aquella hermosa voz. Lenta y calmada, melancolía y dulce. Él aún olía bien. Permití que la electricidad me acunase en aquel viaje, protegiéndolo del invierno que se colaba por la ventana del bus. Nuestras manos no se soltaron más. Aún traía puesta mi chaqueta y compartíamos bufandas. Hubo una extraña exaltación en medio de mi corazón.

Caminé lento a su lado, de la mano, cubiertos por las luces de los postes y el último bostezo del día, nuestras casas quedaban cerca y ni siquiera lo sabíamos, lo quería conocer más. Una nueva canción fue lo que se instaló en medio de mi pecho.

“¿Te cayeron bien Haru y Akihiko?” Fue lo primero que le pregunte.

“Bastante” Estamos cerca aquella fría tarde “¿Cómo fue que se conocieron?” Él se encontraba enredado en mi brazo. Pequeño y delicado.

“Siempre quise formar una banda” Recordé “Pero nunca parecía encontrar a las personas correctas” Con amargura “Ellos se cansaban rápidamente de mí por tomarla demasiado enserio” Con una sonrisa tan triste como la de él “Haru y Akihiko fueron los únicos que se lo tomaron lo suficientemente enserio como para soportarme” Pude vislumbrar la casa del castaño a un par de pasos “Supongo que exageré al obsesionarme tanto, debe ser tonto” Mafuyu frenó abruptamente.

“Eso no es cierto” Con una mueca molesta “Si eso es lo que te apasiona no tiene nada de malo tomarlo enserio” Sus dos manos envolvieron las mías, fue cálido y dulce “Yo desearía que algo me gustase de esa manera”

“Pero”

“Quiero aprender de tu amor por la música” Sonreí, revolviendo su cabello “Quiero amarla tanto como tú” Era suave y esponjoso.

“Realmente no te puedo entender” Suspiré “¿Yuki no se enojará si empiezas a pasar mucho tiempo conmigo?” Me mordí el labio arrepentido de haberlo nombrado, sintiendo como la magia se evaporaba en la media noche del reloj, con doce campanadas.

“No importa si lo hace” En aquella mirada no existió duda ni vacilación “Te prometí que daría lo mejor de mí y eso es lo que haré” Con una última sonrisa “Además” La vida se me detuvo en él “Se supone que estamos saliendo” Completamente hechizado.

A torpes y temblorosos pasos llegamos hasta su casa. Él se paró al frente mío, aún sosteniendo mis manos entre la tormenta y la soledad. Su bufanda se había desacomodado, mi chaqueta se estaba deslizando por uno de sus hombros, y su flequillo se había desordenado en algún punto del bus. Aquella fue la imagen más hermosa que había contemplado; se escapó entre mis dedos como arena en un flash.

“Gracias por lo de hoy” Él fue quien rompió el silencio “Sé que la película no fue de tu agrado, pero reamente me gustó” Ninguno se dejó de mirar, la respiración y el aliento se me escaparon en tan bonitos ojos.

“Yo también me divertí” Fue lo que balbuceé, estábamos cerca “Además quería que conocieras a los de la banda” Un paso más.

“También los quería conocer” Un sonrojo compartido, me incliné, con lentitud, pude escuchar mi corazón repercutiendo en mi cabeza “Y” Hubo nervios y ansias en esa mirada “Me gusta estar contigo” Y me dejé llevar. Cerré los ojos, tomándolo de los hombros para acercarlo. El tiempo se detuvo cuando mis labios lo besaron, grande fue la decepción cuando los abrí para encontrarme con sus dos manos sobre su boca “Lo siento” Fue lo que musito, agachando la cabeza “Pero no te puedo besar” Escuché los fragmentos de mi corazón resonar contra mi pecho.

“No, yo” Traté de inventar una excusa que me encubriera “Me deje llevar por el ambiente” Pero ya nada podría encubrir las emociones que tenía por él.

“Sí” No me podía engañar más “Nos vemos en clase, Uenoyama” Mafuyu me gustaba.

“¿Sabes? Despechado y descorazonado “Yo te puedo cuidar mejor que él” Fue lo que le grité a la distancia.

“Lo sé” Fue la triste respuesta que él me entrego. Dejando que mis palabras se perdieran en la nostalgia del invierno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo el siguiente capítulo escrito y solo me falta editarlo, así que lo más probable es que el fin de semana sepan de este fic otra vez.  
Muchas gracias por leer!


	5. Capítulo 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que leen.  
Por dos capítulos más nos apegaremos al punto de vista de Mafuyu, incluyendo este capítulo, espero que les guste.

Sus piernas envolviendo las mías; con las rodillas y los muslos rozándose, en un suave tacto. Dulce y familiar “Este es un C” Su pecho contra mi espalda; con un intenso traquetear golpeando hasta mi garganta “Este es un Am” Sus manos envolviéndome con la excusa de llegar hacia la guitarra “Este es un G7” Su nuca sobre mi hombro, con su cabello cosquilleando entre mis mejillas. Torpe y ansioso, lo saboreé.

Uenoyama había pasado toda una semana tratando de enseñarme los diferentes acordes de la guitarra para que pudiese mejorar. La distancia entre nosotros había sido reemplazada por comodidad, sus fricciones se habían convertido en refugio ante la ausencia del rubio, y mis ojos de manera egoísta lo habían empezado a buscar a él. Lo estaba evitando; abandonado enfermo y en cama, sus mensajes habían sido ignorados luego de nuestro último encuentro en la escuela, pero él tendría que volver. Mis propias crónicas de una muerte anunciada, la gritaría entre las calles para que alguien me detuviese. Ni con el disparo lo hicieron.

“Concéntrate” Su voz sobre mi oreja me provocó un escalofrío “Aún no logras hacerlo bien” Los dos nos encontrábamos sentados en el suelo del salón de música. Todo el cuerpo de Uenoyama estaba acunando el mío. Atrapado y encerrado, entre mis mentiras y mi ignorancia.

“La teoría es difícil” Me quejé, dando vuelta mi rostro para quedar cerca de él. Sus manos apretaron con fuerza las mías sobre el mástil de la guitarra.

“Lo sé” Poniendo mis dedos en una posición diferente “Pero no te la enseñaría sino te creyera capaz” Sus labios eran bonitos y olían a menta “Ahora, imagina que esta cuerda es 1” Él volvió a acomodar mi mano sobre la guitarra “Entonces esta es 2, 3, 4, 5 y 6”

“Lo entiendo” Me gustaba pensar que lo hacía. Patrañas.

“Entonces, este acorde parte con 3” Con un delicado movimiento el instrumento produjo un sonido armónico y bello. No pude esconder la emoción. En una mirada y un latir.

“Eso” Su sonrisa fue de orgullo con pintas de arrogancia “Por fin lo hice” Sus ojos resplandecientes, hubo calor y estática en ese abrazo. Me ocultaría dentro de mi bufanda.

“Te dije que con más practica mejorarías” La guitarra fue dejada a un lado, sin embargo, nosotros no cambiamos de posición “Has estado trabajando duro estos días” Mis mensajes perdidos y las llamadas silenciadas en el celular me pesaron en el corazón, en el alma. Yuki.

“Te lo prometí” Y me excusé con él.

Aquella tarde que él me encontró con Uenoyama sus brazos no me dejaron ir; la manera en que esa tarde él me sostuvo, con miedo, con temor, como si me fuese a romper. La forma en que esos ojos de nieve me miraron; ilusos y ególatras, acongojados, pero con pasión. No lo pude olvidar, y supe que había algo mal en mí para ver ilusiones donde él no había creado más que amistad. Me dije que necesitaba tiempo para volver a nuestra normalidad, no obstante, los latidos no hacían más que intensificarse, y había dolor con culpa cada vez que lo evitaba. Era evidente y patético, pero me dolía estar con él. Yuki era amargo. Punzante. Triste.

“Estas haciendo esa expresión otra vez” Las manos del más alto se acomodaron sobre mi vientre, en un abrazo.

“¿Qué haces?” Cuando nuestros rostros se encontraron otra vez.

“Tú” Sus dedos delinearon mis facciones, un espasmo se apoderó de cada músculo de mi cuerpo, su aroma fue masculino pero dulce, su tacto puro veneno “Pareciera que estas a punto de llorar” Aquí vamos otra vez “No me gusta cuando pones esa clase de expresión” Sintiendo química y estática.

“No es nada” Quise correr y esconderme.

“Estas pensando en él” Temblé al detectar tan obvia molestia. Al guitarrista no le agradaba el rubio, eran rivales de aplausos y escenarios. Jamás en el amor.

“Es inevitable que lo haga” Me relajé entre sus brazos, dejando que mi espalda se acomodará por completo sobre su pecho “Ya va una semana que ignoró sus llamadas” Ahora era mi nuca la que se había refugiado sobre sus hombros “Yuki no es tonto, va a saber que algo anda mal conmigo” Gracias a la cercanía, en una palabra, sus labios rozaron la punta de mi nariz. Hubo un intenso calor en aquella habitación. Bajo sus palmas mi estómago revoloteó.

“Si te hace tan mal deberías dejar de ser su amigo” Y reí de manera triste y amarga.

“No es tan fácil” Fue lo que divagué; con un lio como corazón, y con esos ojos atormentándome cual cadena al infierno. Yuki era mi condena “Es cierto, me duele ser su amigo” Yuki era mi salvación “Pero” Era mi todo y mi nada “Me dolería más estar lejos de él” Era la causa de mi autodestrucción, y yo lo amaba “¿Alguna vez has sentido algo así?” Me fascinaba aquel dolor.

“Yo” Hubo una sonrisa triste siendo sostenida por aquel hombre; trague lento “Creo que te entiendo” Con un cumulo de sensaciones cuyos nombres se perdieron en la brisa de invierno. Se las robó.

“Tú” Por la vergüenza no lo miré “Tú me has apoyado mucho” De todas formas pude sentir como sus ojos me buscaron “Puedes tratar de apoyarte en mí, creo que a estas alturas no somos desconocidos” Ansiosos y hambrientos.

“Sería una ofensa que me llamaras desconocido” Él me revolvió el cabello, la guitarra parecía lejana y distante en el suelo del salón debajo de su calidez “Mafuyu” Sus dedos tomaron mi mentón, forzándome a mirarlo “¿Qué es lo que piensas de mí?” Y antes de que le pudiese responder, en un latido y un carnaval de despecho, la puerta se abrió.

“Ugh” Dos chicas de nuestra escuela se encontraban paradas frente a la escena “Así que era verdad” La de cabello negro y corto parecía molesta “Están saliendo” Su amiga acomodó su mano sobre su hombro; fue un consuelo.

“Solo vámonos, encontremos otro lugar para hacer la tarea” El ceño de esa mujer se encontraba palpitante, su expresión de asco.

“Que desperdicio de buen hombre” Nunca fui capaz de olvidarla “La escuela no debería aceptar esa clase de inmoralidad” Con un portazo desaparecieron, dejándome vació, con una fea cicatriz dentro del corazón. Nací enfermo.

Cierto, por esa razón lo hacía. Yuki conmigo nunca podría ser feliz; guapo y extrovertido, sociable y de brillante futuro, era inteligente y radiante, como el protagonista de una novela. Y yo había tenido la suerte de que me escogiese para pasar tiempo a su lado; como un amigo y hermano. No lo expondría a esta clase de dolor y malestar cuando él era normal. Mis ojos ardieron, y el alma me pesó, la vida se tiñó de negro. ¿Por qué yo no podía ser normal? Estaba siendo castigado. De amor podrido y cercenado.

“No les hagas caso” Su abrazo fue largo y cariñoso “Solo están celosas porque yo salgó con el chico más guapo” Reí intentando disimular, no obstante, la máscara se encontraba repleta de agujeros e impregnada con dolor. Me escondí entre la bufanda y los engaños, entre la pretensión.

“¿Desde cuando sales contigo mismo?” Lo molesté “Porque tú eres el más guapo” En su rostro la vergüenza y el rojo se posaron.

“No digas eso a la ligera” Uenoyama era malo recibiendo cumplidos y elogios. Aquello era realmente encantador “Ahora vamos” Con un apretón de manos él nos levantó del suelo a los dos “Ya te he obligado a faltar a muchas clases, no nos podemos perder la última”

“¿La otra semana hay examen de ciencias?” El de cabello negro asintió “Soy realmente malo para estudiar solo” Pero a Yuki no se lo pediría. No en un cuarto vació, no entre la soledad, no cuando mis manos podrían tocar las suyas por accidentes y mis emociones tatuarse en medio de mi cara. No esta vez.

“Puedo ir a tu casa” Hubo calor entre nosotros dos y estática “Digo, podemos empezar a estudiar hoy” Su expresión no fue convincente camino a clase.

“Eso me gustaría” De todas maneras cedí. Queriendo más.

Los últimos periodos del día comenzaron; traté de tomar la mayor cantidad de notas y rellenar las tareas extra, recolectando información para el rubio. Era ridículo haber tomado apuntes para Yuki mientras lo estaba evitando, debería ser un buen amigo y entregárselas, irlo a ver a su casa, ¿Estará comiendo bien? ¿Se estará cuidando? ¿Estará durmiendo con ese pijama viejo y roto? ¡Por supuesto que lo hacía!, él no se sabía mantener y amaba fastidiarme. Mordí la punta de mi lápiz sin dejar de escribir. Era petulante creer que él me necesitaba. No lo hizo para la banda, no lo hizo para rechazarme, no lo hizo para el camino de mentiras que me ocultó. Debía dejarlo. No podía. Los grilletes resonaron entre mis pies cuando los moví.

El libro de clases no lo alcanzamos a ver; siendo convertido en una pesada tarea antes del examen. Los plumones del maestro se habían desgastado, nuestras manos estaban acalambradas, y mi cerebro había dejado de anotarlo todo para correr hacia la mitad de la materia. Los contenidos eran pesados y bastos. Mi capacidad limitada, entre guitarra y ensayos, entre solicitudes vacías de universidad. Pero me esforzaría. Lo sacrificaría a él. Con una campanada el último plumón falleció. Ya ni quiera se podía leer.

“Mafuyu” El de cabellos negros me llamó “Se me olvidó sacar algo de la sala de música, espérame antes de irte a casa” Me limité a asentir, quedándome en mi lugar para abrir mi celular.

Una fotografía de nosotros dos era mi fondo de pantalla; su brazo estaba rodeando mis hombros, las sonrisas era dulces y sinceras. Aquella fue la primera vez que fuimos a un acuario; recuerdo haber estado pretendiendo que aquello era una cita, pero no era real. Suspiré, el número de llamadas perdidas aumento, abrí su último mensaje.

_“Necesito que mi pequeña esposa me venga a cuidar, me siento enfermo sin ti”_

Y la vida me ardió con esas simples palabras. Para él no significaban nada, eran un juego de simpatía y popularidad, para mí eran un todo. Me ilusionaba y vendía, deseaba correr a él para pretender. Cerré mis ojos, dejando que los colores me fuesen usurpados. Lo extrañaba hasta doler, su voz, sus bromas, su calor, sus malos hábitos, lo extrañaba hasta morir. La soledad me había castigado con fuerza; nunca habíamos estado tan lejos, pero él era normal. Y yo debía fingir serlo por él. Porque lo amaba más de lo que alguna vez me amaría a mí. No era sano y no estaba bien. Pero era de esa manera.

“Te ves un poco pálido” Hiiragi estaba arreglando su mochila para salir cuando aquellas palabras me fueron regaladas “¿Yuki te contagió su resfriado?” Un puñal.

“No” Vil y maldadoso “No lo he ido a ver” Las cejas del rubio se arquearon “Tampoco pretendo ir” Su mandíbula se tensó al igual que sus manos.

“¡Ya basta con esta mierda!” Fue lo que me gritó “Tú y él son amigos, dejen de hacerse daño a propósito” Acercando su rostro sobre mi banco “Por eso él se ha escuchado tan deprimido todos estos días, ¿Sabes?” Con la respiración furiosa “Él no me ha dejado de preguntar por su pequeña esposa” Y con esas palabras quise llorar. Yuki era cruel y yo un masoquista.

“Necesito tiempo” Fue la excusa barata que le entregué.

“El tiempo se acaba mañana cuando él regrese” Fue la realidad con la que me abofeteó “Además has estado pasando mucho tiempo con Uenoyama, él no me gusta” Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho “Es todo un petulante sobre el escenario”

“Uenoyama ha sido bueno conmigo” La lengua de mi amigo fue chasqueada en símbolo de desaprobación.

“¿Te seguirás sentando con él?” ¿Qué clase de miserable expresión debí dibujar para que sus facciones se suavizaran? “A Yuki no le gustará” No lo supe jamás.

“No lo sé aún” Mi mente era un caos y mi cabeza discordia “Hiiragi, sé que te molesta porque los dos somos tus amigos y debes estar en una posición incómoda” Me levanté de mi asiento, tomando mi mochila del respaldo “Pero él me acaba de romper el corazón” El azul se pintó sobre mi amigo; compasivo y suave.

“Perdón”

“No estaré bien por un tiempo” Se lo expliqué “Amo a Yuki y eso es doloroso” Aferrándome a la correa sobre mi hombro “Porque más que nada en el mundo quiero estar con él” Recibiendo pena y lastima “Sin embargo, cada vez que estamos a solas quiero más” ¿Empatía? ¿Comprensión? “Y no soportaría ver otra vez la cara que puso al rechazarme” Su mano trató de alcanzarme en vano “No merezco pasar por eso por segunda vez” Quedando en el aire de manera tiritona e inútil.

“Lo siento de verdad” Su cabeza se agachó “Yo” Mirando sus nuevas zapatillas “Supongo que lo más fácil para mí es que vuelvan a la normalidad, porque me estresa saber los sentimientos de los dos y no poder hacer nada” Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en mi mente para ser ensombrecidas por los celos.

“Yuki jamás me habla de sus sentimientos” Negros y densos, goteando como brea, dejando profundas huellas entre nieve y barro “Deberías considerarte afortunado” Hubo impotencia en el rostro de mi amigo. Él se mordió el labio, queriendo decirme algo, reteniéndose para ocultarlo. Todos ellos eran iguales “Solo vámonos, tengo que esperar a Uenoyama” Al escuchar aquel nombre la hostilidad regresó.

“¿Él no te esta extorsionando, cierto?” No pude contener una carcajada ante la seriedad con la que él pronunció aquellas palabras.

“¿Extorsionando?” Hiiragi fue serio y molesto. Era un buen amigo.

“Ya sabes, para pasar tiempo con él” Él era el confidente de los sentimientos de Yuki “Ha estado muy pegado a tu lado” No lo era yo, otro secreto más. Sonreí roto.

“No lo hace” ¿Qué era lo que había sido real entre nosotros dos? “Me gusta pasar tiempo con él, además” Me rasqué el mentón sepultando al rubio con rencor e ira. La suprimiría y me la tragaría como pastillas “Él me pidió que cantará en su banda” Aquello tomó por sorpresa a mi amigo, antes de que pudiese responder hubo frío y humedad en mi espalda. El mundo se congeló.

Mi historia quedó marcada en aquel tic sin tac.

“¿Te has estado divirtiendo?” El miedo caló entre mis venas al ver a mi acosador sostener una lata vacía de bebida; la había derramado sobre mi espalda al frente de todos, estaba congelada y olía a mierda “¿Actuando como una perra entre dos hombres?” Las risas no se hicieron de esperar. La cabeza me pesó, retumbó de manera pesada.

“¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!” Hiiragi golpeó al capitán para recibir un puñetazo en el rostro aún más fuerte, él cayó el piso. Mi abusivo no me dejó ayudarlo al sostenerme del brazo. Grité de dolor.

“Escuchen todos, este homo ha estado arrastrándose detrás de Yuki por años” Las miradas fueron degradación y dolor. Los murmullos y la exposición, las piernas me temblaron, dejando de sostener mi cuerpo, caí y mi brazo me tiró “Ahora que no le funcionó anda detrás de Uenoyama” Risas venenosas, el corazón se me hizo trizas en aquel momento, lloré por la humillación. Desnudo y destruido.

“¡Es cierto! Lo vi en el salón de música tratando de coquetearle” Abucheos y escupos “Hasta le compró una bufanda igual, es todo un psicópata” Asco y repugnancia. ¿Por qué? No lo había elegido ¡Nadie lo hacía! La impotencia me quemó cada maldita vena del cuerpo.

“¿Queremos a esta clase de escoria en nuestro salón?” Las negaciones fueron masivas y uniformes, Hiiragi me miró con impotencia mientras mi cabello era tirado por él. Tuve miedo, fue todo lo que sentí y recordé. Mi flequillo fue tirado con brutalidad para que grabaran mi rostro humillado.

“¿En qué siglo crees que estamos para que hables como un homofóbico?” Fue lo que mi amigo le gruñó aún en el suelo, su mejilla se pondría morada.

“Lo que me fastidia no es la homosexualidad” Su rostro se acercó al mío, con aliento podrido y ojos de veneno “Lo que me molesta es él” Sus manos me tomaron, pude sentir los flashes de las cámaras sobre mí; desnudo para ser apedreado “¿Qué diría Yuki si se enterara que su linda esposa le mueve la cola a alguien más?” Cerré los ojos con impotencia, deseando desaparecer, mordiéndome la lengua y sintiéndola sangrar.

¿Por qué no pude haber sido normal?

Lo odie a él, a ellos, pero más que nada, me odio a mí.

“¡Suéltalo!” La voz de Uenoyama con un golpe abrupto de la puerta fueron lo que llamó la atención de la multitud “Te daré un segundo para que lo hagas” Su mirada fue oscura y furiosa. El abusivo se rio ante la imagen.

“Pero que lindo, ha llegado el príncipe encantador, démosle un aplauso” Se escucharon unos leves aplausos y chiflidos ante esa petición “¿Qué se siente haber sido volteado por un homo?” El de cabello negro con un fuerte empujón nos separó, colocándome detrás de él. Los ojos del capitán se oscurecieron, enardecidos. Aquello fue odio. No existió nada más, odio por haber elegido amar a alguien diferente. De amor cercenado y condenado.

“Los perdedores como tú buscan cualquier excusa para molestar a alguien más débil” No hubo vacilación en la voz del de cabello negro “Parece que hubo un malentendido acá” Él se paró al frente de la multitud, de mis compañeros, de las cámaras y los filosos murmullos.

“¿Un error?” Fue lo que una chica angustiada preguntó.

“Mafuyu Sato es mi novio” Lo escuché “Yo fui quien se le confesó” En un lento detenerse de las manecillas del reloj “Así que si van a molestar a alguien que sea a mí” En un latir “Si son tan valientes, díganme todas esas cosas a mí, no a él” En una mirada de fuego, en un frío invierno.

“Uenoyama” No volví a respirar, mi vida se deshizo en él. El resto del cuadro se perdió.

“Si tanto tienen la necesidad de tratar mal a alguien por diversión que sea a mí, los desafío a hacerlo” Su mano tomó la mía con seguridad “Pero si lo vuelven a tocar” Con fuerza y dominancia “Si se atreven si quiera a mirarlo feo” El rostro se Uenoyama se dirigió hacia el capitán del equipo “No me haré responsable de mis acciones” Fue lo que gruñó antes de que me arrastrará por un pasillo afuera del salón.

Degradante y humillante. De carcajadas amargas, siendo pisoteado y escupido, el mundo me pesó con los grilletes de un amor contaminado. Estaba mal, haber nacido diferente, haber escogido diferente, y no haber sabido renunciar, estaba mal ser un marginal de burlas, estaba mal arrastrar a Yuki al abismo de la desgracia. Yo estaba mal por no haber sido normal. Mofas y molestias, las cicatrices en mi corazón eran rojas y profundas, sangraban cada noche entre memorias traumáticas y miradas temerosas. No estaba mal por no haber sido normal. No lo lamentaba.

“No debí dejarte solo” Uenoyama me abrazó como si su vida dependiese de eso; fuerte, firme, protector “Sabía que ese idiota no se quedaría sin hacer nada, pero no pensé que llegaría a esos extremos” Su respiración fue rápida y dolorosa.

“¡Estúpido!” Fue lo que le grité, apartándolo con brusquedad “¿Porque te expusiste de esa manera por mí?” Golpeándolo en el pecho con frustración “La gente tarde o temprano iba a saber que me gustaban los hombres, pero tú” Mis ojos ardieron para ahogarse en lágrimas “Pudiste ser normal” Balbuceé sin fuerzas “¿Por qué te hiciste eso?” Él me sonrió con una infinita ternura.

“Cuando era niño y estaba en el conservatorio de música, había un niño que me molestaba por el color de mis ojos” Abriéndose a mí por primera vez “Todos los demás tenían ojos cafés” Entre dulces tactos; rotos y heridos “Al final, el acoso fue tan intenso que mis padres me tuvieron que sacar de la escuela” Como dos piezas del mismo rompecabeza.

“Yo” Él me silenció.

“Esos idiotas solo necesitan una excusa para molestar y sentirse mejor” Lo miré por primera vez “No tiene nada de malo como eres, Mafuyu” Alzándome sobre la punta de mis pies para abrazarlo.

“Gracias” Como si mi vida dependiera de eso. Fue un eterno e inocente tacto, mis brazos rodeando su cuello, sus manos sobre mi cintura, mi rostro restregándose contra su clavícula mientras melodiosas lágrimas escapaban; ya no de tristeza ni de dolor. Estaba realmente agradecido con él.

El tiempo desapareció en aquel abrazó; eléctrico y magnético, nuestros corazón resonaron en el pecho contrarió, su esencia se impregnó en mi piel, su calidez borró la frialdad de la bebida que aún corría por mi espalda, él era tan dulce que me quebraba. Tan lindo que no lo merecía. Aquella era la razón por la que no involucraría a Yuki a las risas y las navajas, aquella era la razón por la que debía apartar a Uenoyama, no obstante, no quería que se fuera. Me aferré con más fuerza a él, lo necesitaba, maldición como lo hacía. Frágil, expuesto y asustado, bajo la lluvia de mis propias emociones.

“Mafuyu” Él nos separó, sosteniendo mi rostro para retirar los rastros de tristeza “¿Te sientes mejor” Le sonreí de manera genuina y brillante.

“Siempre que estoy a tu lado me siento mejor” Se lo confesé “Gracias” Se lo repetí, extendiendo mi mano para ser yo quien le acariciase el rostro; rojo y de facciones masculinas, lento y atractivo “Eres increíble Uenoyama” No comprendí la expresión que él me devolvió “Realmente me gusta estar a tu lado” Un dedo sobre mis labios, sus labios sobre aquel dedo. El mundo se paralizó otra vez.

Su dedo se hundió sobre mi boca para crear una pequeña distancia entre nosotros dos; casi pude rozar sus labios, saborearlos; tan cerca, su aliento acarició todo mi rostro, mi latir fue desenfrenado, su tacto dulce, seductor, hambriento, tan tentador. Y por un instante, por uno pequeño, deseé que aquel dedo no estuviese entre nosotros dos para besarlo.

Quise más.

Mucho más de él. Estaba tan mal.

“¿Qué?” Mi rostro estaba completamente encendido cuando él se apartó. Era un lio.

“El ambiente pedía a gritos que te besará” Fue la excusa que me entregó “Pero no lo haré hasta que estés listo” Me oculté en una bufanda mojada, con sabor a gaseosa “Siempre cargo con una polera de repuesto para las presentaciones de la banda, vamos al baño para que te cambies” Me dejé arrastrar hacia el baño, siendo victima de miradas desagradables y muecas frustradas. No tuve más miedo ni me dejé intimidar.

Toda una vida ocultando lo que era por temor. Sabiendo que con mi confesión no habrían más que lágrimas y dolor, no era fácil de aceptar, era doloroso e injusto, se reían y me apuntaban llamándome anormal, pero era gay y nada de lo que dijesen lo iba a cambiar. Y eso estaba bien, por primera vez, con la mano de Uenoyama, me permití pensar que ser yo estaba bien y no era necesario cambiar. Tantos años de martirio y tortura para explotar en una tarde con el tac del reloj. Hubo un extraño sabor en mi boca y una revoltosa sensación dentro de mi pecho a su lado. Todo el negro desapareció.

Al llegar al baño me retiré la bufanda, lamentando su estado, el más alto me extendió una polera con el nombre de su vieja banda para que me retirase el chaleco y el suéter, dejándolos sobre el lavamanos, cuando me la iba a colocar, su mirada sobre mi cuerpo me hizo tiritar. Ambos pudimos ver lo rojos que nos pusimos gracias al espejo.

“Yo” Él tartamudeó, encendiéndose aún más “Solo me estaba asegurando que no estuvieras tan mojado, no lo malpiensas” Mi piel se erizó cuando él se volteó. Estaba ridículamente nervioso sin razón.

“No eres tan alto” Me quejé observando los resultados “¿Por qué me queda tan grande?” Cuando Uenoyama me miró su sonrojó se hizo profundo. Éramos torpes y ciegos en el amor, estábamos recién gateando.

“Puedes conservarla si quieres” Fue lo que musitó “Creo que te queda bien” Pude escuchar a la vergüenza carcajear con nuestra actuación.

“Vámonos a casa” Fue lo que le pedí extendiéndole la mano, tomándola con seguridad.

El trayecto fue silencioso y agradable, su compañía indispensable. Nuestros dedos encajaban a la perfección, sus manos eran cálidas, las mías frías, el contacto seductor. Él trató de cargar mi mochila en vano; reí, Uenoyama podía ser realmente lindo. Fue valiente aquello que hizo en clase y yo no tenía vida suficiente para pagarle, al menos lo intentaría. No lo dejaría de intentar, y me ilusionaría y me rompería, porque lo nuestro no era real. Me engañaría una vez más porque yo no aprendía, y amaba eso. Era tonto e impulsivo; eso era ser joven y amar, hasta doler y quemar. Se hizo tarde en el camino a mi casa; con la parálisis del reloj no me percaté del tiempo que perdimos en la escuela. Tan solo oscureció.

“Uenoyama” El nombrado sin abrir los labios me regaló un sonido para afirmar que me estaba escuchando “¿Tú no eres gay?” Se ahogó entre sorpresa y shock.

“¿Por qué me preguntas eso?” Nuevamente el calor se acomodó sobre su rostro, nuestros dedos se deslizaron de manera traviesa.

“Me cuesta entender” Le traté de explicar “¿Por qué te expondrías de esa manera? Luego te costará conseguir novia cuando quieras una si están todos esos rumores circulando” Él pareció molesto con mis palabras; el ceño fruncido y la boca tiritona me recordaron a Hiiragi. Malhumor y carácter pesado.

“¿Estas acostumbrado a pensar así del futuro?” Él evito mi pregunta.

“¿No es eso lo que debo esperar?” Yo evité la suya; estábamos a mano “Salir con un chico heterosexual no es exactamente esperanzador” Ninguno de los dos habló acerca de la irresponsabilidad en esa pregunta, sin embargo, la idea de salir se posó en la mente de los dos. Lo supe en un sonrojo y en un agarre sudoroso, en una torpe sonrisa, tan torpe que podría chocar con una pared.

“¿Tan difícil te es esperar que alguien te corresponda?” Sus ojos lucían brillantes y hermosos bajos los primeros besos de las estrellas.

“Lo es” Él era guapo, todo un príncipe encantador “Es doloroso hacerlo” Yo no era más que un simple actor de segunda mano en aquel guion.

“Creo que te deberías arriesgar un poco más” Su atención fue dirigida hacia el suelo. Quedaba poco para llegar a mi casa “No lo sé, podrías llegar a sorprenderte”

“¿Sorprenderme con qué?”

“Conmigo” No supe que más decir.

Miré a Uenoyama deseoso de decirle alguna estupidez, de reír, de disipar la tensión o correr, cuando mi pantalón empezó a vibrar. Sin soltarle la mano al de cabello negro, saqué mi celular del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón con la contraría. Mi mente fue revuelta y puesta en pausa al leer el nombre en la pantalla. Tomé un profundo respiro de aire, ansioso, asustado, no lo pospuse más.

“Yuki” Hubieron nervios sobre mi voz “¿Cómo has estado?” E idiotez impregnada en mis palabras.

“Lo sabrías si respondieras mis llamadas” Él estaba enojado; lo supe por el trepidar de su voz, y la formalidad en sus frases “¿Qué clase de esposa abandona a su marido así?” Con la otra mano tomé el teléfono, soltando la de Uenoyama.

“He estado un poco ocupado, perdón” Hubo un incomodo silenció del otro lado de la línea y tensión; la saboreé, la corte con un fragmento de mi corazón.

“Como sea” Él se escuchó relajado y despreocupado “Como mañana regreso a clase quería celebrar contigo” Pude escuchar mi propio corazón sobre la bocina del teléfono.

“¿Vas a ir a comer pollo?” Ambos reímos, de manera más normal y propia “¿No quieres otra indigestión?” Realmente lo extrañaba. Dulce y tierno. Destructivo.

“Quiero que vengas a dormir a mi casa” La respiración me fue robada junto con el alma “De esa forma podremos ponernos al día e ir juntos a la escuela” Sus pies enredados a los míos, sus manos sobre mi cabeza, nuestras miradas en la oscuridad. Lo sentí, lo lloré, lo lamenté para desearlo. No había cambiado o aprendido nada. Lo amaba en demasía, en locura y en enfermedad.

“No lo sé” Fue lo que mi cordura grito.

“Vamos, extraño que me seques el pelo” Mi boca se suprimió de manera dulce “Extraño tus mimos y besar tu lindo rostro en las mañanas” Tortuosa “Abrazar y hacerle cosquillas a tu pancita” Venenosa “Te extraño Mafuyu”

“Yo”

“No vayas con él” Hubo desesperación en las palabras y el agarre de Uenoyama, él apartó una de mis manos del teléfono; sus ojos goteaban pánico, su mandíbula estaba apretada “Por favor” De la desesperación pasó al temor “No vayas a la casa de Yuki” Algo en mi interior se comprimió y dolió.

“Yuki” Continué la conversación “No creo que pueda ir” Hubo esperanza en aquella mirada devuelta “Tengo planes con alguien más” El rubio rio de manera incomoda del otro lado de la línea.

“¿Mi pequeña esposa me esta engañando?” Fue una broma, simple y burda.

“Quizás” Fue una venganza a aquellos años de dolor “Nos vemos mañana en la escuela” Apagué el celular para ser recibido por los brazos de él.

No dijimos nada, no fue necesario hacerlo para comprender.

Yo era un caos perdido entre el maltrato y la confusión. Mañana los rumores correrían y Yuki se enteraría de la actuación sostenida entre el de ojos azules y yo. Mañana lo tendría que confrontar, con un corazón roto un poco más, y el disgusto tatuado por la hipocresía. Mañana mi mundo se volvería a acabar, pero hoy estaba entre sus brazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pensé mucho en el tema de este capítulo, pensé en poner una advertencia, pero tristemente hoy en día el bullying es muy común, esta autora lo sufrió, quizás algún lector también, y eso es porque las personas siempre encontraran alguna razón para molestar a otra, pero nuestro pequeño tiene a Uenoyama.  
Ojala haya sido de su agrado el capítulo, aprovecho de escribir harto antes de entrar en periodo de examenes, así que la siguiente actualización tambien será esta semana.  
Muchas gracias por leer!


	6. Capítulo 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola y muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen!  
De acá al capítulo 7 son una triada las narraciones entre Yuki, Uenoyama y Mafuyu.  
En este capítulo narra Mafuyu.  
Espero que les guste <3

Yuki me había enseñado a vivir; en un primer amor y una esperanza, en un primer beso y un mar de lágrimas, en una fría noche de invierno siendo rasgada por sus brazos, con la música de su corazón sobre mi oreja, y bonitas palabras en mi cordura. Entre la decepción y la traición, una maraña de mentiras tejidas con secretos. Yuki era quien me había enseñado a vivir, y ahora que debía establecer distancia no sabía como vivir sin él. Solo corrí, sin mirar atrás e ignorando el llamado de mi nombre, sin importarme la brisa de la nieve ni la tristeza del azul. No era tan fuerte para confrontarlo ni tan autodestructivo como para jugar con él a que todo estaba bien.

Él regresaba hoy a clases, por esa razón yo falté. Incapaz de mirarlo con las víboras entre pasillos y los rumores en el salón. No quería tener que darle una explicación acerca de Uenoyama ni que la pena y asco se dibujaran sobre aquel indomable rostro. No las necesitaba. Estaba agotado de pensar y de sentir.

Suspiré, reincorporándome a la realidad. El restaurante se encontraba silencioso y el ambiente era agradable; de baldosas rojas y paredes blancas, con butacas mullidas y mesas de plástico. Mi hamburguesa estaba goteando al haberla sostenido por mucho tiempo en el aire, la bebida tenía sabor a hielo y fantasía, y Hiiragi parecía molesto. No lo podía culpar. Pero compraría su amistad; con bonitos versos y comida barata.

“Te ves como la mierda” Fue lo que soltó rendido, suspirando “¿Me lo vas a explicar?” Dándole un gran mordisco a su pan y a las papas “¿O te lo tengo que sacar a la fuerza?” Lamiéndose de las manos la sal.

“No estoy seguro de a que te refieres” La mentira no fue tan evidente como el pavor. Miré la bandeja sobre la cual estaban mis alimentos; grasosa y con un menú arrugado.

“Mafuyu” Mi nombre fue pronunciado como un reproche “Estuviste todas las clases escondido en la biblioteca” Sus cejas se arquearon sin que dejará de devorar la hamburguesa “Yuki y Uenoyama estuvieron buscándote todo el día, parecían locos” Hubo malestar y ansias desbordándose dentro de mi pecho, pero no supe por quién.

“Me quedé sin batería en el celular” Lo había olvidado a propósito en casa, sabiendo que el rubio me buscaría y yo no sería capaz de enmascararme con terquedad “Así que no les pude responder” Mi respuesta fue tan convincente como el _100% natural_ de la etiqueta de las papas.

“¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba Yuki?” Alejé la bandeja para que mi rostro reposara sobre mi mano; lo miré, dolido “Parecía delirante preguntándole por su pequeña esposa a todo el mundo, la gente va a pensar que te pasó algo grave” Entre mis palmas me oculté, cobarde y pequeño “Ya no puedes seguirlo evitando, así no eres tú” Presionando mis pestañas y ahogándome en la culpa y las memorias. Sería más fácil solo desaparecer.

“No puedo verlo” Me sinceré “No estoy listo Hiiragi” El más bajo chasqueó la lengua, irritado.

“No creo que sea cosa de opción a estas alturas” Él debía de estar cansado de discursos baratos y disculpas de papel. Inútiles e inservibles, no arreglaron jamás nada “¿Cuál es tu plan entonces?, ¿Faltar a clases hasta que vayas a la universidad?” No me arreglaron a mí.

“No es mala idea” Bromeé, con una risa amarga y muerta, se torno polvo entre mis labios. Estaban resecos y sabían a grasa de sartén.

“Soy tu amigo y por eso estoy aguantando todos tus berrinches” Sus manos acunaron las mías, sobre las servilletas y una mancha de una extraña salsa; fue lindo “Pero esto no es justo para Yuki” ¿Era justo para mí?

Quise apartar sus manos de las mías en vano; me mordí el labio, sintiéndome humillado y expuesto. Porque a pesar de tener a Uenoyama y haber creado un mundo de mentiras a nuestro alrededor, no estaba listo para ser odiado. No quería que Yuki supiera lo frágil y patético que había sido ayer, con una lata de bebida y una mirada sangrienta, con las burlas de la multitud, con los escupos y las cadenas. Sí, lo estaba evitando a él, no obstante, también estaba evitando a los demás. Estaba asustado de regresar a la escuela. Estaba asustado de que molestaran a Uenoyama, y estaba aterrado de que Yuki me viera de verdad. Tonto y patético. Un chico repugnante, no había más.

“Hiiragi” Toda una existencia lamentándome por ser quien estaba mal “Tú” Una triste historia de dolor y menosprecio “¿Sabes si él vio esos videos?” Una vida convencido que merecía aquellas mofas y abucheos cuando no era así ¿Pero lo admitiría frente a él? Cuando mis piernas eran de cristal y se rompían ante la presión.

¿Podría enfrentarme a mí mismo luego del desastre de ayer? Temblé y me abracé. No quería. No quería volver.

“¿Lo hizo?” Le volví a preguntar. Cuando sus ojos se pintaron de pena y lastima supe que era redundante el responder. La mirada de mi amigo fue amarga y apagada.

“Hoy era de lo único que se hablaba en el salón” Fue una confesión apesadumbrada “Uenoyama habló con el director y están tratando de bajar los videos” Me arrodillé tratando de recoger los pedazos de mi corazón “Pero” Me corté con uno de ellos “Yuki ya los vio” La sangre estaba envenenada y podrida. Muerto con ojos de marfil.

“Ya veo” Me aparté de él, pude ver como los grandes brazos de la miseria me acunaron “¿Él dijo algo?” Sus manos vacilaron sin volver a tocarme.

“Shizusumi y yo le dijimos que tú y Uenoyama eran amigos, y que él dijo eso para protegerte” Su mirada fue filosa y altanera “¿No es así? Ese teatro del novio no es real” Me entregaron el premio y me rindieron homenaje gracias a mi mala actuación.

“Sí” Se lo revelé “Uenoyama por accidente escuchó cuando me le confesé a Yuki, él estaba en el baño” Apoyando mi mano sobre mi frente para sentir el peso del mundo “Ese abusivo llegó poco después amenazándome con esparcir rumores sobre Yuki” La música del restaurante se escuchaba lejana y el olor a comida asqueroso “Uenoyama se ofreció a hacerse pasar por mi novio para alejar la atención de él”

“¡Debes decírselo!” Hiiragi se alzó de su asiento, golpeando la mesa, con unos ojos que gotearon pánico “Si Yuki supiera lo que ocurrió, él nunca hubiera permitido que lo afrontaras solo” Pero no lo estaba.

Lo tenía a él, un par de bonitos ojos azules. Sonreí aliviado ante aquel pensamiento. Sentí un latir.

“Uenoyama ha sido gentil conmigo, y me ha cuidado” El rubio dudo antes de volver a sentarse al frente mío, la mesa se hizo más grande entre nosotros dos “No sé qué hubiera pasado si ayer él no hubiese sido tan valiente” Estaba agradecido; con un extraño traquetear en la garganta, y deseos de su calor. Eran ansias, era familiar, era algo que no me admitiría jamás.

“Lo entiendo” Su labio se mordió; queriendo decirme algo para callar “De todas maneras deberías hablar con Yuki, tienen temas pendientes”

“No los tenemos” Aquel agarre sobre su labio se intensifico. A punto de explotar.

“Si los tienen” Hiiragi grito en voz baja, tironeándose el flequillo para configurar la viva imagen del estrés. Una bomba de tiempo.

“Sí” Vi la mecha consumirse “Tienes razón, lo debemos arreglar” Alcé las manos en señal de paz “Solo relájate” Aquello tan solo lo enfureció.

“¡No me digas que me calme!” Muy tarde, estaba muy cerca de la explosión “¿Con que derecho me lo dices? ¡Cuando ustedes son un par de estúpidos cobardes!” Fue lo que finalmente soltó; la atención de los demás comensales fue puesta sobre mi amigo y nuestra mesa “Si tú lo amas no deberías rendirte tan fácilmente” Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho, yo no me estaba escuchando “Seguro, puede ser doloroso estar con él, pero ¿Y qué?”

“Hiiragi” Su nombre le resbaló. Ido y frustrado.

“¿No fue doloroso ser solo su amigo por más de diez años? ¿Cuál es la gran diferencia de ahora?” De su frente a su cuello empezaron a correr gotas de sudor; estaba erupcionando cual volcán. Yo era una víctima “Y Yuki es otro estúpido más, sí él adora tanto a su pequeña esposa debería tener el valor de ser sincero una maldita vez en su vida, en vez de andar llorando por los rincones y estresándome con sus problemas” Él se levantó de manera abrupta de la mesa. Las papas temblaron sobre la bandeja.

“¿Qué significa eso?” Esperanzas; no las quería. Ilusión, dolor y lágrimas “¿Por qué él estaría de esa manera? Si él siempre hace y dice lo que quiere” Estaba cansado, no pude evitar que algo en mi interior se removiera. Me detesté por aquello.

“Significa que me cansé” Con un respiró hiperventilado “Mis dos amigos son unos insensibles torpes” Y con una mueca de ira las luces se apagaron para él.

“Perdón”

“Mira, si quieren ser infelices los dos el resto de sus vidas, ya no es mi problema” Tomando los restos de mi hamburguesa, él salió del local. Dejándome atónito y confundido. Con un malestar líquido entre mis venas.

El frío era visible a través del ventanal del restaurante, lo había sido entre libreros en la escuela y mentiras en el celular. Me abracé a mí mismo, subiéndome la bufanda que Uenoyama me había obsequiado hacia mi nariz; aún olía a él. Un calor se agolpó sobre mi rostro ante aquel pensamiento, suplicando para que aquella amabilidad no me afectará. Él era dulce, caballeroso y valiente. Yo un personaje menor. No debería de involucrar a nadie más, pero era un desastre radiactivo y ya no sabía como era que debía vencer a la tragedia. Quise verlo.

¿A cuál de los dos?

Una mesera me pidió desocupar mi mesa al tener el local llenó; con un suspiró me aventuré hacia las frías calles del centro. Mi madre no regresaría esta noche y no quería estar solo en mi habitación, con la tentación de prender el celular y con pensamientos de tortura por el día anterior. Con las risas, la discriminación, los golpes y la humillación servidos en un coctel. Debía verlo y afrontarlo, volver para ser amigos. En el fondo lo extrañaba, pero también lo odiaba, por mentiroso y farsante. Pensé que era el único al que no le había dado una bonita actuación. Ingenuo. Entré a la primera cafetería que encontré para evitar la nieve.

“Tome asiento donde quiera” Fue lo que una chica me contesto.

El local era bonito y rustico, simple, yo no era fan del café, sin embargo, los precios eran baratos y la soledad era mi peor enemiga. Caminé hacia la barra; estaba vacía, la penumbra se sentó a mi lado, mostrándome el video de ayer, haciendo imposible que olvidase aquellas imágenes. Fui cobarde y me dejé pisotear. Perdón jamás.

¿Qué habría hecho sin Uenoyama?

“¿Mafuyu?” Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral al escuchar mi nombre. Miré al mesero para sonreír.

“Haruki” Él lució complacido, fue dulce “No sabía que trabajabas aquí” Él vestía una camisa blanca de mangas largas y un delantal negro atado a la cintura, su cabello se encontraba amarrado con una linda trenza.

“De alguna manera debo pagar la universidad” En aquella risa hubo cierta verdad “Llegaste temprano” El desconcierto tiñó mis facciones “Ya sabes, a la reunión” El tono tan solo se intensificó.

“¿Reunión de la banda?” El más alto miró hacia el techo de la cafetería, frunciendo el labio, estaba pensando y yo pereciendo.

“¿Uenoyama no te lo dijo?” Su nombre fue hielo en mi interior. Culpa, temor, cobardía. Él era calidez y confort en medio de mi caos emocional; y eso me asustaba. La nieve no me dejó.

“En la mañana no me sentía muy bien y no fui a clases hoy” Me excusé, el más alto me sirvió una taza de café con crema “No sabía que había ensayo, fue de casualidad que entré a tu local”

“No te ves bien” Él empujó la taza hacia mi dirección “Esto va por mi cuenta” Sus brazos se acomodaron debajo de su pecho, sobre la barra de café. Habían pocos clientes, la música era tranquila, el ambiente agradable. Tomé un sorbo, amargo y delicioso; como un primer amor.

“Eres bueno haciéndolos” Sus mejillas se encendieron con aquel halago “Tampoco sabes recibir cumplidos” Fue el pensamiento que dejé escapar. Impulsivo y desregulado.

“¿Estás hablando de Uenoyama?” Oculté la timidez entre la bufanda y la infusión “No es necesario que te avergüences, es lindo que hables de esa manera de tu novio” Pero la vergüenza fue imposible de ocultar. El corazón se me había ahogado entre el dulzor de la crema y el roce de sus labios. Uno que no llegó.

Suspiré mirando como la nata y el café se mezclaban en aquella pequeña y delicada taza. El de cabellos negros no había hecho más que entregarme comprensión y amistad. Yo le regalé problemas envueltos con un linda bufanda. Debía esforzarme con la banda y aprender más, habían empezado a aparecer ampollas y heridas entre mis dedos, y ojeras sobre mis ojos, no obstante, deseaba que él se sintiera orgulloso. Quería estar a su altura. Hubo un retorcijo entre mi estómago y corazón al pensar en él. Hubo un fuerte rubor. Una cálida mano revolvió mis cabellos, captando mi atención.

“¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado?” Su expresión fue dulce y maternal “Has estado suspirando desde que entraste” Perdido con sentimientos que desconocía e imágenes cuyo significado se habían esfumado, me rendí.

“Haruki” El nombrado me sonrió, invitándome a seguir con mis palabras “Si tú estabas enamorado de Akihiko, ¿Cómo te fue posible ser su amigo?” Sus facciones se relajaron en la nostalgia y el vapor del café. Fue una imagen descorazonada.

“El otro día lo dije más lindo de lo que realmente fue” Él se sentó al otro lado de la barra, gritándole al gerente que empezaría su descanso “¿Quieres la verdad?” Me limité a asentir, atento “Fue muy doloroso y amargo” Aquello no me alentó, él tomó un bocado de aire y cerró los ojos “En ese momento Akihiko se encontraba viviendo con un exnovio al que quería mucho” Sus labios libraron un alarido de tristeza “Y era todo un playboy en la universidad” Reí.

“Conozco el sentimiento” Recodando la multitud de mujeres que se arrojaban a los brazos del rubio.

“Él sospechaba desde hace mucho acerca de mi enamoramiento” Sus dedos jugaron con el borde de mi taza, para volver a las puntas de su cabello “Era realmente malo ocultando lo que sentía por él” Viendo como lo último de la crema era ahogada y sometida por el negro “Una noche él llegó a mi casa ebrio aprovechándose de eso” No supe como responder ante tan triste expresión “En ese momento supe que ya no podíamos ser amigos”

“¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?” La ansiedad nos cubrió con familiaridad.

“Lo dejé ir” Sus hombros se encogieron “No duré mucho tiempo, él me hacía falta” Él era suave y lindo “Así que cuando me volvió a llamar no pude evitar regresar a él” Aquel hombre era un deprimente reflejo de una historia con mal final; la suya había sido salvada, la mía condenada.

“¿Cómo terminaron siendo pareja?” El más alto se perdió entre recuerdos y fotografías para sonreír con sinceridad. Su atención se enfocó en las mesas de madera del local.

“Tratamos de retomar la amistad, pero el ambiente fue diferente” Haruki rio cubierto en melancolía “Supongo que en ese momento él se dio cuenta que yo le gustaba, cuando vio que ya no teníamos una amistad normal” Y yo lo deseé; con fuerza, con ingenuidad.

“¿Qué tanto le puede tomar a alguien darse cuenta de sus propias emociones?” Haruki suspiró, revolviendo mis cabellos con lentitud. Sus manos eran cálidas.

“Mafuyu, los hombres son lentos y estúpidos” No pude evitar reír ante su respuesta y dejar que el peso del mundo; por unos instantes, entre sus ojos, se esfumase “Pero Uenoyama no es esa clase de persona” Un palpitar “Se nota que le gustas mucho” Y el mundo se paralizó “Aunque también es lento para sacar sus sentimientos, tenle paciencia” Yuki se borró en aquel invierno afuera del café; con las bonicas de los autos siendo tocadas y los rayos del atardecer opacados por luz falsa.

“Lo haré” Fueron azules mis palabras.

“Hablando del rey de Roma” La atención del más alto se dirigió hacia la entrada del local, con el miedo en la garganta me di vueltas para tropezarme con él. Uenoyama se encontraba gruñéndole a Akihiko cuando nuestros ojos se conocieron. Olvidé lo demás.

“Mafuyu” En un parpadeó era prisionero de esa calidez otra vez “¿Por qué no me respondiste las llamadas?” Sus manos se enredaron entre mis cabellos, su rostro sobre mi hombro, permanecí estático en aquella barra “¿Por qué no fuiste a clases?” Sus piernas se enredaron entre mis rodillas “Estaba tan preocupado” Ahí íbamos otra vez.

“Perdón, olvidé mi celular” Mis manos se aferraron a su cuerpo; mis ojos se cerraron ante la tibieza de su pecho. Él olía bien, familiar y agradable.

“¿Estas bien?” Sus manos acunaron mis mejillas con una gentileza que me rompió “Tienes cara de enfermo” Me dejé romper en él. Me dejaría quebrar en esas bonitas palabras mil veces más. Un intenso palpitar.

“Estoy bien” Enlazando nuestros dedos sobre mis mejillas “Gracias por preocuparte” Su rostro fue un enigma adornado con vergüenza.

“Pero que lindo es ser joven y estar enamorado, aunque se puede oler la virginidad de Uenoyama desde aquí” Las palabras de Akihiko provocaron al de cabello negro, quien tomó asiento a mi lado de manera berrinchuda. No nos volvimos a soltar.

“¿Cómo supiste que acá sería el ensayo?” Fue lo que me preguntaron esos ojos azules.

“Coincidencia” Musite. Cuando Haruki se quitó el delantal nos pusimos a trabajar.

La presentación sería en un par de semanas, Uenoyama nos ofreció un CD a cada uno de nosotros con la parte instrumental lista junto con pautas e indicaciones. Saboreé las luces por primera vez a su lado. Un par de libros de canto me fueron obsequiados por el baterista junto a algunos viejos discos con la excusa de que debería conocer para tocar mejor. Había emoción y ansias en el ambiente; de risas histéricas y pasos torpes. Éramos una banda amateur sin nombre que tenía el mundo bajo sus pies.

La canción fue el tema principal; como primer debut lo que faltaba era la letra. El de cabellos negros decidió renunciar a aquella tarea para confiármela. Y aunque en ningún instante me sentí capaz, no quería defraudarlo, me esforzaría por ser mejor y poder permanecer a su lado. Él era valiente y protector; ser su confidente en el escenario era mi máxima aspiración. Me disculpé con la nieve y le hice una reverencia al invierno. Me quedaría con el azul un poco más. Tacaño y egocéntrico.

“Se supone que sería de amor” Fue el suspiró que Akihiko me entregó “Pero no sé, se ve lejana a nuestra imagen” Haruki mimó al más alto con un beso sobre la frente; aquel gesto lo hizo sonreír. Eran una bonita pareja.

“Entonces” La mirada del castaño se posó en mí; mal sabor y mal presentimiento “¿Qué tal una de desamor?” El rostro de Uenoyama fue pánico y frustración.

“¿Por qué tendríamos que tocar acerca de eso?” Sus manos se habían convertido en puños sobre su pantalón.

“Porque es algo que todos alguna vez hemos sentido” Fue simple y relajada aquella explicación.

“Aun así, no quiero que Mafuyu se sienta obligado” Cuando nuestros dedos se volvieron a rozar.

“Yo” Lo supe entre la química y la electricidad “Quiero hacerlo” El hombre de elegante trenza me miró con orgullo. No quise encontrarme con esos ojos azules, sería masoquista. Nuestras manos se apartaron y fue doloroso respirar, pero lo necesitaba.

Mis sentimientos se habían convertido en una gigantesca cruz, mi amor muerto en grilletes entre mis pies, mis lágrimas en cicatrices y un feo y dañado corazón, yo necesitaba decírselo otra vez, sin que él supiera, sin temor, necesitaba gritarlo para dejarlo ir. Limitarse a las penumbras y a las mentiras era doloroso. Ya no existía la frágil línea de la normalidad, y la palabra amistad había gastado todo su significado. Esto sería por él y por mí. Por los dos. Por ninguno. De todas maneras lo deseaba hacer.

Luego de una última taza de café Uenoyama y yo nos encaminamos a nuestras casas, por un camino frío y solitario, era una noche de invierno y las estrellas seguían escondidas. El silencio fue incómodo por primera vez, sus ojos se negaron a encontrarse con los míos, y la distancia se había convertido en un abismo. Suspiré mirando el cielo, mañana los tendría que confrontar. Podría seguir huyendo un poco más, no obstante, ninguno lo merecía. Estaba aterrado de volver.

“¿No vas a preguntar por él?” La atención de Uenoyama se encontraba en las huellas del piso y los charcos de agua, el cielo parecía a punto de romper en llanto “Sé que quieres saberlo” Él también. Punzó. Y aunque deseaba convocar a aquel fantasma; de cabello dorado, y ojos coquetos.

“¿Te sientes mal?” Estaba más preocupado por él “Uenoyama, no te ves bien” Tomé su brazo, frenándolo.

“¿Le vas a escribir una canción a él?” El aire se perdió en aquellas palabras; sus cejas eran mera frustración, su mandíbula impotencia y sus piernas cobardía. El tembló, de la colera y la represión.

“Aún no he empezado a escribir nada” Se lo recordé “Me acabas de pedir que la componga hace una hora” Mi respuesta lo pareció fastidiar “¿Por qué te parece molestar tanto?”

“¡Porque me molesta él!” Sus manos se frotaron el rostro de manera agresiva “Yo” Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta para ser transmitidas por una despechada mirada “Fue frustrante” Su cuerpo se rindió, aquello me rompió el corazón “Él llegó como si nada hubiera pasado preguntando por ti, como si fueses de su propiedad, gritando a los cuatro vientos que eres su linda esposa” Una brisa de invierno nos acercó “Fue frustrante tener que escuchar todo eso y no poder hacer nada” Caminé hacia él, tomando su rostro, sus mejillas estaban heladas y su cara roja a causa de la furia.

“Él no lo dice enserio” Musite, clavándome las espinas un poco más.

“Eso es lo que más me molesta” Sus palmas se apoyaron sobre las mías “Ni siquiera te toma enserio, y sabe cómo te sientes, es egoísta” Y aquella susurrante y venenosa soledad “No creo que te merezca” Desapareció.

“Él es así” Un chasqueó de lengua “Es una persona relajada, no toma enserio a nadie” Y una frente tensa “Te saldrán arrugas si sigues haciendo esas caras” Me burlé acariciando sus primeras líneas de expresión.

“Y será culpa de Yuki” No pude evitar reír ante tan infantil reclamo. Uenoyama era lindo. Me hacía feliz.

“De todas maneras, me seguirás pareciendo guapo” El ambiente se quebró en aquella confesión. Nos miramos, dándonos cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos, me quise esconder en mi bufanda, pero ninguna era tan grande como para cubrir aquella vergüenza.

“Piensas que soy guapo” Ni siquiera lo preguntó. Hubo satisfacción y victoria delineada entre sus facciones.

“Yo” Su sonrisa fue bella y resplandeciente.

“Yo pienso que eres lindo” Hubo torpeza en aquella confesión.

Los segundos fueron infinitos el tiempo que nos miramos; pude escuchar y saborear cada palpitar encerrado en mi corazón, pude sentir en cada poro la electricidad a través de sus manos, y leer mentiras y deseos en sus ojos. Eran de un profundo y seductor azul. Él se acercó, me costó respirar, con burbujas en el estómago y ansias en la boca. No supe por qué. Confundido y caos. Química y estática. Lo quería a él. No me interesaba la razón.

“Me debería ir a mi casa” Fue lo que musito con decepción “Se está haciendo tarde” Nuestras manos no se soltaron. Él se acercó, tomando de la orilla mi bufanda para exponerme ante él; frágil y pequeño, completamente desnudo ante esa mirada. Sus dedos en mi mentón y mis manos sobre sus hombros.

“Deberías” En una mirada hipnótica y adictiva “Deberías irte a casa”

“Mafuyu” Mi nombre se derritió entre sus labios “Quiero besarte” Fue lo que dijo.

“Quiero que me beses” Fue lo que respondí. Pero ninguno se movió.

Uenoyama tan solo me sonrió, apartándome, tomando mi mano para depositar un tímido y pequeño beso sobre ella. La vergüenza azotó mi rostro como una ola de calor mientras con una galante y triste expresión él se despidió a la distancia. Y no lo entendí. No entendí nada nunca más por culpa de él.

Confundido y cansado llegue a mi casa, quitándome la bufanda y el abrigo, con la mente mareada y la sensación de sus labios sobre mi piel aún cosquilleando. Quise gritar de la frustración sabiendo que mañana me sería imposible confrontar a aquellos dos. Quizás debería empezar a escribir una triste y pegajosa canción. Cuando subí a mi cuarto dispuesto a fallecer en mi cama, unos felinos y afilados ojos me encontraron.

“Yuki” Retrocedí y choqué con la puerta al verlo sobre mi cama “¿Qué?” Ni siquiera fui capaz de completar una oración “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” Se me olvidó como respirar, como existir, como vivir con él al frente mío.

“Tu mamá me dejó entrar hace como dos horas” Él se sentó en el borde de mi cama “Es curioso, ella me dijo que hoy fuiste a la escuela” Maldición “Pero no te vi” Él estaba enojado. Una de sus piernas se cruzó sobre la otra, sus brazos sobre su pecho y un rostro de hielo. Quemó. El rubio sabia donde lastimarme.

“Me sentí mal así que decidí hacer otras cosas” Me reí, evitando su mirada. No podía.

“Olvidaste tu celular” Él me arrojó el móvil para que viese diez de sus llamadas perdidas y tres de Uenoyama. Culpa e ira.

“Eso también” Y fue incomodo existir en aquel ambiente con él.

“¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que te pasa?” El rubio caminó con lentitud hacia donde yo estaba, quise huir, quise esconderme y perecer. No tener que enfrentarlo, perderme entre aquellos ensombrecidos ojos y dejarme olvidar.

“No me pasa nada” Pero su brazo me acorraló en la habitación. Su aroma era intoxicante y adictivo.

“Córtala con eso” Su rostro se encontraba sobre el mío, colérico y herido “No olvides que soy tonto y necesito explicaciones o no te entenderé” Más que enojado él parecía lastimado, sus ojos se habían teñido de un sutil rojo en la hinchazón, tenía unas grandes y feas ojeras, parecía más delgado. El corazón se me apretó. Un cachorro aullando por su amo.

“¿Por qué te ves tan mal?” Mis manos acariciaron sus mejillas, preocupado; sabiendo que los viejos hábitos no desaparecían.

“Porque mi pequeña esposa me ha estado ignorando por casi dos semanas y ya no sé qué hacer” Las palabras de Hiiragi fueron un susurro doloroso en mi consciencia “¿Qué debo hacer para que las cosas vuelvan a estar bien?” Las palabras de Haruki “Haré lo que sea para recuperarnos” Un amargo beso en un primer amor.

Lo miré; demacrado y pálido, delgado y descuidado, con ojos de un amor que no se consumaría, con mis ilusiones pisoteadas y mi corazón en sus manos siendo soltado; tan solo se le cayó. Lo miré, odiándolo, por mentirme y ocultarme cosas cuando me hizo sentir especial, por llamarme y susurrarme palabras de cariño cuando para él era un juego nada más, por malgastar más de diez años en llorar por él para ser un mujeriego, lo miré a él completamente frustrado y colérico, siendo consumido por la sed de venganza y el dolor. Lo miré completamente enamorado. El tiempo se acabó.

“Lo siento mucho” Y yo me quebré delante de él “Pensé que si te tenía lejos mis sentimientos por ti podrían ser normales” Con el llanto de un niño y la confusión de un amante “Pero no sé cómo dejar de amarte” Yuki me abrazó, con fuerza, dejando que le pena fuese derramada sobre su pecho y la soledad se esfumará.

“Mi Mafuyu” Él me besó la frente; sus labios fueron cálidos y dulces “Lo resolveremos juntos” Me aferre a él con desesperación “Encontraremos la manera de salir” Lo había extrañado; no tenerlo se sentía como si me hubiesen arrancado la mitad de mi corazón “Pero no vuelvas a escapar así” Por fin estaba completo “Por favor, no vuelvas a huir de mí” Fue doloroso y agridulce.

“Ya no lo haré más” Sus palmas se deslizaron desde mi nuca hacia mi cintura; de manera lenta y gentil. Tan blanca.

“Mi lindo Mafuyu” Él olfateó con descaro mi cabello, dejando que su nuca reposase sobre este “Me has hecho mucha falta” Y mis esperanzas fuesen aún más pisoteadas. Era punzante estar a su lado; me quemaba, era destructivo y negro.

“Lo sé” Pero el amor era ciego “Tú también me has hecho falta a mí” Y la pasión mortífera.

Después de todo, Yuki había sido quien me había enseñado a vivir, y yo ya no podía vivir sin él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis notas siempre redundantes.  
Una cosa es decir y la otra es hacer; mafuyu estuvo muchos años enamorado de Yuki, entonces no es tan facil decir que dejará de amarlo, y las personas tampoco somos extremos, es más bien gradual.  
El siguiente capítulo es de Yuki, esta listo, solo me falta revisarlo así que vendra pronto.  
Muchas gracias por leer!


	7. Capítulo 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis bonitos lectores!  
Ya deben estar medio chatos de mí XD, perdón siento que los bombardeo mucho, pero entre cosas que a nadie le importan estuve en hiatus por 2 años de escribir, y para mí es importante, así que ahora lo estoy haciendo al máximo.  
Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen.  
Este capítulo es desde la mirada de Yuki.

Lo miré a él entre la multitud; de rostros difusos y sonrisas filosas, de intenciones oscuras e hipócritas. Tomé su mano entre la turba; era pequeña y delicada, de calidez familiar, era la otra pieza que había estado buscando para mi viejo y roto rompecabeza, y no la quise soltar. Corrimos juntos entre las siluetas y las memorias, corrimos juntos camino hacia una intangible eternidad. Lo escogí a él para que pasásemos juntos el resto de mi vida.

No existía nada más duradero que la amistad.

¿Por qué cambiarlo? Cuando éramos perfectos de esa manera. Mafuyu había sido una brisa en el infierno, había sido una persona sincera e incondicional, me había levantado y acunado más veces de las que podía recordar. Aquellas palabras nos habían arruinaron. Podía sentir y escuchar una grieta naciente en nuestra relación, la percibía en la distancia, en las llamadas sin contestar, en sus huellas en la nieve camino hacia la casa de alguien más y en una bufanda de color azul. Lo sabía y lo deteste. Yo había escogido mi sentencia.

“Los exámenes son la próxima semana” Una suave y dulce preocupación fue lo que me llamó. Atontado volteé mi rostro sobre la mesa “Sino te concentras” Para mirarlo a él “¿Quién me explicará?” Todas mis miradas se las dedicaría.

“Puedo prestar atención y dormir al mismo tiempo” El castaño acomodó su nuca a mi lado en la mesa; cubriéndose con un libro para no ser regañado. Nuestras narices se rozaron. Una corriente en aquel tacto. Un mechón largo de su flequillo acarició mi frente; había estática en esos ojos. Sus pestañas eran bonitas y curvas, su aroma tentadoramente dulce.

“No conocía esa habilidad tuya” Se mofó, no vacilé para tomar la mano que se encontraba sobre su muslo “¿Si quiera has leído las notas que te llevé cuando te enfermaste?” Su piel era suave. El estómago me cosquilleó.

“No” Su ceño arqueado fue la imagen más adorable y linda que pude recordar “Quiero que mi pequeña esposa me enseñe” Él rodó los ojos, entregándome una bella sonrisa. La más bella que conocí.

“Tu pequeña esposa también debe preparar sus exámenes” Extendí mi mano, retirando una onda de cabello que se había deslizado hacia su mejilla; estaba roja y era seductora “Así que” Poniéndola detrás de su oreja “Deberías ser más responsable”

“Debería” Sus mejillas se encontraban ruborizadas y sus labios expectantes, me mordí los míos, con hambre “Mafuyu” Mi corazón se relajó sabiendo que mientras esa clase de rostro me fuese dirigido solo hacia mí, él me pertenecería.

“¿Sí?” Y yo le pertenecería a él.

“Esa bufanda no me gusta” El más bajo parpadeó confundido, con un suave tirón la deslicé desde su cuello hacia sus hombros, quitándosela “No creo que sea tu estilo” Hubo amargura sobre sus cejas y ese bonito y coqueto par de labios “Te compraré una que sí te quede”

“No puedes” Fue lo que me respondió arrebatándomela “Esta es especial” Y no supe porque aquello me fastidió. Chasqueé la lengua, sin soltarle la mano, sintiendo su respiración sobre mi rostro, y el dulce aroma de su cabello. Mi cara se calentó de manera repentina al igual que mi sangre.

“Yo” Mi rostro cosquilleó al tenerlo tan cerca, la boca se me secó, me acerque un poco más, pero no podía. Amigos estaba bien.

“Yuki” Su mano se deslizó hacia mi frente, debajo de mi cabello, hubo un intenso palpitar dentro de mi pecho “Te ves afiebrado” Pero no lo haría. No lo sacrificaría por una relación.

“Supongo que me hacen falta tus cuidados” No quise que aquella mano me fuese robada jamás “Hoy” Los rayos de la tarde danzaron en sus ojos; eran lindos y amarettos, eran únicos “¿Puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa?” El más bajo se apartó, lo detuve, sosteniendo el libro para que no le golpease la cabeza.

“Eso” Hubo un tartamudeó en sus palabras “Es repentino” Y pánico encarnado en aquellos ojos. Su piel se erizó.

“Por favor” Se lo supliqué.

“Esta bien” Musito, acomodé mi rostro con tranquilidad sobre mi palma, extendiendo mis manos para entrelazarme con sus dedos. Encajaron a la perfección.

“El profesor está pidiendo las tareas” Con brusquedad y sin tacto, un chico sin gracia, de cabello negro y desaliñado, nos interrumpió “Deberías prestar atención si estuviste tan enfermo” Reí, frustrado y humillado “Sería muy malo si el señor popularidad reprobará el semestre” ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Estúpido y desubicado.

“Aquí tienes” De mala gana le extendí un folio de papel. Él tenía una horrenda bufanda sobre su cuello y una expresión amarga y avejentada. Cuando estuve a punto de burlarme junto a Mafuyu, algo malo pasó. El tiempo se paralizó para que esa desagradable y fea expresión en el de ojos azules se suavizara.

“¿Lograste terminar lo que no pudimos hacer ayer?” Hubo cariño y vergüenza en las palabras que le dirigió a mi pequeña esposa “El tiempo se pasó rápido” Hubo pena y torpeza en lo que le regresó a él.

“Al menos traté, por lo menos entregaré algo completo” Por primera vez en mi vida “Pero oye, avanzamos algo en la canción” Con dos bufandas a juego, y sonrisas de inocencia “Al menos aprendí algo más” Temí.

No me pude escuchar más.

Uenoyama Ritsuka; lo conocía bien, un supuesto prodigo de escenarios y de guitarras, de carácter amargo, solitario, e introvertido, desagradable de mirar. Un extraño rumor acerca de su sexualidad lo asechaba; me reí, sin poder escuchar las palabras que me eran entregadas por el profesor. Fueron dos semanas las que me ausenté, tuve un mal presentimiento con él cuando lo vi tratarle de tomarle la mano, tuve un asqueroso sabor a mierda cuando supe que había usado mi lugar, tuve una rabia inmensurable cuando escuché su voz en el teléfono. Me lo estaba tratando de quitar. Lo supe pero lo ignoré. No lo haría más.

Alguien como él nunca entendería lo valiosa y preciosa que era mi relación con el castaño. Alguien como él no podía estar con Mafuyu; no le pertenecía. No lo podía hacer. El corazón me erupcionó en furia, arrugue mi cuaderno con frustración, mordiéndome el labio. Mientras me mirase no había nada que temer. No tenía rival en el corazón de Mafuyu.

“Así te será más difícil estudiar” Sus manos sobre mi puño me calmaron; fue eléctrico y seductor “Respira y cuenta hasta diez” Con una mímica silenciosa él me enseño que hacer. Sus labios eran brillantes; parecían deliciosos.

“Yo” Había sosiego y familiaridad en aquellos ojos “Me frustré porque no supe hacer un ejercicio y el examen esta cerca” Él me sonrió, inclinándose a mi lado.

“Entonces yo te enseñaré” Y ahí estaba otra vez. Eran pocos los afortunados de conocer los placeres de la incondicionalidad. Y yo no lo podía sacrificar. Acaricié con el borde de mis dedos sus mejillas. No lo podía dejar. El timbre marcó el final de la primera jornada.

“Hombre esto es mala suerte” Hiiragi se estiró como si fuese un gato en su asiento; los huesos le tronaron “Primero eres tú, y luego es Shizusumi” Él se dio vueltas sobre su silla; mirándonos a nosotros dos “Tú y yo tenemos que tener cuidado Mafuyu, que ellos andan transmitiendo gérmenes” El castaño rio; de manera linda.

“Fue porque el idiota se quedó haciendo deporte bajo la lluvia” Hubo una tenue vergüenza sobre las facciones del rubio “¿Qué? ¿La imagen te excitó?” Quien me golpeó frustrado. Las buenas amistades se odiaban.

“No lo molestes” Pero Mafuyu era especial. Él era mi vida y mi alma. Mi todo.

“Mafuyu” Como si mis pesadillas escaparan de mi cabeza “Vamos” Uenoyama; altanero y petulante, me lo trató de arrebatar. La vida se me escapó entre las manos al ver que el más bajo se levantaba para irse con él, lo agarré del brazo, desesperado. No se lo permitiría.

“¿No ves que yo, mi esposa y nuestro hijo tenemos planes?” El de ojos azules no se molesto en ocultar su fastidio y arrogancia. Desagradable.

“¿Desde cuándo soy tu hijo?”

“Desde que te quedaste así de pequeño, Hiiragi” El rubio chasqueó la lengua, cruzándose los brazos.

“Yuki” Su mano se acomodo sobre la mía; hubo un latir, hubo tensión, hubo pasión “Voy a ir con él” Pero me soltó, mis dedos se desenredaron de su brazo y mi mundo se quebró “Almorzaremos juntos para la próxima” Y con esas palabras él y Uenoyama se esfumaron del salón. Dejándome como un perro abandonado bajo la lluvia; mojado, herido, solo y despechado. Esperaría por él.

“Wow” El más bajo se rio de manera sarcástica, dejándose caer sobre su asiento, su espalda golpeó el respaldo de manera escandalosa. El salón había quedado vacío “Ni siquiera puedes esconder lo mucho que te gusta” Al igual que lo fueron aquellas palabras.

“Yo” Suspiré anonado. Mi cuerpo solo aterrizó en la silla para sentir el perfume de Mafuyu desvanecerse con él “No” Balbuceé “Ya no puedo esconderlo bien”

Hiiragi suspiró, sacando de su mochila una caja de bento para compartirla, acomodándola sobre mi mesa. Mi mano se amoldó sobre mi pecho, formando un puño, traté de respirar, pero no pude, traté de mantener la calma pero estaba desesperado, temí perderlo a causa de él, estaba completamente asustado. No quería. No se lo permitiría. Dos piezas rotas de una misma obra, Uenoyama no entendería tan frágil y armónica relación, nadie lo haría, nadie lo podría amar como yo. Pero ese hipócrita se atrevía a meterse y a derrumbar mi equilibrio. Estaba bien la amistad.

“Creo que son estúpidos” Fue lo que el más bajo me dijo mientras se llevaba una porción de arroz “Especialmente tú” Jugueteé con su comida, desanimado, molesto.

“¿Por qué yo?” Y herido. Nacido enfermo y condenado.

“Porque tú sabes lo que Mafuyu siente por ti” Su mirada fue filosa.

“¿Y?” Habían romances que no estaban destinados a ser escritos.

“Y tú sientes lo mismo” E historias que no debían comenzar “Pero aun así lo rechazaste” Sus palabras fueron punzantes “¿Con que derecho miras así a Uenoyama? Mafuyu y tú no son nada más que amigos por tu culpa” Y lo sabía, lo aceptaba y me torturaba con aquella verdad, pero aun así…

“Ese hombre no me gusta” Fue lo que respondí, llevándome un trozo de carne hacia la boca. Estaba amargo “¿Qué es lo que pretende? Aprovechando que estaba enfermo para reemplazarme, ¿Cree que Mafuyu caerá en esos trucos baratos?” Los labios de mi amigo se abrieron con aflicción. Una compartida. Triste e infantil.

“La verdad” La carne fue dejada de lado “A mí tampoco me gusta” Finalmente lo confesó “Todo esto fue raro, que empezará de la nada a tomar interés en Mafuyu y empezará a portarse todo cariñoso” La sangre me hirvió ante el bosquejo de la imagen; el viento me susurró en la ventana del salón “Además, tú viste el video” Me acaricié el entrecejo.

“Lo vi” Lamentándome no haber estado ahí para él.

¿Cuánto tiempo aquel idiota lo habrá estado molestando? ¿Cuánto abuso y lágrimas derramó mi pequeña y dulce esposa por él? Cuando la culpa era de mis caricias y mis mimos, de mis besos y de mis manos. Demasiado cobarde para defenderlo, demasiado humillado para alzar la voz.

Sin tener voto ni derecho, el corazón se me rompió ante los cuadros que se volvieron virales; entre risas y rumores. La colera me poseyó ante el discurso de mentiras de Uenoyama, no pude hacer nada más que denunciar los videos para que estos se borrasen y esperar a que él me contara. Pero no me contó, tan solo me sonrió como le era de costumbre y se dejó mimar, ambos nos mentimos y pretendimos estar bien. ¿No se supone que había confianza? ¿No se supone que había amistad? Pero él me amaba. Mientras él me siguiese entregando esa expresión yo lo sabría.

“¿Por qué no le quisiste decir lo de la banda?” La voz de Hiiragi retumbó como un eco en mi mente; mientras borraba la imagen de ese petulante guitarrista “Eso pareció herirlo de verdad, se supone que ustedes dos no se guardan secretos” Pero ahora habían cientos, miles, millones entre nosotros dos ¿Amigos?

“Quería que fuera sorpresa” De esa manera estaba bien “Quería sorprenderlo invitándolo a nuestro recital para dedicarle una bonita canción” El más bajo carcajeó, encogiendo sus hombros en el asiento.

“Parece que ahora podrás hacerlo aunque no lo invites” La molestia fue evidente sobre mi rostro.

“¿A qué te refieres?” El rubio se llevó la mano hacia la boca para pretender sorpresa “El plan no cambió, yo ya compuse la canción, es cosa de que la comencemos a ensayar y estaremos listos para la fecha” Me lo prometí.

“Pero el plan sí cambió” Hubo colera e ira entrelazada en sus palabras, despecho y dolor “Porque tu pequeña esposa ahora es nuestra competencia” Pude ver como la grieta entre nosotros dos se hacía más grande, se había empezado a derrumbar.

“¿Qué?” Atónito; sosteniendo un amor hecho polvo “Mafuyu no tiene interés por la música” El viento se lo llevó.

“Aun así, fue reclutado por la banda de Uenoyama” Ese nombre otra vez “¿Por qué crees que están pasando tanto tiempo juntos?” Asco, colera, y una sensación cuyo nombre supe pero no quise llamar “No seas tan ingenuo, es obvio que Uenoyama está buscando algo de él” En el estómago podrido, en la cabeza palpitante, en el pecho rasgando.

“Él no me ha dicho nada” Me estaba desangrando por él. Pero Mafuyu no lo sabría, amigos nada más, de esa manera me lo prometí “Apuesto que ese arrogante músico le está metiendo basura en la cabeza” El viento se rio por la ventana del salón, mi amigo suspiró, cansado. Él nos había estado soportando a los dos. Lo compadecí. Lo hice conmigo.

“Si tanto te preocupas deberías confesarte de una vez” Mafuyu me amaba “¿Por qué le pones tanto drama? Ambos se corresponden” Y yo lo amaba a él. Reí de manera triste y nostálgica. Era un caos radiactivo de dolor. Me calmé por él.

“No es tan fácil” Fue lo que suspiré.

“Lo es” Lo ignoré.

“Mafuyu es todo lo que tengo en este mundo” De bonitos ojos y sonrisas ilusas, de manos cálidas y memorias alegres “Si nosotros iniciáramos una relación y llegásemos a romper” De pestañas largas y piernas enredadas a las mías “No lo podría soportar” Él era todo lo que conocía y quería conocer “Prefiero mantenerlo como amigo a perderlo y convertirnos en nada”.

“Estas siendo cobarde” Era verdad “Vas a terminar siendo nada para él si siguen de esta manera, es casi retorcido” Una dulce y amarga. Me embriagué en ella.

“Tal vez” Me llevé una porción de arroz hasta la boca; cruda y pegajosa, se había enfriado “Pero perderlo no es una opción, no puedo arriesgarnos a que seamos más sino tengo la certeza de que va a funcionar” El rubio negó decepcionado con la cabeza.

“Por esa misma cobardía es que lo vas a perder, te lo he advertido varias veces ya, y me tienes cansado” Su advertencia fue una puñalada sobre un frágil corazón; temeroso y aterrado “¿Quién diría que el gran Yuki Yoshida no es más que un niño asustado?” No se atrevía a abrir y era silenciado.

“Mira quien habla” Fue la frustración la que me poseyó “Tú tampoco te atreves a confesarte a Shizusumi, ¿No te da miedo que se consiga una novia? Es bastante popular entre las mujeres” Sus cejas se arquearon debajo de las luces del salón, nuestras miradas chocaron. La brisa fue lo único que sentimos dentro de la habitación; entre las páginas de los libros y las risas distantes.

“No es lo mismo” Se defendió.

“Es igual” Lo confronté. Su mandíbula se tensó debajo de mis palabras “Tú mejor que nadie me deberías de entender, no eres quien para juzgarme” El rubio cerró de manera abrupta el bento; dejándome con un estómago vacío y una sensación de desasosiego.

“Al menos yo no estoy jugando con los sentimientos de nadie” Fue lo que me gruño antes de levantarse del lugar.

“Yo no estoy jugando” Me defendí “Mi amor es sincero con él” Él rio, de manera gélida y orgullosa. Herido por la vanidad, y lastimado en el amor.

“Tienes razón” Musito, dándome la espalda “Solo te estas aprovechando de los sentimientos que Mafuyu con tanto valor te confesó” Un nudo se formó sobre mi garganta, sobre mi pecho “Eres egoísta Yuki” Sobre mi alma “Y sinceramente no creo que lo merezcas” Pero no lo quería perder. No podía.

Ni Mafuyu ni Hiiragi regresaron para la última clase. Mi mente divagó sobre el asiento del castaño; deprimida y triste, con los ecos del rubio retumbando en mi interior. ¿Egoísta? Lo era; incapaz de perderlo, temeroso para amarlo. Nosotros éramos perfectos de esa manera, no lo entendía ¿Para qué cambiar? Las relaciones se rompían, los amantes se odiaban, los novios desaparecían, nuestra relación era mejor; hermosa y sin nombre, fluctuante, cercana. Era todo lo que necesitaba, y no lo sacrificaría por alguien más. Las palabras del profesor se dedicaron a recitar el libro de texto por dos largas y pesadas horas hasta que la campana sonó.

Llamé al más bajo en vano; su celular se encontraba apagado. La desesperación se volvió familiar. Lo busqué en la biblioteca, en el salón, en el baño, para perderme en él. Mis pasos se convirtieron en una carrera dentro de la escuela para preguntar y pronunciar su nombre con despecho. Pero no importaba; me convencí camino hacia la azotea. Mientras esos ojos me miraran y esas sonrisas fueran mías. Abrí la puerta de la escalera, escuchando su risa. Nada importaba, mientras fuese a mí.

“Has mejorado” Fui incapaz de abrir toda la puerta para ver a mi pequeña esposa sentada sobre la escalera, con una gran guitarra y a Uenoyama al lado, cerca “Tus acordes ya no suenan tortuosos” Mi mandíbula se deformó de la fuerza que ejercí. No importaba porque él era para mí.

“Lo dices para que me sienta mejor” Las intenciones en los ojos del guitarrista eran evidentes.

“Quizás” Él apoyo su rostro sobre su mano; mirándolo con ojos de amor “¿Has pensado en un tema para la canción?” Sus hombros y sus piernas se estaban tocando. No importaba nada más, mientras Mafuyu no lo mirase a él.

“Akihiko me dijo que escribiera acerca de las cosas que quería” Las manos repletas de callos de Uenoyama se acercaron al rostro de mi persona especial “Así que creo que escribiré acerca de carne de cerdo” La risa compartida fue repugnante e hipócrita. La sangre me hirvió en colera “Es algo que tengo antojado de hace tiempo” ¡Importaba porque lo miró a él!

Escuché violines de fondo; con cuerdas acelerando y pasos de tacón.

“Entonces” Aquella era la música de un tango “Para nuestra siguiente cita deberíamos ir a comer carne de cerdo” Devastado y enardecido lo comprendí “Sí tú quieres” Primero, estaba el deseo.

“Eso” Luego, la pasión “Me gustaría mucho” Pude ver como los ojos de Uenoyama se deslizaron por el cuello de Mafuyu hacia sus labios, la música de los violines se tornó potente y rápida, el corazón me pesó, me lo estaban arrancando, dolía, ardía. Y lo amé.

“¿Sabes?” Luego, viene la sospecha “Nunca me había fijado” Celos, ira, traición “Pero tu cabello no es del todo castaño” Cuando el amor es para el mejor postor no se puede confiar, y sin confianza no hay amor “Tiene tonos naranjas” Los celos, ¡Sí!, los celos “Esa noche quería besarte de verdad” Me hicieron enloquecer.

“¡Mafuyu!” Como un amante despechado lo llamé, abriendo la puerta por completo, el pomo golpeó de manera violenta la pared “¿Qué es lo que están haciendo aquí? Dijiste que iríamos juntos a tu casa” ¡ja! ¿Pero con que cara pedía una explicación?

“Estábamos ensayando” Con la de los celos “Uenoyama solo me estaba ayudando” Unos azules y feos, ladrones, y sin valor “Supongo que se nos pasó la hora otra vez” Fríos y embusteros.

“¿En todo caso por qué te importa a ti?” El guitarrista se levantó, dándole la mano a mi Mafuyu para ayudarlo; aquel agarre fue tortura entre esos dos “¿Por qué te concierne lo que hacemos? No eres su mamá para andarlo controlando”

“¡Porqué!” El tiempo se detuvo cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los del castaño “Porque” Lindos y sinceros, dulces, melancólicos. Lo acepté “Yo” Lo amaba hasta perder la razón; hasta sacrificar la cordura, el alma “Nosotros” Mi vida se me fue “Somos amigos” Se me fue el corazón. Hubo tristeza en los ojos del castaño, él le devolvió la guitarra al de cabello negro. Con despecho y una expresión que me quebró el corazón. Amigos. No importaba.

“Dejémoslo hasta aquí hoy” Musito, bajando las escaleras, sin mirarme “Por ahora solo quiero ir a casa a descansar, pronto tendremos exámenes” Para que la puerta de metal detrás mío se cerrara. Mis hombros cayeron saboreando la amargura. Sabiendo que por más que me tratara de convencer aquello sí me importaba.

El de cabello negro cruzó sus brazos, aún arriba de las escaleras, de pasos petulantes y expresión altanera. Un suspiró muerto fue lo que escapó de sus labios. Y los celos me ganaron otra vez. No era justo que lo mirase a él. Uenoyama era incapaz de entender la perfección de nuestra relación, no tenía derecho a entrometerse.

“¿Tanto te gusta verlo mal?” Fue la pregunta que él finalmente dejó salir; su voz hizo eco entre las paredes de aquel viejo pasillo “Hasta pareciera que lo disfrutas” Me molestó, el rostro me ardió de la furia y las cejas me palpitaron frente a aquel hombre. Lo aborrecí.

“Yo no soy quien lo está poniendo de esa manera” No cedería ante él “Tú eres el que apareció de repente para jugar al novio y lo empezó a confundir” Uenoyama lanzó una carcajada sarcástica, antes de retirarse el flequillo de la frente. Arrogante.

“¿Quién de los dos lo está confundiendo?” Sus pasos retumbaron mientras él bajaba las escaleras; con una guitarra vieja y desafinada “Él te confesó sus sentimientos y tú ya los rechazaste” Cuando él llegó al frente mío me golpeó el pecho “Entre ustedes el asunto ya se cerró, supéralo” Bajo y escuálido.

“Mis sentimientos no son de tu incumbencia” Con un golpe sobre su palma lo aparté. Completamente frustrado.

“Tus sentimientos no son de mi interés” Su mirada no vaciló en aquella confrontación “Pero los de él sí” La atmósfera era tensa y negra, y sabia a óxido; el aire era pesado. Lo saboreé en la altanería de esa mirada. ¿Quién mierda se creía él? No era más que un reemplazo.

Un reemplazo para mí.

“¿Te crees muy galante haciéndote el caballero de armadura blanca?” No dejaría que lo mirase a él “Gracias por cuidarlo mientras yo estaba enfermo, pero él ya no te necesita” Años construyendo una relación; enamorándome de sus ojos, de su nombre y de su voz “Me tiene a mí”

“Pero que gran apoyo resultaste ser” Corté la tensión con una mirada “Al menos yo me atreví a hacer algo” Una vida junto a él para perderse gracias a Uenoyama “Tú solo corriste como el cobarde que eres en realidad” No más.

“Entonces quizás deba dejar de correr” No lo permitiría “Para hacer algo con él” No lo iba a sacrificar. Ni por cobarde ni por idiota.

“Entonces” Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó sobre él; de manera lenta y filosa “Quizás yo también deba dejar de correr y hacer algo con él” Y no hubo nada que me enfureciera más que aquellas petulantes palabras. Sabia exactamente lo que significaban, y no las dejaría ser. Una amenaza vacía junto a una bufanda vieja y fea.

“Veamos quien de los dos es mejor hombre” Le gruñí antes de darme vueltas para ir por él.

Mis pasos retumbaron en mi cabeza mientras me dirigía hacia la salida de la escuela, el frío del invierno me abofeteó el rostro al salir, empecé a sudar, alcanzando la ansiedad. La escuché con aquella grieta entre nosotros dos, las primeras piedras comenzaron a desprenderse, corrí con más fuerza, lo vi, aquel hombre arrebatándolo de mis brazos. Caería, se iba a romper. A la distancia divisé su cabello. Pisé una charco de agua, mi uniforme se mojó, mi corazón latió con pura desesperación, estiré mi mano, escuchando como de aquel abismo caía y se derrumbaba.

“Mafuyu” Pero lo alcancé. Cuando él se volteó parecía molesto; su ceño estaba tenso y sus ojos cristalizados. Humillado y ofendido.

“No tengo ganas de verte” Caería en la soledad y en la miseria sino lo tenía.

“¿Por qué de repente eres tan cercano a Uenoyama?” Cuando lo trate de acariciar él me golpeó, colocándose con fuerza la mochila sobre el hombro. Tan solo se quebró.

“¿Qué es lo que te importa?” Me dio la espalda “Uenoyama tiene razón, no eres mi madre para andarme reprochando las cosas”

“Pero soy tu amigo” Me defendí, corriendo al frente de él para frenarlo “Somos nosotros dos” Mis manos estaban temblorosas. Temí por primera y última vez “Es diferente” Demasiado cobarde para aceptarlo, demasiado aterrado para dejarlo.

“No lo es” Musito “Eres mi amigo, así como Hiiragi y Shizusumi lo son, ninguno tiene derecho a meterse en mi vida así” Sus facciones no se suavizaron al ver mi desesperación.

“¿Me vas a decir que a ellos también los abrazas? ¿Qué también les das las manos? ¿Eres la pequeña esposa de ellos?, ¿Les diste tu primer beso a ellos también?” Despechado y abandonado “¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que somos iguales?” Tonto y desesperado. Enfermo de amor.

“Entonces” Sus brazos se extendieron para abrazar al invierno “¿Me vas a decir que significa todo eso?” Él se acercó con fuego en la mirada, golpeándome el pecho con su dedo indicé “A ver, si dices que eres tan diferente a los demás, dime por qué”

“Yo” Aquel par de lindos y relucientes ojos me hechizaron; en melancolía y penuria. Mi palpitar se detuvo en él. Sus hombros se bajaron con un par de ojos cristalizados y rojos. Tan solo tembló.

“Yuki por favor” Rendido y lastimado “No puedo seguir de esta manera” Tembloroso y frágil entre mis brazos “Si quieres ser mi amigo otra vez necesito tiempo” Sus mejillas fueron cubiertas de escarlata a causa del frío “Pero” No importaba “Si quieres ser algo más” Mientras esa clase de mirada fuera solo para mí “Entonces necesito que seas claro” Nada más importo.

“¿Puedes darme algo de tiempo?” Cuando acaricié su rostro, él sonrió, de manera amarga y cruel “Necesito procesar todo esto, yo”

“Yuki” Sus manos se acomodaron sobre las mías, apartándome de sus mejillas “Te he dado más de diez años para que lo pienses” Cerrándome su corazón “Pero soy tonto, y estoy muy enamorado de ti” Ni la cobardía ni el temor “Te puedo dar un poco más” Importaron más.

“Mi pequeña esposa” Nuestros dedos se enlazaron con lentitud.

“Pero Yuki” Pude escuchar como el suelo crujió otra vez, mientras el viento ondeaba su bufanda “No te puedo esperar por siempre” Había alguien más.

“Lo sé”

Lo miré a él, sabiendo que era con Mafuyu con quien deseaba pasar el resto de la eternidad, viendo como nuestra relación se quebraba entre mis manos, sin ser capaz de decir más. Lo miré a él irse con el azul y me odié. Pero yo era quien había escogido mi sentencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y como les prometi una triada, el siguiente capítulo es ya de Uenoyama.  
Entre mis notas siempre redundantes; pues a Yuki le gusta mucho Mafuyu, pero como dijo, las relaciones son fragiles, mientras que las amistades son más duraderas, así que en su mente si lo mantiene de esa manera no lo perdera jamás, lo que es contra producente por que por eso mismo lo esta alejando.  
Y Mafuyu es un desastre a esta altura; 10 años de amor no desaparecen de un día a otro, pero tampoco le es indiferente a Uenoyama, el siguiente capítulo es importante para entender ese punto.  
Me tendran otra vez por acá el miercoles o el viernes.  
Espero que les haya gustado.  
Y este gato escritor esta infinitamente agradecido con quienes lo leen!


	8. Capítulo 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis preciosos lectores!  
Lo siento pero debo acosarlos más de una vez por semana con las actualizaciones.  
Bueno, con este capítulo tenemos triada completa.  
Se narra desde el punto de vista de Uenoyama.

Yuki Yoshida; su nombre era un fastidio, su rostro una tortura, su presencia repulsión. Desde que aquel petulante hombre había regresado a la escuela no había tenido oportunidad para salir con el castaño y lo extrañaba; nuestras manos eran separadas por agarres celosos, nuestras miradas interrumpidas por falsas promesas de cariño, y mis patéticos intentos para ganarme su corazón aplacados por la galantería de un primer amor. No hubo fuego ni quedaban cenizas, aun así me mantuve tonto e iluso, congelado bajo la risa de la nieve y una mirada demasiado bonita para ser mi realidad. No lo merecía. Ninguno de los dos.

Él me molestaba; estúpido e inseguro. Lo podía ver en el rostro de Mafuyu; en la tristeza de sus ojos cuando lo abrazaba o lo llamaba por aquel molesto apodo; cuando lo alimentaba en el comedor o las chicas le coqueteaban para confesarse. Lo veía, me quemaba y me punzaba. Lo odiaba, por quitarme algo que jamás me perteneció, de final amargo y próximo. Los segundos para la idiotez del rubio estaban contados, lo supe por la manera en que lo celó y se empeñó en destruir mis memorias con él. Nuestra cuerda se rompió.

¿Qué otra opción tendría más que retroceder? Nunca fui rival.

“Lo hiciste mucho mejor” La dulce voz de Haru me reincorporó hacia nuestro ensayo “Mafuyu ha mejorado mucho con la guitarra, ya estamos casi listos para el recital” La sonrisa del castaño fue inocente y linda. Fue amarga.

“¿Has podido escribir algo de la canción?” Akihiko se levantó de la batería, caminando hacia los otros dos. Habíamos arrendado un estudio para practicar. Me había mantenido marginado en un rincón.

“No lo presiones” Las cejas de Haru se tensaron, su novio tan solo lo ignoró, aferrándose a su cintura, acomodando su nuca sobre su hombro en un empalagoso agarre. Celos y envidia.

“No lo presiono pero nos queda poco tiempo” Él lo haría con alguien más.

“Está bien Haruki” El más bajo dejó la guitarra de lado, sus labios se abrieron con lentitud, con una expresión melancólica y despechada “De hecho ya tengo algo así como una canción” Mis compañeros de la banda sonrieron orgullosos; entre mis manos el mundo se me quebró. Y lo supe en ese instante. Cuando él lo dejo caer.

“Eres muy diligente” Por la forma que esos ojos brillaron, y la nieve lo abrazó.

“¿De qué es la canción?” Lo supe por como escuché su corazón quebrarse sin que pudiera hacer nada, sin que pudiera recogerlo por las espinas y por una sonrisa petulante de quien me lo arrebató. Lo supe y lo volví a odiar.

“Es una canción de desamor, Haru tenía razón, es un buen tema” No quería escucharla, de letras putrefactas y sentimientos malditos.

“No es tan necesario que tengamos una canción” Mis palabras hicieron eco hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

“Uenoyama, Mafuyu se esforzó en escribirla” Reí, cruzándome los brazos, acercándome hacia el grupo, colérico y resentido. Mis pasos repercutieron en la expresión de él. El rubio se mofó de tan patético antagonista.

“No es esfuerzo si te rompen el corazón a diario” Solamente él lo comprendió; con un trepidar de piernas y una mueca devastada “No hizo más que poner algo aburrido y cotidiano para él en una canción” Era frío y cruel “Además, no es nuestro estilo ponernos a cantar sobre sentimientos de mujeres” ¿Importaba? Ni siquiera era un rival.

“Oye” Akihiko me golpeó con fuerza la nuca “Se amable con tu novio” La farsa fue sostenida y la actuación prolija. Mafuyu no me miró, tan solo bajó el rostro, herido. Y el corazón se me comprimió en un mar de confusión. No quería tener que escuchar una canción para él cuando esto era de nosotros dos. ¿Cuál nosotros dos?

“Es cierto, ¿No has visto todos los callos que tiene en las manos de tanto ensayar?” Estábamos solo en mi imaginación “Además, dejar de ser una banda instrumental fue tu idea, no cambies de parecer a última hora”

“Solo dije lo que pensaba” Me crucé los brazos sobre el pecho; orgulloso. La expresión del rubio fue de colera, él me alejó de mi pareja, arrastrándome hacia el otro rincón del salón. Akihiko me acorraló, con una mueca fea, no la pude sostener.

“Te estas portando como un idiota” Lo supe, de reojo lo miré, Mafuyu se encontraba siendo consolado por Haru mientras guardaban los instrumentos del otro lado del salón; la distancia entre nosotros se había convertido en un abismo a causa de él. Con grietas y heridas; deshonesto y de segunda opción. Caí rendido, con un amor torpe e inexperto.

Pensé que podría ser un rival para el rubio, no obstante, el corazón de Mafuyu hace muchos años había sido vendido, y yo ni siquiera había tenido el derecho a ser un postor. Él me gustó desde el instante en que me encontré con su voz y su sonrisa, él me embelesó con una linda y amable personalidad, con sueños entre pasillos, con lágrimas y altruismo, él despertó en mi algo muerto para volverlo a dejar caer. Y no era justo. No era justo que él me quitase mi última canción. Las luces se apagaron para nosotros dos. Saboreé la distancia y desperté de mi fantasía.

“Uenoyama, te deje meter a tu novio en la banda porque me prometiste que no nos afectaría” Suspiré, frotándome la frente, respirando. Me sentía ahogado. Las manos de la nieve estaban sobre mi cuello.

“Lo sé” La expresión del rubio se suavizó “Últimamente las cosas no van bien entre nosotros dos” A una dulce y paternal “Estoy algo asustado de perderlo” ¿Perderlo? Pero él jamás me perteneció; esa mirada siempre fue de alguien más, alguien cruel y sádico.

“No creo que la manera de recuperarlo sea siendo un completo estúpido con él” Ni siquiera lo pude contradecir “Deberías hablar con él” Cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los de Mafuyu en el otro lado del salón, la respiración me fue arrebatada. Electrizante, me cosquilleó sobre rostro, la boca se me secó para que saboreara una agridulce aversión hacia la nieve. Adictiva. Él llevaba su bufanda. Era injusto que él me gustase tanto.

“Tienes razón” Era lindo y considerado “Ya pensaré en que decir” Yo me aferré a la mía, como si esta significase algo.

“Resuélvelo rápido” Otro golpe en la nuca “Recuerda que mañana arrendamos otro estudio para el ensayo, te mandaré la dirección por mensaje” Un nudo en la garganta, me arrastré hacia la banda para escuchar las instrucciones finales. El mundo había dejado de estar paralizado para perderme en él, en la tragedia de un primer amor.

Haru nos dio nuevas correcciones para que la armonía fuese lo que se escuchase en el escenario, en un par de semanas más; con nuevas tareas y promesas, nos despedimos, los universitarios tendrían una cita en el cine y luego irían a cenar, y ante la mirada amenazadora de Akihiko no me atreví a interferir o a bromear. No tuve más opción que caminar con Mafuyu al lado, nuestras manos estaban lejos; me entristeció al haberme acostumbrado a su tacto. Era injusto y doloroso.

Nuestros dedos se rozaron; él los alejó, disgustado en aquella brisa de invierno. El silencio era pesado e incómodo, ninguno conocía bien las calles del centro por donde nos encontrábamos transitando. La multitud se tornó densa y animada a medida que nos incorporábamos en el Norte, a lo lejos se escucharon canciones y gritos; se divisaron juegos y bailes, parejas felices y empalagosas, tatuajes temporales, fuegos artificiales y botes. Era una feria ambulante.

“¿Podemos ir?” Aquella pregunta me descolocó, su expresión fue bonita e infantil.

“¿Eso quieres?” Él asintió de manera efusiva, desarmándose el nudo de la bufanda. Ante tan lindo gesto no me pude resistir “Entonces vamos” Era tan injusto y tramposo; yo caería mil veces por él.

Le di la mano bajo el pretexto de no perderlo entre la multitud. Habían juegos de azar en cabinas de madera, puestos de comida callejera, juegos de feria de tamaño industrial y vendedores ambulantes de rosas, su sonrisa fue inolvidable bajo aquel ambiente, la música era estruendosa y animada, habían luces de neón en cada esquina y varias familias compartiendo. Algodón de azúcar, apuestas arregladas, alcohol barato y sonrisas en venta. Pero era por él. Antes de seguir recorriendo escuché como el estómago del más bajo retumbó; un tímido sonrojo se asomó entre sus mejillas. Reí, pronto, la tensión entre nosotros se quebró bajo el aroma a cerveza y fritura.

“¿Tienes hambre?” Sus dedos se deslizaron entre los míos. Hubo calor y electricidad.

“Un poco” Hubieron un sinfín de emociones y palpitar a su lado. Maldición.

Lo arrastré hacia un puesto de comida callejera, ordenando dos hamburguesas y bebidas, lo llevé hacia unas mesas de madera blanca apartadas, el ambiente era agradable, no hacía tanto frío, su emparedado se desarmó cuando él se lo trato de comer. Él era lindo.

“Yo” Miré el mío, evitando esos ojos, el pan estaba quemado “Lamento haberme portado así en el ensayo” Sobre la mesa había un número de teléfono escrito y un dibujo extraño.

“Creo que me molestaría más que no fueras honesto conmigo” Amargura y dolor “Gracias por ser sincero” Sus palabras no concordaron con esa triste expresión. Le dimos un mordisco a esa comida barata; sabía a grasa pasada.

“Tú” Y sabia que era masoquista el mero hecho de preguntar, no quería y era humillante “Tú y Yuki se han visto muy unidos estos días” Cuando lo miré. Pasión, sospecha, enojo, ira, traición. Cuando el amor se le entrega al mejor postor no hay confianza.

“Sí” Sin confianza no hay amor “Él se ha estado esforzando” Celos; los saboreé, me pesaron dentro del estómago hasta las náuseas, me pudrieron el corazón. No lo pude soportar.

“¿Pasó algo entre ustedes dos?” Mafuyu despegó su mirada de su hamburguesa; angustiado y nervioso.

“Él me pidió que le diera tiempo para pensar en mi confesión” Y con esas palabras el alma se me fue, se me fue el corazón y las ganas de vivir.

“¿Qué?” Ni siquiera me pude sostener. Hipócrita y estúpido, un cínico de mierda.

“Supongo que él entendió que no podíamos regresar a ser amigos” La mandíbula me chirrió de la colera, traté de disimular mi frustración en vano “Podría corresponderme” No podía “Pero estoy esperando” ¿Nosotros? No existía. ¿Amor? Era la última página de una tragedia.

“¿Y tú estás bien con eso?” Pero él no me miro “Luego de todo lo que sufriste con él, luego de que te decidiste a olvidarlo y mantenerte como su amigo, ¿Te da lo mismo que juegue contigo de esa manera?” Sus hombros se bajaron; impotentes y frágiles “Esperaba un poco más de ti, me sorprende lo arrastrado que puedes ser por Yuki” Lo lastimé otra vez, cuando me prometí atesorarlo.

“Lo sé” Lo había perdido por culpa de la nieve.

Me dejé caer en la silla de la banca; los gritos y la música de aquel carnaval se hicieron lejanos, pude escuchar una grieta en nuestra relación antes de que la imagen se quebrará, su silueta se estaba esfumando al frente mío; deslizándose entre mis dedos, poniéndole fin a un primer triste amor. Pero no era lo que quería ¡Joder no! Mafuyu me gustaba, y aunque no tuviera ninguna posibilidad en contra del rubio; no me detendría. No podía, no sabía cómo. Me levanté, dándole la mano.

“En estos momentos soy yo tu novio” Y aunque sabía que era actuado y falso, aunque sabía que aquel hermoso hechizo era a causa del rubio “Quiero que quites esa mueca tan triste para que continuemos en nuestra cita” Me elegí mentir.

“Pero” Nos mentiría a los dos.

“Mafuyu” El nombrado lució confundido, nuestras miradas fueron un imán “¿Te quieres subir a un juego?” Su sonrisa cálida y dulce. ¿Y la vida? La ignoré. Me encerraría en mi propia fantasía; una frágil y endeble, una con él. Me gustaba.

Nuestras manos se mantuvieron aferradas; en un tacto intimó y cálido, pude sentir el palpitar de mi pecho sobre mi nuca con cada pequeña cosa que hacia él, pude saborear la electricidad y unas agradables cosquillas, pude ver el día perderse dentro de esos bonitos ojos y recordarlo por siempre. Perdimos todo nuestro dinero en juegos de azar, no ganamos nada, degustamos comida grasosa y mala para pretender que era buena, fuimos centro de murmullos y halagos pero jamás lo solté.

En medio de la multitud, el castaño me apuntó un juego mecánico en un rincón del parque; eran unas capsulas de pintura metálica que simulaban ser aviones, el juego las subía, les daba un par de vueltas, para luego bajarlas, no era nada especial, su mano sobre la mía. Era especial porque estaba con él. La fila se volvió corta entre risas y anécdotas, el ambiente cercano. Me sentía estúpidamente feliz a su lado, nos sacamos una fotografía en aquella fila y supe que aquella sería la única imagen que querría mirar. Pero que fondo de pantalla más masoquista. Cuando nuestro turno llegó el guardia nos detuvo.

“Solo queda una capsula, van a tener que” Sus palabras se detuvieron cuando su atención se centró en nuestras manos “Si son pareja pueden subirse a la misma” El castaño no me dejó responder al llevarnos al interior.

“Gracias”

Éramos dos hombres tratando de entrar en un compartimiento ridículamente pequeño; Mafuyu tomó el asiento de adelante, respiré con nervios tomando el de atrás, separando mis piernas para ponerlas a los costados del más bajo, su espalda se acomodó sobre mi pecho y entre mis muslos, estábamos cerca y cuando la puerta se cerró, saboreé los nervios y la ansiedad. Él podía escuchar mis latidos a través de su espalda, quise abrazarlo, no obstante, me afirme de la rejilla de la capsula, sabiendo que le debía de haber hecho caso a las advertencias y me daría un paro cardíaco por culpa de él. El avión subió y empezó a girar. Se llevó el tic de mi tac.

“Siempre había querido subirme a uno de estos” Su expresión era pacifica, el viento le desordenó cada uno de sus cabellos, estos me rozaron la nariz “Nunca lo había hecho” Él olía bien; dulce y seductor.

“¿Yuki no te ha llevado a ferias antes?” Los celos eran destructivos.

“No” Él se volteó, acercando su cuerpo al mío en aquella pequeña capsula. Saboreé su aliento junto con la vergüenza “Esta es mi primera vez” Sus manos tocaron por accidente mis muslos, ambos nos ruborizamos “Perdón” De manera torpe e inexperta.

“Esta” La saliva me pasó con dificultad por la garganta “También es mi primera vez en uno de estos” El viento estaba helado sobre mi cara, sin embargo, el ambiente estaba caliente, comencé a sudar bajo esa cándida mirada. Mis manos se apartaron de la rejilla para acomodarse sobre su cintura.

“¿Uenoyama?” Él no me miró pero hasta sus orejas enrojecieron. Mi rostro se acomodó sobre su hombro.

“Soy demasiado alto y no me puedo afirmar bien” Su cuerpo tembló debajo de mis brazos “Tendrás que ser mi cinturón de seguridad” Él rio, pude sentir un potente golpetear dentro de su pecho; mis manos eran ambiciosas y deseaban más. No lo tomarían.

“En esta posición tú pareces ser mi cinturón de seguridad” Cuando él se volteó “Yo” Quedamos muy cerca; nuestras narices se tocaron, sus ojos miraron mis labios “Haru me dijo que el ensayo de mañana es en otro lugar” Una carcajada nerviosa escapó de su garganta, no se apartó ni dejó de mirarlos.

“¿Sabes cómo llegar?” Él negó.

“Ninguna de las calles me suena” Tenía un pésimo sentido de orientación, esa era otra de las cosas que me gustaba, todo de él. La velocidad en el juego aumentó, el tiempo se deslizó en esa cercanía.

“Te puedo llevar yo” Hubieron chispas y electricidad “Aunque sería más fácil si esta noche nos quedamos en el mismo lugar” Ambos nos miramos apenados, tartamudeé, ahora era yo quien reía nervioso, aparté mis manos de él “Digo” Torpe e inexperto “No es que esté pensando en hacer algo raro, solo sería dormir a tu lado” Quise morir en ese juego de la vergüenza. La razón saltó de aquella capsula para abandonarme.

“¿Quieres quedarte a dormir en mi casa?” Sus palabras fueron serias, su rostro frenético “Nosotros podemos ver una película y ordenar algo de pizza” Con esa clase de expresiones; rojas y ansiosas, con esa clase de miradas insinuantes, y toques coquetos. La ilusión se expandió dentro de mi corazón.

“Eso me gustaría mucho” Sus manos se acomodaron sobre mi muslo, temblé “Aunque si vemos una película tan mala como la de la vez pasada, creo que lo tendré que reconsiderar” Con falsa seguridad aprete su palma. Sus cejas se tensaron; molestas. Él era encantador.

“Te tragaras tus palabras con lo mucho que te gustará” Su mueca fue indignada, me volví a relajar en él.

“O quizás me quedare dormido por el aburrimiento como la última vez y tú me tendrás que cuidar” Un golpe en la capsula fue lo que llamó nuestra atención. El guardia, con el ceño tenso y una mueca fastidiada se encontraba afuera del falso avión.

“¿Qué no escucharon? La vuelta se acabó hace cinco minutos” Sin soltarle la mano al castaño nos dirigimos hacia la siguiente atracción de la noche. El día se había esfumado a su lado.

Mafuyu dejó de darme la mano para enredarse en mi brazo; tragué nervioso, disimulando de mala manera lo extasiado que estaba, la sangre me ardía, los músculos me cosquilleaban, sintiéndome atrevido lo abracé por la cintura, él tirito, sin apartarme. El tacto fue delicioso; su aroma fue todo lo que percibí en aquella intimidad. Las luces se empezaron a apagar, Mafuyu me apuntó una última atracción. Un bote del terror; la fila era corta, el juego consistía en subirse a una balsa para recorrer un viaje que pretendía asustar. Nos subieron de inmediato. La balsa era pequeña y se tambaleaba; nuestras piernas y nuestras caderas quedaron pegadas en aquellos asientos mojados, mis zapatos empapados, la travesía comenzó.

El túnel estaba oscuro, decorado con un par de arañas y luces moradas, habían un par de actores en unos pedestales lejos del bote, haciendo ruidos de agonía y arrastrando cadenas y utilería. Él estaba cerca, ninguno se atrevía a mirar, el agua estaba sucia y olía mal. Mi mano no supo donde apoyarse en tan pequeña balsa, en un golpe del camino, el bote se tambaleó, me afirmé de la pierna de Mafuyu, no supe quien enrojeció más.

“Lo siento” Me traté de agarrar del borde del asiento “Pero esta cosa es muy pequeña” El más bajo se relajó, acomodando su palma junto a la mía.

“Si hubiera sabido que era así de falso, no te lo hubiera pedido” Hubo un triste mohín en esos seductores labios “Siento que desperdicie nuestra última atracción” Los movimientos del bote eran endebles, y el ambiente era malo. Con gritos y risas diabólicas.

“Hey” Y yo solo tuve ojos para él “Podemos volver una próxima vez a probar todos los otros juegos” Aquello lo pareció reconfortar.

“Eres amable” No lo era “Me pregunto si la casa del terror da miedo” Pero estaba feliz de que él nos viera en una segunda ocasión.

“¿Esto no te da miedo?” Él negó, ignorando a la bruja que acababa de saltar “¿Qué es lo que si te asusta? Ahora tengo curiosidad” Sus labios dibujaron una linda expresión, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo fugaz. Me miró, y cada segundo a mi alrededor se perdió en esas palabras.

“Tú” Ni siquiera vacilo “Tú eres lo que me asusta, Uenoyama” Él se trató de esconder en aquella grande y mullida bufanda.

“Yo” parpadeé, completamente atontado “¿Por qué?” Sus hombros se encogieron, las luces y la música regresaron cuando salimos del túnel.

“Eso es lo que a mí me gustaría saber” No le encontré significado a esas palabras. No quise.

“El recorrido acabo” Una empleada, de uniforme naranja nos ayudo a salir del bote sin que nos cayésemos. Estábamos mojados y helados, tontos y caminando a ciegas, recién aprendiendo a gatear, sostuve mi amor; era parchado y estaba feo. No vacile para entregárselo otra vez. Miles de veces más.

La música fue suave y agradable en el cierre del parque, las cabinas se encontraban desarmándose y las parejas yéndose del lugar, los puestos de comida estaban en oferta, Mafuyu se habían mojado tanto el pantalón como la polera. Tragué, sin poder desviar la mirada de su ombligo, mi cuerpo se calentó por un simple agarre de manos, las gotas se le deslizaron hacia la cadera, con mi mano podía sentir la calidez de su piel; era suave, ni siquiera lo disimulé. Mis ojos subieron hacia su pecho. Me quite la chaqueta por mi propio bien.

“La necesitas más que yo, no te preocupes, no está mojada” De mangas largas y anchas, le quedaba realmente bien, el verano me acarició las mejillas ante la imagen “Eres increíble, llevas solo una polera pero no te olvidas de usar bufanda” El castaño me sonrió, doblándose las mangas.

“Eso es porque la bufanda es especial” Reí, con amargura y melancolía, dejando que el invierno se resbalase entre nosotros dos.

¿Cómo no me iba a terminar enamorando de él? Cuando era perfecto.

Con los ojos más bonitos del mundo, y el mundo más bonito dentro de ellos.

“Joven” Un hombre captó mi atención camino hacia la salida; era viejo y tenía imagen de estafador “¿No quieres ganar un premio para su novio?” La vergüenza se rio de nosotros dos. Torpes e inexpertos.

“Ya nos vamos” El vendedor apoyó su brazo sobre mi hombro.

“Esta oferta te la estoy haciendo solo a ti, chico” Petulante y cínico. Me desagrado “Puedes ganarle a tu novio el peluche que escojas si logras botar todos los tarros” Antes de negarme, un pequeño y esponjoso perro blanco captó mi atención. Maldición, Uenoyama, no puedes caer más por él. Estaba hechizado.

“Bien” Le entregué mi último billete al vendedor para recibir una pelota hecha de calcetines; estaba pesada, miré las latas, estaban lejos y eran varias, serían imposibles de tirar con un solo intento, sin embargo, la idea de ser quien lo hiciera feliz me mantuvo idiotamente motivado. Lo arrojé, con todas mis fuerzas, de manera bruta y dispareja. No le acerté a nada más que la pared.

“Mala suerte” Suspiré, Mafuyu me extendió su mano, como si perteneciese a aquel lugar. Lo deseaba.

“Lo siento” Disculpas baratas y vacías.

“Como lo intentaste chico, al menos déjame darte esto” El vendedor tomó una pequeña rosa para entregármela “Son una pareja bonita” Yo se la entregue a él. Mafuyu parpadeó atónito al recibirla, se aferro a ella con una pequeña y linda sonrisa.

“Nunca me habían dado flores” Y supe que quería darle muchas más. Plantaría todas las rosas del mundo con tal de hacerlo feliz.

La noche nos abrazó en la parada de autobús. Mis piernas juguetearon en el paradero; mi mente boquiabierta de poder ir a su casa. Tanto mis latidos como mi respiración se habían mantenido acelerados e irregulares a su lado. El bus se encontraba repletó, lo acorrale lejos, de manera descarada y altanera. Mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros y mi rostro cerca y alto, demasiado, la sangre me erupcionó, pero ni siquiera nos tocamos, esa mirada me derritió. Completamente perdido en él.

“Soy tu novio y debo cuidarte” Fue la excusa que le entregue, él se llevo al pecho aquella rosa, acomodando su rostro sobre mi hombro con una extraña expresión.

“Por favor deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas” Sus orejas estaban rojas al igual que su cuello “Me quedare aquí hasta que lleguemos, no quiero que me mires” Me acomodé sobre mi propia chaqueta, amoldando mis manos alrededor de él. Mafuyu tenía el aroma de mi perfume. Estaba mal y era egoísta, pero me sentí orgulloso de tenerlo entre mis brazos. No era mío y era una farsa, no obstante, aquello me provocó. Viviría una mentía y la disfrutaría con él. Me vendería y destruiría en aquel amor, era dulce y delicioso. Era negro y demoledor.

En el camino hacia su casa nuestras manos se volvieron a buscar; de manera magnética e inconsciente, ya se habían acostumbrado, lo acaricié a él, recordando las palabras de Haru, él tenía ampollas y heridas en sus pequeñas y frágiles palmas. La culpa me abofeteó con la brisa de invierno por haberme dejado llevar, pero temía, estaba tan asustado de que rompiesen aquella endeble _nada_. Escribiría canciones, no tragedias, le dedicaría engaños y lo inculparía a él.

“¿Alguna vez has dejado que alguien más se quede a dormir?” Fue redundante aclarar quien era la tercera parte, el castaño arrastro sus pies por las calles, aún estaban mojados nuestros zapatos.

“No” Su voz fue un tímido hilo de _algo _“Eres diferente” ¿No era dañino pensar en ese _algo_? “Eres especial” Cuando no éramos _nada._

“Mafuyu” El diablo fue convocado; alimentándose de mis penurias y lamentos. Viéndome morir al sentir como él soltaba mi mano. Hubo colera, frustración, envidia, ira y odio en aquella mirada que el rubio y yo compartimos. Celos.

“Yuki” ¡Sí! Celos “¿Qué estás haciendo acá?” Unos verdes y latentes, feos y grandes, me poseyeron por culpa de él. Esa sonrisa estúpida y altanera.

“Ya están cerca los exámenes, así que me empezaré a quedar con mi pequeña esposa como siempre” Esperé que él me mirara, pero esa mirada no llego jamás. Mi amor fue desechado por esos lindos e inocentes ojos otra vez.

“Pero nosotros dos”

“Ay, Uenoyama” El rubio se acercó al más bajo, acomodando su brazo sobre él “Gracias por acompañar hasta acá a mi linda esposa” Él lo beso sobre la frente; con dominancia y un poder que yo jamás tendría “Pero de ahora en adelante me haré cargo de él” La rosa le fue arrebatada.

“Yo” Lo miré sin recibir más que una triste expresión “Lo entiendo, estoy estorbando” No existía tanto cinismo en el mundo para disimular mi frustración “Pasen una buena noche entre los dos” Completamente despechado me alejé de él.

¿Me llamó? ¿Me miró? ¿Le importó? No lo supe jamás.

Y quise llorar, sintiéndome estúpido, el pecho me ardía de manera destructiva, los lugares que él había tocado estaban fríos y muertos, me odié por quererlo tanto, y lo odié por no quererme a mí, pero no era su culpa. Yuki era galante y poderoso, yo no era nadie ¿Cómo siquiera podía pensar en competir con él? Jamás hubo algo entre nosotros dos. Los ojos me ardieron al igual que la nariz, estaba acostumbrado a que él lo eligiera sobre mí, pero esta noche me dolió. Aquellas manos me arrancaron y pisaron mi corazón; tan solo lo devoraron, y ahora estaba abandonado. Todo era caos y confusión, lo saboreé.

“Maldición” Me arrepentí de haberlo dejado entrar.

El corazón y la vida se me detuvieron cuando un par de manos me agarraron por la espalda; eran pequeñas, sus palmas se deslizaron sobre mi cintura, vestían mi chaqueta, su nuca se acomodó debajo de mi cuello, y aquello fue cruel. No supe cómo más perder.

“¿Qué vienes a hacer acá? Yuki esta esperando” Él me soltó, me di vueltas.

“Yo” Los ojos me ardieron aún más al mirarlo. Aun enfadado y celoso, no podía evitar suspirar por él, estaba enfermo.

“Solo regresa Mafuyu, no me debes dar explicaciones” Su mano se aferro con fuerza a mi muñeca, impidiéndome huir.

“Te prometí a ti primero que iríamos” Hubo seguridad en sus palabras “Le dije que se fuera, porque ya tenía planes con alguien más” No hubo piedad. Apreté mi mandíbula, mis uñas se clavaron en mis puños, furioso.

“¡¿Por qué?!” Lo tomé de los hombros desesperado, agitándolo “Deja de actuar así porque me hago ilusiones” Se lo supliqué, se lo rogué, me arrastraría por él, con un corazón roto y parchado.

“¿Ilusiones?” Esa ingenua expresión me fastidio.

“¡Joder!, ¡Sí!” Me tiré de los cabellos, completamente histérico; el pecho se me aplastó, estaba herido y expuesto “¿Qué no entiendes que me gustas?” Sus labios se abrieron para volverse a cerrar, saboreé el rechazo, lo sentí y lo acepté.

“Tú también me gustas” Rodé los ojos, odiando ese infantilismo. Me quebré un poco más.

“No esa clase de gustar” Se lo expliqué; lastimado y despechado “No me gustas como amigo, me gustas de manera sexual y romántica” Mis piernas estuvieron dispuestas a correr de la humillación para no regresar jamás “Pongámosle fin a esto” Había perdido la apuesta, pero ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de apostar en primer lugar “Estoy cansado de ser tu novio falso, ya no quiero” Se había terminado.

Su mano tomó con fuerza mi bufanda, acercándome a él. Sus labios sobre los míos. La vida y el aire se me fueron en un beso, me lo robaron. El castaño se aferró a mis cabellos, enredando sus dedos entre ellos mientras yo perecía en aquel tacto. Fue eléctrico y dulce, sus labios se deslizaron de manera exquisita entre los míos, fue inocente, mis manos se posaron sobre su cintura, acercándolo con desesperación. La sangre me hirvió y el corazón me explotó, el estómago me burbujeó, me ahogue en él. Sus labios eran dulces, suaves y cálidos. Mafuyu se separó, con el rostro rojo y la respiración agitada.

“Uenoyama” Estaba completamente atontado; una estúpida expresión de enamorado fue todo lo que pude responder “A veces eres demasiado denso” Tomé su mano mientras me era ofrecida “Vamos a casa” Y en ese latir, en ese primer beso en invierno, supe que estaba enamorado de él.

De los ojos más bonitos del mundo y el mundo más bonito en ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el otro capítulo queda muchooooo más claro que siente Mayufu, porque es verdad, esta enamorado de Yuki porque han sido más de diez años de esos sentimientos, pero como veran Uenoyama sí es especial y sí pasa algo entre esos dos, juro, queda más claro en el siguiente que no debería tardar porque solo falta la revisión.  
Muchas gracias por leer la historia de este gato.  
Espero que les haya gustado!


	9. Capítulo 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis bonitos lectores!  
Este gato tiene que dar su examen de licenciatura el 6 de enero, pero anoche tenía antojos de escribir, así que recien salido del horno, y siempre fastidiandolos, acá les traigo capítulo.  
Desde la mirada de Uenoyama.  
Mil gracias a todas las personitas que leen!

Un tímido roce de labios; cálido y suave, adictivo, intoxicante, dulce pero fogoso; tan problemático. Toques de piel; rápidos e inexpertos, hambrientos y desesperados, era blanca y delicada, era bonita y lujuriosa. Un chico de facciones bellas, de cabello esponjado, con el mundo entre esos ojos y mi vida entre sus manos. Un primer beso y un primer amor. Yo no lo pedí, pero en las manecillas del reloj no había ni perdón ni marcha atrás. No valía la pena negarlo.

¿Gustarme? No, estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Luego de aquella conversación sus manos me arrastraron hacia su casa, me dejé llevar; con una expresión estúpida sobre mi cara y el estómago cosquilleándome con cientos de mariposas en el interior. Mi cabeza estaba caliente, la bufanda se sentía pesada, y él era precioso. Mis pensamientos no se podían articular bien, mi inteligencia se perdió entre la feria y sus labios; él se la robo para dejarme loco por él. Un poco más. Todas las rosas del mundo por esa sonrisa. Todas las canciones de amor para verlo feliz.

Su casa se encontraba vacía, las luces estaban apagadas, el lugar era reconfortante y estaba ordenado; había un pequeño sofá al medio de la sala junto a una mesa de madera con dos sillas de metal, varios cuadros adornaban las paredes. Habían algunos con su madre y otros con él. Chasqueé la lengua evitando la filosa carcajada de la nieve. Mafuyu y él habían crecido como hermanos; era inevitable que esas imágenes se encontrasen en todo su hogar, era inevitable que sus brazos lo sostuvieran y sus ojos me lo robaran, y aunque todo eso fuera inevitable, era aún más inevitable que aquello molestara. Los celos, los dulces celos de un primer amor, corrosivos y destructivos. Los saboreé con lentitud.

“Mi mamá trabaja por turnos” Fueron las palabras que escaparon de sus labios; tentadores y húmedos “No llegará hasta el mediodía” Tragué, ansioso, él me invitó a tomar asiento a su lado en el sillón. Respiré, mirando su boca, me la mordí. Tan seductor.

“¿Qué hay de tu padre?” El más bajo se rascó la nuca, incomodo, su mirada se enfoco en el rostro del petulante; en una fotografía donde ambas manos se encontraban unidas. El corazón me pesó.

“No tengo” Fue rápido y simple.

“Lo siento” Por esa triste y amarga expresión.

“No te preocupes, no me importa en realidad” Supe que sí lo hacía.

“¿Yuki no se enfadó porque lo echaste de tu casa?” Me quise golpear ante lo tonta que había sido mi pregunta, él se acercó, acomodándose a mi lado en el sofá “No me tienes que decir sino quieres” Nuestras piernas estaban cerca, él aún usaba su bufanda y mi chaqueta; mis prendas olían a él. Las aspiré, fue mortífera aquella satisfacción.

“¿Hace alguna diferencia que se haya enojado?” Sus hombros se encogieron “No es correcto que ahora se aparezca sin avisar en mi casa”

“Supongo” Hubo amargura en mi garganta, mi mano tembló sobre mi muslo, sudorosa y ansiosa, se acercó un poco más.

“Además” Esos bonitos ojos “Yo” Grandes y expresivos, del color de una taza de insomnio y el último día del invierno “Quería pasar más tiempo contigo” Me cautivaron otra vez. Lo harían mil veces más.

“¿Me vas a seducir con una película mala?” Traté de bromear, sin embargo, la atmósfera se tornó densa y eléctrica en una contemplación. Sus labios se abrieron, de manera lenta y coqueta, sus ojos me miraron deseosos sin decir nada. Aquella _nada _fue mi _todo._ Me incliné en aquel sillón, lo escuché chirriar, los nervios estaban sobre su rostro al igual que la vergüenza, un potente retumbar hizo eco entre las paredes del comedor. Lo olvidé y morí, lo amé y lo perdí.

“No lo sé” Mi mano se atrevió a alcanzar su mentón, hubieron chispas en el aire “¿Me dejaras seducirte con una película mala?” Cerré los ojos para no saber más.

Mis manos se acomodaron entre sus mejillas, mis labios se adueñaron de los suyos, él me correspondió, enredando sus palmas sobre mi cuello, mi chaqueta se deslizó de su cuerpo, la escuché caer. Mi corazón ensordeció en aquel cuarto, mis piernas se enlazaron a las suyas cuando caímos en el sillón. Mi boca, de manera torpe e inexperta trató de guiar aquel beso; electrizante, magnético y adictivo. El ambiente fue húmedo y suave, caliente, toda la sangre me ardió al igual que el rostro, lo tomé de los cabellos para profundizar aún más. Mis manos se aferraron a su cintura; estaba mojada, su piel era fría, era embriagador. Nos separamos para respirar.

“Uenoyama” Su rostro se encontraba cubierto por un seductor escarlata, sus ojos eran una centalla negra, su respiración agitada. Era un desastre sobre él; con el cuerpo tembloroso y una excitación casi adolescente, me incliné una vez más, mis manos se acomodaron sobre su cintura; estaba empapada.

“¿Por qué?” El verano golpeó mi rostro al percatarme de que su polera aún se encontraba mojada por el juego del parque, transparente y pegajosa.

“Supongo que ya no se va a secar”

“Tú” Hubo un tartamudeo y una vergüenza imposible de disimular en mis facciones “Deberías ir a cambiarte o te enfermaras” El castaño se inclinó en el sofá; estaba cerca.

“Puedes ordenar algo de comida mientras tomo una ducha” Aún me encontraba sobre él, nuestros alientos se fundieron, su aroma había invadido toda mi cabeza; se había deslizado en cada uno de mis pensamientos. Completamente hechizado por él.

“Lo haré” Nos miramos con una repentina pena, sin saber como movernos para que nuestras pieles se separasen, estaba estático y congelado sobre él. Mis piernas entre las suyas, mi mirada alternada entre sus labios y su vientre. Un roce de caderas. Tan humillante; Akihiko tenía razón, se podía apreciar mi virginidad. Esperaba que él no la notara. Varonil y experto, un galante sobre un corcel.

“Uenoyama” Pero mi corcel era una mula y mi armadura era un saco de mimbre “Necesito que te levantes” Me limité a obedecer, cayendo del sillón de manera pesada y sin gracia, sus pasos fueron temblorosos y nerviosos antes de desaparecer hacia el baño. Mi mente un completo caos. Aún podía escuchar mis latidos retumbando sobre mi pecho. Mafuyu era una potente vibración sobre las cuerdas de mi corazón.

Me acaricié la boca en el suelo, sintiendo un invasivo calor en cada uno de mis músculos, él era seductor, su imagen se había quemado con cenizas entre mis memorias, era la única. Aún podía saborear su respiración sobre mis labios y sentir la calidez de su cuerpo entre mis manos, las miré, con una sonrisa estúpida y poco varonil. Inexperto y torpe, me tropecé otra vez; ridículamente enamorado.

Miré los cuadros de la habitación, fastidiado por la constante presencia del rubio; él se deslizaba entre sus manos, lo besaba, lo lastimaba, lo hacía llorar para excusarse con disculpas; unas bonitas y baratas, envueltas entre cinta y papel, luego repetir aquel tóxico ciclo otra vez. No más. El verano le pondría un alto a la nieve. Tomé un largo respiro, aún en la misma posición, buscando mi teléfono en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón. En la desesperación le marqué a quien esperaba que se convirtiese en mi salvador. Dudas y caos, desastres y problemas, era nuevo y estaba aterrado, no obstante, él también. Tres timbres se escucharon antes de que él contestara.

“Haru, necesito un consejo” Se escuchó un suspiro pesado del otro lado de la línea. Mal sabor.

“Te equivocaste de número, Uenoyama” Pude escuchar como mis esperanzas se estrellaban en contra del suelo; rompiéndose cual cristal “Él no está disponible para ti” Quise llorar de la desesperación. Embriagado en el amor y desesperado por los celos.

“¿Por qué eres tú quien contesta el teléfono de Haru?” Una risa pesada fue la causa de una palpitante vena sobre mi nuca, el tiempo corría al igual que el vapor y el agua “¿Te has convertido en esa clase de novio posesivo?” Tentador y codicioso; de todas formas lo quería.

“Solo digamos que él se cansó de hacer tanto ejercicio” Rodeé los ojos con una expresión de asco “Ya sabes, conmigo” Pude ver a mis ilusiones esfumarse entre mis manos, siendo robadas por el viento. Estaba condenado por culpa de él.

“Si entendí” No oculté el fastidio en mi voz.

“Entonces” Mi boca estaba seca “¿En qué te puedo ayudar?” La desesperación no pudo ser cubierta, el sillón volvió a crujir cuando me tiré hacia atrás, acomodando mi nuca en uno de los cojines, aún en el suelo con las piernas flojas. Flojo era su amor por él.

“Necesito un consejo amoroso de quien sí sepa algo” Mi corazón estaba caliente y mis manos sudorosas, estaba en su casa, y él me había besado, era real “¿Seguro no puedes despertarlo?” Era tan real que me asustaba hasta la locura y la ambición. El rubio gruñó con molestia del otro lado.

“Habla, sabes que no hay nadie que sepa más de romance que yo” Me encogí en el suelo del comedor, dispuesto a fracasar. Tan exasperado que lo intentaría. Impulsivo y tonto.

“Bueno” Yuki no era así “Yo no sé muy bien qué es lo que debo hacer ahora con Mafuyu” La ambigüedad en mis palabras fue tan tangible como la expresión de confusión que él debía de haber dibujado “Yo estoy en su casa por primera vez y no entiendo mucho” Era patético y humillante.

“¿Pero ustedes no son novios?” Sonreí ante la idea de que eso fuese real.

“Sí” Le mentí; como a todos los demás, como a mí mismo “Pero quiero ir más serio con él sin que se asuste” Sin que regresé al lado de la nieve “No sé cómo proponérselo” Recordé ordenar la comida por mensaje en medio de esa conversación, lo primero que me apareció en la aplicación. Quince minutos hacia el infierno.

“Tiene sentido” Su voz era fastidiosa “Eres realmente bueno haciendo que la gente huya de ti” Mi ceño se tensó escuchando como el agua del baño era cortada mientras el rubio no perdía oportunidad de molestarme “Tienes un carácter bastante malo” El tiempo se había terminado.

“¿Vas a ser de utilidad o no?” Su risa fue molesta y narcisista. Me enfermaba aquel complejo de superioridad. Mis piernas se deslizaron por aquella mullida alfombra. Pude ver al vapor colarse.

“Si quieres ir enserio deberías decírselo y ya”

“Si hubiese querido saber lo obvio lo hubiese googleado” Le gruñí irritado “¿Cómo fue que le pediste a Haru tener una relación formal?” Hubo un suspiro del otro lado del teléfono, pude imaginar su sonrisa, pude vislumbrarlo dormir a su lado. Eran una relación dispareja y complicada, no obstante, nadie lo cuidaría mejor que el castaño. Le tomó tiempo darse cuenta. A mí también.

“Nos di un poco de tiempo para conocernos” Me limite a asentir aunque él no lo pudiese ver “Luego hice mis intenciones evidentes con coqueteos y con cortejos” Mi mandíbula se deformó del desagrado al saber que aquello no se me daría “Ocurrió natural” Sus mentiras eran incuestionables; transparentes.

“¿Dónde quedo cuando lloriqueaste para que él te aceptara?” Reí, pude saborear su enfado del otro lado de la línea “¿Dónde quedo ese discurso de ser un hombre digno?” Estaba caliente y era denso. Superioridad y egocentrismo. Lo amé.

“Bien, supongo que a veces es bueno dejar el orgullo para ir por quien amas” Aquellas fueron las únicas palabras útiles que Akihiko alguna vez me entregó “Uenoyama, esta es la primera vez que nos presentas a alguien, y cuando estas con él, en toda tu cara está escrito lo mucho que te gusta” Mi rostro se ruborizó de la vergüenza y obviedad “Por cómo lo miras y babeas por él mientras canta” La nieve se rio entre las fotografías ante mi carencia de experiencia “Si te gusta tanto, ve por él”

“¿Y si me rechaza?” Suspiré, ¿Qué sería de mí sin Mafuyu? Además de una fea tragedia.

“Nosotros te consolaremos” Aquello no fue un alivio “Aunque no creo que ocurra” Su voz fue seria y firme “Mafuyu te mira de la misma manera que tú a él” Y con esas palabras “Me sorprende que no vayan enserio cuando se ven tan enamorados” Fui el hombre más feliz; con una sonrisa torpe y temblorosa, con ilusiones y un amor parchado entre las manos. El corazón era como un cuerda.

“Gracias Akihiko” Fue lo que musite “Procura no molestar mucho a Haru, mañana tenemos ensayo” Antes de colgar. Con aquella expresión de primer amor tatuada en el rostro, la traté de cubrir.

¿Podría amarme a mí?

Su celular se escuchó dentro de mi chaqueta, lo saqué del bolsillo con temor a que se hubiese mojado, la fotografía del rubio fue lo primero que apareció junto a su nombre en una llamada; la sonrisa se quebró. Estaba mal, era celoso y malicioso, aquello no era yo, no obstante, la desconfianza y las ansias eran fuertes. _Sin confianza no hay amor_. Colgué, su silueta aferrada al castaño era su fondo de pantalla, celos, ira, frustración, deseo, y pasión; sin derecho ni pena, le apague el celular. Un movimiento sucio e impropio. Lo respiré y saboreé, aquello era desesperación. Agridulce.

El sonido del timbre retumbo en aquella casa; con la mente convertida en un lio al igual que el corazón recibí una pizza que había escogido al azar, cuando regresé él ya se encontraba en la sala de estar, con un suéter mullido y el cabello húmedo, las gotas se estaban deslizando sobre su cuello hacia su pecho. Tan cruel.

“Espero que la pizza este bien” Murmure dejándola sobre la mesa.

“Pizza esta bien” Me aseguro invitándome a tomar asiento a su lado.

El queso estaba frío y mal derretido; había elegido algo demasiado picante, los bordes estaban duros y parecía quemada, aún así él la devoró; con una expresión bonita. Él me tenía completamente embelesado. Era injusto, maldición, lo era. El queso colgando entre mi boca me restó atractivo, él rio, atento a mis movimientos, tratar de cortar aquel hilo tan solo lo empeoró. Vaya suerte, era todo un galán. Mi mula me pateó en mi saco de mimbre para que el caballero blanco se luciera.

“Déjame ayudarte” Fue lo que musito antes de tomar el hilo entre sus manos y cortarlo “Creo que nos trajeron una que estaba preparada de antes” De todas formas él se comió aquella parte de mi porción.

“Creo que sí” Atontado e hipnotizado “La trajeron rápido” Había un elefante en la habitación.

Él me miro del otro lado de la mesa; parecía distante, aquellos centímetros fueron abismales entre nosotros dos, quise preguntarle miles de cosas sin dejar escapar nada, quise suplicarle por cientos de caricias pero me mantuve en mi asiento, no pude hacer más que resignarme y acobardarme con él, mirando unos tentadores labios y unos ojos que significaban el mundo para mí, pero yo no significaba nada para ellos.

¿Cuándo me permití caer tanto por él?

“¿Pasa algo?” Desde el instante en que Mafuyu me conoció él empezó a rasgar los acordes de mi corazón “¿Uenoyama?” Haciendo vibrar mi mundo y devolviéndome algo perdido.

“Yo no entiendo” Dejé caer el trozo de pizza en la caja; frustrado “Mafuyu no te entiendo” Mi nuca se acomodó sobre mi mano; con el peso de mis errores sobre mis hombros “¿Te gusto?” Nuestros ojos se buscaron entre la estática “¿Te gusto como más que un amigo?”

“Sí” La caja fue dejada a un lado, la distancia fue grande, no lo pude alcanzar con un par de inútiles manos.

“¿Entonces qué pasa con él?” La nieve del invierno lo abrazó por la espalda, con una sonrisa petulante y victoriosa, su nuca se acomodó al lado de la suya “¿No me dijiste que le ibas a dar tiempo?” Aquellos lindos ojos me evitaron “¿Lo harás?” No hubo respuesta. Dolió. Quemó. Ardió.

“Yo” Y no existieron palabras suficientes para describir aquel corazón roto “Es cierto, él me lo pidió” Lo escuché y lo sentí quebrarse en mi interior “Y es verdad que estoy enamorado de él” Cortando las cuerdas de mi guitarra después de haber jugado con ellas. Tonto y estúpido. Ingenuo e iluso.

“Entonces no deberías besar a la gente así” La sangre me ardió de colera y el estómago se me pudrió, mi garganta se convirtió en un nudo y los ojos me ardieron; esperé que él me dijese algo, sin embargo, de esa bonita boca jamás salía nada. Y lo supe. Me levanté de mi asiento de manera brusca, sus manos me sostuvieron otra vez, pero ya no lo quería.

“Uenoyama” Sus dedos se enredaron en mi muñeca.

“No entiendo tus intenciones conmigo” Enredándose en mi corazón “Pero creo haber dejado claro que no quiero ser un reemplazo” Y aquella sensación; aquella mirada dulce, bonita, aquel latir de un estúpido enamorado, me lastimó como nada me había herido así en mi vida. Su tacto fue doloroso. Tan doloroso que me quebraría y cedería con un poco más. Fue injusto.

El castaño me retuvo con desesperación escrita en sus ojos, él se levantó, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos sin que estos lograsen ser articulados, sus orbes enrojecieron y él tembló. Impotente e inútil. Inútiles los dos en aquella imaginaria relación. ¿Cuál era el sentido? Pero yo quería más, esa codicia era problemática y egoísta. Me dejó de importar. La cuerda se cortó de manera silenciosa en mi interior.

“Yo” Hubo tensión y dolor “Lo he amado por más de diez años” Su cuerpo se encontraba tiritando, sus ojos habían sido escondidos por un flequillo demasiado largo, sus palabras fueron lentas y su tono fue descorazonado “No puedo dejar esos sentimientos de un día para otro” Melancólico y amargo “Cremé” Él rio, pero no hubo gracia “Lo he intentado” Su cadera volvió a caer en la silla, el ambiente fue azul entre nosotros dos “Lo amo pero quiero dejar de hacerlo” Su mano me soltó.

“Mafuyu” 

“Soy malo expresando los sentimientos que tengo, el resto de las personas parece hacerlo bien” Su sonrisa fue afligida “Pero yo no” Su nuca se agachó, enfocando su atención en el piso, entre las hebras de la alfombra “Él me hizo sentir que eso no importaba” Sus palabras fueron desanimadas y abatidas “Llámalo devoción o como quieras, no importa la razón, solo no lo pude dejar ir”

“No estoy entendiendo” Su mirada se alzó; me rompió el corazón otra vez. Fue injusto.

“Lo sé” Mafuyu lo era “Es solo que últimamente todo parece sentirse mal y duele” Sus manos se convirtieron en un puño sobre su pecho, arrugando aquel suéter en la impotencia. No pude hacer más que mirarlo “Me duele estar con él, me duele ir a clases, me duelen los rumores, las risas, me siento mal” Perdí la vida; tanto dolor en un cuerpo tan pequeño y frágil. Su voz se había quebrado, alguien lo había roto, y yo no lo supe arreglar “Todo se siente mal y pesado” ¿Cuántas veces más?

“Lo siento” ¿Cuántas veces más por culpa de él? Traté de recoger los pedazos de Mafuyu, sin embargo, las espinas eran largas y filosas. Él se abrazó a sí mismo, el consuelo fue barato y vago.

“Tú eres lo único que se siente correcto en esto” Y era egoísta e inseguro “Uenoyama, me haces tan feliz que apenas puedo soportarlo” Yo era frágil a la brisa del invierno y moriría en aquel frío “Me gustas de verdad” De todas maneras lo tomé. Toda mi existencia lo sostendría “Y eso me aterra como no tienes idea” Acuné aquellas ilusiones con cuidado entre mis manos “Estoy asustado de ti”

“No quiero ser un sustituto para él” Se lo aclaré, él rio.

“Ustedes no se parecen en nada, ¿Cómo podrías ser un sustituto para él?” Mis hombros se relajaron ante esas palabras, me incliné, tomándolo de las palmas, con cuidado “Te lo dije antes, contigo es especial” Se rompería ante tan bruto tacto.

“Yo no tengo nada de experiencia en las relaciones amorosas” Mis dedos repasaron su palma, suave y cálida “Soy torpe y celoso cuando se trata de Yuki” Él acomodó su otra mano en aquel agarre “Y me obsesiono con facilidad con la música”

“No menciones a tu pasión con ese tono tan negativo” Me lo reprochó, él era dulce y despistado. Yo estaba embobado por él. Era peligroso y ambicioso.

“No te quiero presionar con que lo olvides, porque sé que es difícil para ti” Su triste y despechada expresión me lo confirmó; la vida se me escapó entre las manos con esa clase de rostro “Pero si me pudieras dar un lugar en tu corazón, aunque fuera uno pequeño, yo sería un hombre muy feliz” El hilo de la coherencia se había perdido otra vez; con un amor parchado entre mis manos “Y trataría de cuidarte” Y unos pasos torpes a su lado. El tiempo se paralizó en él.

“Uenoyama” Sus manos tomaron mis mejillas para que lo mirara, mi rostro estaba caliente y mi piel era estática “Siempre has tenido un lugar especial para mí” Los nervios fueron tangibles en la atmósfera “No es uno pequeño” Los dos estábamos hablando incoherencias; ansioso e impulsivos. Mi corazón se desbordo en aquella mirada, el alma se me derritió.

“Lo que trató de decir” Ya ni siquiera lo sabía “Es que quiero que me des una oportunidad real” ¿Amigos? ¿Amantes? ¿Un primer amor? Me ahogue en una ambigüedad con la que yo mismo me había condenado.

“¿Una oportunidad?” Él parpadeó, su cabello aún se encontraba húmedo y nuestros rostros estaban cerca.

“Mafuyu me gustas” No vacilé en esas palabras “Quiero conocerte mejor, llevarte a muchas citas y quiero que te enamores de mí” No hubo vergüenza ni pudor. El rostro del castaño enrojeció, sus labios temblaron al igual que su cuerpo, su piel se erizó. Escuché su corazón, quizás fue el mío.

“¿Por qué a veces puedes decir cosas así?” Se quejó tratando de ocultarse, no se lo permití, tomé sus manos para descubrir su rostro. Simplemente hermoso.

“¿Crees que puedas?” Su mirada fue de pánico; me levanté, quedando a mayor altura que él “¿Crees que al menos puedas intentar enamorarte de mí?” Sus ojos se desviaron de manera nerviosa, pude escuchar su palpitar en medio de la habitación; en mi cabeza, al costado del mío.

“No creo que eso sea un problema” Musito “Uenoyama, yo” Él tomó aire, buscando valor para regresarme la mirada, hubo estática y tensión entre nosotros dos, yo estaba cerca, nuestros labios también “Me quiero enamorar de ti” Sonreí con satisfacción para ser azotado por la pena. Aquella varonil actuación se derrumbó cuando nuestras narices se rozaron en la oscuridad del comedor; sus ojos eran brillantes, pude sentir el aleteo de sus pestañas sobre mi frente, y las ansias de mi boca por él. Era Peligroso.

“Deberíamos ir a ver la película” Fue lo primero que pude decir. Con un tartamudeo y temblar entre las palabras.

“Deberíamos” Él se rio, levantándose del comedor para llevarme a su habitación.

Mafuyu encendió el computador al frente de su cama colocando una película de terror. Ni siquiera le presté atención a la trama al tenerlo a mi lado; con nuestras manos enlazadas y una gran manta cubriendo nuestras piernas, el colchón rechinó delatando nuestros movimientos, no lo pude mirar, él tampoco me miró, la tensión era tangible en aquella habitación. Mis ojos repasaron su pieza; ésta tenía una gran cantidad de fotografías del rubio, chasqueé la lengua otra vez, deteniéndome en una cerca del escritorio. Una tonta y gran sonrisa de enamorado fue lo que dibujé al encontrar las imágenes que nos habíamos tomado en la cabina de fotografía. Me acerqué a él. La cama crujió, una chica grito de manera estruendosa en la película.

¿Mis sentimientos? Eran un lio de blanco y negro; el castaño se había convertido en mi felicidad y mi destrucción.

¿Mi mente? Había dejado de funcionar, tan solo se apagó.

¿Mi razón? Se había perdido entre las letras de su canción.

Y aunque él estuviese enamorado del rubio, yo me negaba a renunciar a él, rogando por cariño y perdón. Ni Yuki, ni yo éramos dignos de tan frágil amor. Mafuyu era un desastre por culpa de él, podía ver las cicatrices en medio de su corazón, podía sentirlas, profundas, goteando lágrimas y dolor. _El corazón se parece a las cuerdas, cuando el dolor no te deja respirar es como si las cuerdas que cruzan tu pecho estuviesen por romperse. Cuando sigues tocando y llevas las cuerdas al límite, a veces se rompen, puedes llegar a sentir que no tienen arreglo, pero si tuvieras a alguien que cambiara tus cuerdas como lo hago ahora, tus heridas podrían sanar un poco más._ Quería que las de él sanaran.

“Pareces aburrido” Aquella era la experiencia de un primer amor “¿Quieres que ponga otra cosa?” Ser tonto e imprudente, sufrir, amar y vivir. Vivir en los ojos de él.

“¿Esta es la película con la que me estas tratando de seducir?” Sus cejas se arquearon como muestra de frustración “Creo que debes esforzarte un poco más si ese es el caso” Ante mis ojos perfecto.

“Te voy a terminar prestando el libro” Aquello fue una amenaza, nuestras manos se deslizaron entre ellas debajo de la manta “Sabré sino te lo lees” El ambiente entre nosotros fue lo que nos delató.

“¿Te sientes nervioso por la presentación?” Mi mente buscó un tema al azar “Ya nos quedan un par de ensayos y ya” No lo miré, nuestros hombros se estaban rozando, nuestras espaldas estaban apoyadas en la pared en contra de la cama. Mi palpitar tuvo eco en esa pared.

“Bastante” Me confesó, las imágenes y voces de la película fueron lejanas “Nunca he cantado delante de tantas personas” Nuestros pies juguetearon debajo de la frazada; de manera traviesa.

“Lo siento si te presioné para que lo hicieras” Fue una sincera disculpa; barata e inútil.

“No” Mafuyu se volteó para mirarme “Gracias por hacerlo” Con la sonrisa más bonita que jamás conocí “Estar con la banda es realmente divertido” Mi mano se acomodó sobre su pierna “Me gusta mucho estar contigo” Suspiré, completamente hipnotizado por ese par de bellos ojos y esas bonitas palabras.

“¿Nunca habías considerado estar en una banda?” Su mueca fue triste y acomplejada. Tonto, pero el corazón de todas maneras se me aceleró, con cada uno de sus gestos lo hacía.

“A Yuki se supone que la música no le interesa” Su nombre fue amargura y odio “Así que nunca le preste atención” Un lobo con piel de oveja, un mentiroso de palabras galantes. Asco y rencor. Asco y rencor para nosotros dos. La sangre me ardió sin que yo entendiese la razón.

“Ya veo” Era infantil y simple; de esa manera era yo.

La película continúo proyectándose en el computador, no obstante, ninguno la miró. Tan solo nos acomodamos dentro de las sabanas de su cama. La noche era silenciosa y fría, su cuerpo era cálido, Mafuyu estaba acurrucado sobre mi pecho, él podía escuchar, sentir y mofarse de mi inexperto latir; descompasado y desafinado. Sus piernas estaban enredadas entre las mías, mis manos sudorosas, la frente me estaba ardiendo, me estaba ahogado en él. El aroma de su cabello en contra de mi nariz fue todo lo que pude concebir, mis labios sintieron hambre; no se la negué. Su respiración en contra de mi cuello fue tortura y excitación, pero quería ir lento. Lo miré como si fuese la primera y última vez. Tal vez lo era.

Mis manos acariciaron su mejilla; hubo electricidad en aquel tacto, el pecho se me convirtió en un nudo al igual que la garganta, aquella era la primera vez, en donde, era catador de tan grande revoltijo de emociones. Adrenalina, estamina y serotonina eran mi mezcla para el desastre, cada una de ellas gatilladas cuando lo miraba. Cada recuerdo lo colocaba en una obsesiva colección.

“¿No puedes dormir?” Sus ojos se abrieron, de manera lenta y seductora, la respiración se me cortó, solo se me olvidó en un ataque de hiperventilación.

“No puedo dormir” Yo era voluble y explosivo bajo cada palabra de él “¿Tú tampoco?” Aquello era desagradable; el no poder mantenerme controlado y racional.

“No” Pero ya no podía hacer nada “Uenoyama” Estaba profundamente enamorado de él.

“¿Sí?” Sus manos se acomodaron sobre mi pecho, la mitad de su cara se encontraba cubierta por las sabanas.

“Gracias por ofrecerte a ser mi novio falso ese día” Hubo timidez y vergüenza en esa frase “¿Sabes? Pasé mucho tiempo aterrado de que las personas descubrieran lo que soy en realidad” El muro entre nosotros y aquel gigantesco abismo “Pasé mucho tiempo sintiendo que estaba mal ser yo” Desapareció.

“Eso no” Me interrumpió.

“Gracias por darme el valor para ser yo” En esos momentos “Eres realmente increíble Uenoyama” Bajo el manto de la noche y el silencio de las estrellas, con un invierno despiadado detrás de la ventana y el tiempo paralizado “Gracias” Quise besarlo.

“Mafuyu” Esta vez lo hice.

Fue lento y suave entre las sabanas, mis labios se deslizaron sobre los suyos; húmedos y cálidos, su respiración fue saboreada en aquel beso; dulce y tentadora, solo nos derretimos en aquel tacto. Un beso se convirtió en miles, con sus manos sobre mi cuello y las mías sobre sus mejillas, su rostro estaba caliente, mi mente ida. Repleta de él y de sus expresiones.

En aquel beso, con los latidos de ambos corazones haciendo eco en las paredes de su habitación, con la calidez de su cuerpo en contra del mío, con la estática y la electricidad, supe que él se había convertido en mi primer amor. Torpe e ingenuo, inexperto y endeble, de todas maneras me aferré con todas mis fuerzas a él, sabiendo que lo haría mil veces más.

Mi corazón era un cuerda y Mafuyu era quien la tocaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el siguiente seguimos con Uenoyama, y ya regresamos con Mafuyu, como muchos de mis queridos lectores sospechan, esto es lo que se podría llamar la calma previa a la tormenta. No sé como llegamos tan lejos con esta historia, pero hay que darle no más.  
La siguiente actualización la tendrán el fin de semana o a más tardar en navidad.  
Mil gracias a quien se toma el tiempo de leer.  
Espero que les haya gustado.


	10. Capítulo 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis hermosos lectores!  
Su gato escritor les desea una feliz navidad, la mía ha sido algo extraña, pero espero que la esten pasando con personas que aman.  
Este capítulo quedo un poco más largo de lo usual, y lo narra Uenoyama.  
Espero que les guste y gracias por leer!

Parpadeé bajo los primeros rayos del sol, con los ojos pesados y la boca seca. La cama se encontraba mullida, el colchón crujió cuando me moví; cuando un peso extra se deslizó entre sabanas de lavanda y una inexistentes cordura. Miré hacia abajo para perder la respiración; solo olvidarla. Entre mis brazos, cerca de mi pecho, se encontraba el castaño dormitando con una linda expresión. La mañana beso sus pestañas; eran largas y curvas, sus labios tentadores y se encontraban hinchados. Un golpe de vergüenza azotó mi rostro ante los recuerdos de la noche anterior, me llevé la mano hacia la boca; estaba inflamada como la de él. Sonreí de manera tonta, sosteniéndolo entre mis palmas.

Su cabello cambiaba de tonalidad en contraste con los rayos del sol; era castaño, era naranja, era rosa, era salmón. Mi nuca se posó sobre este, era esponjoso y estaba despeinado, él olía bien y su cuerpo era pequeño. El corazón delator fue convocado en aquella habitación cuando él se restregó en contra de mi piel. Suspiré, completamente estúpido y enamorado. Acariciando con las yemas de mis dedos la punta de su nariz, deseando poder despertar de esa manera todos los días. Grabándolo ante la certeza de que el invierno le pertenecía a la nieve, no a la luz.

“Uenoyama” Su voz fue adormilada y lenta, sus ojos se abrieron con torpeza “Buenos días” Y basto esa sonrisa para caer otra vez. Con un disparo al corazón.

“Buenos días” Él se removió entre las sabanas, con pereza “Oye” Aunque el gesto fue lindo la rutina era potente “No te duermas otra vez, tenemos ensayo” El más bajo me ignoró dándose vueltas entre las cobijas para enseñarme la espalda.

“Solo un rato más” Lo traté de regresar a su posición original en vano.

“Haru se enfadará si llegamos tarde” En un intento para que me obedeciera, lo empecé a mover de la cintura “El estudio que arrendamos hoy es más caro” Resbalándome entre la seda de su pijama para atraparlo bajo el colchón. Mi rostro enrojeció; con una mano sobre la cama y la otra entre su espalda, él me miró, no nos pudimos separar más.

“Yo” Hubieron nervios entre sus facciones, su respiración se aceleró bajo mi agarre “Entiendo” Él miró mis labios, tragando, ansioso “Entonces me levantaré” Cuando él se inclinó; cerca, tan cerca que lo saboreé.

“Mafuyu” El nombrado me miró, expectante y asustado. La tensión fue tangible en la habitación y en el sudor de mis manos.

“¿Sí?”

“Quiero besarte” Balbuceé hipnotizado por él “Yo” Arrepentido por mi imprudencia. Akihiko tenía razón, no era más que un virgen hambriento y necesitado.

“Uenoyama” El más bajo me sonrió, inclinándose sobre la cama, los resortes del colchón crujieron otra vez, sus manos sobre mi cuello, entre las hebras más cortas de mi cabello “No me lo tienes que decir cada vez que lo quieras hacer” Mis latidos se convirtieron en un potente resonar sobre mis oídos y mi cabeza. Mis ansias en apetito, mi temor en recelo. Me acerqué a él.

“Si tú dices que está bien” Para acunar sus mejillas entre mis manos y acabar con la agonizante distancia entre nosotros dos. Tan seductor.

Besarlo era una satisfacción mortífera. Dulce, caliente, placentero. El corazón me retumbó haciendo eco en cada músculo de mi cuerpo, la sangre me erupcionó al tenerlo entre mis brazos; de movimientos lentos, de respiración perdida. Mafuyu era una adicción en la que yo había caído. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello dejando que el mundo entre nosotros se esfumase. Pero quería más de él. Demandante y posesivo. De amor torpe e impulsivo. Me incliné mucho más cerca.

Un beso se convirtió en cientos, en miles, en una vida robada por él. Pude sentir su corazón entre mis manos, en un descuido de él yo metí mi lengua en su boca; hambriento y perdido. La estática entre nosotros fue embriagadora e intoxicante, el ambiente fue pesado, el infierno ardió, la habitación se llenó de sonidos húmedos mientras mi cuerpo era golpeado por electricidad y chipas; las podía ver. Lo recosté enviciado y adicto. Era una sensación abrumadora; sus labios suaves, su voz ahogada, su piel a mi merced, fue una explosión, mi mente falleció en ese chico. Mafuyu era delicioso. Nos separamos ante la falta de aire, mirándonos con nervios e incomodidad, él rio, apenado. No pude hacer otra cosa más que entrelazar nuestras manos.

“Ahora sí deberíamos irnos” Lo regañe drogado por un beso e inhalando un amor imposible.

“Yo supongo que deberíamos” Su respiración se encontraba sobre mi rostro; miré su boca otra vez, me mordí la mía “Uenoyama” Él limpió un hilo de saliva de la comisura de mis labios. Lento y seductor.

“¿Sí?” Sus manos se apoyaron sobre mi pecho.

“No me puedo levantar sino te quitas de encima” Con el verano riéndose en colores sobre mi cara, me levanté para que pudiésemos vestirnos.

No lo miré mientras nos cambiábamos de ropa, no obstante, cada neurona agonizante dentro de mi cerebro me lo rogó, me lo suplicó sabiendo que no tendría más oportunidad; tentador y peligroso, el castaño sabía hacerme perder la razón. El hombre que enloqueció de amor. Bastaba un latido, una mirada y una sonrisa. Suspiré colocándome la polera que le había prestado el día de la desgracia y los videos; aunque la prenda estuviese recien lavada aún tenía su aroma. Se impregno en mí. Con un torpe agarre de manos nos dirigimos hacia la estación de buses más cercana.

“Lamento que en mi casa no haya habido nada de comer” Fueron las palabras espontaneas que me confirió; con una mirada hacia el horizonte y aquella bufanda a su alrededor “Como mi mamá trabaja con turnos, suele no estar por largos periodos de tiempo” Sus manos se deslizaron entre las mías, las sostuve con fuerza. 

“Siempre que tengas hambre” Y aunque pretendía ser galante y varonil “Te puedo cocinar algo” Mis palabras salieron torpes y enredadas, se habían atorado entre mi lengua y mi garganta. Tan tonto.

“¿Sabes cocinar?” Sus ojos se encontraban brillantes, su expresión fue dulce e infantil. Suspiré, tratando de esconder la mía debajo de mi bufanda.

“Tengo una hermana que es inútil en la cocina” El castaño rio; fue suave y encantador “Algo debo de saber de tanto cuidarla” Él se acercó a mí, sin dejar de caminar hacia la estación. Tragué ansioso. Los nervios sabían a él.

“Yo tampoco soy muy bueno cocinando” Hubo una abrupta y dolorosa melancolía sobre esas delicadas facciones “Pero Yuki es peor” Hubo amargura en aquel nombre y un trepidar entre nuestros dedos “Así que tuve que aprender”

“Creo que él se aprovecha de ti” Por el despecho, los celos y la ira “Él no me agrada” Por la envidia y la traición. Mi mandíbula se tensó en una brea de colera.

“¿Pensabas que disimuladas ese desagrado bien?” Aunque él me sonrió “Yo creo que Yuki se dio cuenta de que no le agradabas desde el día que le pediste la tarea” La tristeza se mantuvo omnipotente en él. Con el rostro más lindo y el alma pisoteada.

“Mafuyu” Y le quise preguntar. Con un corazón masoquista; uno tan roto que ya ni siquiera era capaz de amar. Con una curiosidad filosa, con un arma sobre la cabeza, con una nueva sensación de posesión destruyendo cada vena, y latido, ardiendo por él. Con su nombre tatuado y los ojos más bonitos del mundo, lo necesitaba saber.

“¿Sí?” La respuesta me aterró.

“No es nada”

Era una relación ambigua y extraña, de besos y abrazos, de piernas enredadas y nervios primerizos, sin embargo, no era un noviazgo. Mafuyu se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia mientras me daba la mano. Y yo me convencía de que era estúpidamente feliz con migajas y sobras de amor, con mentiras bonitas y con un par de bufandas, no obstante, dentro de mis entrañas podía catar mis propias patrañas. Aquella relación, la odiaba. Luchando para obtener su atención entre mensajes y ensayos, entre gestos galantes y egoístas, lo quería y era altruista, lo deseaba y era un interesado narcisista. Era doloroso y casi psicótico. Era delicioso y tentador. Drogado por endorfinas y un par de ojos coquetos.

Nos subimos al autobús; al ser hora punta el transporte se encontraba lleno, las personas eran groseras y no dejaban de empujar. El castaño se golpeó la nariz en contra de mi pecho al haber chocado con un robusto hombre, tan solo lo pasó a llevar con su maletín, gruñí iracundo.

“Ven” Musite abriéndole uno de mis brazos, sosteniendo la manecilla del techo con el otro. El conductor era brusco e impulsivo.

“Gracias” Fue lo que musito afirmándose del brazo colgado y dejando que lo rodease con la otra mano “Eres amable Uenoyama” En cada mirada caía un poco más.

“Akihiko te va a molestar con lo de la letra de la canción” Fue lo que anticipe.

“No importa si lo hace” Su nuca fue elevada cerca; me atrapó otra vez “Anoche en mi cabeza empezó a sonar una canción” Todas las rosas del mundo y las letras baratas para él.

Sostuve su cuerpo por una hora entre vueltas brutas y pasajeros gritando para llegar al estudio donde Haru nos había indicado que sería el ensayo. La sala era grande y los equipos de última generación. Las guitarras se encontraban afinadas, y la otra pareja de la banda con una mueca de impaciencia ante nuestra tardanza. Antes de que me pudiese disculpar con ellos, una pícara y fastidiosa expresión se trazó sobre el rostro del baterista. Mal sabor.

“Ya veo porque llegaron tan tarde” El más alto apuntó a nuestras manos; estaban enlazadas sin que ninguno se hubiera dado cuenta del roce. En una mirada torpe nos evitamos el castaño y yo.

“No es lo que piensas” Akihiko acomodó su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

“Bien hecho, cuando me llamaste anoche no pensé que lograrías llegar a segunda base con él” Quise suicidarme para después matarlo a él. Estúpido e imprudente. Recogí mi rostro del suelo al habérseme caído de la vergüenza.

“¿Segunda base?” No lo pude recoger ante la mirada ingenua de Mafuyu. Haru estaba aguantando la risa del otro lado del salón, con el rostro completamente rojo y las manos sobre el estómago “¿Cuándo lo llamaste?” Deseé que el maldito parlante le cayese a Akihiko sobre la cara. Maldición.

“Deja de molestarme cada vez que me vez” Le gruñí, deshaciéndome de su agarre.

“Uenoyama tiene razón, no lo molestes más” Suspiré agradecido por la compasión y la bondad de Haru “Aunque si es sospechoso que los dos vengan al ensayo tarde y con los labios tan hinchados” Y lo quise matar a él también. Los dos carcajearon abrazados, ni siquiera pude mirar al castaño arrepintiéndome de cada una de mis decisiones. De seguro a Yuki nadie lo fastidiaba, pero yo no era él. No podía.

“¿Vamos a ensayar o no?” Tomé la guitarra que me habían preparado, enfocándome en él.

“Vamos” Yo no era galante, no era sociable, no era encantador, no era coqueto, no era nada de lo que el rubio pretendía ser, sin embargo. Mis dedos rasguearon las cuerdas de manera estruendosa, sonreí, confiado. En esto yo era mejor.

Con las cuerdas rasgando mi corazón y los acordes manipulando el dolor, cada toque fue electrizante en la guitarra, sus notas entrelazadas en una eterna canción, la batería con un latido delator, el bajo con intensidad; lo sentí en la sangre y en la piel, fue lo único que escuché, lo que era mío lo tomé. La respiración me pesó entre los acordes del ensayo, me dejé llevar, raspando la guitarra para impresionarlo a él, lo saboreé. El sudor y la electricidad recorrieron mi cuerpo, los dedos me eran fuego, y las cuerdas se estaban quemando en esa fricción, cada uno de mis pensamientos se deslizó en ese ambiente. Fueron horas, podrían haber sido días, y no me habría interesado más. Nada más que él y un dulce vibrar.

Estuvimos ensayando hasta el último minuto pagado en aquel estudio; el sonido nos agolpó con una infernal ola de calor, la habitación olía a caucho, mis sentidos a sinestesia. Las leyendas no morían y aquellos tres hombres eran mi imperio. Todos nos impregnamos bajo esa música, nos manchamos con ella, las manos del castaño se encontraban repletas de callos, él se escuchaba cansado entre suspiros y jadeos, no obstante, Mafuyu jamás me decepcionó y eso era lo que amaba de él ¿Amor? Con la pasión destruyendo las venas y el dolor goteando como brea entre las cuerdas. Solo vibré.

“Uenoyama estuviste en llamas” Me felicito el rubio, con una sonrisa satisfecha, se la regresé “Si logramos tocar así ese día podremos conseguir muchas presentaciones más”

“Hemos practicado bastante, no creo que sea un problema” Petulante y arrogante, complejo y con la cabeza repleta de aire “Además los cuatro sonamos bastante bien, somos una buena banda” La nieve se mofó de mis palabras.

“Solo nos falta la canción” El más alto miró de manera acusatoria a Mafuyu “No te quiero presionar” Él extendió ambas manos, queriendo librarse de la culpa “Pero la necesitamos pronto” No lo consiguió.

“Yo” Su atención se enfocó en el suelo del estudio; de alfombras mullidas y negras “Quería saber si podía mandarle algún fragmento a Haruki antes de practicarlo con la banda” El de cabellos largos se encontraba guardando los instrumentos y acomodando las cosas en su lugar. Cuando escuchó, orgulloso, sonrió.

“¿A mí?” Ni siquiera disimulo aquella expresión de superioridad “Por supuesto” Me fastidió la confianza con la que le acarició el cabello “Pero” Él se rascó la barba “¿Puedo saber porque yo?” El más bajo se encogió de hombros con una linda expresión.

“Tiene que ver con lo que hablamos en la cafetería” Ambos se miraron de manera cómplice y cercana. Cargante.

“Bien, tengan sus secretos” La molestia en el rostro de Akihiko fue transparente “Yo y mi Uenoyama también los tenemos” Me aparté cuando él se trató de acercar.

“No seas asqueroso” Me quejé.

“Deja de tontear con él” Haru lo regaño de manera cariñosa y suave; él era demasiado para un baterista mujeriego y confundido “Vamos a llegar tarde” Akihiko suspiró, pasando una de sus manos sobre la cintura del bajista. Dos piezas del mismo rompecabezas. De calce perfecto.

“¿Van a una cita?” Los quise molestar.

“Vamos a una fiesta universitaria” La burla fui yo “Ya sabes, una fiesta de verdad, no como las que dan en la escuela” Mi mano y la de Mafuyu se encontraban enlazadas otra vez, ninguno supo cuando, el rubio nos miró con interés “Aunque creo que ustedes deberían venir” Ante el ceño tenso de su novio, el baterista prosiguió “Si prometen portarse bien y no beber alcohol”

“Nunca he ido a una fiesta” Y al ser avaro y codicioso con el castaño.

“Entonces vamos” Le robaría una primera experiencia sin él. Yuki tenía suficientes.

Cuando salimos del estudio el sol fue tímido y se tiñó de escarlata. Ambas parejas, abrazadas, de manera vergonzosa y obvia, caminamos hacia los barrios con dinero para llegar a una gran casa; la música resonaba a cuadras de distancia, las luces estrambóticas se proyectaban por las ventanas, se escuchan gritos y se veían adultos con barriles de alcohol. Akihiko me sonrió de manera desafiante al ingresar, Haru lo golpeó para luego disculparse con un beso, un grupo de su universidad los saludo antes de que se esfumasen entre la multitud. Entre las latas de cervezas y bocadillos baratos.

El ambiente fue excitante; un escalofrió me azotó. El olor era a tabaco, los cuerpos sudorosos danzando alrededor, la música de moda, había un DJ improvisado en una mesa con comida y alcohol, habían grupos jugando en las diferentes habitaciones, y parejas de encuentros candorosos entre las esquinas. Tragué, nervioso, me acerqué a una de las mesas con manteles de plástico para tomar uno de los vasos de papel; el líquido era transparente y parecía agua, le ofrecí uno al castaño antes de olerlo, saborearlo y lamentarlo. Maldición.

“Es vodka, no lo bebas” No obstante, el vaso ya se encontraba vacío, sus ojos estaban rojos, él tosió, sacando la lengua como gesto de desagrado.

“Lo note” Se quejó “Sabe mal y es fuerte” Las luces cambiaban de colores y la casa se encontraba en plena oscuridad. París estaba en llamas.

“¿Qué haré contigo?” Me pregunté preocupado; sabiendo que él tenía el estómago vacío y esta era su primera vez. Sus piernas trepidaron, se afirmó de la mesa, el mantel se resbaló.

“Supongo que tendrás que cuidarme” Fue la simple respuesta que él me ofreció. Lo abracé de la cintura para caminar con él, deseando que un poco de aire lo arreglase. Sus ojos se encontraban brillosos y de su boca aún escurría un poco de alcohol. El corazón se me descarriló ante tan tentadora imagen, mi camisa olía a él, suspiré; mi boca estaba seca y mi pecho era un desastre. Autocontrol. Sus manos se acomodaron sobre mi espalda; había tensión, mis dedos acariciaron piel. Autocontrol, Uenoyama, autocontrol.

Traté de abrirme paso entre las personas de la multitud, de cuerpos pegajosos, un balde de brillantina fue arrojado del segundo piso junto con más alcohol, gritos extasiados y chiflidos fueron la respuesta de los universitarios. Al estar mojado, morado y tener brillo en el cabello, una vena de la nuca me palpitó, recordando las palabras del rubio; quien se encontraba en una competencia de bebidas siendo apoyado por su novio. Una pareja bonita y popular; no parecían encajar. Con un candente beso ellos ganaron. La mano de Mafuyu acarició mi mejilla, retirándome el brillo de esta.

“Al menos será una experiencia que recordaras” Musito como si eso significase algo “Puede ser un consuelo” Lo hizo.

“Perdón” Una chica se acercó hacia nosotros dos; era bonita y tenía el rostro con un maquillaje fluorescente extraño “Yo” Ella tomó aire antes de preguntar “¿Ustedes dos son pareja?” Haciendo énfasis en nuestro agarre con su mano. Con la torpeza encarnada no supe que responder.

“Yo” La mano de Mafuyu se deslizó hacia mi cadera, completando el agarre “Lo somos” Mentí, inseguro y estúpido, ahogado en tabaco y en un cruel desamor, en música genérica y barata. El DJ era malo. Estaba desafinado y descompasado.

“Nos falta una pareja para el concurso de baile y ustedes se ven bastante lindos juntos, quería pedirles que participaran” Reí, rodando los ojos ante tal desesperación, dispuesto a llevarlo para que tomase aire. Patético e infantil. No caería ante tal degradación.

“Uenoyama” Sus manos se aferraron a mi polera, su bufanda se encontraba desecha sobre su pecho “Sácame a bailar” Y no supe si fue por el alcohol, el éxtasis o esa mirada.

“Sí” Pero no me pude negar. Mafuyu era mi única debilidad. Venenoso y encantador.

Ni siquiera pude saber quienes eran los participantes en aquel desastroso concurso, habían decenas de parejas danzando en aquella habitación, golpeándose entre sí con una canción desafinada y un remix molesto. Lo miré bajo las luces; fosforescentes y de colores, mi cuerpo se paralizó sin haber bailado antes, miré a la multitud sin poder seguirles el paso. Yuki sabría. Me pesó la vida con aquel pensamiento, la boca me supo a muerte en el vodka y un nudo sobre mi estomago se armó. Yuki siempre sabia que hacer con él.

“Yo” El castaño se encontraba cerca y estático “La verdad no sé qué es lo que debo hacer” Fue lo que le declaré, rendido. Una repentina timidez se posó sobre él.

“La verdad” Con pasos torpes me acerqué un poco más “Yo tampoco” Sonreí aliviado, acomodando mis manos sobre sus caderas, la música era rápida pero nuestra danza sería lenta. Me tomaría mi tiempo para apreciarlo y perderme en él.

Mafuyu vaciló antes de acomodar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, nuestros cuerpos se empezaron a balancear de manera infantil; fuera de compas y de ritmo en aquella habitación, mis manos se encontraban sobre su cintura, su bufanda cayó un poco más hacia su pecho. Los reflectores se fulguraban de manera majestuosa en esos ojos; eran cafés, eran almendras, eran insomnio, y eran mi amor. La habitación tenía aroma a fuego y cervezas, acomode mi nuca sobre su hombro, aspirándolo a él, dulce y familiar, su cuerpo tembló debajo del tacto para acercarme más. La fiesta y el mundo pasaron a segundo plano para empezar a escuchar nuestra canción.

Una de nuestras manos se enlazó en algún lugar de nuestra _nada_; fue eléctrico, hubo química entre nuestros ojos y deseo entre nuestros labios, mi cuerpo quemó ante la falta de él, me acerqué, saboreando su respiración, su flequillo se encontraba húmedo y habían restos de brillantina en aquellas finas hebras. Suspiré, embobado, mi mano subió hacia su mejilla, lo besé otra vez. Una vida me fue usurpada en esos labios. Hubieron chispas en la habitación, ninguno se dejó de balancear. Mi vida se la daría a él.

¿Cuándo me había enamorado tanto?

Al mirarlo; bajo el manto de la noche, con los reflejos de la escarcha, con el efecto del alcohol, embriagado por sus besos, me enamoré otra vez, era tonto y no tenía remedio. Con las migajas que la nieve dejó del invierno, y unas ansias que no hacían más que crecer y clamar. Nuestras piernas se enredaron, mis dos manos se acomodaron sobre su cadera, fue atrevido, ambos nos ruborizamos y reímos nerviosos. Éramos novatos en el amor. El ambiente era intoxicante, mis cuerdas fueron rasgadas por aquella voz; cada músculo me vibró de la expectación. Siendo empujados en la multitud y desencajando en la historia. Nada me importó. Nada más importaba que verlo sonreír. Estaba jodido hasta los huesos.

Así que esto era el amor.

“Perdón” Una mujer de vestido ceñido y figura delgada “Lo están haciendo mal” El ambiente se quebró.

“¿A qué te refieres?” El castaño lució atónito y molesto. No conocía aquella expresión. Lindo.

“Esta música no se baila así” Aquella desconocida de larga y ondulada melena se acercó a mí “Déjame mostrarte como se hace para que lo puedan bailar bien” Sus manos sobre mi espalda, su rostro cerca. No supe que decir, los nervios me traicionaron y me mantuve en silenció, estático. Mafuyu me miró, despechado y angustiado, me quebró el alma, pero no dije nada.

¿Por qué no lo hice?

“Uenoyama” Él suspiró con una triste expresión “Yo estaré sentado por allí” Fue lo que susurro bajo las estruendosas notas, con la cabeza gacha y una mirada decepcionada. Sus movimientos fueron descoordinados y lentos hacia el sillón. La culpa ya no era del alcohol.

Aquella chica me sonrió, de manera coqueta y femenina; sus labios eran rojos y sus pestañas postizas, su cuerpo se deslizó sobre el mío, sin saber que hacer me convertí en una marioneta para ella, mis manos fueron tomadas por sus uñas acrílicas; frías y bonitas, mi cuerpo se movió con rapidez en contra de sus curvas. Mafuyu no disimuló su molestia y aburrimiento del otro lado, lo vi sacar su teléfono celular, me mordí el labio, culpable por haberlo apagado. Una expresión que me rompió el corazón fue esbozada por él antes de que abandonase la habitación, dejándome en los brazos de una desconocida y una noche amarga.

La traté de apartar, no obstante, la chica fue persistente hasta la nota final de la canción; orgullosa y de pecho inflado me pidió un número de contacto que no recibió, con falsa modestia me aparté. Buscándolo entre la multitud; en el segundo piso, entre habitaciones ocupadas por parejas, baños con filas, con Akihiko aferrado al regazo de Haru en un gran sillón, con los vasos en el piso y las botellas vacías, estaba oscuro y yo asustado sin él. Corrí, de manera bruta. Los rostros eran desconocidos e idos, habían cuerpos con resacas en el suelo, y un aroma a putrefacción. Salí del lugar por un gran ventanal; habían una piscina en las afueras y sillas de playa. La brisa estaba helada.

“¡¿Con que derecho me vienes a tratar así?!” La voz de Mafuyu se escuchaba furiosa y colérica, caminé hacia él “¡El fin de semana pasado fuiste a una cita a ciegas y no me contestaste en todo el día los mensajes!” Cerca de la piscina “¿Con que cara me estas retando?” En un oculto rincón, con el corazón roto, él estaba sosteniendo el celular.

“Es diferente” La voz del rubio jugó con mis nervios aquella noche “Yo no fui enserio, y tú sabías donde estaba” Arrogante y petulante “¿Sabes lo preocupado que he estado? Llevó dos días sin saber nada de ti” Un sollozo se atragantó entre esos delgados y bonitos labios.

“Yuki” No supe si fue por el alcohol “Por favor” No supe si fue por la adrenalina o la música de fondo en la canción; una triste y lenta “Tenemos que parar” No supe la razón de esa despechada y destrozada expresión.

“¿Parar con qué?” No obstante, deseé que no fuese por él “Tú fuiste quien no me respondió el celular” Se lo supliqué.

“Me estás haciendo daño” El castaño se dejó caer, con el rostro rojo de la colera, su espalda fue apoyada en una de las rejas de metal del patio, alrededor de la piscina “No tienes ni idea de cuanto daño me haces” Se escuchó una respiración densa del otro lado de la línea “Solo paremos con esta farsa, ya no la puedo soportar” Cobarde y patético, apreté mis puños ante esa imagen. Él se encogió.

“Dijiste que me esperarías” Fue cruel la realidad que me abofeteó “Tú” La noche no tenía estrellas y el viento era despiadado “Dijiste que me darías tiempo para pensar en mis sentimientos” El invierno era frío y la nieve lo complementaba. Dos piezas del mismo rompecabezas. Jamás tuve una oportunidad. Se me estrujó el corazón. Me llevé la mano hacia él, pero ya no había nada.

Nada entre nosotros dos.

“Sé lo que dije” Él se retiró los cabellos de la frente, con la boca temblorosa y la nariz enrojecida “Pero no puedo hacerlo” Su llanto fue desconsolado, fue tan cruel que cortó la cuerda de mi vida “Perdón” Quise llorar con él, no obstante, retrocedí horrorizado, afirmándome de la pared, escuchando aquel disparo.

“Mafuyu” Sabiendo que esas emociones nunca serían para mí. Que esas miradas y esos besos no era más que un reemplazo. Mentiras y poder. Control y patrañas. Joder.

“Yuki ya no lo soporto más” Su voz se quebró al pronunciar su nombre al igual que sus ojos, su cuerpo estaba temblando, encogido, la noche era un manto negro y cruel “Deja de llamarme y actuar como si fueras mi novio” Su respiración fue ahogada “Deja de ir a mi casa sin mi permiso” Sus palabras endebles “Deja” Aquella imagen. Solo me rompió. Lo escuché pisar mis pedazos “Deja de hacerme sentir tan especial” Su mano fue llevada a su pecho para arrancarse el corazón “Por favor” Pero ya no quedaba nada dentro de él. Amargo.

“Mi pequeña esposa” Mis uñas se incrustaron en mi puño sin saber como lidiar con el mar de emociones que me golpearon, mi mandíbula se desencajó “Eres especial” Confusión, odio, despecho, ira, colera, envidia, dolor. Traición ¡Sí! Traición ¿De qué?

No éramos nada.

“Tratemos de ser amigos normales” Su aliento era blanco en aquella oscuridad. Él sostuvo el celular, su vida pendía de aquel aparato “Quiero estar bien contigo” Con un abismo eterno entre nosotros dos y una historia de farsas “Ya no sé cómo”

“Dejaste que Uenoyama te metiera ideas en la cabeza” Reí, incrédulo ante aquel hombre, sintiendo mi sangre hervir y espumear de la rabia y el rencor “Te dije que ese tonto no era una buena influencia” Asqueado por la imagen, celoso y despechado.

“Creo que no eres quien para decidir eso” Su risa fue amarga y dolorosa.

“Mafuyu”

“Dije que esperaría tu respuesta porque no te quería presionar” El alcohol le ahogó la mente junto con el despecho “Te he esperado por más de diez años” Él negó, con la mano en el pecho, me acerqué a él “Siempre lo supiste ¿Cierto?” Su voz fue frustrada y rota “¡Siempre supiste como me sentía por ti y no hiciste nada más que mirar!” Pero al cobarde le faltaban las respuestas.

“Estas ebrio” Excusas bonitas y baratas. Barata era esa jodida personalidad. El pecho me pesó como si el mundo estuviese sobre mí. Pero lo estaba.

“Yuki si te espero más me vas a terminar destruyendo” La seguridad contrastó con aquella demoledora mueca “No puedo continuar enamorado de un hombre que no se atreve a amar” Mafuyu lloró de manera amarga y solitaria con esas palabras. La sangre hirviendo, la colera en la piel, el asco en la garganta, un nudo en la vida “Perdón” Aborrecía cada segundo que yo no era él.

En ese momento odié a Mafuyu. Maldecí sus palabras bonitas y detesté su hipocresía, me quise limpiar sus besos y verlo llorar un poco más, por despecho e ira, por odio, porque Yuki aún lo tenía y yo no era más que un patético reemplazo, cada recuerdo una mentira ¿Un juego para él? Me acerqué a él, dispuesto a confrontarlo, él levanto la cabeza, con los ojos rojos y el rostro pegajoso a causa del llanto. Suspiré, con los hombros rendidos y el corazón entre las manos. En esa mirada supe que yo era quien se mentía. Y no fue justo que alguien amase tanto a otro ser humano.

“Uenoyama” Me arrodillé a su lado, apagando su teléfono celular “Perdón” Él era un pequeño ovillo tembloroso; mojado y desamparado. Me odié por no ser él “Supongo que arruine nuestra cita” Porque si yo tuviera su suerte.

“Podemos culpar al alcohol” Porque si yo fuera Yuki. El mundo se paralizó cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron; había _algo_ en esa mirada, suspiré. Porque si yo fuera Yuki…No, ya no me excusaría. No lo necesitaba. No quería ser él.

“Supongo que podemos culpar al alcohol” Tomé esas frías y pequeñas manos entre las mías. Lo vi, tratando de recoger sus pedazos, con las palmas heridas y repletas de espinas, con las rodillas raspadas de tanto tratar, cansado y destruido. Lo vi; solo y necesitado.

“Mafuyu” Él me miró, sin soltarme las manos, fue eléctrico y agridulce “Tu nombre” La música y las luces se detuvieron en el tiempo “Significa invierno” Lo detendría por él “Ritsuka significa algo así como primer día de verano” Él parecía confundido y apenado, hubo electricidad y anhelo, la piel me cosquilleó “Son estaciones del año contrarías, algo así como nosotros” Mi palma se acomodó sobre sus mejillas, la estática azotó mi cuerpo, mi mundo se perdió en él “Sé que no encajas conmigo tan bien como lo haces con él, pero”

“Eso no” Lo silencié.

“Estoy enamorado de ti Mafuyu” Un potente sonrojo fue lo que se pintó sobre esas lindas facciones “Desde que llegaste mi sonido ha sido difuso y distorsionado, es un desastre, pero me divierto mucho más ahora que cuando tocaba los acordes que me imponían” Me acerqué a él, con el ruido de una horrible canción de fondo, con la noche oscura y un par de tímidas estrellas “Tú me regresaste eso” Sus labios se abrieron, sus ojos eran los más bonitos y mi mundo se había perdido en él “Sal conmigo”

“Uenoyama”

“Yo no soy galante, sociable, encantador, ni coqueto” Fue mi mente la que me traicionó en aquel palpitar “No soy nada de lo que Yuki es” Tomé su palma para acomodarla sobre mi pecho “Pero sé que puedo amarte mejor” Su mirada fue brillosa y expectante, el aire se perdió en un suspiro “Porque jamás te dejaré ni me acobardaré como él lo ha hecho” Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos ante mi estruendoso palpitar “Se mi novio” Mafuyu me sonrió. Fue la sonrisa más linda que alguna vez alguien dibujo. Fue mía.

“Sí” Fueron palabras imprudentes y tontas “Saldré contigo Uenoyama” Con ellas mi mundo empezó a girar a una nueva velocidad.

Y no fue justo que alguien amase tanto a otro ser humano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así es, son oficialmente parejitaaa!  
Pero les informo que el fic no va a terminar aquí y quedan varios capítulos todavia.  
El siguiente lo tendran la proxima semana, probablemente el 31 porque quiero que sea el último que suba en el año.  
El siguiente capítulo tambien lo narra Mafuyu porque hemos estado mucho tiempo con Uenoyama.  
Muchas gracias a todos los que leen!  
Ojala haya sido de su agrado <3


	11. Capítulo 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis queridos lectores!  
Se dice fecha de actualización en este perfil, se cumple.  
Bueno entre palabras que a nadie le importan; para mi volver a escribir fue muy importante, amo given, por motivos personales es realmente importante para mí, me reunió con una persona que amo mucho, y me ayudo a dejar ir a otra. Y escribir sobre ellos es todo un honor y un placer, es una parte mía que pensé perdida mucho tiempo, y no era tan así.  
Muchas gracias a quienes apoyaron esta historia el 2019, espero que sigan leyendola el 2020 porque tiene para rato XD.  
Este capítulo lo narra nuestro pequeño Mafuyu.   
Ojala les guste. Bonitas fiestas.

Ocurrió cierto invierno. Ocurrió cierta tarde. El aire estaba frío, la nieve se resistía a derretirse refugiándose del sol bajo la sombra, vivía con esos sentimientos dentro de mí. El viento susurraba crueles palabras de desamor, el temor se había impregnado dentro de mi garganta. Amargo y espeso. Él estaba parado frente de mí, con un gigantesco estuche de guitarra sobre su espalda, con una sonrisa nerviosa escondida debajo de una mullida bufanda y una pequeña rosa entre las manos; tenía espinas y sus pétalos estaban rotos. Él estaba allí parado, soportando lo despiadado que podía ser el frío de la nieve y lo terco que era el invierno con su corazón entre sus manos. Me lo ofreció. No sabía cuáles eran las palabras correctas para ponerle fin a un primer amor, de todas maneras, caminé hacia él.

“Uenoyama” El nombrado se sobresaltó cuando lo llamé, pude vislumbrar como sus labios se abrieron debajo de la bufanda para cerrarse con suavidad, el escarlata se acomodó entre sus mejillas y su nariz, la rosa me fue entregada.

“Yo” Las espinas eran pequeñas y era una flor bonita “Pensé que debería traerte algo porque es nuestro” Su boca trepido sin poder decir nada, los nervios se le escaparon de la garganta, su mirada me evadió para enfocarse en las huellas que la nieve había cubierto. Reí, enternecido por él. Era lindo.

“¿Nuestro primer día como pareja real?” El de cabello negro asintió “Gracias” Musite apreciando aquella rosa entre mis manos. Frágil y hermosa. Intoxicante y peligrosa.

“De ahora en adelante” Nuestras manos se enlazaron aquella fría mañana en busca de compañía. Una cualquiera “Pasaré todos los días por tu casa para que vayamos juntos a la escuela” Las suyas eran grandes y cálidas, suaves y eléctricas, en el ambiente hubo química. 

“¿No te tomará el doble de tiempo hacer eso?” Él no me miró, su agarre fue fuerte y seguro. Las piernas me tiritaron con aquel tacto.

“Tu casa me queda de paso a la escuela” Suspiré ante tan infantil excusa.

“Mentiroso” Musite, aferrándome a su brazo. Dejando que aquellos inofensivos engaños nos llevasen hasta nuestro salón de clase.

Al ser dos hombres caminando de las manos los murmullos no se hicieron de esperar, fueron crueles y despiadados; saboreé el miedo y bajé la nuca en aquel cinismo. Asqueroso y culpable. El pecho me pesó, las miradas fueron punzantes, fueron reflectores sobre un actor fracasado; se había caído en medio del guion y ahora era víctima de carcajadas y piedras. El aire me faltó, la angustia y la incertidumbre no me dejaron respirar. No me dejaron vivir. Sus garras sobre mi cuello; se rasgaron las cuerdas de mi voz. Suplique piedad, pero la piedad jamás llegó. Yo era diferente y había sido etiquetado con una letra escarlata; tan solo la quemaron dejando una horrenda cicatriz. Uenoyama no me soltó ni dejó que me hundiera en aquella tragedia, tan solo me sostuvo, de manera amorosa y valiente. Fue una letra escarlata compartida. Piedad para los dos.

Cuando ingresamos a nuestra clase mi mundo no tuvo perdón ni olvido. No hubo vuelta atrás. Ocurrió cierto invierno. Shizusumi estaba durmiendo sobre la mesa, Hiiragi abrió sus labios con una expresión consternada al ver nuestras manos unidas, aquella consternación se convirtió en impotencia y resignación. Yuki. Ocurrió cierta tarde. El alma se me fue entre las manos y los colores de la vida. Sus ojos fueron desconsolados y rotos, su cuerpo se desplomó con incompetencia; quedándose estático sobre la silla, su boca estaba seca y ansiosa, lo miré, con el corazón tan roto a causa de aquel hombre que ya no quedaban más que migas, polvo y lágrimas secas. Lo miré, triste y desamparado. Pasé al frente de él, dejándolo con las intenciones y las bonitas palabras entre las manos. Eran inútiles y no arreglaban nada, pero las quería. Porque lo quería a él. Estúpido.

“Si quieres te puedes sentar con él” Fueron sus amargas palabras al ver mi reacción, nuestro agarre se había aflojado, los espectadores seguían sobre nosotros dos.

“Yo” Miré a esos lindos y dolorosos ojos cafés; las migas y el polvo querían ser destrozados otra vez, clamaban por más llanto “No me quiero sentar con él” Se los negaría “Quiero pasar tiempo con mi novio” Vislumbre a un profundo y resplandeciente azul en aquella hambrienta multitud. Una sonrisa suave fue dibujada en esas masculinas facciones. Hubo vergüenza. Hubo ansias.

“Es la primera vez que lo dices así” La pena me sopló el rostro ante tal galantería “Novio” Las mejillas me ardieron entre cosquillas “Deberías llamarme más seguido así” Fue lo que musito al acomodarse en el último asiento; me senté a su lado, nuestras manos se encontraban juntas sobre la mesa.

“¿Siempre te has sentado solo?” Hubo un atisbo de inquietud sobre Uenoyama, la guitarra fue apoyada en contra de la pared más cercana.

“Es solo que” Sus manos rascaron la parte posterior de su cuello “Este año mis amigos se encuentran en otra clase” Sus piernas se removieron de manera frenética debajo de la mesa “Supongo que sí” Las orbes de la nieve eran afiladas “Supongo que siempre he estado solo” El viento golpeó la ventana aquella fría mañana, me cubrí con la bufanda. No fue suficiente.

“Entonces” Mi nuca fue acomodada sobre el banco, el profesor ingresó a la clase con un libro entre sus manos “Me aseguraré de que no estés solo nunca más” Y fueron promesas vacías y baratas. Resonaron y se esfumaron en el aire entre nosotros dos. Fue lindo y digno de un primer amor.

“Gracias” Fue lo que susurro imitando mi posición.

Hubo un palpitar sobre mi garganta cuando sus dedos acomodaron mi flequillo entre poemas viejos y estructuras de lenguaje. Hubo una respiración acelerada cuando su rostro se acercó y nuestras narices se rozaron, el agarre se convirtió en un secreto sobre mis piernas, su aliento era intoxicante y su aroma costumbre y tentación, me acerqué a él. Hubo estática y electricidad entre nuestras miradas, él se rio nervioso, sin alejarse, el estómago me cosquilleó cuando sus labios pronunciaron de manera silenciosa mi nombre; dulce y aterciopelada. Sus pestañas eran negras y largas, fueron acunadas por los rayos del sol aquella fría mañana. Una cualquiera.

“Por cosas como estas luego debes estudiar más” Fue el regaño que me entregó, sin cambiar de posición ni apartarse de mi lado. Dos tontos en una mesa demasiado pequeña.

“Tú tampoco estas prestando atención” Me mofé, sus palmas sobre mis mejillas; era estática, el pecho me trepido de manera dolorosa y real.

“Supongo que no tenemos más opción que estudiar juntos en tu casa” Rodeé los ojos, conteniendo la risa “Supongo que estas obligado a pasar más tiempo con tu novio” Miré su boca para que el aire me faltara, tragué con dificultad. El calor se apoderó de mi cara y mi cuerpo cuando fue consciente de lo mucho que quería besarlo.

“Supongo que tienes razón” El profesor nos llamó la atención, frustrado y apenado por aquella escena de amor. Levantamos nuestras cabezas de la mesa para empezar a escribir, no obstante, las manos; aquello ya era un símbolos sagrado. Adictivo e imperdonable, con una letra tatuada en el pecho y la despiadada mirada de él sobre mis movimientos. Posesivo y celoso.

Mi boca fue una amarga sensación bajo la gélida expresión de Yuki, él tampoco se concentró; volteando hacia mi puesto con una mueca de cachorro abandonado y mojado para que las garras de la culpa me ahorcasen en una mortífera sensación. Pedí piedad. Sus ojos quemaron y condenaron nuestro agarre. El alma me dolió, me dolió el corazón, pero sin confianza no había amor, y amor era la última palabra que describiría lo que ocurría entre nosotros dos. Con una cuerda rota y una muerte sin sentido.

Las clases fueron extensas y pesadas, los exámenes comenzaban aquella semana y mi mente divagaba hacia otro lugar; entre la nada y el país de nunca jamás. Acomodé mi palma en un suspiró, aquel semestre había sido desastre y caos. La distancia era dolorosa y cruel. Yuki era alguien a quien había amado y a quien había perdido, ahora vivía con aquellos sentimientos y no sabía cuales eran las palabras correctas para terminar con él. Cuando nada empezó. Mi todo había perdido su mañana y ahora nuestra eternidad estaba varada; ni siquiera le pude decir adiós. El pecho, mi garganta y el estómago se convirtieron en un doloroso nudo bajo esa despechada expresión. Ni si quiera nos habíamos despedido, tan solo nos distanciamos, pretendimos estar bien, cuando ese amor estaba descompuesto y podrido. La campana sonó en el tercer periodo. Descompuestos y podridos estábamos los dos.

“Hombre, los profesores se pasan de exigentes cuando es semana de exámenes” La voz de Hiiragi hizo eco entre las paredes del salón, él me miró “Mafuyu” Uenoyama no me soltó cuando él se acercó “¿Vas a almorzar con nosotros?”

“La verdad yo” El agarre del de cabellos negros fue sudoroso y endeble. Aunque él pretendió no prestar atención a la conversación los nervios eran tangibles en su piel “Ya tengo planes con alguien más”

“Por supuesto que los tienes” La voz del rubio fue rencorosa y frustrada “¿No se supone que los amigos deben estar primero?” Sus cejas se encontraban arqueadas y sus manos acomodadas de forma pesada sobre su pecho. Su mandíbula se encontraba desencajada, y su frente empapada en el resentimiento.

“No lo sé, Yuki” El amor era frágil y hermoso “Dímelo tú” Ingenuo y apasionado “¿No se supone que la amistad es lo más importante?” No obstante, si este no se cuidaba se descomponía con una increíble facilidad. Del amor se pasaba al odio, del odio al recelo y en el recelo no quedaba nada.

“Lo dice quién se emborracho en una fiesta el fin de semana” ¿Quedaba algo entre nosotros dos? “Lo dice quién me contestó el teléfono llorando con palabras incoherentes” El ambiente fue incomodó, ninguno de mis otros dos amigos supo cómo intervenir “¡Lo dice quién me besó y ahora anda de la mano con otro tipo!” No había nada entre nosotros dos.

“¡¿Con que derecho me reclamas tú cuando fuiste a una cita a ciegas?!” Gruñí, levantándome de mi asiento, con los músculos pesados y la sangre ardiendo, adolorido por sus palabras y siendo pisoteado por lo que alguna vez pretendió ser pasión “¡Cobarde!” Estaba siendo destruido por Yuki; era dulce e intoxicante, su mirada fue fuego e impotencia.

“¡Ya basta ustedes dos!” Fue todo lo que Hiiragi pudo decir “No tienen que ponerse así de idiotas solo por un almuerzo” Oh, pero no era _solo_ eso. Eran miles de cosas las que habían muerto entre nosotros dos; entre besos que nunca ocurrieron y aquellos que jamás debieron ocurrir, y era tan doloroso; odiarlo y extrañarlo. Las piernas me tiritaron, Uenoyama me tuvo que sostener. Era tan doloroso que ya no sabía como soportarlo. Mi cuerpo, no era capaz de contenerlo más. Me desbordé, él me rompió, me rompería otra vez. Mil veces más.

“Mafuyu” La mano de Uenoyama se acomodó sobre mi cabeza, tratando de enfriarla “Vamos a la cafetería, te compraré algo” Las cejas del rubio fueron arqueadas con fuerza, una vena resalto de su frente y la mandíbula le crujió con un ruidoso chirriar.

“¿Así me abandonará mi pequeña esposa por otro hombre?” Era desesperante y cruel, era difícil el poder respirar, y eran constantes mis ganas por llorar, sin embargo, entre nosotros dos las palabras se habían acabado. Entre el rubio y yo había algo que ya no podía ser reparado.

“Sí” Solo quería escribir un punto final “Así se abandona a un marido infiel” Pero éramos un hechizo que no se podía romper. Una maldición.

Uenoyama caminó de manera lenta entre la multitud hacia el comedor, él no dijo nada, no obstante, no hizo falta hacerlo para saber que se sentía decepcionado; esa clase de expresión. Bajé la nuca, sabiendo que no lo merecía. Deseaba que Yuki fuese algo fácil de olvidar, sin embargo, aquel hombre era conocedor de todos mis secretos, y aquello; el que él pasará de convertirse en mi todo a ser mi nada, no sabía como lidiar con aquel dolor. Solo era consciente de que se sentía mal y me lastimaba. Bajo esa mirada y en esa distancia, con las cuerdas tensas sobre el corazón.

No nos podía arreglar.

Ocurrió un invierno.

“Perdón por arruinar la mañana” Fueron las disculpas que le pude entregar “Yo” Él se dio vueltas, con una mirada cansada, aún así me sonrió “Lo siento”

“Esta bien” Sus palmas me revolvieron el cabello; de manera afectuosa y bonita “Esperaba que él reaccionara así cuando le estoy robando a su amante” La vergüenza se volvió a posar entre nosotros dos, el rostro me ardió con aquellas palabras. Hubo un estruendoso palpitar.

“Nadie le está robando el amante a nadie” Cuando no había nada que robar en primer lugar. El más alto me sonrió, de manera galante y suave.

“Mafuyu” Hubo estática y chispas en aquella atmósfera “Yo te estoy tratando de robar de su lado” Sin vergüenza ni pena “Estoy tratando de robarme tu amor” Uenoyama a veces podía decir cosas así. El corazón me palpitó de manera estrepitosa en ese agarre. El tiempo se perdió.

“¡Uecchi!” Antes de que pudiese responder “Cuanto tiempo, hombre” Dos chicos corrieron para abordarnos, parándose al frente de nosotros. Traté de soltar su mano para que la humillación y las risas no lo atormentaran, para que la letra escarlata fuese disimulada.

“Itaya” El más bajo le sonrió “Ueki, ha sido un largo tiempo” No obstante, él jamás me soltó. Nunca lo hacía.

“¿Quién es?” La atención fue puesta sobre mí, Uenoyama me miró nervioso, hubo una risa incómoda escapando de su garganta, sus mejillas fueron teñidas de carmín, lo escondió debajo de la bufanda. No lo logró.

“Él es mi novio” La vergüenza fue compartida al haberlo pronunciado con tanta seguridad “Él es Mafuyu Sato, mi novio” Mis manos se aferraron a su espalda, sin saber como lidiar con aquellas palabras. Humillado y ofendido, escondido y avergonzado. El verano era injusto.

“Oh” El de cabello rojizo me miró “Es bastante lindo, así que ese era tu tipo” Para acomodar su brazo alrededor de mi hombro. Incomodidad y ansias. Las saboreé.

“Itaya lo vas a asustar” La voz del más alto fue grave e inexpresiva, el nombrado apegó su rostro hacia el mío “Si lo asustas y rompen, tú deberás consolar a Uenoyama” El guitarrista suspiró, acariciándose el ceño de manera circular y frenética “¿Recuerdas lo destrozado que estuvo cuando el chico de la linda voz lo rechazó?”

“No lo rechazó, Uecchi ni siquiera le pudo hablar para empezar” Hubo una carcajada compartida entre sus amigos.

“Creo que fue amor a primera vista o algo así” El más alto medito “¿Cómo lo llamó? ¿Amor a primera voz?” Uenoyama golpeó en el hombro al más bajo para luego sermonear al más alto, con el rostro ardiendo de la colera.

“No hablen de eso nunca más” Fue lo que refunfuño, retirando el brazo de su amigo de mis hombros.

“Está bien, es un tema sensible” Para él ser quien me abrazará “Nosotros íbamos a la cafetería ¿Por qué no nos hacen algo de compañía?” La expresión en esos ojos azules fue de fastidio y enfado “No te lo quitaré ni nada, pueden seguir con su cita después de esto” Para ser convencido y molestado con aquellas palabras. Uenoyama no sabía recibir cumplidos, era un prodigo de la música y las personas lo molestaban con facilidad. Aquello me parecía lindo. Sumamente encantador.

Me dejé acunar por su calor bajo los pasillos, pretendiendo indiferencia ante las carcajadas y las burlas, cuando en realidad estas se incrustaban sobre mi piel; con una línea roja y filosa, con una marca que duraría toda una vida y más allá. Lo tenía a él, lo miré, aferrándome a su cintura, él tirito al yo haber completado nuestro agarre; en esa mirada hubo estática y tensión, ambos sonreímos de manera inexperta y torpe. En esos ojos, a pesar de las carcajadas y la crueldad, lo supe. Mientras lo tuviera a él nada más importaría. Uenoyama me gustaba. Me gustaba cada día un poco más. Cada minuto a su lado.

La cafetería estaba llena; con estudiantes malhumorados y platos grasosos, había una mesa vacía en una de las esquinas, era de madera y estaba sucia; caminé bajo la atención del rubio, fue un escalofrío en la distancia. La nieve estaba en todos lados. No estaba en ninguno.

“Uecchi ¿Por qué no vas a comprar un plato para compartir?” La molestia del nombrado no fue disimulada en aquellos mandados “Anda, nosotros siempre te invitamos” Él chasqueó la lengua, cruzándose los brazos “¿Quieres quedar como tacaño frente a tu lindo novio?” Él me miró, mordiéndose el labio antes de refunfuñar para dirigirse a hacer la fila en la cafetería.

Mis manos se removieron con ansias ante la soledad. Los ojos de aquellos hombres me repasaron; con lentitud y obviedad. El de cabellos rojizos acomodó su rostro sobre su mano, con el codo en la mesa; la madera crujió ante la cercanía que él trató de imponer. Sus ojos eran afilados y tenían hambre. Los murmullos de la cafetería y el aroma a fritura se convirtieron en un segundo plano.

“¿Qué?” Fue el murmulló que escapó cuando no lo soporte más, el más bajo sonrió, satisfecho.

“Solo queremos entender cuál es la clase de persona en la que Uecchi está interesado” No hubo cinismo ni mentiras en su voz, había música de fondo y un grupo de estudiantes se encontraba jugando con una pelota. Nada importó.

“No soy alguien interesante, en realidad” Encogí mis hombros, sin conseguir que la intensidad se disipase.

“Lo eres porque le gustas a ese sujeto” Fueron las palabras de Ueki “Nosotros hemos sido sus amigos por más de cinco años y jamás lo habíamos visto tomar interés en algo que no fuera la música o su banda” Sonreí, sus dedos eran pasión entre las cuerdas. Él tan solo resplandecía bajo las luces del escenario. Me encantaba.

“Esa es una de las cosas que amo de él, cuando él toca la guitarra es como si el resto de las cosas dejaran de importar, pienso que él es realmente increíble y genial, lo admiro mucho” Fueron las torpes palabras que permití que salieran “Yo solo” Tartamudeé, con un lio entre mi garganta y mis neuronas “Creo que tiene mucho talento” Los amigos de Uenoyama se miraron, divertidos, el pavor fue convocado en aquella mesa, me apunto a mí.

“Creo que empiezo a entender que fue lo que vio en ti” Fue lo que suspiro el de cabello rubio “Pero realmente me sorprendió”

“¿Por qué soy un hombre?” Mi ceño se tensó, las palabras me quemaron en la tranquea y en la piel. Las risas, los videos, los golpes, las mofas y las luces de un reflectores. Sin mente y perdido. A la defensiva.

“No” Cuando el mundo no estaba tan mal ¿Habían personas buenas? “Me sorprendí de su expresión” Tal vez aún quedaban. Drogado en ilusiones y adicto a bonitas palabras de amor “Yo pensé que se le caería la mandíbula de tanto babear por ti” Me rompería entre descuidadas manos. Con las cuerdas cruzadas en el pecho. No lo sabría jamás.

“¡Yo también lo pensé!” Fue lo que gritó el más bajo, llamando la atención en la cafetería “No sabía que él podía poner esa clase de expresión, me sorprendí mucho, se veía como un completo idiota” Mi corazón se encontraba retumbando de manera estruendosa sobre mi pecho y mi atención se había perdido entre ellos dos. Un plato repleto de pollo y verduras fue dejado de manera abrupta al centro de la mesa.

“¿Quién se veía como un completo idiota?” Fue lo que él gruñó dejándose caer a mi lado “¿No le dijeron nada raro a Mafuyu?, ¿Verdad?” Más que una pregunta aquello parecía una amenaza. Él era lindo.

“No lo hicieron” Musite, nuestras manos se enlazaron sobre la mesa; el encaje fue perfecto y delicado “Solo me estaban hablando de ti” El más alto suspiró, sus dedos se acomodaron sobre mis labios, frotándolos, la piel se me erizó bajo aquel tacto. Electrizante.

“¿Cómo te has ensuciado si siquiera has empezado a comer?” En su regaño había cariño y ternura, sus piernas se deslizaron al lado de las mías. Estaba cerca, su piel era caliente y sus manos suaves.

“Wow” La mirada de sus amigos fue atónita “De verdad estas actuando como una pareja, eso es tan raro” Pronto aquella dulce y linda expresión fue reemplazada por colera “Hasta tienen bufandas que combinan” Itaya se apoyó sobre el hombro del más alto para ser consolado “Uecchi esta tan grande” Reí, aliviado, con el pecho ligero y el peso del mundo sobre las manos.

“Si me siguen molestando me llevare al pollo y a Mafuyu” Eran buenas personas las que estaban junto a él. Fue un alivio que aún quedaran.

El almuerzo fue agradable y el tiempo huyó como un conejo blanco hacia el país de las maravillas, Itaya y Ueki me contaron muchas cosas que desconocía de Uenoyama; sus historias en el equipo de basquetbol, el cómo se trató de unir al club de música ligera para fracasar, su primer banda, las presentaciones en la escuela y en bares clandestinos. Sonreí, completamente atontado por aquellas historias, perdido en los ojos de él, no pude escapar de tan intenso y hermoso azul. No quise.

Uenoyama me gustaba.

Lo supe por la manera en que mi corazón latía cuando él me miraba, por como mi mente estaba repleta de él mientras la codicia y la ansiedad habían florecido en mi interior. Por como sus besos me embriagaban y mis ojos lo buscaban; a él, a sus manos, a su calor, a su cabello, a su aroma, a sus brazos. Por como temblaba aterrado de lo que él pudiese causar y sufría a causa del olvido; al estar ahogado en la reminiscencia. Tenían espinas y estaban rotas, eran migas y se habían cortado, no tenía más que ofrecer, pero lo quería. Corrimos hacia clases atrasados, al llegar un letrero en la puerta capto nuestra atención, suspiré al reconocer aquella letra de doctor. Una fría e invernal. Ocurrió cierto invierno.

“La hora libre de estudio para los exámenes será en la biblioteca” Uenoyama lo leyó en voz alta, sus manos me detuvieron cuando tuve intenciones de obedecer, con un tímido agarre, y una chispa de oscuridad.

“¿No quieres ir a estudiar?” Él más alto abrió la boca para dejar que un conjunto de ruidos inteligibles escaparan.

“Sé que los exámenes son importantes” Aquellas eran excusas y mentiras “Pero, estaba pensando que podríamos aprovechar ahora que no hay nadie para ensayar” Él cerro los ojos; con fuerza y fatalidad, como si esperase el rechazo o la negación. El muro entre nosotros dos.

“Uenoyama” Desapareció. Mis manos acunaron su rostro, sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud “No pongas esa clase de expresión” Mis dedos rozaron los bordes de su cuello “Amo que te guste la música” Fui directo y sincero en aquellas palabras, mis palmas acariciaron sus mejillas, su mirada fue de sorpresa; atónita y profunda “Que seas tan apasionado” Aquel contacto visual fue difícil de soportar; era torpe y de él salían chispas y fuego “Me gusta” No era apto para paros cardíacos. Mi corazón “Me gustas mucho” Me había delatado.

Sus palmas sostuvieron mis mejillas, de manera lenta y suave, nuestras miradas se encontraban enlazadas bajo los rayos de la tarde, me acerqué a él, con una respiración nerviosa, mis manos se aferraron a sus hombros, sus facciones fueron cálidas y masculinas. Me golpeó como un rayo. Ocurrió cierta tarde. Cerré los ojos, elevándome en la punta de mis pies, dejando que su boca acariciara la mía. Y en aquel beso todo lo perdí; morí sobre sus labios, de movimientos lentos y electrizantes. En su aroma, en su boca, entre sus caricias me embriagué. Rodeé su cuello, pude escuchar mi corazón retumbar en el salón, sus labios eran cálidos y estaban húmedos, sus movimientos fueron dulces para convertirse en hambre. La cara me ardió de la vergüenza, su lengua se deslizó dentro de mi boca, la sensación fue exquisita y placentera, me sobresalté, aferrándome a él, con sonidos húmedos, y sabor a adicción. Me derretí en Uenoyama, sus palmas sostuvieron mi cintura. Intoxicante y venenoso. Perdí la cuenta y la cordura por culpa de él. Siempre lo hacía.

“Mafuyu” Atontado por aquel beso lo miré “Me gustas” Con el corazón hecho un desastre en aquellos ojos; con aquellos ojos encendidos y brillantes, hermosos y destructivos. Todo lo dejé por él. Quería que me llevara.

“Vamos a ensayar” Musite. El ambiente entre nosotros dos era cándido y excitante

Me senté sobre una de las mesas de la primera fila, Uenoyama me acercó su guitarra; la acomodé sobre mi regazo, entre mis piernas, estaba pesada y la funda olía a él. Él me pidió que la afinara, obedecí, con una sonrisa orgullosa y petulante. Cuando no significaba nada. Nada para él. Satisfecho el más alto me pidió que repasará el coro de la canción que usaríamos para la presentación. Mis manos trataron de moverse junto a mi memoria para tocar los acordes, la boca del más alto se descompuso ante lo mal que sonó. Carencia de armonía, carencia de amor. El pecho se me comprimió de la decepción; sabía amargo y fuerte. El tiempo era cruel y en el no había perdón. No lo podía arruinar. Con una bonita y desgarradora canción.

Con un grito que no le llegaría.

“Estas tocando con esto” Su dedo apunto a mi cabeza con vestigios de frustración “Cuando debes usar esto” Sus manos descendieron hacia mi corazón.

“Yo” Solo lo tomaron. Uenoyama suspiró, acomodándose a mis espaldas. Sus manos se posaron sobre las mías, su cuello sobre mi hombro, su pecho en mi espalda, su latir era tan rápido como el mío. Él solo se deslizó entre mi vida sin pedir permiso ni perdón.

“Piensa en la guitarra como si fuese una extensión de tu alma” Su voz sobre mi oreja “Piensa en ella como un medio para decir aquellas cosas que no puedes sacar” Su aroma entre mi cordura y mi razón. Mis dedos vacilaron sobre una de las cuerdas; esta desafinó.

“Lo siento” Más cerca.

“Piénsalo” Su aliento estaba caliente “¿Qué es lo que quieres transmitir Mafuyu?” Cerré los ojos, dejando que fuesen sus manos las que me guiasen “¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes?” Solo toque.

Mis dedos se deslizaron con naturalidad entre las cuerdas, sin usar la memoria ni la cabeza, las cuerdas me comprimieron el pecho, estaban cruzadas sobre él, hicieron presión, fue insoportable el respirar y el existir bajo esa vibración. Estaba roto y cansado, herido, confundido, eran tantos los sentimientos que ya no podía contener y no hacían más que rebalsarse; no sabía sacarlos, no los podía lidiar. Nacido enfermo, pero lo amaba, y entre esas cuerdas, tensas y filosas, tan solo canté, no hubieron letras pero existió dolor. No hubo una bonita canción de amor, sino de despecho. Con un corazón hecho miga entre las manos, con un invierno nevado que no me dejaba avanzar. Condenado y drogado en su amor. Sin decir adiós; en una maldición, en una sonrisa, en una muerte por él. La consumaría con aquella guitarra. Quemó. La vida quemaba dentro de esa maldición. Ocurrió cierto invierno.

_“Necesito tiempo” _La vida se me quebró en mentiras de mierda baratas. Y odié.

Me odié por amarlo.

“Ahora suena mucho mejor” Fueron las palabras que me sacaron de mi trance. Lo miré, de mi rostro corrían cálidos rastros de pena, me los toqué, atónito. Solo me rebalsé.

“Perdón” Uenoyama sostuvo mis mejillas, cerca. Sus labios rozaron aquella pena para llevársela.

“Mafuyu” Sus ojos fueron profundos y bonitos “Lo estás haciendo bien” Me aferré a su pecho dejando que sus manos me consolaran, la guitarra fue dejada de lado en aquel abrazo. Sus palmas sobre mi espalda, su aroma, su calidez, su familiaridad. El corazón me presionó de manera dolorosa sin que comprendiese la razón o el para quien.

“Gracias por dejarme transmitirlo” Nunca sabia como expresarme delante de los demás. No sabía como soportar aquellas emociones y aliviarlas entre palabras y acciones “Gracias” No obstante, a él no le parecía importar.

Las caricias del más alto se mantuvieron silenciosas en esa habitación, sus dedos se enredaron sobre mis cabellos, mientras mi cabeza se encontraba descansando sobre su pecho, mis piernas colgaban sobre la mesa, las suyas se habían enredado entre las mías, me aferré a él. Desastroso y caótico. Saboreé la estática, sin tener mucho que ofrecerle a él. Mi amor estaba manchado y había sido herido tantas veces que ya no se podía recoger. Mi reputación era un chiste y mi talento un mito.

“Uenoyama” Aún así “Yo” Si él estaba dispuesto a recibir eso “Quiero besar a mi novio” Se lo daría. Me entregaría a él.

El más alto rio en contra de mis labios mientras un beso fue compartido en aquella habitación. Fue lento e inocente. Digno de un primer amor, la sensación fue intoxicante y adictiva. Besos en la piel, en la mirada y en la memoria. ¿No era encantador? Mis piernas se abrieron dejando que él me tomase de la cintura, un suspiró escapó mientras nuestros labios se deslizaban entre la electricidad y los nervios. Fue lindo y diferente. Fue todo lo que necesite. Cuando el más alto se separó me miró con una intensidad que no pude soportar. Con un amor que no merecía y una devoción que no debería ser mía, pero lo era. Y a mí eso me gustó. Antes de que él pudiese decir algo su mirada se desvió hacia la puerta del salón para que el color y la magia se esfumasen. El hechizo se quebró.

“Yuki” Cuando Uenoyama pronunció aquel nombre. Cuando me volteé para que nuestros ojos se encontraran; cuando pude verlo llorar y temblar de la impotencia. Lo supe.

“¿Esta era la verdadera razón por la que pasabas tanto tiempo con él?” Su voz era un hilo de despecho y colera.

“Yuki” Sus piernas vacilaron antes de entrar al salón, su boca estaba temblorosa y su frente sudada. Hubo llanto.

“¿No dijiste que yo era quien te gustaba?” Hubo más de un corazón roto entre nosotros dos “¿No dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí?” Me baje de la mesa, había un abismo en esa habitación y una gigantesca pared. Tenía el cuerpo pesado “¡¿Qué pasó con eso de esperarme?!” Él golpeó un muro, con la mandíbula tan apretada que sonó, con la mano roja y las uñas incrustadas. El alma me fue arrebatada por él.

“¡Te esperé por diez años!” Con una canción demasiado triste para ser tocada “¿Cuánto más necesitabas?” Con la impotencia transmutada a persona, y con unas memorias que ya no significaban nada más que dolor. Cada mirada y palabra quemaba y se rompía entre nosotros dos.

“Yo” El rubio se tiró de los cabellos, con impotencia, con cientos de excusas entre garganta y dientes “¿Si ese día hubiera aceptado tu confesión?” Siempre las daba; eran inútiles y bonitas “¿Las cosas serían diferentes entre nosotros dos?” Pero bastaban esas palabras para hacer a un estúpido feliz.

“Sí” Él había jugado con mi amor “Lo serían” Él se trató de acercar, pero la distancia fue grande y el abismo y el mundo ya se habían derrumbado entre nosotros dos. El aire fue amargo “Pero no tienes una máquina del tiempo para volver y cambiar esa respuesta” La realidad despiadada. Me abracé a mi mismo frente a ese silencioso adiós.

“Entonces” Yuki extendió sus manos; con una expresión que goteó aflicción, bajo la lluvia de un amor no correspondido “¿Esto es todo?” Que él no tuviera un paraguas para refugiarse del frío.

“Eso es todo entre nosotros dos” Me rompió el corazón “Yo” Uenoyama me miró, en silencio, con una expresión de tristeza y nostalgia. Él parecía asustado. Asustados estábamos los dos.

“¿Enserio lo elegirás a él?” Negro y azul, golpeado hasta la muerte, roto hasta las migas.

“Sí” Nuestras manos se buscaron en aquella habitación, el tacto fue torpe y nervioso “Uenoyama es mi novio ahora, las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros Yuki, no podemos volver a lo de antes” Aunque las cejas del más alto se encontraban fruncidas y el despecho era su manto a flor de piel, él rio.

“Bien” Su mirada fue oscura y desolada “Pueden jugar a ser una pareja feliz” De su pecho goteaba la muerte de una pasión; negra y pesada “Pero aunque él sea tu novio, que no se te olvidé de quien estas enamorado” Sus ojos fueron una peligrosa chispa negra en la habitación “No puedo dejar que lo olvides con esa facilidad Mafuyu” Sus palabras fueron ásperas “Al final, tú yo nos pertenecemos” Fue lo que bramó “Y tú siempre regresas a mí” Antes de que la puerta fuese azotada y una realidad omitida fuese convocada.

Ocurrió cierto invierno. Ocurrió cierta tarde. El aire estaba frío, la nieve se negaba a derretirse refugiándose del sol bajo la sombra, el viento susurraba crueles palabras de desamor, el temor se había impregnado en mi garganta. Amargo y espeso. Él estaba parado frente de mí, con una mueca de aflicción y amargura entre esas facciones masculinas, con unos ojos azules y tristes, convertidos en melancolía, él tomó su corazón entre sus manos, estaba parchado y asustado, se le había caído. Me lo ofreció. Caminé hacia él. Le ofrecí el mío.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quedo un poco más largo, ojala no haya sido tan latero.  
La siguiente actualización es la otra semana, a nadie le importa pero doy mi examen de grado el 6 de enero, entonces sino hay actualización fue porque decidi cometer seppuku y ahorrarle la verguenza a mi vida.  
Pero siendo optimistas podría estar ese mismo lunes.  
Bueno, en este capítulo a Yuki ya le cayo la teja de que a Mafuyu en realidad le gusta Uenoyama porque no le había estado dando tanto peso, cuando sí, le gusta mucho. Ambos, es mutuo.  
Eso, muchas gracias a las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer.  
Espero que haya sido de su agrado.  
Un abrazo gigante!


	12. Capítulo 11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis lectores bonitos!  
Muchas gracias por ingresar a esta historia!  
Bueno, no cometi suicidio por honor, así que hay actualización hoy, de hecho, de ahora en adelante hay cada semana porque ahora puedo!  
El capítulo de hoy lo narra Mafuyu.  
Espero que sea de su agrado <3

El cuerpo sudoroso, las piernas agotadas, el corazón agitado, la cabeza convertida en un lio. El día era soleado y caluroso; en aquel calor no existió el perdón. La semana de exámenes había empezado con una evaluación física; yo tenía mal estado y era torpe, mis pies se habían tropezado entre una decadente y obscura pasión, mientras mis manos se mantenían atadas. Pero trataba; escuchaba las cadenas, sentía los cortes de las cuerdas sobre el pecho, sus garras sobre mi cuello. Las intentaba quebrar. Nada que ofrecer. Nada que perder entre nosotros dos ¿Alguna vez lo hubo? No habían más que migas y los restos de un putrefacto amor. Ya no importaba.

Mis ojos lo buscaron a él entre aquella multitud; el calor había bañado su piel mientras talento era emanado por cada uno de sus poros. Un salto hacia las barras, un gol en el partido, flexiones de brazos y el arma secreta de los relevos. Uenoyama era realmente genial. El corazón me retumbó de manera estruendosa cuando una resplandeciente sonrisa me fue regalada, las mejillas me cosquillearon ante su imagen. Popular y talentoso, amigable, inteligente, terco; habían tantas cosas que me gustaban de él. Diferente y destructivo. Mi atención fue enfocada hacia el suelo; sobre la cancha una botella de agua vacía se encontraba rodando. Un nudo se armó sobre mi garganta, lo miré otra vez; majestuoso e inalcanzable, el pecho me pesó.

¿Lo arruinaría a él también?

“Uenoyama es realmente atractivo, ¿No lo crees?” Dos chicas, pequeñas y bonitas se encontraban conversando a mi lado, cerca de las gradas. El calor era insoportable. No había llegado el primer día de verano.

“¿No lo sabes?” La otra chica negó, con una mueca curiosa y un tenue rubor entre los pómulos “Él tiene novio” Aquella mueca de desagrado y decepción.

“¿Novio?” Su voz fue burlona “¿Te refieres a un hombre?” Su boca se deformó en el asco “Que desperdicio de buen material” Aquellas risas, las fotos, los golpes, las ansias, el ser apuntado y rechazado. Me abracé a mí mismo, las manos me temblaron al igual que el corazón, mis piernas no fueron capaces de sostener a mi cuerpo. Tan débil como inútil. Patético. 

“Fue triste cuando me enteré” Los gritos de la multitud parecieron lejanos e irreales “Antes pensaba que él era normal” _Normal._ Sonreí, quebrado y manchado.

_Normal_. Yo lo había arruinado a él.

_“Yuki es un verdadero homo después de todo. Hombre, y pensar que él me quitó mi puesto como capitán del equipo, espera a que se expandan estos rumores, le quitaran su posición por decisión popular”_ Lo había arruinado otra vez. Mil veces más, era todo lo que sabía hacer.

Yo no era _normal. _Fue amargo y doloroso el aceptarlo, involucrarlo no quería que fuese una opción, no obstante, dejarlo, los ojos me ardieron al igual que la garganta; respirar fue difícil entre el sudor y el sol. Era doloroso el mero pensamiento de apartarlo de mi lado. No quería ser odiado, pero era egoísta, buscaba ser amado pero le mentía. Ambicionaba quererlo pero él era herido. Porque yo era anormal.

“Las mujeres son mucho más hermosas cuando no dicen basura de los demás” Un brazo se acomodó sobre mi hombro de manera protectora y celosa “Ustedes sabían que Mafuyucchi estaba escuchando, ¿No es así?” Mis ojos se enfocaron en Itaya, su expresión fue fría e indiferente “A Uecchi no le gustan las malas personas” Las chicas rodaron los ojos antes de alejarse. El de cabello rojizo me miró. Bajé la nuca con impotencia, con unas manos inútiles y heridas.

“Gracias” Musite. _Perdón_ fue lo que debí decir. Su expresión no cambio.

“No deberías dejar que esos comentarios te afectaran” Aquellas palabras fueron reales y conocidas “Gente que busca hacer daño por ocio existe en todos lados” Reales y conocidas pero de todas maneras no las aceptaba. No podía.

“¿Tú crees que está bien que yo salga con Uenoyama?” El rostro de Itaya se suavizó bajo la potente luz del sol “Yo” Mi atención sobre mis pies “Lo quiero, no gustaría que él salga herido por estar conmigo” Mis pies sobre una montaña de dolor y miseria, de memorias baratas y sonrisa cínicas.

“Mafuyucchi” No podía evitar pensar que quien se involucraba conmigo terminaba siendo herido.

_Anormal._

“Escuchaste lo que pasó acerca de un vídeo circulando por la escuela, ¿Cierto?” La respuesta se había tornado redundante entre nosotros dos “Si por mi culpa él se ve involucrado en esa clase de desastres, yo” Busqué una bufanda, no obstante, encontré un denso agujero en su lugar; era profundo y negro “Si él pierde su respeto como músico o lo empiezan a aislar” Autodestructivo y envenenado “No me lo perdonaría jamás” Las personas pretendían aceptar, cuando los prejuicios arraigados eran fuertes. El peso del mundo sobre mis piernas; ya no lo podía cargar.

“Si eso llegase a pasar” Itaya golpeó con suavidad mis mejillas, asegurándose de que no lo dejase de mirar “Él nos tiene a nosotros” Sus ojos eran grandes y sinceros “Ahora tú también nos tienes a nosotros” Me quebré un poco más.

“Yo” Una repentina vergüenza se posó sobre mi cara “Eres una buena persona” El más alto sonrió.

“Obviamente lo soy” Reí aliviado. Los prejuicios eran potentes y duros de soportar, letales eran los llantos contra la almohada y las amenazas de papel, no obstante “También omitiste que soy increíblemente guapo” La vida y la muerte eran un poco más fácil de lidiar con ellos dos “Pero eso te lo perdono porque eres tú” Eran buenos amigos para él. Para los dos. Un brazo se acomodó de manera pesada sobre mi hombro.

“¿Estas molestando a mi novio?” Sus palabras se escucharon celosas y fastidiadas. Lo estaban “Te he dicho que perturbarlo esta fuera de límites” Uenoyama era galante y componía un sinfín de canciones bonitas. No las merecías, no obstante, yo las cantaba.

“Solo estábamos coqueteando” La carcajada de Itaya no se hizo de esperar ante lo frustrado que pareció el de cabellos negros “¿Me culpas por hacerlo?, Mafuyucchi tiene encanto” La expresión de Uenoyama fue la puesta de una comedia. La mía una triste y amarga tragedia.

“La profesora me pidió que guardara los implementos en la bodega” Fueron las palabras del guitarrista “Ayúdame” Fue una petición suave. Suave fue la atmósfera entre nosotros dos. Me limité a asentir.

Entre los dos tomamos un par de pesadas cajas de maderas para dejarlas en el piso de la bodega. El lugar era un desastre; estaba repleto de balones desinflados, de bates de baseball rotos, de pesas sin pilas, de vendas usadas, y zapatillas viejas, estaba frío y olía a moho. El sudor goteó de nuestros cuerpos al cargar tanto peso, mis manos estaban repletas de cicatrices de tanto fracasar; aquellas heridas ardieron en esa mañana. El más alto suspiró de manera victoriosa cuando acabamos de ordenar, arrojando su cuerpo sobre una pila de colchonetas con el relleno de espuma gastado; estaban sucias con tierra y pintura, y lucían incómodas. Me acomodé a su lado, con el antebrazo sobre la frente y la mirada en el techo de metal de la bodega. Se podía ver y tocar aquella mugre.

“Creó que reprobé la evaluación física” Sus palabras hicieron eco entre las paredes de aquel pequeño lugar. Mis cejas y mi frente se tensaron ante esas mentiras. Altanero y arrogante.

“No es cierto” Sus piernas estaban rozando las mías, nuestras manos se habían enlazado en aquel colchón “Lo hiciste increíble en cada una de las pruebas, yo te vi” Una suave risa captó mi atención, me volteé para encontrarme con esos brillantes y profundos ojos. Azules y sinceros.

“Lo sé” Su rostro estaba cerca “Solo quería escucharte decirlo” El mío ahogado entre la frustración y la vergüenza. Cerré los ojos, tratando de sostener falsa indignación.

“Espero que te sientas igual de confiado para los exámenes que vienen” Sus manos tomaron mi cintura, él me levantó para acomodarme sobre él; Uenoyama estaba mojado y manchado con tierra por culpa de la colchoneta.

“Para eso vamos a estudiar juntos hoy” Acomodé mi mentón sobre su pecho sin dejar de mirarlo, sus pestañas eran largas y curvas “Mafuyu” Hubieron unos repentinos nervios entre las letras del invierno “Yo” Él estaba ansioso “Bueno” Lo supe por el trepidar en su mirada y la intensa velocidad de su respiración “Hoy mi hermana va a salir con su novio y mis padres están en un viaje” Lo supe por la manera en que su cuerpo tembló debajo del mío y sus manos vacilaron en un abrazo, él solo rozó los bordes de mi caderas mientras sus piernas se mantuvieron rígidas entre nuestro tacto “Ya sabes” Su voz era tartamuda y sus frases cojas. Pero no lo sabía. Nunca lo hacía.

“¿Quieres estudiar en mi casa?” Un potente carmín fue lo que se dibujó sobre su cara. Aquella parecía ser una mañana de verano. Una insoportable. Sus dedos rozaron mi espalda, sus ojos eran expectación. Me golpeó como un rayo.

“No” Él se mordió el labio, su corazón fue taquicardia debajo de mis palmas, sus manos estaban empapadas al igual que su frente “Quiero que te quedes a dormir” Pronto “Mafuyu” Esa vergüenza fue compartida “Quédate a dormir conmigo esta noche” El calor fue insoportable entre nosotros dos. No fuimos capaces de sostener una mirada, sin embargo, el dejarla era aún peor. Había estática y tensión, su aliento sobre mi nariz, su aroma impregnado en mi piel. Sus palmas se acomodaron sobre mis mejillas; me derretí en aquel tacto.

“Yo” Chispas, química y ansias “Eso me gustaría” Una tonta y temblorosa sonrisa fue compartida.

“Sí” Uenoyama rio. Él se acercó, inclinándose encima de la torre de colchonetas “¿No estas nervioso por presentar el otro fin de semana con la banda?” Me mordí el labio mirando los suyos; brillantes y cálidos.

“No” Sus dedos se deslizaron bajo mi mentón, hubo un estruendoso palpitar en aquella habitación “Creo que por fin entendí las palabras que quiero decir” El dueño jamás se encontró.

“¿Por qué no me mandaste la canción a mí?” Reí ante tan infantil y penosa expresión, él la trató de disimular bajo una invisible bufanda; con mentiras bonitas y palabras baratas. No lo logró.

“¿Celoso de Haruki?” Él meditó su respuesta. La atmósfera era suave y eléctrica, hubieron cosquillas y chispas en aquel tacto.

“Algo” Su nariz se encontraba rozando la mía, su aliento en mi vida, sus caricias en mi alma “Aunque no puedo ver a Akihiko o a Haru como hombres o seres humanos” Reí, cerca. Demasiado.

“Uenoyama” El nombrado asintió, atontado. Dentro del azul de sus ojos me perdí, caminé hacía él “Ya cállate y bésame” Fue lo que le pedí. Con una pena mal disimulada en una risa, él obedeció.

Sus manos se posaron sobre mi cintura, mis piernas entre las suyas, mis palmas enredadas a su cabello; estaba mojado y era suave. Sus labios fueron una intoxicante y venenosa sensación entre los míos, yo era un adicto y había perdido el control. Cerré los ojos, con los músculos ardiendo y la piel cosquilleando, hubo un intenso palpitar entre mi mente y mi pecho, mi cuerpo fue tomado para intercambiar posición; ahora era yo quien se encontraba sobre las colchonetas abajo y era Uenoyama quien había tomado el control. Mis muslos se separaron, se acercó un poco más, el calor fue insoportable en aquella bodega, hubo excitación y pasión. Lo tomé del cuello profundizando aquel tacto. Fue mortífero, fue dulce, fue tan gentil que me rompí. Tan hambriento que lo olvidé. Me ahogué entre su sabor y me asfixié con su aroma. Cada parte de mi cuerpo, él la tomó. Su aliento golpeó mi boca al separarse, había una intensa oscuridad en esa mirada; azul y profunda. Había un delgado y transparente hilo de saliva entre nosotros dos.

“Tú me has convertido en un completo desastre” Fue lo que musitó; con el cuerpo tembloroso y el aliento robado. Me lo había llevado yo.

“Y aun así me invitaste a dormir a tu casa” Lo volví a tomar de la nuca, besándolo otra vez.

Sus manos se posaron sobre mi cintura, debajo de mi polera; sus palmas estaban frías y fueron centellas. Su hambre se hizo intensa y oscura. Electricidad y calor. Nada más sentí. Mis manos sobre su espalda, inclinados en aquellas viejas colchonetas, me aferré con fuerza a él, el sonido de la puerta de metal nos forzó a separarnos.

“Wow, yo” Itaya lucía divertido ante aquella escena “Como se estaban tardando la profesora me mando a buscarlos” Una sonrisa pícara “Pero veo que han estado ocupados” El rostro de Uenoyama era escarlata y la mandíbula se le había caído de la vergüenza.

“Nosotros” El tartamudeo y el temblor parecieron divertir aún más a su amigo.

“Uecchi, pensé que elegirías un lugar más romántico para su luna de miel” Fue lo que pronunció “Tú, yo y Ueki tendremos una charla de hombres más tarde, debemos educarte mejor” Antes de alejarse con una sonrisa filosa y una mirada burlona. Uenoyama se dejó caer sobre mi pecho, rendido.

“Lamento tener amigos tan estúpidos” Fue lo que gruñó. Mis manos se acomodaron sobre su espalda, se aferraron a él.

“Son buenos amigos” Le aseguré sin que esa transparente expresión fuese capaz de cambiar. Aquella era una de las muchas cosas de él que me encantaban.

“Si tú lo dices” Una de todas “Mejor vayamos a estudiar a la biblioteca” Todas de ninguna. Era yo quien se había convertido en un desastre por culpa de él.

La mano de Uenoyama parecía haberse convertido en una extensión de mi cuerpo y de mis palabras; era suave y era grande, cuando practicaba mucho se tornaba áspera, los callos eran comunes a causa de las cuerdas de la guitarra; eran protectoras, y yo era taciturno sin ellas. Sin él. Entre los estantes de libros y los grupos de estudio en mesas de madera, huimos hacia un rincón; hacia la torre más alta del castillo. El de cabellos negros acomodó sus libros sobre el tablero y su guitarra en la otra silla, él se acercó, asegurándose de que aquel agarre no fuese interrumpido ni por prejuicios ni por exámenes. Él era lindo. Me traté de concentrar.

Concentrarse era imposible en una tarde de verano. No era ni el primer día.

El invierno había escrito una antigua tragedia junto a la nieve; ahora que la nieve se había derretido, el invierno no sabía que sería de él. Yuki y yo planeábamos ingresar a la misma universidad, comprar un departamento, trabajar en la misma empresa, respirar para fallecer a su lado. Dormido en la eterna espera por el beso del verdadero amor. Pero las patrañas se habían esfumado y los sentimientos descompuesto; ahora que el futuro se había saboteado me estaba ahogando en un buque de papel. Con un horizonte en blanco y sin tiempo. Era un desastre y no sabía bien el porqué. Pero me mentía. Él no me amaba. Estaba bien. Mis ojos divagaron entre las densas letras escritas; los libros carecían de sentido y mi mente de concentración. El silencio era filoso, y el barco se había empezado a deshacer. Estaba a la deriva. Lo miré en busca de respuestas, no obstante, entre ojos cerrados y ronquidos desvergonzados no encontré ninguna de ellas. Reí, Uenoyama tenía un pequeño hilo de saliva entre sus labios, me acerqué para limpiarlo. Él era lindo.

Todo lo había cambiado.

“Espero que lo sepas” Musite, retirándole el flequillo del rostro. Él parecía cansado, el cuaderno estaba mojado y la guitarra ansiosa a su lado.

“Mafuyu” Un escalofrío golpeó mi columna vertebral al escuchar aquella voz “Necesito hablar contigo” La expresión de Hiiragi era sería y desabrida. Gris y vacía.

“Bien” Como la mía. Me limité a seguirlo hacia otro rincón de la biblioteca.

El rubio me miró, con nervios y tristeza, sus brazos se acomodaron sobre el marco de la ventana que tenía detrás, mi rostro y mi nostalgia fueron ocultas por las cubiertas de los libros y los susurros en la zona de estudio grupal. Él me miró, con esas disculpas bonitas y baratas entre las manos, sabiendo que no arreglarían nada, que nada sería igual entre nosotros dos jamás. Él me las extendió, y yo vacilé antes de tomarlas. Esta vez no lo hice.

“Sé que esto es egoísta” Su voz fue ronca y pesada entre los estantes y el calor “Pero quiero pedirte que trates de arreglar las cosas con él” Quise correr, no obstante, él me sostuvo de la muñeca “Solo escucha lo que tengo que decir, maldición” Su grito fue bajo y forzado, no obstante, mi furia era alta y real.

“¿Por qué ahora?” Colera y estática “¿Te importó siquiera?” Mi estómago se había transformado en un nudo y mi mente en impotencia, mis músculos se encontraban tiesos, mi mandíbula paralizada “Te mantuviste al margen todo este tiempo” Cuando él lo sabía.

“Es cierto, nunca hice nada” Lo sabíamos los dos “Ni cuando supe que te gustaba Yuki” Mentiras, engaños, burlas y desconsuelo “Ni cuando supe que él se había dado cuenta de tus sentimientos por él” Uno derramado en vano “Lo sabía todo pero nunca dije nada” Uno a causa de él. Mis uñas se incrustaron dentro de mis puños con colera.

“Hiiragi” Colera viva era mi piel, ¡Mi corazón no era un juguete!

“Y ahora me arrepiento” Esa triste y falsa expresión de melancolía no significó nada “Sé cómo te sientes” Aquella fue la última gota “Es incómodo perderlo, pero” Me rebalsé aquella sofocante tarde de invierno.

“¡No sabes cómo me siento!” Cansado y agotado, roto, herido, con las manos sangrando, sosteniendo un corazón despedazado “¡Deja de nombrarlo!” El agujero en mi interior se tornó más grande y denso; era profundo y negro, estaba goteando. No se cerraría jamás.

“Pero” Porque ellos no me dejaban.

“Deja de tratar que me acerque a él” Me quería mover, quería avanzar, no obstante “Solo” ¿Cómo hacerlo si cada día alguien me recordaba mis sentimientos por Yuki? ¿Cuál era el sentido? ¿Diversión? ¿Sadismo? ¿Compasión? No importaba “Déjame solo por favor” Confesado y rechazado; aquello debería ser el punto final. Me cubrí el rostro con las manos, temblando “Déjame solo” Quería que ese fuese el maldito punto final.

“Mafuyu” Él se acercó pero yo me alejé.

“¿Cómo sigo con mi vida si me mantengo atado a Yuki?” Los ojos de mi amigo expresaron dolor e incertidumbre. Él no entendía “Tengo un novio ahora, Hiiragi, ya no puedo jugar a esto con ustedes” Nadie sería capaz de entender aquellos sentimientos; eran pesados y me lastimaban “No puedo jugar a ser su pequeña esposa más” Eran una cadena en el cuello y una puñalada dentro del alma. Gritaba pero nadie la escuchaba.

“Porque él te necesita aún” Su respuesta fue endeble, una _disculpa_ silenciosa fue pronunciada por aquellos ojos “Aún eres su pequeña esposa” Fue cruel. Piedad para los dos.

“Siento que he tenido esta conversación tantas veces que me la sé de memoria” Suspiré, con el asco impregnado entre la garganta y la piel “Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo Hiiragi, me deberías de apoyar en lugar de pasarme a llevar” Sus labios liberaron aire. Nada más que aire y amargura quedaba entre nosotros dos.

“Lo sé” Sus cejas fueron aflicción “Pero Mafuyu conozco a ese tipo” Sonreí con tristeza al saber que yo no lo hacía “Él es incapaz de cuidarse si tú no estás, todo este tiempo que pensaste que lo necesitabas, era al revés” Estiré mis brazos, derrotado pero de pie “Ese tipo es más dependiente de lo tú que crees” Con un denso agujero dentro del pecho, de emociones desbordadas, descompuesto pero vivo.

“Aunque sea así” Punzante y rencoroso “¿Por qué eso sería mi asunto?” Fue frío aquel invierno entre nosotros dos “Cuando ya ni siquiera somos amigos” El rio.

“Tú no eres así”

“Él tampoco lo era” Pero el amor tenía fecha de caducidad y la nuestra había expirado antes de empezar.

“Te dije que confesarte era mala idea” Sus palabras fueron ácidas entre sus dientes “Te dije que debías de esperar” Reí, de manera psicótica y herida. Con una letra escarlata en medio del pecho. Siendo la burla de los demás.

“Entonces debía tragarme mis emociones para quedarme como su amigo para siempre, ¿Eso me estás diciendo?” No hubo respuesta del otro lado de la habitación, solo una mirada gacha y un par de brazos estáticos; colgaban inertes de los hombros de Hiiragi “Para hacer las cosas menos incómodas para todos, debía mantenerme en silencio” De todas maneras, esa respuesta “No me disculparé por no hacerlo” No la esperé. No lo esperaría más.

“¿No te da curiosidad saber si era correspondido?” Me di vueltas sobre mis pies, el calor se había esfumado en esa conversación y habían residuos de estática.

“Sino tienes nada más que decirme me iré” Su mano se acercó a mi muñeca, no obstante, él no la tomó.

“Creo que te diste cuentas pero Yuki faltó a clases hoy” No la volvería a tomar “No me contesta el celular y estoy preocupado” La culpa goteó junto a la brea “Si te contacta por favor respóndele” La brea se convirtió en un rastro de huellas en la habitación. No le conteste, con las manos sobre el agujero dentro de mí pecho; tratando de no desmoronarme entre aquellos sentimientos y la desamparada mirada del rubio. No funcionó.

Ocurrió cierto invierno.

Ocurrió cierta tarde.

Mi todo lo perdí en una triste confesión.

Regresé al lado de Uenoyama, él estaba despierto, había una mueca de molestia sobre sus aniñadas facciones, su cabello estaba desordenado y sus cuadernos habían desaparecido de la mesa. Él estaba sosteniendo su teléfono celular, se había acomodado la guitarra sobre la espalda. Cuando sus ojos me encontraron me traté de recomponer, de mentirnos un poco más; como si hubiese sido un hechizo aquel engaño funcionó.

“Mafuyu, perdón” Sus manos acariciaron la parte posterior de su cuello “Akihiko me llamó y me pidió que lo acompañara a comprarle un regalo de aniversario a Haru” Incomodo y decepcionado. Mi mano se aferró a su palma, era un descorazonado consuelo, pero no se lo diría. Mi boca había sido sellada y la llave perdida.

“Te acompaño hasta la salida”

Akihiko estaba afuera de la escuela con su motocicleta estacionada, con un gesto de manos y un tierno y dulce abrazo nuestra despedida se selló. Era un día de invierno, sin embargo, la tarde daba la ilusión de calidez. Mis pies fueron arrastrados hacia mi casa, con amargura y culpa, con un denso manto de soledad, mi mamá tampoco estaría y mi mente lo último que podía hacer era trabajar. El pecho me pesaba, mis manos se encontraban pegajosas y manchadas por aquellos sentimientos. Negros y destructivos. Eran una enfermedad mortal.

Ocurrió cierto invierno. Ocurrió cierta tarde. Las piernas me temblaron, la respiración me fue arrebatada, me fue tirada la cadena del cuello y los grilletes de los pies. Al frente de mi hogar el corazón me fue rotó otra vez por él; no quedaba _nada._ Atraídos de manera destructiva con una muerte anunciada. Una crónica y vaga. Yuki se encontraba sentado sobre el pórtico de mi casa, su rostro era un desastre, sus ojos estaban rojos, habían latas de cerveza a su alrededor, me acerqué a él, la peste fue insoportable.

“¿Por qué te pusiste a beber?” Él me miró, su sonrisa fue cruel, sus manos se acercaron hacia mi corazón para arrancármelo otra vez.

“Porque mi pequeña esposa ya no me ama” Pero en lugar de un corazón él no encontró nada más que un triste y profundo agujero negro; goteaba sentimientos y lloraba dolor.

“Vamos adentro” Las personas tenían un limite y el mío hace mucho se había desbordado.

Con unas piernas débiles, unas que ante cada ruego caían por él, lo llevé hasta mi cuarto, arrojándolo sobre mi cama, su cuerpo estaba empapado de cerveza, su risa era tonta y torpe, sus ojos hinchados, habían unas feas y moradas ojeras debajo de esa mirada. Nadie dijo que sería fácil tener que renunciar a él, no obstante, nadie dijo que sería tan difícil hacerlo. Corríamos dentro de un ciclo, y ya no tenía fuerzas, estaba tan cansado de tratar. Tratar y ser odiado. Tratar y ser herido. El destino era cruel. Él era descorazonado. Él me miró en silencio del otro lado de la habitación, su espalda había sido apoyada sobre la pared, su cabeza sostenida por sus palmas. De mi closet saqué una de las poleras que tenía del rubio para arrojársela sobre la cara.

“Cámbiate o te vas a resfriar” El más alto la acunó entre sus manos, una lenta y nostálgica sonrisa fue trazada por él.

“¿Recuerdas porque la tienes?” De pasos torpes y temblorosos, me acerqué a él “El día que te la presté estábamos peleando” Me senté sobre la cama bajo esa apesadumbrada expresión “No recuerdo por qué” Su risa fue veneno “Pero recuerdo que corriste bajo la lluvia para detenerme” Su sonrisa letal “No me dejaste ir aunque te lo pedí” La atmósfera era tensa e incómoda en aquella habitación.

“Yuki” El más alto dejó la prenda de lado.

“Mafuyu no sé cómo estar bien contigo otra vez, pero no me gusta lo que está pasando entre nosotros dos” Me llevé las manos hacia el pecho “Te extraño” El negro se había derramado en esas palabras “Te necesito” No quedaba nada en mi interior.

“Ya hemos tenido cientos de veces esta conversación” Estaba vació “Creo que deberíamos dejarnos hasta aquí” Vacíos estábamos los dos.

El rubio me miró, sus ojos dejaron una dolorosa cicatriz en un hombre que no servía para nada. Me acomodé a su lado en esa pared, nuestras respiraciones eran pesadas e insignificantes. Solo lo sabes cuándo lo pierdes. Pero él no me dejó ir jamás. Sus dedos se deslizaron entre los míos sobre mis sabanas; fue un tacto amargo y familiar, quise llorar al ser sostenido de esa manera tan dulce por él. Sus manos eran grandes y frías, no lo pude mirar; ya lo había olvidado. Su aroma era a cerveza barata y a memorias y amor, su cuerpo era más grande, su piel, todo lo había olvidado para dejarlo atrás, no obstante, ahí estaba él, atormentándome otra vez, cuando no era querido, ¡Cuando había sido rechazado! Cerré los ojos, con el cuerpo convertido en un nudo y un amor muerto en el estómago.

“Mafuyu” Habían sido tantas noches deseándolo. Su fue agarre fuerte y seguro “¿Recuerdas el primer día que entramos a la secundaría?” Tantos llantos gastados, momentos quemados, preguntas incógnitas y confesiones omitidas “Dijimos que pasara lo que pasara estaríamos juntos” Para ahora estar persiguiéndonos en un amargo y destructivo círculo.

“Yuki” Tanto dolor.

“Dijiste que sin importar la situación tus sentimientos por mí no cambiarían” Para regresar al inició.

Mi pecho no dejó de escurrir aquellos sentimientos bajo esas crueles y despiadadas palabras; me miré las manos tratando de contenerlos, fue inútil. Inútil era yo, mi cuerpo estaba temblando, mis ojos ardían, mi garganta se había hinchado entre palabras inservibles y memorias bonitas. Drogado y celoso. Celoso y enamorado. Quebrado y usado. Yuki me dolía y quería dejarlo, no obstante, esa cadena me lo impedía, la traté de cortar; solo me asfixió. Estaba muriendo por culpa de él. Abrí los ojos, su rostro se encontraba encima del mío, su cuerpo me había acorralado en contra de la pared, el colchón rechinó. Hubo una triste canción de fondo. Una donde no existió ni el perdón ni el adiós.

“Mafuyu” Su mano acarició mis mejillas, su mirada, no la pude soportar, traté de huir, pero él no me dejó “Mi pequeña esposa”

“No lo digas” Se lo rogué “Yuki por favor” Con un par de inútiles manos, con un amor reducido a pedazos, con sentimientos que habían inundado la habitación y me habían dejado vacío, con un alma hecha mierda por culpa de él “No lo digas” Su sonrisa fue una condena asegurada. El pecho. No existieron palabras para describir lo mucho que él me hirió.

“Mafuyu me gustas” Un cálido camino de tristeza descendió de mis ojos hasta mi mentón.

“Yuki” Sus manos acunaron mis mejillas para limpiar esa pena; dejó cicatriz.

“Me gustas” ¿No era despiadado? Decirlo con una mirada dulce y amorosa “No como amigo” ¿No era injusto? Cuando ya ni siquiera me quedaba corazón “Sino como amante” ¿No era peligroso? Tenerlo tan cerca.

Mis manos se acomodaron sobre su pecho, estaba tiritando por culpa de él. Sus palmas acercaron mi rostro hacia el suyo, su aliento era embriagante, su tacto eléctrico y gentil. Sus piernas se enredaron entre las mías, entre mi cama. La respiración y la vida se me fueron.

“Voy a besarte” Sus labios se acercaron a los míos; de manera lenta y cuidadosa. Volteé el rostro, impidiendo que ese beso ocurriese. Sus manos tomaron mis pómulos con fuerza, lo volteé otra vez. Sus cejas se arquearon entre la frustración y el despecho, su aliento apestaba a alcohol, sus ojos estaban desesperados y llorosos. Con fuerza me acercó sus labios para ser bloqueado por mi mano. Su mandíbula se desencajó “¡¿Por qué mierda está bien con él y no conmigo?!” Yuki se dejó caer sobre mi pecho, golpeando las sabanas con furia acumulada. No había nada que romper, sin embargo, esa tarde algo más se rompió entre nosotros dos.

“Uenoyama es mi novio” Fue lo que nos repetí en voz alta “Y no estoy jugando con él, yo lo quiero” Su cuerpo trepido de la colera y la ira.

“Pero esa confesión lo cambia todo” Me levanté de la cama, con la mente ida y el cuerpo cansado, estaba tan herido que no era más que un triste y vacío contenedor por su culpa.

“No cambia nada” Por la mía “¿Recuerdas cuando te pregunté cual era la diferencia entre nosotros dos siendo amigos o siendo amantes?” Nuestra mirada fue un tenso y destructivo punto final “Tú me dijiste que casi no había, que era un 1% de diferencia nada más” Uno que se había borrado.

“Sí” Tomé el pomo de la puerta, roto y quebrado por aquel adiós. Pero nunca hubo uno para empezar.

“Pues resulta que ese 1% si hace la diferencia”

“¡Mafuyu!” Mi nombre fue desesperación “Este fin de semana, cuando la banda de Uenoyama se enfrente a la mía” Sus palabras lentas y filosas “Me aseguraré de que entiendas mis sentimientos” Hermosas y jóvenes.

“Eso no cambiará nada entre nosotros dos” Él sonrió, con los ojos hinchados y el cuerpo derrotado, con las manos vacías y un agujero compartido en el pecho. No cicatrizaría.

“Eso lo cambiará todo” No cicatrizaría en ninguno de nosotros dos. Él no nos dejaba.

El amor era hermoso y llegaba lento, no obstante, aquellos sentimientos se escurrían y morían con una increíble facilidad. Saliendo de mi habitación; vacío y masacrado, me pregunté cuanto más le quedaba al amor de Uenoyama para terminar en una amarga tragedia.

Ocurrió cierto verano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quien dijo que quiere explicaciones redundantes? ya sé que nadie las quiere, pero aún.  
Mafuyu tiene toda la voluntad del mundo de dejar a Yuki, el problema es que si esa persona te esta constantamente acosando y ahora se anda confesando, se siente casi como una broma y pasa a ser un poco cruel. Ahora estas no son las intenciones de Yuki, ¿Que pasa con Yuki? Él ha estado enamorado de Mafuyu, quedo claro, pero se acorbardo y penso que podían ser amigos siempre. Mafuyu consiguió a alguien que le gusta y no es él, y eso no le gusto, porque en la cabeza de Yuki esa posibilidad no existía. Y ahora esta desesperado por recuperar el amor de Mafuyu, pero lo hace de la peor manera y terminan hiriendose los dos. Decisiones tontas, pero las personas somos tontas en general, o sea, quizas mi querido lector sea muy inteligente, pero su escritora cometio muchos errores pendejos que dijo que no haría XD, así que ha comprobado en carne que las personas pueden ser muy tontas,  
Eso.  
Espero que les haya gustado.  
El siguiente capítulo trae de regreso a Uenoyama.  
Nos vemos la siguiente semana y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer!


	13. Capítulo 12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola y muchas gracias a la personita que entro a leer este capítulo!  
Esta fanficter no los puede dejar en paz y anda molestanto con dos capítulos la misma semana, si sé, pero me voy a tierra sin internet esta noche y no habrá actualización hasta la semana del 25, así que preferi subir dos esta semana en lugar de nada.  
Sin más que decir, tenemos a Uenoyama de regreso.  
Muchas gracias por leer!  
Espero que les guste.

_¿Cuánto tiempo es para siempre? _

Mi mente era caos y desastre, la paciencia una virtud de la que sospechaba carecer. Era una fría mañana de invierno; una cualquiera esperando por él. Cada día lo hacía. Una vida lo quería. Todas las necesarias para amarlo un poco más. Mis ojos se posaron sobre el callejón cerca de la casa de Mafuyu; era una catástrofe de latas de cerveza vacías, chorreadas, y basura, mi atención divago hacia los pasos perdidos entre la nieve para regresar a él. Mis manos juguetearon ansiosas en el aire. Que él se quedase en mi casa, ir a diario con él a clase, ir a citas, tocar en la misma banda, eran cosas insignificantes y carentes de sentido. Mis manos estaban sudorosas y la bufanda mullida. Lo eran, no obstante, aquellos detalles eran responsables de una palpitante y obscura codicia. El amor conllevaba emociones de posesión y ambición. No lo quería presionar, sin embargo, necesitaba más de él. Más de nosotros dos. Estar enamorado era un sentimiento extraño; el querer recolectar mi mundo para ofrecérselo a él y aun así saber que no sería suficiente; que nunca nada lo sería por el precio de su sonrisa, el querer tratar para ser lastimado, el poseer esos ojos para perderme entre ellos. Solo caminar. Era extraño. Y yo estaba maldito en aquel amor. Estaba perdido.

“Uenoyama” Pero ya no podía hacer nada “Hoy pasaste un poco más temprano” Estaba jodido a causa de él y aquello, ¿Para qué negarlo? Lo amaba.

“Sí” Me fascinaba mi novio “Supongo que me puse un poco ansioso con los exámenes” Cuando alcé el rostro, el tiempo fue congelado “Mafuyu” Solo me lo arrebataron de las manos, de unas trémulas y heridas “¿Estás bien?” Mis palmas acunaron sus mejillas; sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, su rostro ojeroso y delgado, sus labios resecos, con una bufanda él lo trató de cubrir para fracasar. Aquella descorazonada y despechada expresión. La conocía bien.

“Estoy bien” Sin confianza no hay amor.

“Te lo estoy preguntando enserio” Sin amor no queda nada, no obstante, él me sonrió, de manera forzada y destrozada. Un poco más “Yo” El primer día de verano era codicioso y quería ser especial “Te ves realmente cansado” Estaba obsesionado con aquello. _Ser especial_. Como si aquello significase _algo_ “¿Seguro estas bien?” Pero lo hacía.

“No te preocupes” Mafuyu mentía “Debí haberme quedado repasando hasta muy tarde” Su mano me fue extendida de manera cobarde aquella mañana. Con unos ojos bonitos repletos de hipocresía y un amor tan magullado que ya no se podía salvar.

“No tienes por qué estresarte” Más cobarde fui yo al ser incapaz de preguntar. La respuesta no era deseada en realidad “De seguro te ira bien” Solo lo pateamos debajo de la alfombra. Un día. Una vida. Muchas más.

Y supe que le pasaba algo. Fue la primera señal. Lo supe pero ignorarlo era más sencillo.

_¿Cuánto tiempo es para siempre? _

Mafuyu fue incapaz de mirarme el resto del camino; su rostro se encontraba pálido y su cuerpo tembloroso, su mente ida, y su boca tiritona. Desecho y herido, con una cuerda rota entre las manos; la escondía por vergüenza y orgullo. La escondía de mí y yo lo odiaba. Codicia. Una negra y pesada. En el instante en que yo lo había descuidado alguien más lo había apagado y roto. Y fue injusto. Fue tan injusto que me quemó la piel. Dentro de mi estómago las mariposas y la primavera se habían empezado a marchitar; a podrirse. Ayer estaba buscando un anillo junto a Akihiko con la idea de mantenerlo atado; ayer era el rey del mundo entre esos delgados brazos, entre sus besos y los roces de su piel. Y hoy, ¿Qué era hoy? Nadie más que el hombre que había fracasado para amar. Sin confianza. Sin amor. No había nada. Llegamos a la escuela sin que él se pudiese levantar; el castaño tan solo se dejó caer a mi lado en la mesa, su respiración parecía agotada y aquellas lindas facciones demacradas y desgastadas. Y lo supe pero no dije nada, ¡Lo supe pero no hice nada!

Cobarde.

“Mafuyu” La voz de Hiiragi fue altiva al igual que su expresión “Espero que hayas podido terminar de estudiar tranquilo y no te haya pesado nada en la consciencia” No hubo respuesta de parte del castaño. Él solo se volteó sobre la mesa, dándonos la espalda “Oye” Tuve un mal presentimiento “¿Me estas escuchando?” Uno de mierda.

“Ya déjalo Hiiragi, también es tu amigo, no seas tan duro con él” El rubio chasqueó la lengua ante las palabras de Shizusumi. La mañana era gélida y se podía saborear la tensión “Dales un poco de tiempo” Se había pronosticado una tormenta de nieve aquella mañana.

“No es mi culpa que él sea un cobarde” Fue lo que bramó antes de sentarse. Mis palmas se extendieron sobre el escritorio para alcanzar las de él, sin embargo, estas se encontraban lejanas, frías e inertes, solo colgaban de sus brazos. No correspondieron aquel tacto. Hubo una grieta. La escuché y la vi, pero no hice nada.

“¿Estás seguro de que no te pasó nada?” Y se lo suplique “Hiiragi parece un poco molesto, pero no entiendo bien la razón” Entre esas desesperadas e inútiles palabras. Confianza. Me mordí el labio bajo la frágil imagen que Mafuyu me devolvió. Un poco más “Puedes confiar”

“No pasó nada” Pero esa confianza jamás llegó “No te preocupes Uenoyama” Era su novio ¿Novio? Más parecía una broma. Mi pecho se comprimió de manera dolorosa ante la llegada del profesor. No parecíamos ser nada. Esos bonitos ojos, esos ojos que significaban mi _todo_ no fueron capaces de despegarse del asiento de Yuki. Pero él ni siquiera se encontraba dentro del salón. Estaba en mi cabeza.

El profesor repartió los exámenes sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Las preguntas eran fáciles, lo habíamos estudiado por semanas, eran simples alternativas; una consigna y opciones a descartar, no obstante, la mente de Mafuyu parecía ida, sobre esa hoja él no fue capaz de responder nada. Yo tampoco lo fui. El idioma de mi cabeza había cambiado. El fracaso había sido asegurado. En medio de la segunda evaluación el rubio llegó con una expresión compartida. Y lo supe. No quería. Lo negaba. Me justificaba. ¡Pero lo supe! Ya no podía pretender.

Lo supe aquella mañana. Una de invierno. Una cualquiera. La mirada de Yuki se encontraba roja; sus parpados hinchados, su mueca demacrada. El tiempo se me rompió. La respuesta fue obvia, ay Uenoyama, obvios eran los dos. Ambos compartieron una expectante y dolorosa mirada en medio de aquel examen, él pronunció su nombre de manera silenciosa y fue una navaja directo al corazón; ese brillo, esa confianza. No eran para mí. Nunca lo serían, ¿Lo fueron alguna vez? Y no lo soporte más. Con el futuro siendo arrojado por la borda entregué aquel examen en blanco para esperar afuera de la sala. Con la mente convertida en un caos carente de sentido y el corazón goteando. El amor era destructivo. Receloso.

“Te ves realmente mal” Escalofrío. Me sobresalté en medio del pasillo al escuchar la voz de Itaya “No te demoraste nada en terminar, o estudiaste mucho o no sabías nada” El de cabellos rojizos se encontraba afuera de su propio salón, apoyado en la pared del frente con una expresión despreocupada y jovial. Envidia.

“Tú tampoco te demoraste si estás aquí afuera” Me acomodé al lado de él. Amargo y destructivo. Celoso.

“Yo no estudie nada, estoy resignado a la escuela de verano” Posesivo. No era diferente de él. ¿Confianza?

“Supongo que nos veremos allí” Nunca fui digno para empezar.

Un suspiro muerto fue pronunciado en aquel pasillo; las ventanas de los salones se encontraban cerradas a causa de las evaluaciones y mi mente seguía regresando de manera obsesiva a él. Obsesiva y compulsiva. A las últimas palabras que le había dirigido, a nuestros mensajes, a nuestras manos, a sus labios, a sus ojos, a las arrugas de su nariz en una bonita sonrisa, al lugar donde me había equivocado, mis piernas se dejaron caer sobre el piso, mi espalda en la pared. Estaba en mi cabeza. Lo necesitaba ahora. Quizás siempre estuve mal para empezar. Nacido enfermo; los escuchaba decirlo. Era un desastre. Itaya se deslizó a mi lado, su mano fue colocada de manera pesada e incómoda sobre mi hombro.

“Ayer parecías muy cariñoso con Mafuyucchi” Mis rodillas se encogieron sobre las relucientes baldosas del pasillo, había un triste reflejo debajo mío “No entiendo la cara larga de hoy” Yo tampoco lo hacía.

“Ayer le tuve que cancelar nuestra cita porque mi baterista me pidió acompañarlo a comprar un regalo de aniversario” Mi mentón sobre mis rodillas, rendido “Quizás eso lo molestó” Carente de voluntad y perdón. Lápices en contra de hojas de respuesta fue el único sonido que se pudo escuchar entre nosotros dos.

“Él no es ese tipo de persona” Fue un consuelo barato y vacío “¿Qué fue lo que tu amigo compró?” De todas maneras lo tomé, lo necesitaba.

“Un anillo” Mi atención fue enfocada hacia la nada, hacia aquella ventana cerrada, a esas mentiras “Al principio me burle un poco de él, pensaba que era cursi la idea de regalarle un anillo” Mis dedos fueron encerrados entre mis propias manos, deseando que fuesen las de él. Pero de deseos no se vivían.

“¿Cambiaste de parecer?” Y de amor las personas sí se morían.

¿Moriría por él?

Sonreí, de manera lenta y amarga, sabiendo que sin dudar lo haría. Todas las vidas que fuesen necesarias con tal de que Mafuyu fuese feliz, pero él no lo era y la muerte había sido en vano, cuando fui el último en saber. Maldición, era su novio._ Sin confianza no hay amor. _

_“No pasó nada, no te preocupes Uenoyama” _¡Pero ambos sabíamos que eso era una mentira! Ese _nada _era fastidioso, era un pared.

Me llevé la mano hacia el pecho, algo se había desgarrado en su interior, estaba gritando, no obstante, carecía de voz, cada palpitar era doloroso, abrazarlo eran miles de agujas clavadas con veneno sobre la piel. Desconfianza. Agonizaba en ella. La saboreaba. La amaba. Lo odiaba a él. ¿No era destructivo?

“Pensé en comprarle un anillo a Mafuyu también” Fue el torpe pensamiento que fui capaz de articular, la bufanda se deshizo sobre mi cuello “Pero ya no sé si sea una buena idea” El brazo de Itaya fue retirado de mis hombros, él se sentó, de manera recta y tensa a mi lado, sus ojos se convirtieron en expectación.

“Wow, eres un desastre de verdad” Su risa fue cubierta por los lápices y las hojas “No te había visto perder la cabeza así por alguien desde ese chico” Su sonrisa fue maliciosa y filosa “Ya sabes, al que nunca le hablaste, al que lo oíste cantar” Él lo sabía.

“Itaya” Lo sabíamos los dos. 

“Mafuyu es el chico de la linda voz” Era redundante el confirmar “¿No es así?” Pero la redundancia era lo dulce de la vida.

“Lo es”

Ocurrió cierto invierno. Ocurrió cierta mañana. Una cualquiera hace un año atrás. Tan solo quería ir a dormir a mi lugar cuando su voz me golpeó como un rayo. Dentro de aquel jardín secreto se encontraba sentado Mafuyu, con la cabeza de Yuki entre las piernas y sus manos enredadas entre los cabellos del rubio. El más alto se encontraba durmiendo mientras dulces palabras y canciones de amor eran pronunciadas por el más bajo. Y solo pasó. No lo busqué. No lo quise. No lo esperé, no obstante, por culpa de él mi vida nunca regresó. Se la entregué aquella mañana; siendo un hombre, siendo un desconocido, siendo un bonito corazón parchado. Amor a primera voz. Y lo deseé como nunca había deseado nada. Tragué, tenía un nudo en medio de la garganta, ¿Estaba bien seguirlo deseando? ¿Desearlo para siempre quizás?

_¿Cuánto tiempo es para siempre? _

“No puedo creer que esperaste más de un año para hablarle” Su voz se encontraba entremezclada con una risa; estruendosa y molesta “Uecchi me siento orgulloso de ti” Su mano golpeó mi pecho con una resplandeciente y fastidiosa sonrisa “Te has convertido en un hombre”

“¿Hombre?” Reí. Más parecía un niño “Hombre” Lo repetí. Si lo fuera él sería capaz de confiar en mí en lugar de dirigirme amargas y tristes sonrisas “Su hombre” Unas tan tristes que me rompían a mí el corazón. Porque lo amaba. Se supone que aquello era parte del amor.

“Enserio Uecchi” Quizás no lo era “Me preocupas cuando pones esa clase de cara” Los dedos de Itaya estiraron mi frente “Te van a salir arrugas y Mafuyucchi ya no pensará que eres lindo y te botará para salir conmigo” Suspiré ante lo simple que era la vida para los ojos de él. Un observador.

“Ni yo sé bien que está ocurriendo” Con el peso del mundo entre las manos “Mafuyu no me quiere decir que le pasa” Y unas piernas demasiado frágiles como para soportarlo “Pero aunque no me lo quiera decir, sé que le pasa algo, lo noto” La expresión de Itaya “Me siento como un novio inútil, no parece confiar en mí, no puedo evitar pensar que Yuki lo haría mejor” Mal sabor. Su mirada me evitó mientras su labio fue mordido, las piernas de mi amigo juguetearon nerviosas en contra del piso “Tú sabes algo” Le gruñí.

“Uecchi” Con la desesperación ardiendo de manera destructiva y caótica en mi piel, con un doloroso palpitar en medio de mi cabeza. El corazón. Lo tomé.

“¿Qué es lo que sabes?” Lo tomé, no obstante, le faltaba la otra mitad “Habla de una vez” Roto y herido. Torpe y usado.

“Ayer cuando estabas haciendo las prueba deportivas un par de chicas empezaron a hablar basura de ustedes dos” Mis manos fueron frenadas en el aire ante el melancólico rostro de mi amigo. Tuve un mal sabor “¿Sabes? Creo que él ha sufrido mucho con esto” Sus pies juguetearon entre las baldosas de ese frío y abandonado pasillo “Cuando lo ayudé pensé que en cualquier momento se rompería entre mis brazos” Itaya rodeó sus rodillas “Tuve tanto miedo de tocarlo y no poder arreglarlo” Aquella pequeña y trémula mitad palpito en agonía. Era verdad.

“Entiendo de donde viene ese temor” Impotente e inútil. No era un hombre ni era digno de confianza sino podía protegerlo. Lo amaba pero lo descuidaba. Lo quería pero lo ignoraba. Por egoísmo y desesperación.

Lo supe pero era más fácil el ignorarlo.

Estúpido.

“Él me preguntó si estaba bien quererte” Itaya rio, de manera lenta y amarga “¿Qué clase de persona pregunta eso? Fue lo que pensé, si estaba bien quererte, cuando tú eres quien le debería agradecer por soportarte” Una carcajada. Fue desolada “Creo que él ha pasado por mucho y está evitando cargarte con sus problemas, no es que desconfié de ti” De pronto “Creo que Mafuyucchi tiene algo de miedo” La brisa fue gélida aquella mañana. La respuesta me golpeó como un rayo, con una imagen trémula y pequeña, delicada.

_“Porque no es justo que hieran a Yuki por mi culpa. Yo soy el raro, no él, y temó que se involucré mucho conmigo”_ La historia se repetía otra vez. Siempre lo hacía. Lo debí ver.

Me golpeé el rostro. Tonto y humillado, Debí notarlo, no obstante, estaba tan absorto en mis propios lamentos que aquella preocupación se convirtió en odio. Del odio se pudrió el amor. Ahora estaba manchado y sucio. Mafuyu; aquel chico de las tímidas y quebradas sonrisas, el chico con los ojos más hermosos del mundo y el mundo más hermoso dentro de ellos, la persona que estremeció mi mundo con un cantar. Me levanté del suelo. Con la sangre hirviendo, el pecho convertido en un nudo y las manos ansiosas y mojadas. ¡No lo permitiría más!, Él no estaría solo nunca más. Y era egoísta e infantil. Miré la mitad de mi corazón. Mientras él estuviese dispuesto a recibir eso. Corrí hacia la ventana de la sala, abriéndola de golpe. El profesor y los estudiantes en exámenes me miraron confundidos. Ahí estaba él.

Ahí siempre habíamos estado.

“¡Mafuyu!” El nombrado me miró, atónito y confundido, con un examen vacío entre las palmas.

“¿Qué significa esto?” Ignoré al profesor.

“¡Mafuyu Sato estoy completamente loco por ti!” Un potente y bonito escarlata se hizo presente entre sus mejillas, sus labios se abrieron de manera expectante, sus ojos “¡Me gustas!” Mi corazón palpito de manera desenfrenada “¡Sal a una cita conmigo después del examen!” Las risas y los murmullos no se hicieron de esperar.

“Te dije que era todo un homo” Carcajadas; filosas y lentas.

“Pero que desperdicio de buen hombre” Tóxicas y malintencionadas.

“Esta es una falta de respeto gigantesca” Fueron las quejas del profesor. El castaño se levantó del escritorio de manera abrupta, siendo el foco de las burlas y las miradas.

“¡Saldré a una cita contigo!” Las risas se convirtieron en gritos y curiosidad “Me gustas también Uenoyama” Y mis miedos fueron destruidos una vez más por él. Todos desaparecieron.

“Así se hace Uecchi, me enorgulleces” Todos menos él.

Con un cuerpo pequeño, con un alma herida, con una canción de letra rota Mafuyu era capaz de levantarse y defenderme. Mafuyu era increíble. Y era injusto pero cada vez que lo miraba me enamoraba un poco más. Mucho más de él. Había caído por esa bonita sonrisa y esos ojos coquetos. Era tarde y él significaba todo; mi vida, mi piel, mis letras. Todo era por él. Y era cruel, tener que manchar aquel amor con sentimientos oscuros como los celos y la codicia, no obstante, eran parte del amar. No estaban mal. Solo que lo estaban. El castaño salió del salón para confrontarme, sus orbes aún se encontraban hinchadas, las ojeras estaban presentes, al igual que una mentira sostenida entre nosotros dos. Sus cejas vacilaron entre la ira y la pena. Él era mi amor. 

“¿Por qué te expusiste de esa manera?” Un golpe fue depositado sobre mis hombros “Ahora te van a molestar más” Fue débil y quemó “¿No ves que te trato de proteger?” Mis brazos se aferraron a él, lo trataron de ocultar de la crueldad. Mi corazón fue completado al tenerlo de regreso. 

“¿No es obvio?” Sus manos rodearon mi espalda, con fuerza, tirando de mi camisa. Itaya me miró con orgullo y altanería “Porque me traes completamente loco, mi amor” Mafuyu rio en contra de mi pecho.

“Tonto” Fue lo que musito, permitiendo que mi calidez fuese la que lo acunase “Gracias” Fue el suspiró que él dejó escapar “Siempre sabes que hacer para que me reponga” Oh, pero jamás lo hacía. No tenía manual y estaba a ciegas, en la deriva. Pero lo quería.

“Mafuyu” Él levantó su rostro; electrizante y tensó, la vida se me fue en esa mirada “Yo” Él era precioso, su aroma fue todo lo que pude recordar aquella mañana. Estaba fría, sus mejillas cálidas “¿Te gustaría?” ¿Yo lo quería? Suspiré “¿Quieres ir a mi casa?” Sabiendo que ni siquiera a mí me engañaba. Yo no lo quería.

“Sí quiero” Yo lo amaba. Mis labios besaron sus cabellos, lo amaba tanto que dolía respirar, que enloquecía, que odiaba, que codiciaba. Lo amaba tanto como alguna vez fue posible que otro hombre amase a alguien más. Pero no se lo diría.

“Bien” No. Él no lo sabría jamás “Entonces es una cita en mi casa” No lo permitiría. No se lo diría “Te prepararé algo de cenar” No obstante, él sí lo sabría “Lo que tú me pidas” Porque aquel amor era imposible de ocultar. Lo tenía escrito en toda la cara.

“Es raro verte actuar como una pareja, es casi asqueroso” La voz de Itaya quebró la atmósfera entre nosotros dos “Pero de cierta manera, no te queda tan mal” Su pulgar fue extendido como seña de ánimo. Rodeé los ojos, sin separarme del castaño. Con las palmas eléctricas y el estómago burbujeando.

“¿Tenías que decirlo en estos momentos?, ¿No ves la atmósfera romántica que trato de crear?” La puerta del salón fue abierta de manera estruendosa e histriónica, las manos de Mafuyu apretaron mi polera con fuerza al encontrarse con la mirada del rubio. Yuki no dijo nada, no obstante, entre esa mirada compartida algo agonizó entre ellos dos. En unas cejas arqueadas y una boca fruncida, en una muerte anunciada.

“No te preocupes, Uecchi, yo los estaré apoyando” Le cubrí los ojos de manera egoísta y petulante.

“Lo sé” No permitiría que él nos mirase de aquella manera tan despectiva. Mafuyu era quien siempre me protegía y velaba sin que yo lo supiera. Sin que yo lo pudiera evitar en un _tic tac_. Tomé un respiro “Ahora iremos a nuestra cita” Era su novio y era hora de actuar como tal.

“No te creas la gran cosa por eso” Fue el murmullo que Yuki me dedicó antes de arrastrarse por los pasillos.

Oh, pero sí era la gran cosa, porque Mafuyu estaba entre mis brazos, no entre los suyos. Y eso significaba una vida. Una mía.

Mis manos y las de Mafuyu se enlazaron de manera magnética. Casi mágica. Con un gesto y una sonrisa me aparté de Itaya para salir de la escuela. Las clases, los exámenes, las burlas, las mofas, todo parecía lejano y en vano. En estos instantes, con sus dedos jugueteando entre los míos, con unos labios con un candado, y unos ojos repletos de un dolor que clamaba por ser aliviado. En estos instantes él era lo único importante para mí. Mañana arreglaría la miseria que se titulaba _mi vida_, hoy solo quería escaparme con él. Y eso haría. Con el corazón palpitando en ansias, con las manos empapadas de estática y tensión, llegamos a mi casa. No había nadie adentro. Le indiqué al castaño que tomase asiento mientras picaba un par de verduras al azar y preparaba un salteado con la excusa de impresionarlo. Me costó respirar bajo esa curiosa mirada, pronto humo fue lo que salió del sartén para que la farsa de príncipe y héroe fuesen destruidas. Las verduras estaban negras y pegajosas, tomé asiento a su lado en la mesa.

“Perdón, esto lucía mejor en mi cabeza” Su mano se deslizó sobre el mantel hasta llegar a la mía. Era pequeña y tenía espinas.

“Yo también le puedo cocinar a mi novio de vez en cuando, deja que te mime a veces” Un intenso calor azotó mi rostro bajo esas palabras. Tonto.

“Podríamos hacerlo juntos” Tonto y enamorado.

“Eso me gustaría” ¿La salvación?

“A mí también” La había perdido hace un año. Amor a primera voz.

Las verduras estaban crudas y chamuscadas, Mafuyu en ningún momento se quejó, el silencio era agradable y la tensión palpable entre nosotros dos, su aroma fue lo que inundo cada fibra de mi mente, y su risa y su respiración lo que resonaron en mi cabeza. Miré sus labios; tentadores y sedosos. Los quería besar, no obstante, algo me lo impedía. Había una barrera. Había una fastidiosa grieta entre nosotros dos. Confianza.

“Mafuyu” Dejé el plato de lado, acariciando su rostro, a esas oscuras y profundas ojeras “Dime que fue lo que pasó” No quería ser molesto e insistente, pretendía apoyarlo y me decía amarlo, no obstante, era egoísta. Era tan egoísta y lo presionaba.

“Yo” Y lamentaba; estar manchado tan dulce e inocente amor con codicia, sin embargo.

“Por favor” No lo lamentaba en realidad. Quería más de él. Confianza. Sin confianza no hay amor “Dime que ocurrió” ¿Había amor entre nosotros dos? Él suspiro, sus manos se acomodaron sobre sus rodillas.

_Por favor. _

“Ayer después de clases Yuki fue a mi casa” Su mirada se enfocó en los restos de verduras que quedaban sobre el plato. Vacíos y amargos. Igual que esta relación.

“¿Yuki?” Quería que esos ojos me miraran, se lo suplique para que lo hiciera, lo necesitaba, no obstante “Ya veo” Esa mirada no llegó. Y lo supe pero no hice nada.

“Sí” Y se sintió como si la vida, como si el alma, como si esa otra mitad de lo que solía llamar corazón, me estuviesen siendo arrebatados “Él se me confesó” Ira, colera, ansias, nervios, celos “Él me dijo que yo le gustaba” ¡Sí! Celos, unos destructivos y negros. Unos manchados. Las nauseas se me atoraron entre la garganta y el estómago, quise reír, sin embargo, lamente. Mi piel estaba punzando, eran agujas, eran espinas, mis ojos ardieron ¿Por qué? Siempre por él.

“¿Y qué?” Mis palabras escaparon agresivas y envidiosas “¿Ahora quieres ir con él?, ¿Por eso estabas evitando decirme?” Lo estaban. Estaba aterrado. Amarlo tanto para perderlo “¿Estabas buscando las palabras correctas para terminar conmigo?” No. No lo podía aceptar “Vete con él entonces” ¡No lo quería aceptar! Pero era orgulloso. Lo amaba, pero era estúpido y me caía. Una y otra vez.

“Uenoyama” Me levanté colérico de la mesa, con la mandíbula tensa, desecho, con sentimientos podridos y perdidos. Reí, de manera histérica.

“Por eso no me querías decir” Bramé, estaba mojado y varado en una tormenta de invierno “Ya te decidiste” Desolado, humillado y ofendido “Te decidiste desde el momento en que él se te confesó” Con sentimientos que no le llegaron jamás, ¡Jamás lo harían! Me di vueltas, dispuesto para huir. Amar dolía.

“¡Uenoyama!” No obstante, en esa tormenta, él me encontró “Nada de lo que Yuki me dijo me importó” Tenía un paraguas; uno pequeño, estaba repleto de agujeros y el mango estaba quebrado “¿Tan poca fe le tienes a mis sentimientos?” Aún así nos cubrió a los dos.

“Yo” Cuando me di vueltas y fui testigo de esa clase de expresión. Una que conocía bien “No es eso” Una triste. Una que le pertenecía a él

“¿Tan frágil crees que es mi amor?” Supe que la había jodido. Por celos y envidia.

“Yo, no” Cuando ni siquiera lo escuché “Perdón” Una endeble mirada fue sostenida entre nosotros dos “Me siento inseguro cuando se trata de ti y de Yuki” Lo admití “Estoy tan enamorado, que perderte me aterra como no te lo puedes imaginar, y lo terminé pensando todo de más” El más bajo se acercó, mis mejillas fueron sostenidas entre esas pequeñas y delicadas palmas.

“Pero si me lo puedo imaginar” Su tacto fue eléctrico y gentil “Porque me siento de la misma manera por ti, Uenoyama” Sonreí, ¿No era injusto amar tanto a otro ser humano? Dejé caer mi nuca sobre el hombro del castaño, sus brazos me rodearon, no se lo tuve que pedir. Nuestras respiraciones resonaron de manera estrepitosa dentro de esa habitación. El paraguas no nos cubrió en esa tormenta, no obstante, estábamos juntos.

“Sino querías romper conmigo” Aspiré con fuerza el perfume del más bajo; dulce y adictivo “¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Me ha estado atormentado todo el día” Cuando estaba aterrado aquella mañana; repasando errores y patrañas “¿Tan poco confiable soy? Se supone que te debes apoyar en tu novio” 

“No es que seas poco confiable” Alcé mi mentón para encontrarme con él “Pero no quería tener que involucrarte en esto” Sus parpados se encontraban inflamados y sus labios resecos “Yuki no es alguien que deba interferir en nuestra relación, no quería que tuvieras que preocuparte de eso” Pero por omisión acabe alarmándome más.

“Es obvio que me preocupare si veo a quien me gusta triste” De manera histérica y fatalista.

“Supongo” Él era lindo “De todas maneras, no quiero depender tanto de ti” Él era encantador. Era mi todo. Todo lo perdí por culpa de él.

“No está mal depender” Llevé al castaño hacia el sofá del comedor, acomodándolo a mi lado entre mullidos y viejos cojines “Puedes depender de mí tanto como lo desees” Nuestras manos se encontraban entrelazadas sobre sus muslos. El ambiente era cálido, y las bufandas se habían desecho sobre nuestros cuellos.

“Pero quiero que tú también dependas de mí” Aquellas palabras; impulsivas e inocentes “Quiero convertirme en una pareja confiable, siento que todo este tiempo me he levantado gracias a ti, y no me gusta esa sensación de unidireccionalidad” Me embelesaron un poco más. Rocé su frente como un regaño.

“No tienes que cargar con todo eso solo” Él cerro los ojos cuando ejercí presión entre sus cejas “Soy tu novio, somos un apoyo mutuo” Una tonta sonrisa fue lo que esboce. Realmente lo era.

“Yo” Su boca tirito en vacilación “¿Y qué pasa si te empiezan a molestar por mi culpa?” Sus manos me quisieron apartar, sus piernas temblaron, de manera ansiosa, su voz fue un débil y fatigoso hilo “¿Qué pasa si ellos?” Con mi mano cubrí esos tentadores e insolentes labios.

“Que pasa si nada” Fue lo que le respondí “No tiene nada de malo lo que nosotros estamos haciendo” Mis dedos entre sus cabellos “No dejaré que te hagan sentir de esa manera” Un mechón fue colocado detrás de su oreja. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, aún así él me sonrió “Si alguna vez alguien te hace sentir de esa manera, yo mismo me encargaré” Y aquella fue la sonrisa más hermosa que presencie. Estaba jodido.

“No sabías que eras un matón” Jodido hasta los huesos por culpa de él.

“Mejor ser un matón que un novio bruto e ignorar como te sientes” El castaño se recostó sobre mi pecho de manera mimosa, estiré mis piernas en el sillón, con su cuerpo arriba del mío, mis palmas entre las curvas de su cintura.

“Itaya tiene razón” Elevé una ceja bajo esas palabras “No te queda tan mal el papel de novio” Un potente sonrojo de ira, de vergüenza, fue lo que se pintó entre mis mejillas.

“A él no le queda el papel de amigo” Bramé, tomando el control remoto del brazo del sillón para encender la televisión y colocar una película al azar.

La trama no la recuerdo. El tiempo solo se deslizó. Mis manos sobre su cintura, un nudo entre mi garganta y mi pecho, tenía un nudo entre las cuerdas de mi alma. Respirar era difícil con Mafuyu arriba mío, nuestras piernas estaban enredadas, sus brazos se encontraban aferrados a mi espalda, mi espalda sobre los cojines del sofá, su nuca en aquel intenso palpitar. Era delator. Era evidente, y aquel amor destrozado, él lo vería. Su piel era cálida y tentadora, me aferré a él un poco más. Deseando que aquel momento no tuviese que terminar, ¿Confianza?, ¿Celos?, ¿Drama? No los necesitaba. No los necesitábamos más.

_¿Cuánto tiempo es para siempre?_

“¿Qué?” Fue lo que le pregunté. Él acomodó su mentón sobre mi pecho, mirándome “¿Te aburrió la película?” Sus ojos parecían cansados y somnolientos, su cabello cambió de color entre los rayos de la tarde, sus pestañas lo hicieron. Eran anaranjadas.

“Son mejores las películas con las que yo te trato de seducir” Él se mofó. Suspiré, con la cabeza completamente perdida.

“No lo son” Lo eran. Me acerqué a él, cerrando los ojos antes de robarle un beso en aquella habitación.

Sus labios eran cálidos y húmedos, tan adictivos, el color y la inspiración me fueron arrebatados para nacer en ellos otra vez. Tomé su cuerpo para intercambiar posiciones en el sofá, él bajo los cojines, yo arriba de él, no nos separé, la atmósfera estaba ardiendo al igual que mis músculos, hubo un palpitar desenfrenado y codicioso junto a la música de la película, mis manos acariciaron de manera mimosa sus mejillas, fue dulce y especial. Cada beso con él lo era. Era adicto por culpa de él, drogado en amor y dopado por caricias. Él se inclinó cerca. Mojados en una tormenta de la que no nos pudimos proteger. Sus ojos fueron un cuadro que recordaría el resto de mi vida cuando nos separamos.

“Me traes loco, ¿Lo sabes?” Fue la primera estupidez que salió de mi cabeza, el castaño se inclinó, el sofá rechino con aquel movimiento, fue delator. Su aliento fue cálido y seductor y sus manos electricidad.

“Y aun sabiendo eso” Sus ojos eran estática, sus mejillas tentación “Me invitaste a tu casa” Mafuyu me estaba matando lentamente en aquel amor. Era dulce y nunca pensé ser digno de él.

“Creo que lo hice” Sentir tanto.

“Uenoyama” Sufrir tanto.

“¿Sí?”

“Confía más en mis sentimientos” Fue lo que me pidió, con sus manos enredadas a mi cuello, y aquella otra mitad siendo extendida; era la mitad de mi corazón, del suyo “Ten más confianza en nuestra relación” Eran dos piezas “Yo confío en nosotros, en esto” No parecían encajar.

“Confío en ti” De todas maneras lo hicieron. A la perfección “Confío en lo que tenemos, Mafuyu” Realmente lo hacía, sin embargo, la nieve era vengativa y despiadada.

Quizás con un anillo podría comprar un poco más de esa felicidad, no era mía, no obstante, me la quedaba. Mafuyu Sato me pertenecía y Ritsuka Uenoyama le pertenecía a él.

_¿Cuánto tiempo es para siempre? _

_A veces, es solo un segundo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mientras más se quiere a una persona más confuso se vuelve y más emociones se desarrollan, cosas pequeñas se convierten en grandes, y la codicia esta un poco implicita. Eso fue lo que pasó acá. Además, aunque Uenoyama se trate de desligar de eso, aun le da miedo el tema de Yuki, entonces que Mafuyu no le quisiera contar, pasó a ser algo grande para él y se imagino lo peor. Pero no, como Mafuyu dijo, tenganle fe a esa relación.  
Eso, espero que haya sido de su agrado.  
Infinitamente agradecida por sus lecturas, nos vemos en dos semanas!  
Un abrazo <3


	14. Capítulo 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis preciosos lectores! 
> 
> Estoy viva, no por mucho, fueron semanas horribles y eternas, pero como volví un día antes de lo planeado, tambien subo capítulo antes de lo que tenía planificado, porque soy una persona ansiosa y que se estresa con facilidad, y la abstinencia de escritura me hace muy mal, así que me veran toda la semana molestando con diferentes actualizaciones. 
> 
> El capítulo de hoy lo narra Mafuyu, y es un capítulo especial, o al menos así lo sentí.
> 
> Espero que les guste, y un millón de gracias a quien se toma su tiempo y lee esta historia.

_Siendo joven y sumergido en la locura, me enamoré de la nostalgia de invierno._

¿Existían las palabras correctas para describir a Uenoyama? Él era terco, era talentoso, era amable, tenía más amigos y era más popular de lo que él pensaba, era modesto, tenía mal carácter, era obsesivo, maniático, dulce. Sí, él era todo eso, pero aún quedaba más. Sentía que me había faltado una vida para conocer a esos ojos azules; eran profundos y me llevaban hacia la locura, pero lo único peor que esa locura eran los intervalos de cordura que tenía sin ellos.

Con Yuki mis cuerdas se habían enredado hasta convertirse en un doloroso y tenso nudo sobre mi pecho, con la nieve sentía que no tenía sentido el respirar, solo dolor. Con Uenoyama. Sonreí, terminando de vestirme; había una rosa en mi habitación, había una chaqueta que no era mía, no obstante, no tenía planeado el devolverla, había una bufanda. Con Uenoyama me sentía atrapado; la manera en que se había adentrado en mi vida me aterraba, me hacía querer empujarlo y gritar, sin embargo, anhelaba que irrumpiera aún más, era una sensación agridulce y adictiva. Extraña. Era temor, era inexplicable, me llevé la mano hacia el pecho, sabiendo que existía tanto nombre como explicación, tenía el rostro caliente y las piernas tiritonas, salí de mi casa para encontrarme con él. Era una fría mañana. Una de invierno. Una cualquiera. No, no lo era. Nunca las eran con él.

“Mafuyu” Él estaba parado en medio de un amanecer invernal, su aliento se podía ver en el aire, sus manos jugueteaban entre ellas a causa del frío, él tenía el estuche de su guitarra sobre su espalda “¿Te sientes listo para hacer esto?” Una palma me fue extendida.

“Estoy algo nervioso” La tomé, nuestros dedos encajaron con una impresionante naturalidad. Hubo electricidad, fue difícil respirar a su lado, fue caliente.

“Lo harás bien” Él me sonrió, de manera dulce y comprensiva “La guitarra que usaras la tiene Haru, creo que ellos ya llegaron” Comenzamos a caminar por aquellas solitarias calles. Mi corazón era un desastre adentro de mi pecho; lo podía sentir en mi cabeza y en emociones que no podía pronunciar. Lo necesitaba.

“Tú has tocado en varias presentaciones” Sus ojos fueron grandes, profundos y brillantes “¿Cierto?” Él era lindo.

“Sí” Con un leve tirón de brazo él me acercó “Pero esta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me siento así de nervioso” Su rostro estaba cerca y su aliento húmedo sobre mi nariz. El sonido de los autos a la distancia era lo único que irrumpía aquella tensión.

“¿Nervioso por qué?” Como si él hubiese estado esperando aquella interrogante, en una sonrisa él me prometió el mundo y yo se lo creí.

“Porque es la primera presentación que tengo contigo” Mis nudillos fueron llevados hacia sus labios. Un beso “Me gustaría impresionar a mi novio” Mi corazón entre sus manos “Me gustaría que él creyese que soy genial” Había sido robado, y ahora el ladrón había regresado por más.

“Pero Uenoyama” Él me miró, de manera transparente e ingenua “Yo ya creo que eres genial” El rojo se posó sobre sus mejillas y su nariz. Él desvió el rostro, sin deshacer el agarre de nuestras manos, nos acomodamos en el paradero de metal para esperar el autobús; era pequeño y endeble, crujía.

“Aun así” Fue el murmullo que se coló en el silencio de la mañana “Quiero que lo creas aún más” Mis hombros se relajaron en aquel frío e incómodo asiento, estábamos solos en aquella parada.

“A veces eres infantil” Él rodó los ojos, mis piernas estaban colgando, y mis manos estaban cálidas.

“Lo soy” Una sonrisa altanera “Pero de esa manera te gusto” Él era quien había ganado el round.

“Supongo que es así” Pero hace poco había descubierto que Uenoyama no me gustaba, ¿Gustar? No, él no me _gustaba_, sino que era mucho más que solo _gustar_, y eso me aterraba.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio el resto del camino. Como le era de costumbre él me aprisionó entre sus brazos en el autobús; con uno a cada lado de mis hombros, con su rostro cerca, con mis rodillas temblando, con sus labios a milímetros de los míos, era vergonzoso y se sentía mal; desearlos tanto, no obstante, mis palmas sobre su espalda, terminando de construir aquella burbuja entre nosotros dos, me decían que me mentía. Se sentía bien. Se sentía tan bien el quererlo, el tenerlo de esa manera a mi lado, el ser correspondido por primera vez, se sentía tan bien que justificaba todas mis mentiras. Unas hacia mí. Uenoyama no me gustaba. No, ya no lo hacía. Había electricidad en el aire y en mi sangre. Un viaje de tres horas se sintió como un segundo entre sus brazos, deseé que esa eternidad se extendiese un poco más, sin embargo, había una canción que debía ser cantada y un punto final que necesitaba ser puesto.

Yuki Yoshida.

El local del concierto era grande y brillante, con un gigantesco escenario adelante, con reflectores acomodados en filas debajo del techo, con una barra repleta de personas pidiendo alcohol, con conversaciones amenas y un sinfín de instrumentos, habían mesas de madera con cajas de bocadillos, habían sonrisas y una atmósfera agradable. Haruki y Akihiko nos hicieron señas desde un rincón, la mano de Uenoyama en ningún instante soltó la mía. Nunca fue solo gustar.

“Se demoraron bastante en llegar” Fue el quejido del baterista “Me hubieras escrito a la hora que salieron, Haru estaba preocupado” Su palma se encontraba acomodada alrededor de la cintura del de cabellos largos, quien se limitó a suspirar.

“Nosotros no tenemos auto para llegar” Fue la respuesta del de ojos azules, sus cejas y su frente se habían tensado.

“Si ese era un problema me hubieses dicho” Un chasquido de lengua y un puñetazo contenido “Los hubiésemos pasado a buscar” La mandíbula de Uenoyama se tensó ante la sonrisa satisfecha del rubio.

“Entonces” La voz del guitarrista fue una mezcla entre brusquedad y frustración “¿Solo asumiste que sería más divertido para mí pasar 3 horas en un autobús repleto de gente en hora punta?” Una mueca filosa y narcisista fue lo que Akihiko dibujó.

“Si es con Mafuyu, pensé que sí” El rostro de Uenoyama se tiño de escarlata, sus ojos me evitaron, su mano se había empapado “Ah, estás haciendo de nuevo esa cara” Aquel color se intensificó.

“Sí, esa cara que dice que te gusta mucho Mafuyu” Mi novio se cubrió el rostro al ser molestado por los otros dos integrantes “Es como si lo tuvieses escrito por toda la frente” Los dos universitarios se rieron ante las reacciones del más bajo. No permití que el agarre se quebrara.

“¿Qué hay del mío?” Ambos me miraron confundidos ante mi pregunta, apunte hacia mi cara “¿Mi rostro dice que me gusta mucho Uenoyama?” El nombrado se retiró las manos ante el cesar de las carcajadas. El rubio abrazó por los hombros a Haruki, con los ojos cerrados y un suspiro de alivio.

“Nuestro hijo ha conseguido una buena pareja” Fue lo que declaró con orgullo “Por fin puedo descansar en paz”

“¡Deja de avergonzarme al frente de Mafuyu!” Fue lo que exigió, siguiendo con una pelea sin sentido entre ellos dos. Les era habitual.

“¿Estas nervioso por la presentación de hoy?” La pregunta de Haruki removió un extraño y amargo sentimiento en mi interior “La canción que me mandaste tenía emociones bastante fuertes” Mi atención se enfocó en las personas del local; apasionadas, talentosas, valientes. Eran brillantes.

“Son emociones que me han pesado por muchos años” Mis ojos lo encontraron a él “Pero quiero transmitirlas” El tiempo se paralizó cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron desde los extremos del local. Los labios de Yuki se abrieron, pronunciando mi nombre de manera melancólica y silenciosa, sus ojos eran destructivos, y me mataban con una impresionante lentitud, sus manos en el aire. El de cabellos largos miró hacia mi dirección.

“¿Conoces a esa banda?” La expresión de Hiiragi fue de puro desagrado al encontrarme. Lo vi chasquear la lengua y reír antes de hablar con Shizusumi.

“Somos amigos” Y fue triste aquella mentira. Bastó un segundo de odio para destruir años de amor.

“Ellos son los que tocan después de nosotros” Y a pesar de la incertidumbre que nos rodeaba, tenía la certeza de que nada sería igual después de hoy. Ni con Yuki. Ni conmigo.

“¡Los encontramos!” Antes de poder seguir con aquella conversación, la voz y los brazos de Itaya nos interrumpieron “Ueki es malo con las direcciones, pensé que no llegaríamos” El de cabellos rojizos me estaba abrazando, como si tuviese una especie de radar, Uenoyama pausó su pelea con el baterista para separarnos.

“Te he dicho que no molestes a mi novio” Fue lo que gruñó, bajo esa máscara de cejas tensas y mandíbula rígida una sonrisa de alivio se encontraba dibujada “No pensé que vendrían de verdad cuando los invité”

“¿Y perderme la presentación de la pareja más linda de toda la escuela?” Pude sentir el cuerpo de Uenoyama tensarse ante tan simples palabras “No lo creo” Pude escuchar un intenso palpitar haciendo eco en aquella habitación.

“Además, seríamos malos amigos sino venimos a la primera presentación de ustedes dos dentro de la misma banda” Fueron amables y dulces las palabras de Ueki.

_Amigos_; era una palabra curiosa y dolorosa. Había tenido un amigo a quien había amado tanto que me había perdido, ahora me empeñaba en odiarlo para poder dejarlo, no obstante, no podía odiarlo sin terminar de destruirme. Había tenido un amigo quien ahora me miraba con indiferencia por no hacer lo que él quería, quien ahora era fuente de rumores y tristeza, me había escupido en el corazón. Había tenido otro a quien realmente no le importé al mantenerse dentro de un margen de apatía. Era una palabra vacía y sin significado, era lastimera y me hacía daño, sin embargo, cuando esos dos la decían.

“Gracias por venir” Era estúpido y me caería. Saldría herido otra vez.

“No te preocupes Mafuyucchi, es nuestro placer” Y eso estaba bien, quería ser herido y roto, quería ser despojado de todo lo que tenía, cuando no era nada en realidad “Además, de esa manera puedo molestar a Uecchi” Miré al nombrado, con una sonrisa amarga y suave, lenta y letal; quería ser herido por él.

Porque mientras fuese Uenoyama.

“¿Qué?” Mientras fuese Uenoyama estaría bien.

“¿Si me siento ansioso en el escenario puedo mirarte?” Él suspiro, con ese rostro que decía que yo le gustaba mucho, con ese brillo que me regaló en nuestro primer encuentro y una ingenua galantería digna de un primer amor.

“Puedes mirarme toda la canción si con eso te sientes más tranquilo” Había un agradable cosquilleo entre nosotros dos y un estridente latido. Quien lo encuentra se lo queda, y él jamás lo dejó.

“Enserio Uecchi, ¿Qué hubieses hecho si Mafuyucchi no te hubiese hablado?” Itaya encogió sus hombros con una mueca divertida “¿Lo habrías mirado en silencio hasta la universidad con esa cara de enamorado?” El escarlata regresó al rostro de mi pareja de manera abrupta y violenta.

“Eso no”

“¿Lo habrías acosado de manera silenciosa por años? Porque eso no es para nada romántico” Antes de que él pudiese responder las luces se bajaron para anunciar la llegada del presentador.

Los músicos de las primeras bandas eran apasionados y talentosos, todos tocaron con diferentes estilos, las letras eran potentes, el mensaje fuerte, los acordes eléctricos, Uenoyama se mantuvo concentrado al analizar a cada uno de ellos, sus ojos se encontraban resplandeciendo y su boca abierta por culpa del asombro, él pertenecía a aquel lugar; a los aplausos, los gritos y los reflectores. Él era increíble, reí, él solo estaba parado a mi lado mirando a las bandas y yo me encontraba pensando en lo increíble que él era, ¿Gustar? No lo hacía. Era mucho más. Antes de que fuese nuestro turno me aparté para tomar agua; tenía la garganta seca y los nervios a flor de piel, mis dedos se habían convertido en un lio de nudos, mi voz temblorosa y rota, estaba ansioso. Me atraganté con un vaso de plástico que encontré; repleto de un refresco amargo y burbujeante.

“Mafuyu” Una voz grave fue lo que captó mi atención, él se había acercado entre la multitud, estaba solo.

“Shizusumi” El nombrado se apoyó a mi lado, él se rascó la nuca; incómodo. Los murmullos de la multitud y la canción sobre el escenario se escucharon como un eco lejano, solo pude concentrarme en el carraspear de su garganta.

“Yo me he querido disculpar desde hace un rato por esos dos” Sus ojos me evitaron al decir aquellas frases; unas bonitas “Se han comportado como unos idiotas” Unas vacías.

“Hiiragi quizás” Unas dolorosas “Pero creo que entiendo la razón” Aunque los reflectores solo enfocaban a las siluetas sobre el escenario, lo único que pude ver fue la recia expresión de mi amigo. Había algo más “¿Qué es lo que realmente me has venido a decir?” Él sonrió, frotándose el ceño de manera repetitiva.

“Eres tan directo” Aquellas palabras fueron una queja “Me siento descubierto” Me aparté, dejando aquel vaso de plástico sobre una mesa al azar.

“Sino tienes nada que decir, me iré, pronto será nuestro turno” Su mano sobre mi muñeca me lo impidió, la multitud se encontraba saltando y agitando sus brazos debajo de un alegre ritmo. No hubo atisbo de vida en la mirada que compartimos.

“Toda tu vida has estado girando alrededor de Yuki” Y como si aquella fuese una maldición “Toda tu vida lo has amado” Esas palabras me volvieron a atormentar. Una y otra vez. Tenía un nudo dentro del pecho, me pesaba, tenía la garganta desierta y los labios rotos. Tenía un agujero dentro del estómago que jamás iba a cicatrizar. No me dejaban; en lugar de lágrimas sangre fue lo que empezó a caer. No me dejaban y eso me mataba.

“¿Desde cuándo te importa?” Tenía los ojos llorosos y el rostro rojo de la rabia, quería tanto dejarlo.

“Desde que eso afecta a Hiiragi” Mis cejas se arquearon, con un tirón traté de zafarme en vano “Sé que él te pidió algo egoísta” Era débil “¿Pero no tiene razón?” Mi corazón había sido rebajado a basura; una que todos pisaban.

“¿No estas siendo egoísta tú en estos momentos?” Basura era yo. Estaba perdido, estaba agonizando. Quería odiarlo. Quería perderlo, sin embargo, ellos me habían arrebatado esa opción.

“Solo piénsalo Mafuyu, entiendo que te guste Uenoyama, pero si sigues dándole emociones a medias solo lo herirás” Reí, humillado, escarnecido, y herido. Pero éramos amigos, lo éramos los tres.

“¿Emociones a medias?” Y ya estaba cansado. Mis brazos se dejaron caer, mis piernas me obligaron a apoyarme en la pared de atrás, una triste sonrisa fue lo único que pude responder, porque no era suficiente que Yuki y yo pendiésemos de una cuerda deshilachada, sino que ahora debía dejarlo a él, ¡Porque alguien me había dicho que tenía emociones medias!, y era obvio que ellos conocían mucho mejor mis sentimientos que el dueño de estos. Hipócritas.

“Solo estabas despechado y necesitabas de alguien que fuese el reemplazo de Yuki” Su mano sobre mi hombro me quemó la piel hasta deshacerla “Solo estabas buscando a alguien que ocupase ese lugar”

“No es verdad” Tan solo le resbaló. Mi voz había dejado de llegar.

“De todos modos, si pudiera decir” El grupo en el escenario recibió una estruendosa ovación de parte del público antes de que se cerrara el telón “Con tu banda, o más bien con Uenoyama, sino están listos o no tienen la tenacidad para estar juntos, deberían dejarlo” Las palabras de Shizusumi fueron crueles y letales, tenía el corazón roto entre las manos y un agujero dentro del pecho “Estoy diciendo esto por tu bien” Ninguno cicatrizaría “Detente” Yo no lo haría jamás.

“Shizusumi”

“Es tu turno para subir al escenario” Con una palmada sobre mi espalda “Buena suerte” Él desapareció.

No recuerdo como llegué al escenario ni quien me entregó la guitarra en las manos, no recuerdo la clase de expresión que tenía Uenoyama. No recuerdo más que un palpitante dolor y un _detente._ Nunca sé como debería reaccionar. Aunque el resto puede reír o llorar como si nada, a mí no me sale. Puede que en verdad sea mucho peor que el resto expresándome, pero. Pero, la verdad, siempre quise hacerlo. Estoy cansado de que cuestionen mis sentimientos, estoy hastiado de tener que cargar con un amor muerto. El sonido del telón levantándose, el grito del público, mis piernas temblando. Es doloroso no poder llorar por algo que jamás ocurrió. Duele tanto que quisiera poder gritar. Amar a Yuki Yoshida, vivir por él, sufrir por él, querer odiarlo y olvidarlo. Este sería nuestro punto final. Siempre quise que alguien lo entendiera. Aunque solo fuera un poco. Yuki lo debía entender.

Esta es una historia de invierno.

_“Como nieve que se resiste a derretirse refugiándose del sol bajo la sombra. Vivo con estos sentimientos dentro de mí. Dime, ¿Con qué palabras debería marcar el fin de este amor? Tu todo ha perdido su mañana y ahora vaga por la eternidad junto conmigo, porque quedé varado sin poder despedirme de ti”_

Las luces estaban calientes y cegadoras, mi pecho con un constante pesar, mis manos rasgando las cuerdas, era estática, podía escuchar mi corazón entre el sonido de la batería y el aire, podía sentir cada rasgueo en mi piel, cada palabra era dolorosa de pronunciar, la garganta me vibraba, y mis piernas no parecían ser lo suficiente para sostenerme en aquel escenario, hacía un calor infernal bajo los reflectores, el sudor estaba empapando mi frente, y la vida me pesaba en una maldición. Sus ojos estaban sobre mí en el escenario, porque ni siquiera nos dijimos adiós. Solo nos separamos. Tanto que lo amé. Yuki fue mi primer amor. Y ahora…

_“Como un hechizo que no se puede romper o como una maldición, tal vez, aún llevo conmigo esta enorme carga. Dime, ¿Qué tipo de mañana debería buscar en esta ciudad?”_

Solo quise gritar, y eso fue lo que hice. Con mis manos enredadas entre las cuerdas de mi guitarra, con la electricidad en cada poro de la piel, con sus ojos manipulándome a la distancia, nadie más en el público importó, porque quería que él entendiese aquel dolor y nos dejará. Yo habría muerto por él. _Ocurrió cierto invierno. Ocurrió cierta tarde. A donde quiera que vaya, allí esta. Siempre está en mi cabeza. Esta en todo lo que veo. Esté donde esté. Aun puedo verlo y olerlo. Aun puedo escuchar aquella confesión, aún puedo ver el rechazo._

_“Las frías lágrimas que se congelan en el cielo, caen con gentileza balanceándose sobre mí. Hubo alguien a quien perdí, alguien que estuvo junto a mí”_

_“¿Si ese día hubiese aceptado tu confesión?” No puedo perdonarte por haberlo sabido y haber jugado conmigo “¿Las cosas serían diferentes entre nosotros dos?” Ni puedo perdonarme por habértelo permitido “Tú siempre regresas a mí” Pero quiero hacerlo._

Esa es toda la historia.

_“Aunque tu todo llegue a perder su apariencia siempre vivirás en mi interior. Mientras intento seguir adelante, aunque no pude despedirme, siempre estarás conmigo”_

Nada podría cambiar el hecho de que Yuki había sido mi primer amor, nada podría borrar aquellos amargos y doloroso años a su lado, no obstante, el amor era frágil y se rompía, nosotros ya no podíamos ser arreglados ni regresar al inicio. Tampoco lo quería, porque ahora. En la letra final miré a Uenoyama; brillante, resplandeciente, mi corazón palpito para salirse de mi pecho, sonreí, ahora lo amaba a él. Y mientras yo estuviese seguro de aquellos sentimientos, mientras él los quisiera aceptar, no importaban las palabras de los demás, los murmullos o los rumores, no importaba que Yuki siempre fuese una parte de mí, porque Uenoyama lo era también. Era una historia de invierno, pero el invierno se acababa y daba inicio al verano. La música se cortó y el punto final fue escrito. Los gritos de la multitud no se hicieron de esperar, los brazos del de cabello negro me arrastraron fuera del escenario, su piel estaba caliente y su respiración agitada.

“Lo hiciste muy bien” Pero mis labios sobre los suyos lo silenciaron. Porque esta maravillosa persona era mi novio.

“Gracias” Y por culpa de él, por primera vez entendía lo que era amar y ser amado “Gracias por traerme hasta aquí” El más alto tomó mis mejillas entre sus manos para que sus labios esta vez fuesen los que callasen a los míos.

Fue un beso dulce y eléctrico, lleno de adrenalina y calor, sus palmas entre mis pómulos, mis brazos sobre su cuello, su boca fue una sensación suave y reconfortante, podía escuchar su palpitar acompasado al mío, tan solo me derretí en él. Lo miré, sabiendo que era él quien quería que me hiciera daño y me hiciera feliz, porque amar los conllevaba a ambos. Y estaba listo. Yo no vacilaría ni me detendría.

“Lo hicieron muy bien” Akihiko nos revolvió el cabello al incorporarse a nuestro lado entre la multitud “Pero es de mala educación irse sin despedirse del público” Golpeándonos ligeramente la frente como regaño “Por suerte tenemos a Haru”

“Por suerte Haru te soporta” Él rubio chasqueó la lengua. El telón se volvió a elevar, el turno fue de él.

El sonido de la guitarra de Yuki exigió silencio en el escenario; sus dedos se movieron de manera eléctrica, apasionada y natural entre las cuerdas, su voz me golpeó como un rayo. Era una canción de amor. Sus ojos sobre los míos, su sonrisa, las letras eran dulces y melancólicas, eran de invierno. Y quizás, si esas palabras hubiesen sido dichas con antelación seríamos nosotros en una relación, tal vez si él me las hubiese cantado hubiesen significado algo, no obstante, al estar al lado de Uenoyama, dándole la mano, esas bonitas y melódicas palabras no significaron nada para mí. La palma del de cabello negro estaba mojada de sudor, sus labios se habían abierto de manera amarga, él me miró, despechado, desesperado, como si estuviese buscando algún consuelo entre mis ojos. Alguna clase de confirmación.

“Yuki es bastante genial, ¿No es así?” Me aferré a su brazo, su cuerpo estaba caliente y su polera empapada a causa de la intensidad de los reflectores.

“Lo es” Decepción fue la única emoción que se reflejo en la cara del más alto “Pero mi novio es aún más genial” Con una increíble facilidad la melancolía se convirtió en vergüenza.

“Lo dices por decir” Fue el quejido que lanzó.

“Si lo dijera por decir, no estaríamos en una banda juntos” Él pestañó, Hiiragi hizo gritar sus cuerdas de manera estruendosa al enlazarse con la voz del rubio.

“¿Quieres seguir cantando con nosotros?” Hubo pena y escarlata sobre mi rostro ante la clase de expresión que él me regaló. Era imposible disimular lo hondo que había caído por culpa de él. Cada músculo me palpitó.

“Sí” Y aunque aquel miedo de volver a ser herido y abandonado nunca desaparecería “Quiero seguir contigo mucho más” Ya no permitiría que me paralizara ni que lo lastimase a él. Confiaba en la relación que tenía con Uenoyama.

“Bien” Él no fue capaz de mirarme a los ojos cuando dijo eso “Mafuyu” Aunque Yuki estaba cantándome una canción de amor, fueron sus palabras las únicas que me llegaron “Realmente me gustas mucho” Acomodé mi nuca sobre su hombro, con su brazo encerrado entre los míos.

“Bien” Con un insoportable calor “Porque tú también, realmente” Con un burbujeo en el estómago y un comprimir en el pecho “Me gustas mucho” Pero gustar se había quedado corto y aquel amor me había comenzado a rebalsar “Uenoyama” Y quizás algún día se lo diría. Tal vez él lo notaría una fría mañana. Una cualquiera.

“¿Sí?” Pero no se lo diría hoy.

“Después vayámonos juntos a casa” Primero tenía que cerrar una historia.

Una de invierno.

Una cualquiera.

Fue una canción linda y dulce, apasionada, fue una voz potente y talentosa, una que no pude conocer porque él me ocultó que tenía una banda, fue una historia que nunca estuvo destinada a empezar, como nuestro romance, y eso estaba bien. Cuando el rubio se bajó del escenario me buscó, en medio de las ovaciones, en medio de los aplausos y bajo los reflectores del mundo, y hace meses habría dado lo que fuese para que él me diera la mano de aquella manera, para que él me mirara con esa cara que decía que yo le gustaba mucho, para que sus labios rozaran mi palma con algo más que amistad, sin embargo, mi corazón ya habido sido robado, y Yuki no era el dueño más. Quizás pudimos ser algo bonito, pero tendríamos que vivir con esa incertidumbre. Necesitaba perdonarnos para amarme. Él me llevó a un rincón del local, las luces se encendieron marcando una pausa para comer y beber. Él estaba cerca, su aliento, su aroma, todo era tan nostálgico y doloroso. Era imposible borrar y olvidar todo lo que había sentido por esta persona, no obstante, cada día dolería un poco menos el mirarlo y se sentiría más normal. Con el paso del tiempo mis emociones por Yuki se perderían como huellas en la arena. Y eso estaba bien.

“¿Cómo piensas que lo hice?” Fue la simple pregunta con la que él inicio aquella conversación “Me sentía nervioso antes de subir al escenario, pero al mirarte me llene de confianza” Porque de esa manera siempre había sido entre nosotros dos.

“Lo hiciste bien” Como me era de costumbre le revolví el cabello “Aunque me sorprendió que Hiiragi pudiera tocar algo” A Yuki le gustaban los mimos y halagos. Y esa parte de él a mí me encantaba.

“No seas malo con tu amigo” Fue el suave regaño que él me entregó, hubo estática entre nosotros dos “Esa canción la escribí pensando en ti” Hubo tensión.

“Yo también escribí mi canción pensando en ti” Mis manos se acomodaron sobre su pecho tratando de establecer distancia y lejanía, pero ya estábamos a kilómetros dentro de la misma habitación. Uno encima del otro.

“Si es una canción para mí, ¿Por qué es tan triste?” Baje la nuca ante esa pregunta “¿Por qué suena como una canción de despedida?” Mis manos se deslizaron con lentitud por su pecho hasta separarnos.

“Porque lo es” Fueron palabras pesadas y difíciles de pronunciar, mis piernas se sentían débiles y mi frente estaba empapada a causa del calor “Me estoy despidiendo de los sentimientos que tuve por ti” Los murmullos eran lejanos.

“Mafuyu” Lo miré a los ojos; estaban rojos y cristalinos, él estaba en una tormenta sin paraguas.

“Gracias por haber sido mi primer amor, sé que nunca salimos en realidad, pero te amé por muchos años” Y aquella imagen, de Yuki mojado, abrazado a sí mismo, con el cuerpo frío y tembloroso, solo “Me disté momentos realmente felices” Me rompía el corazón “Y otros lamentables” Sin embargo, extenderle mi paraguas ya no era una opción.

“¿Tan mala fue mi canción para que no te llegasen mis sentimientos?” Sus palmas acunaron mi rostro, de manera suave y miedosa, él estaba temblando, era más grande y fuerte que yo, no obstante “Hice lo mejor que pude para transmitírtelos” Ahora él lucía pequeño y frágil. El pecho se me comprimió de manera dolorosa, las piernas me pesaron y el tiempo se paralizó. La vida me fue arrebatada en esos ojos.

“Sí me llegaron” Se lo aseguré.

“Entonces” Desesperación era la única emoción palpable en aquel hombre “¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto como si fuera el final?” En aquel momento; entre esos profundos ojos, al ver el rostro de quien significo tanto, al ser tocado de esa manera, supe que no quería ni perderlo ni odiarlo.

“Porque llegaron tarde” Pero tampoco quería regresar, tomé sus manos, eran más grandes y estaban tibias, estas se aferraron de manera despechada a las mías “Yuki le estoy poniendo un alto a este juego entre nosotros dos”

“No entiendo” Pero por las lágrimas acumuladas en su rostro supe que sí lo hacía.

“No quiero saber qué hubiese pasado si me hubieses correspondido, no quiero que te confieses más, no quiero que trates de ser mi novio, porque son cosas que ya no fueron” Él tragó con dificultad, sus cejas se encontraban trazadas entre la tristeza y la desolación, esa sonrisa compuesta se le cayó, él dejó caer su corazón. Lo escuché quebrarse, lo vi tomar esos pedazos. Me desgarró.

“Pero estoy enamorado de ti” Y me lo extendió, mi mano tirito, aferrándose a mi pecho. Cerré los ojos, sus brazos se sentían como agujas, su mirada me hacía querer llorar, pero en lugar de lágrimas sangre era lo que caía, porque nos hacíamos daño “Y tú solo estas encaprichado con Uenoyama” Y aquella carnicería entre nosotros dos debía ser detenida.

“Dices eso porque estas enfadado” Fue la advertencia que le entregué. La distancia era inmensa y cruda entre nosotros dos. Mi garganta estaba seca y el agujero en mi interior era gigante.

“Uenoyama no te gusta” Fue una declaración arriesgada y despechada “Lo noto por cómo me miras, nunca me podrás dejar de mirar de esa manera” Y quizás eso sería verdad “Esa clase de cara no la puedes poner cuando estas con él” Porque él era parte de mí y había estado presente toda mi vida, porque lo extrañaba y le tenía cariño, porque nunca me dejaría de preocupar por él, aunque un segundo de odio hubiese quebrado años de afecto.

“Yuki, quiero que volvamos a ser amigos” Pero el primer amor no tenía porque ser el amor de mi vida “Es la única forma en que aceptaré que tengamos alguna clase de relación, entenderé sino lo quieres” Me aparté de él, viendo como los reflectores se volvían a apagar para anunciar a la siguiente banda “Lo entenderé, pero espero que lo quieras” Los gritos y las ovaciones de la multitud, el vibrar de las cuerdas y el aroma a óxido de los instrumentos; fueron una sensación irreal. 

“¡Uenoyama no te gusta!” Fue lo que me gritó, ofreciéndome su mano y su corazón, una última vez. De manera temblorosa y pequeña.

“Tienes razón” No los tomé “Uenoyama no me gusta” Antes de que Yuki pudiese responder “Estoy enamorado de él” Terminé de cortar la cuerda sobre la que caminábamos nosotros dos. La nieve se derritió aquel invierno mientras nosotros caíamos. No hubo retorno en aquellas palabras.

“Mientes” Un corazón fue roto aquella tarde, lo escuche crujir.

“Si estoy mintiendo” Y aunque era costumbre y me mataba lentamente el dejarlo atrás “¿Por qué estas llorando?” Todo había terminado entre nosotros dos, el rubio se tocó el rostro frustrado, él trato de decir algo, de detenerme, no obstante, ya no lo escuché.

Uenoyama me sonrió cuando regresé, dejé que sus brazos me acunasen, dejé que su aroma fuese lo que empezara a ser costumbre y su voz lo que comenzara a resonar cual eco en mis memorias. Empecé a pegar fotografías en mi mente con él, empecé a reír más, y a amar para ser amado. Estaba agradecido de que aquella tarde mi confesión hubiese sido escuchada por él, estaba en deuda por haber sido salvado, pero más que nada, estaba perdidamente enamorado. De un par de ojos azules; profundos como el mar y brillantes como el cielo, de un hombre terco, de mal carácter, dulce, inteligente, talentoso, de un hombre que significaba tanto que ni todas las páginas del mundo serían suficientes para describir lo mucho que era él.

_Ocurrió cierto verano._

_Ocurrió cierta tarde._

_Siendo joven y sumergido en la locura, me enamoré de Ritsuka Uenoyama. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esta vez Mafuyu le puso un alto de verdad a Yuki, fue todo, el resto ya depende de él.  
Si alguien se pregunta, ¿Porque todos los amigos de Mafuyu actuan como estúpidos? es porque tenían una dinámica de grupo los 4, y cuando Mafuyu se confeso la rompio y volvio las cosas incomodas, y cuando empezo a salir con Uenoyama la incomodidad se volvió aún más grande, y como llevan tantos años en eso, quieren regresar a lo mismo, pero nadie tiene porque cargar con que esten constantemente cuestionando sus sentimientos o diciendole como deberían ser, y mafuyu no es la excepción.  
El siguiente capítulo creo que les va a gustar mucho.  
¡Nos vemos en una semana más!   
¡Muchas gracias a quien leyo!  
Ojala haya sido de su agrado.


	15. Capítulo 14.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Uy este capítulo quedo buenísimo para el 14 de febrero, subamoslo ese día.  
Also me: Te demoraste una semana extra subiendo el pasado, que paja esperar tanto para subir este.
> 
> Hola mis bonitos lectores!
> 
> Entre notas que a nadie le importa, han pasado como 10 años desde que escribí la primera basura que no se puede llamar fic, nunca, jamás, pero jamás, me había demorado tanto en escribir algo como este capítulo, pero quedo bonito y muy gay, así que leanlo bajo su propia responsabilidad.  
Realmente agradezco a quien se toma el tiempo para leer.  
Y espero que les guste.  
Lo narra Uenoyama, aunque se nota.

_Mi mundo era pequeño; cabía entre mis manos._

Mi mundo tenía las palmas cálidas y ásperas por culpa de las cuerdas de una guitarra, tenía el cabello desordenado y esponjado, tenía la piel blanca, tenía una mente que divagada entre el caos y la desesperanza, tenía una sonrisa encantadora, tenía los labios tentadores, y unos ojos; mi mundo tenía unos ojos con los cuales cualquier hombre podría perder la cordura, pero mientras lo tuviese a él dentro esa locura siempre deseaba permanecer. Con una canción triste pero bonita. Mi mundo era Mafuyu Sato. Me cubrí el rostro con mis dos manos, completamente perdido y hechizado, el movimiento del autobús fue suave y lento, los asientos de terciopelo, el aire acondicionado fue agradable. Era una cálida mañana; ya no parecía ser invierno. Él estaba dormitando a mi lado, con su cabeza sobre mi hombro y nuestras manos entrelazadas. Podía escuchar el palpitar de mi corazón sobre mi nuca y entre cada aliento que él dejaba escapar. Y era increíblemente estúpido que con cada mirada yo lo ámese un poco más, no obstante, no lo podía evitar. Me estaba desbordando por culpa de él.

¿Quién diría que un bruto obsesionado con la guitarra podría amar tanto a alguien? Ni siquiera lo vi venir.

“Uenoyama” Haru me llamó desde los asientos de adelante, dándose vueltas para mirarme, sus brazos colgaron al frente mío, rozando su respaldo “Ya deberías despertarlo, ya casi llegamos” Akihiko hizo lo mismo, con una de sus palmas sobre los hombros del bajista. Narcisista y posesivo.

“No puedo creer que haya caído enfermo luego de la presentación” Los labios del rubio trataron de esbozar una sonrisa para quedar con una extraña mueca “Justo como un niño en una excursión” Aquel papel paternal le sentaba mal. Mi mano apretó con fuerza la de mi novio, con un cosquilleo que electrificó cada uno de mis músculos. Mafuyu estaba durmiendo, él no estaba haciendo nada, sin embargo, más profundo yo había caído por él.

“La fiebre se le fue hace días, no tienes que poner esa cara de preocupado” Cada segundo lo hacía “Aunque debo admitir que te portas como un buen novio” Akihiko chasqueó la lengua ante las palabras del de cabellos largos.

“¿Qué hay de mí?” Él ni siquiera trató de disimular sus celos “Fue mi idea venir a la playa” Unos infantiles e injustificados.

“No, tu idea fue ir a un bar con dos memores de edad” Una de las cejas del baterista fue elevada; indignación era la emoción escrita sobre su frente “Fue Take quien me sugirió que deberíamos venir al mar” Con aquella misma expresión de envidia Akihiko se dejó caer de regreso sobre su asiento. Las conversaciones de los demás pasajeros eran lejanas y ajenas. Su respiración caliente sobre mi oreja.

“Habría sido más divertido el bar” Fue lo que farfulló, a pesar de aquel mal carácter, la mirada que Haru le regaló fue una de amor; una lenta, una suave, una brillante.

“Más tarde podemos ir los dos” El de cabellos largos regresó a su asiento, ambos se dieron la mano antes de sonreírse. Era sencillo entre ellos. Si claro, parecía sencillo. ¡Mentira!, nada era fácil en el amor.

Quien se enamora primero pierde, y yo era un gran perdedor.

“Mafuyu” Con gentileza removí al castaño, acariciando su espalda; era delgado y cálido “Ya vamos a llegar” Su mirada fue un lindo parpadeo adormilado, sus labios se abrieron, dejando escapar un bostezo, cuando esos ojos me encontraron.

“Buenos días” Toda la cara me ardió. Él se volvió a dejar caer sobre mi hombro para cerrar sus ojos. Tenía un intenso palpitar dentro de la garganta y una mente repleta de él, de su aroma.

“Oye” Lo volví a agitar “No te duermas otra vez” Él se quejó, restregándose de manera mimosa a mi lado. Y era tan injusto caer por algo tan pequeño. Todo él me lo había robado, y quería que él me quitase aún más.

“Me siento cómodo a tu lado” Su mirada fue mortal bajo los primeros rayos de la mañana, sus manos se aferraron a mi brazo, pude escuchar un estruendoso trepidar dentro de su pecho, sus mejillas se tiñeron de escarlata antes de que su atención se enfocará en el paisaje de la ventana.

Definitivamente yo era el perdedor entre nosotros dos.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo y silencioso. Había juntado todas mis cosas para entregárselas a él, había juntado todo lo que era para regalarme, esperando que él lo aceptará. Amar era curioso; quería atesorar a aquel hombre, sin embargo, esperaba que esos ojos y esa voz fuesen de mi propiedad. Era peligroso, ambicionar más de él, querer que cada instante fuese a su lado, querer poseer su cuerpo, y usurpar su alma. Era tan peligroso y estaba mal. Me sentía ansioso, estaba aterrado, no obstante, felicidad era lo único que podía percibir cuando estaba con el castaño. Mafuyu me había convertido en una bomba temporal que con cada estímulo explotaba en desastre. Quería besarlo, quería abrazarlo, pero también quería ser quien lo rompiera, quería convertirme en la causa de nuevos sentimientos. Y eso estaba mal. Quería que él perdiera tanto como yo me había perdido en él. Qué pensará en mí. Sí, quería que él pensará mucho en mí.

Akihiko nos avisó cuando llegamos; el olor a sal junto a una gélida brisa fueron lo primero que pude percibir al bajarnos del autobús, nuestras huellas se marcaron sobre la arena, Haru estiró sus brazos acercándose a la orilla del océano, con su novio detrás. Mafuyu se quedó estático; con una mirada nostálgica y una sonrisa cruel, me acerqué a él. Estaba atrapado y perdido. Había electricidad entre nosotros dos, apreté mis manos hasta convertirlas en un puño, deseando tomar las de él. Era su novio, debería. Sí, debería, no obstante, estaba paralizado por aquel amor. Me estaba hundiendo. 

“Parecías más emocionado antes de llegar” Y aunque lo quería proteger y cuidar, mis palabras se escucharon brutas y frías, porque era estúpido y quería más.

“Es porque aún tengo sueño” Estaba enfermo por culpa de aquel amor, me había envenenado y ahora no tenía salvación “Creo que dormí mucho” Y a pesar de haber perjurado bonitas palabras de confianza, aún estaba asustado. Mi corazón estaba entre sus manos; era frágil e imperfecto.

“Tú” El miedo no era sencillo de esconder en él, dejaba cicatriz “¿Alguna vez viniste con Yuki al mar?” Sus ojos fueron hermosos aquella mañana; profundos, del color del insomnio, resplandecientes, adictivos, letales. En un viento de verano él me regaló una mirada de aflicción, y yo.

“No” Estaba asustado de sentir tanto “Lo hablamos varias veces pero nunca lo hicimos” Como si Mafuyu pudiese leerme con una increíble facilidad, él tomó mi mano “¿Pero sabes?” Su voz fue lo único que hizo eco entre mis pensamientos “Me alegra no haberlo hecho”

“¿Por qué?” Lo quería cerca, y quería que él lo supiera. El mar arrastró mis latidos para llevarlos hasta sus pies.

“Porque venir con mi novio es un recuerdo que nunca olvidaré” Toda mi vida se congeló para que repitiera aquellas palabras y las grabará. Una y otra vez. Con el sonido de las olas y el susurro del viento de trasfondo.

“A veces me sorprendes” Tenía un latido desnudo entre nuestras manos.

“Solo me gusta pasar tiempo contigo” Mis hombros se relajaron para completarlo bajo los rayos del sol.

¿No era extraño? Aquel chico que no se sabía expresar, aquel torpe estudiante al que le tuve que enseñar a tocar guitarra, el mismo que se atragantó en dolorosos sentimientos de desamor, era quien me estaba salvando. Y era insólito; que él fuese quien me provocara semejante inseguridad, ¿No era insólito? Que con una sola mirada pudiese calmarla. Mafuyu era tan especial que las palabras para expresarlo aún no se habían descubierto o sido escritas, lo más cercano que algún día le podría entregar era un _te amo_. Pero era torpe y estaba gateando, recién aprendía a amar. Era un desastre. Estaba tan enamorado. Y daba miedo, por supuesto que lo daba, pero quería más. Mucho más de él.

“Tenemos todo el día para jugar en el mar” Akihiko se acercó a nosotros dos “Primero deberíamos ir a comer algo y hablar acerca de la banda”

“Es cierto, tenemos varías cosas que discutir” Con madurez injustificada, Haru apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del rubio “Además el objetivo de este viaje era hacernos más cercanos como grupo musical”

“Quería quedarme un poco más” Fue el quejido que dejé escapar. Cuando más tiempo era el que quería con él. Codicia.

“Puedes coquetear con tu novio después” Con un chasquido de lengua y un entrecejo tenso Akihiko me regañó “Ahora tengo hambre” Tenía un cosquilleo sobre el rostro y las emociones escritas encima de la frente.

“Bien” Finalmente cedí.

Cerca de la playa había un restaurante de carnes; con butacas de madera, con paredes repletas de poster promocionales, había un intenso aroma a humo dentro del local, el ambiente era tranquilo y relajado, habían un par de personas sentadas cerca de la cocina, Akihiko nos llevó hacia una esquina vacía, ordenando diferentes cortes de carne, en medio de la mesa había una parrilla. Mafuyu se acomodó a mi lado, Akihiko y Haru se encontraban al frente de nosotros dos. Hacía un insoportable calor. La culpa no era del fuego. Mi mano se encontraba sudada sobre mi regazo, era codicioso y estaba mal. Como si mis emociones fuesen un libro abierto, el baterista me arrojó una desagradable expresión, rodeé los ojos, volteando la carne sobre la parrilla. Tal vez lo era.

“Primero quiero felicitarlos por haber dado un buen espectáculo” El bajista fue quien se robo los reflectores en aquel discurso “No pensé que saldría tan bien” Su novio suspiró a su lado. El tonto era él. Los dos.

“Yo tampoco nos tenía tanta fe, pero salió bien” Me froté la frente en busca de paciencia, cuando se supone que ellos eran los mayores en la banda. Estúpidos. 

“Ahora tenemos que elegir un nombre” El cuerpo de Mafuyu se tensó a mi lado, sus ojos se enfocaron en Haru, el de cabellos largos lo pareció comprender “Como ahora somos cuatro, es una nueva banda, lo justo es escoger otro nombre” 

“Ya veo” Me fue difícil respirar en aquel ambiente, no comprendí bien la razón. Mi mano tirito nerviosa sobre mi regazo.

“¿Hay algo que te gustaría que estuviese en el nombre?” El castaño se llevó los nudillos hacia el mentón como si con aquel gesto pudiese encontrar respuestas. Aunque no las hubiera no pude evitar pensar que él era muy lindo. Me quise golpear. Debía dejar de pensar en Mafuyu. Me enfermaría.

“¿Qué tal give?” Pero enfermo ya estaba. De amor las personas se morían y yo estaba agonizando entre las manos del castaño. Perdido entre sus ojos y embriagado por sus labios.

“¿La palabra _dar _en inglés?” Akihiko se inclinó sobre la mesa, con una expresión de pura curiosidad. No quería que tuviese que ver con él. Era masoquista y egoísta. Yuki Yoshida había sido especial. Lo sabía. Lo entendía, realmente lo hacía.

“Sí” Él tenía un lugar único en la vida de mi novio, lo sabía, pero no lo quería “Uenoyama me ha dado mucho” Como si sus palabras fuesen un rayo mi cuerpo trepido, la boca se me cayó de la sorpresa, no pude esconder la incertidumbre en mi cara. Mi palpitar fue tan estruendoso que resonó sobre la música del local.

“¿Yo?” No pude disimular una estúpida sonrisa. Tampoco lo traté de hacer “¿Estás hablando de mí?” Por un instante, uno pequeño, me permití pensar que era especial. Y tal vez lo era “¿Seguro?” Sino lo era me lo ganaría.

“Sí, Uenoyama, tú” Sus mejillas fueron adornadas por un leve y dulce rubor, tenía un cosquilleo en todo el rostro y un burbujeó en el estómago “Me has ayudado mucho” Su mano se acomodó sobre la mía, su sonrisa fue la más hermosa que alguna vez recibí “Me ayudaste a ser yo” No pude liberarme de su mirada; era esclavo “Gracias por darme tanto, Uenoyama” Y no debía, estaba mal, sin embargo, no pude evitar desear quedarme con él por siempre.

“Mafuyu” Por todo lo que durase nuestra eternidad.

“No me gusta” Las brutas palabras de Akihiko quebraron la magia entre nosotros dos “Es injusto que Uenoyama sea la causa del nombre y no yo” Mi frente estaba palpitando de la rabia y mi mandíbula tensa “Eso es favoritismo” Haru lo golpeó en el hombro por mí.

“¿No ves que tenían un momento especial?” Quise morir en aquel lugar a causa de la vergüenza.

“Ellos siempre están en un momento” Pero si moría de la vergüenza me aseguraría de llevármelo a él “Pero bien, si ese es el caso ¿Qué tal given?” El aire fue diferente tras pronunciar aquellas palabras.

“Given” Balbuceé, había electricidad y una agradable tensión en la atmósfera “Es corto y fácil de recordar” 

“Creo que es un buen nombre” Fue lo que Haru respondió “Given está bien, solo debemos crearle alguna cuenta social o una página para subir contenido” El baterista abrazó por la cintura a su novio mientras robaba de manera desvergonzada toda la carne de la parrilla.

“Para eso contamos contigo, amor” Como si lo hubiese estado esperando el de cabellos largos suspiró, recibiendo un trozo de carne de parte de Akihiko.

“¿Eso es todo?” Mafuyu parecía desilusionado con la rapidez a la que llegamos a un consenso “¿Seguros están bien con eso?” Nuestras manos se habían convertido en un imán. Como dos polos opuestos; atraídos en la tragedia.

“¿Decepcionado?” El castaño sacó carne de la parrilla para colocarla sobre mi plato.

“No, porque tú fuiste la razón” Yo era flechado en cada una de sus sonrisas. Itaya tenía razón, si aquella tarde yo no hubiese actuado, hoy seguiría embobado, mirándolo en la distancia. Odiando a las garras de la nieve por habérmelo arrebatado. 

Porque Uenoyama Ritsuka estaba destinado a enamorarse de Mafuyu Sato.

Cuando la carne y las risas cesaron, Akihiko se ofreció a pagar la factura como una felicitación por el espectáculo. Petulante y altanero, aún así era un buen amigo. Los cuatro salimos del local, con sus dedos entre los míos, con su aroma dentro de mis pulmones, con cada una de sus expresiones haciéndome enloquecer. Y yo era estúpido, pero, ¿Acaso no lo era todo hombre enamorado? Haru colocó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del castaño.

“Yo y Mafuyu iremos a comprar bebidas a la tienda de al frente” Con aquella proclamación nuestro agarre fue separado. Bastó un segundo de lejanía para que hubiera soledad.

“No las necesitamos” Fue lo que gruñó el rubio, acomodando su espalda sobre la pared en las afueras del restaurante.

“Siempre te andas quejando porque te da sed, ya te conozco” Con una mirada densa y una mueca fruncida “Espérennos aquí” Su novio lo amenazó. En el rostro de mi amigo pude apreciar una tonta y amorosa expresión, me froté el ceño, era complicado. Pero estaba bien. Me apoyé a su lado.

“Uenoyama” La tarde estaba fría y sus siluetas ya habían desaparecido entre las puertas de una tienda de conveniencia “De verdad lo hiciste genial esa noche” De mi boca escapó el aire, mis facciones se deformaron en la sorpresa, lo miré “Estaba realmente preocupado” Sus ojos no regresaron.

“¿Preocupado por qué?” Los cabellos del baterista fueron despeinados por una fría brisa con aroma a sal.

“Un día tú solo llegaste a uno de nuestros ensayos diciendo que querías meter a tu novio a la banda” Mi rostro fue visitado por el verano ante aquellos recuerdos “Estaba realmente preocupado cuando me dijiste que Mafuyu no sabía tocar ningún instrumento” Fue un beso del infierno sobre mi cara y un tortuoso cosquilleo en cada músculo “Pero al final resultó bien”

“Obviamente resultó bien” Traté de disimular mis ansias; unas que se habían colado en mi estómago y mi garganta, con petulancia “De no ser así no lo habría metido” Oh, pero lo habría hecho, habría hecho cualquier cosa con tal de estar más cerca de Mafuyu. Porque me gustaba.

“Mafuyu es un buen elemento para nosotros” Porque me enloquecía “No te veía así de motivado desde que comenzamos” Porque lo amaba “Él es bueno para ti, es obvio que te hace muy feliz” Cuando sus ojos me encontraron; verdes, sinceros, profundos “Me siento orgulloso de ustedes” El tiempo y mi vida fueron congeladas. Escuché como las manecillas se paralizaron bajo aquellas confesiones.

“Gracias” Vergüenza era la única palabra que me podía describir.

“¿Es cierto que estuviste enamorado de él por todo un año?” Una sonrisa altanera y larga fue lo que se grabó entre esos fastidiosos labios.

“¿Cómo lo sabes?” La cara de mi amigo me golpeó en un recuerdo como respuesta: Shogo Itaya.

“Ese compañero tuyo lo dijo el día del concierto” No supe que clase de rostro coloqué al haber sido descubierto, sin embargo, fue lo suficiente para que él hinchara sus mejillas y contuviese una risa. Molesto. Idiota.

“¡Si!, ¡Es verdad!” Bramé, cruzándome los brazos, apoyando mi espalda un poco más en aquella pared; era grumosa y estaba fría “Lo había estado observando desde hace mucho tiempo” Las olas del mar se vislumbraban inquietas en la lejanía “Aunque no esperaba que él me gustara tanto” Los rayos del sol se habían teñido de naranja.

“Me alegra que por fin hayas juntado el valor para hablarle” El más alto me revolvió los cabellos, de manera bruta y descuidada “Aunque ahora viene la parte difícil” El olor a humo del restaurante se había mezclado con el aroma a sal “Mantener la relación” Él esbozó una fea mueca que pretendió madurez “Pero creo en ti, hijo” Asqueroso.

“¿Cómo tú y Haru se enamoraron?” Ante el rostro de satisfacción que él me entregó me arrepentí de preguntar. Traté de irme, no obstante, él me agarró.

“¿Qué no es obvio?” Él me extendió el pulgar con una sonrisa digna de un infomercial “Él cayó rendido ante mis encantos” Rodeé los ojos.

“¿Estás hablando de esas noches donde llegabas llorando a mi departamento?” La voz del bajista resonó cual eco entre el viento. Él y Mafuyu habían regresado con dos bolsas repletas de latas y comida empacada “¿Esas noches donde me pedías que te correspondiera?” El rostro del rubio fue adornado por un potente escarlata.

“Bueno cada uno lo recuerda de manera diferente” Aunque el de cabellos largos rodó los ojos y bramó, él permitió que su novio lo abrazara.

Nuestras huellas quedaron escritas sobre la arena al acercarnos a la playa. Haru y Akihiko se decidieron adentrar al mar, con las ropas puestas y un impulso de por medio. Mafuyu se había sentado a la orilla del océano, él estaba abrazando sus piernas con la mirada centrada en la puesta de sol, sus cabellos habían sido revueltos en una brisa, sus ojos se cerraron con calma y lentitud, con el mismo sigilo me acomodé a su lado. La arena estaba húmeda y fría, se me había impregnado entre las ropas, la espuma del mar había empapado mis zapatillas, mi rostro se acomodó sobre mis rodillas para mirarlo a él. Y era injusto que alguien fuese tan hermoso como lo era él, sus pestañas en un atardecer, sus cabellos con reflejos naranjas, sus labios. Me mordí la boca, queriendo acercarme para besarlo otra vez. Todas las que fuesen posible. Amar era egoísta y doloroso. Amar era como estar dentro de un sueño; temía que se acabase y al despertar olvidarlo, sin embargo, Mafuyu había convertido al _uno _en un número suficiente y la incertidumbre en expectación. Y yo. Yo estaba tan jodido en aquel amor.

“Esa canción” Lo único que recordaba de la letra que mi novio cantó “¿Fue de desamor?” Fue que me rompió el corazón en un desastre de emociones.

“Yo” El más bajo amoldo su rostro entre sus rodillas para mirarme “Lo fue” Con los últimos rayos del día sobre su espalda, con unos ojos que me habían despojado de todo lo que era.

“Ya veo” Y quería que aún me quitasen más. Aunque no fuese suficiente. Aunque yo no lo fuera, quería serlo para él.

“La próxima vez escribiré una canción diferente” Las palabras se me atoraron en un nudo de garganta “La próxima vez escribiré una de amor” Y estaba mal, era egoísta querer convertirse en la siguiente canción, sin embargo.

“La estaré esperando” Quería serlo. Porque todas mis canciones eran para él.

“Eso está bien” El sonido de las olas, el tacto de la brisa, su mirada sobre la mía.

“Mafuyu” Su nombre fue un cosquilleo sobre mi boca, él me miró, con ese par de ojos que me habían robado incontables veces el corazón “Debí haberte hablado antes” El aire estaba caliente entre nosotros dos “Yo debí haber sido más valiente y hablarte” Su sonrisa fue dulce y gentil “De esa manera no habrías tenido que soportar esos sentimientos solo” Y era presuntuoso y narcisista tener aquellos pensamientos, no obstante, me los permitía.

“Si eso hubiera pasado” Podía sentir y escuchar mis latidos en cada parte de mi cuerpo “Tan solo me habría enamorado de ti un año antes” Y en esas palabras todo lo perdí.

“¿Enamorado?” Mafuyu se cubrió la boca, consciente de aquella confesión, sus mejillas enrojecieron con violencia, sus palabras se convirtieron en un balbuceó sin sentido, me acerqué, podía escuchar su palpitar debajo de la arena, su respiración era rápida y nerviosa “¿Estas enamorado de mí?” Ni siquiera pude disimular el rostro de estúpido que se trazó sobre mis facciones.

“Yo” Mis manos entre sus mejillas impidieron que me evitara “Pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta de eso” Aquel momento; con su cuerpo tiritando debajo del mío, con sus manos aferradas a la arena y la espuma de mar, con sus ojos resplandeciente “Era bastante obvio” Sí, aquel momento, lo recordaría toda mi vida. 

Quien se enamora primero pierde y yo era un orgulloso perdedor.

“¡Oigan!” La voz de Akihiko fue estruendosa en la lejanía del océano “¿Van a entrar o no?” El castaño se levantó, sacudiéndose la arena para extenderme una mano.

“Vamos” La tomé, con una boba sonrisa y una mirada clavada en él. Era correspondido. Maldición.

No supe como quedé varado en medio del océano, no sentí lo gélida que estaba el agua, ni me importó la oscuridad, de lo único que era consciente era de su mano entre la mía. De esas palabras. Me traté de cubrir la boca en vano. Maldición era tan feliz. Tan feliz que pensé que moriría por lo rápido que estaba corriendo mi corazón. Tan feliz que debería encontrarse prohibido. No era para mí. Y era increíble lo vulnerable que era ante él. Mafuyu se había adentrado tanto en mi vida que con una sola palabra podría desmoronarme, con esa misma facilidad, él provocaba estas fastidiosas mariposas. Yo me había convertido en un desastre. Sí, era un desastre, pero haría cualquier cosa por él. En ese momento entendí el significado de morir sin el otro. Quería necesitarlo.

“Uenoyama” Y que él necesitase de mí “Tienes cara de frío” Era suficiente por una vida.

“Es mi cara de me gustas” Me golpeé el rostro al haber dejado salir esos pensamientos, la estridente risa de Akihiko fue la causante de que mi sangre hirviera. Era un desastre sin pies ni cabeza, los había perdido por culpa de él. Por esa voz.

“Es una cara bastante linda” Fue lo que él musito, con una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla, la tomé.

“De esa manera te enamore” Las piernas del más bajo tiritaron ante mis palabras, sus pies se hundieron en la arena, él desvió la cara hacia las profundidades del mar, apenado. Había una fría brisa.

“No tienes que repetirlo tanto” Oh, pero lo haría, lo haría cada día con él. Maldición, era tan feliz.

“Ya dejen de coquetear, hay niños en la playa” Pero las palabras del rubio no me molestaron más. Lo único que pude hacer fue bajar con lentitud dentro de esos ojos.

_Mi mundo era pequeño. _

Minutos a su lado se convirtieron en horas en el mar, cuando la oscuridad fue todo lo que pudimos ver decidimos que era momento para salir de la playa, los cuatro estábamos mojados, sin cambio de ropa, al no haber visto la hora perdimos el último autobús. Guiados por un contacto de Haru caminamos hacia un hostal atendido por una pareja. La mujer, compadecida por nuestra fachada, nos ofreció dos habitaciones y ropa de cambio. Akihiko me guiño un ojo antes de que yo y Mafuyu ingresáramos a nuestro cuarto. El cuerpo me pesó y la sangre me calcinó. El lugar era pequeño y simple, con dos camas; una a cada extremo de la habitación, con un velador al medio, con un closet y un par de frazadas. Ambos nos cambiamos sin mirarnos. No pude. Estaba nervioso y no sabía la razón. Pero si la sabía, era codicioso y el castaño tentación, tragué con dificultad metiéndome entre mis sabanas, por el crujir del colchón supe que Mafuyu había hecho lo mismo, le di la espalda, me estaba hiperventilando por nada. No quedaron luces dentro de la habitación. Podía escuchar cada maldito latido entre mis orejas. Respiré, pero no fue suficiente. Traté de asfixiarme con la almohada. Solo sería dormir, ¡La culpa era de Akihiko!, ¡Él y sus gestos raros!

“Uenoyama” Me sobresalté al escuchar mi nombre, había olvidado como respirar “No tengo suficientes frazadas y hace frío” Iba a enloquecer por culpa de él “¿Puedo ir a tu cama?” Mis manos se habían convertido en nudos húmedos de nervios. Mi rostro era caos. Cada paso era escuchado en aquella densa oscuridad.

“Puedes” Me encogí entre mis frazadas al sentir como su calidez era la que me invadía, tenía un intenso burbujeó en el corazón y un traqueteo en la cabeza, mi piel era hormigueo, sus manos sobre mi cintura me quemaron.

“Aún tengo frío” Me di vueltas, intentando mantener la compostura. Pero compostura era lo que escaseaba y ambición lo que sentía.

“Si sigues haciendo eso pensaré que me estas tratando de seducir” En un cuarto a oscuras, con su aliento sobre mi rostro, con sus pestañas aleteando en mi nariz, con él tan cerca.

“Eso es porque te estoy tratando de seducir” No soporte tanto, mi espalda fue recorrida por un escalofrío en su mirada “¿Esta funcionando?” Me senté de manera abrupta sobre la cama. Queriendo correr, queriendo atacarlo.

“No digas cosas de las que no te puedes hacer responsable” Mis palabras se habían reducido a un tembloroso tartamudeo. Estaba nervioso “Estoy en la misma cama con el chico que me gusta” Nervioso y tentado “Es obvio que querré hacer algo si sigues así” Tentado y enamorado. Enfermo de amor. Codicia.

“Uenoyama” Él se sentó a mi lado, tomando mis mejillas entre sus manos, fue eléctrico “Estoy en la misma cama con el chico que me gusta” Con su rostro cerca, la vida me fue usurpada “Es obvio que querré hacer algo si sigo así” Con el corazón convertido en codicia robé sus labios.

Los labios de Mafuyu fueron dulces y suaves, su cuerpo tembló debajo de mis tactos, podía sentir su latido a través de mi pecho, mis manos sobre su espalda, su piel estaba fría, su sabor adicción. Era adicto a él. Perdí la cuenta de cuanto nos besamos. Lo acerqué, él se sentó sobre mi regazo, con sus piernas a mis costados, sus dedos se habían enredado entre mis cabellos, había una insoportable tensión dentro de la habitación, cada parte de mí estaba caliente, un cosquilleo; eléctrico y lento, mordí sus labios, un dulce jadeo fue lo que salió. Aquella noche lo besé hasta que la boca me hormigueó. Al separarnos la imagen fue venenosa. Ahí estaba él; entre mis brazos, con el cabello despeinado, con la boca húmeda e hinchada por culpa de mis besos, con los ojos deseosos, convertido en un desastre por culpa mía. Ahí estaba él, con sus manos colgando sobre mi cuello, suplicando. No lo pude soportar, una dolorosa erección se hizo presente entre mis pantalones, él lo notó, enrojecí, de manera torpe e inexperta.

“Perdón” Pero Mafuyu en lugar de apartarme se quitó la polera; arrojándola hacia algún lugar de la habitación “Tú” Todo mi rostro se convirtió en escarlata al ver su pecho desnudo; era precioso.

“Esto” Él tomó mis manos para luego ponerlas sobre su piel “Está bien para mí” Mafuyu Sato era absolutamente perfecto. Hubieron chispas y fuego.

“¿Estás seguro de esto?” Lo único que se escuchó en aquella densa oscuridad fue el rápido sonido de nuestras respiraciones.

“Porque eres tú estoy seguro de esto” Él sabía exactamente qué decir para hacerme perder la cordura “¿No te lo dije?” Su nariz rozó la mía, había una sonrisa nerviosa entre sus labios, él estaba tiritando “Estoy enamorado de ti, Uenoyama” Derroché el aliento por culpa de él “Así que esta bien” Sonreí, acariciando sus mejillas; de manera lenta y suave. Si hubiese sabido que sería así de feliz con él le habría hablado una vida antes.

“Bien” Musite, levantando mis brazos para que él me sacará la polera. Ambos estábamos expuestos frente al otro; torpes e inexpertos, gateábamos en el amor “Porque yo también estoy enamorado y quiero hacer esto contigo” Su expresión fue perfecta aquella noche.

Lo volví a besar; fue dulce y destructivo, pude sentir el palpitar de nuestros corazones en aquel beso, mis manos estaban acariciando cada centímetro de su espalda, él encajaba con mi cuerpo como si fuésemos dos piezas del mismo rompecabezas. Destinado a caer por él. La mano del castaño se acomodó sobre mi muslo, pude sentir como sus labios perdieron el aire cuando él tomó mi erección entre sus palmas, el vaivén fue insoportable; sus dedos acariciaron la punta de mi miembro para deslizarse hacia la base y estimularme; el movimiento fue exquisito, me quemó la piel, un jadeó fue lo que dejé escapar cuando la intensidad de sus movimientos aumentó. Hice lo mismo por él. La erección de mi novio estaba caliente y palpitante, sus uñas sobre mi espalda.

Rompimos el beso en aquella habitación. Mafuyu se dejó caer sobre mi hombro, su respiración fue húmeda y agitada mientras nos masturbábamos en la oscuridad. Mi cuerpo estaba caliente, iba a enloquecer al tenerlo a mi merced, las piernas me tiritaron debajo de sus movimientos, lentos, de arriba hacia abajo, él me tenía pendiendo de un hilo. Su palma se sentía increíble. Aumente la intensidad para estimularlo, él estaba jadeando sobre mi oreja, palpitando entre mis manos. Había una dolorosa presión en mi interior, su mano estaba caliente. Dejé que el aire se perdiera para caer sobre él. En un espasmo de placer fue todo lo que pude sentir al correrme. Drogado entre sus caricias y perdido entre sus besos. Al aumentar la intensidad de mis movimientos Mafuyu se corrió en la mía, él se levantó, con la mirada ida y el rostro avergonzado. Aquella clase de rostro enloquecería a cualquier hombre.

Lo recosté sobre la cama, poniéndome encima de él, el colchón crujió, mis labios sobre su cuello, él se sobresaltó, besé cada parte de su cuerpo, mis manos lo marcaron, fue electricidad, fue adicción, fue peligroso. Ansias fue lo que sentí al tenerlo desnudo encima de las sabanas. Mi boca se posó sobre su pezón, lo mordí, lo sentí ponerse erecto debajo de mi lengua, con mis dedos estimule el otro, Mafuyu se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo, intentando contener unos seductores sonidos. Aquella repentina timidez era linda. Hubo un infernal calor entre su piel y mis besos, espasmos fueron la respuesta que él me entregó, él sabía delicioso. Un tenue color morado fue el que quedó marcado sobre sus pezones, mis manos eran codicia sobre él, bajando hacia su vientre con un camino de besos, le quite el pantalón. Él estaba completamente expuesto a mí. El tiempo se congeló aquella noche, él se retiró el brazo, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y asustados bajo una intensa oscuridad, levanté una de sus piernas, lamiendo el interior de su muslo, lo mordí.

Me incliné sobre la cómoda abriendo el cajón, una sonrisa altanera fue lo que dibuje al encontrar una pequeña botella rosada en su interior, los consejos de Akihiko habían resultado útiles. Con las piernas de Mafuyu aún abiertas, acomodadas a mi costado, derramé el contenido de la botella entre mis dedos, una intensa presión regreso a mí. Una erección. Estaba completamente excitado por él. Su cuerpo había sido cubierto por una delicada capa de sudor y su piel marcada por mis besos, gruñí, sintiendo el frío líquido escurrir por mi mano.

“¿Por qué?” En un jadeó él dejó aquellas palabras salir, sus ojos estaban oscuros a causa de la excitación.

“Porque te he deseado por mucho tiempo investigue” Besé su muslo otra vez antes de insertar uno de mis dedos en su entrada. Él trepido sobre la cama, su respiración fue intensa y rápida, sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas “¿Duele?” Su interior estaba caliente, húmedo y estrecho. Lujuria.

“Sí” Con lentitud moví mi dedo en su interior “Uenoyama” Nunca había deseado tanto a alguien como lo deseé a él aquella noche “Quiero besarte” Y como su esclavo regresé a él.

Los labios de Mafuyu se movieron de manera desesperada en contra de los míos, todo el cuerpo me ardió en un doloroso cosquilleo, sus besos eran veneno, metí un segundo dedo, él jadeó, sonidos húmedos fueron los que empezaron a llenar la habitación, sus manos se habían clavado a mi espalda. Adicción y tentación. Sus piernas se abrieron un poco más, las tenía entre mi cintura, ambos nos encontrábamos excitados y desesperados, aferrados a la piel del otro. Un tercer dedo y él me mordió. Mafuyu se encontraba embriagado entre mis tactos y mis caricias, sus manos se aferraron a mi nuca, su lengua entre la mía, perdí la respiración mientras lo trataba de aflojar. Estrecho y palpitante. Tenía un intenso latir dentro del pecho y yo me había convertido en electricidad, espasmos cada vez que nos encontrábamos. Sentí la química. Fue insoportable, pesada, quería más. Mucho más de él.

“Voy a entrar” Fue lo que suspiré cuando retiré mis dedos, con sus piernas entre mis manos, ingresé en él.

La sensación fue indescriptiblemente placentera. Un gruñido fue todo lo que pude dejar escapar, él estaba estrecho, tan caliente que enloquecería, la presión fue exquisita, me moví, cada roce era un carnaval de locura, él se volvió a cubrir el rostro, sin ser capaz de silenciar su voz. No pude contenerme aquella noche, había una chispa negra en mi corazón. La cama se movió junto a nuestro vaivén, tomé la mano de Mafuyu, retirándola de su rostro para verlo a él. Con los ojos brillantes y llorosos, con los labios abiertos, ahogado en placer y excitación. Fue demasiado para ser real. Pero era real. Me moví con mayor intensidad, sus piernas se enredaron en mi cadera, restregándose de manera lasciva. Me estaba desbordando en pasión. Estar dentro de él era fuego; era doloroso, era exquisito, era adictivo. El crujido del colchón fue cubierto por dulces gemidos de placer.

Otro beso fue compartido. Fue demasiado para soportar, el dulce y suave tacto de sus labios, su pecho desnudo en contra del mío, su interior; palpitante y caliente, recibiéndome, su mano apretando la mía con fuerza. Fue demasiado. Todo se entumeció excepto mi erección, no me pude enfocar ni sentir nada más que los ojos de Mafuyu sobre los míos. Maldición, lo deseaba tanto. Deje de existir para que solo existiera aquella mortífera sensación, un escalofrío golpeó mi cuerpo como un rayo. Su voz sobre mi oreja, su aliento, su aroma, su cuerpo. La presión fue insoportable para mí. Me corrí en su interior. Jadeé sobre él, tomando su erección entre mis manos, estimulándola para que él se corriese. Mafuyu quedó agotado sobre la cama, salí de su interior, acomodándome a su lado. Nos miramos, debajo de aquella intensa oscuridad, nos cubrí con una sábana, él se acercó, lo abracé. Una repentina vergüenza fue compartida aquella noche, traté de decir algo, sin embargo, solo pude reír.

“Mafuyu” Y desee encontrar las palabras correctas para expresarle a aquella persona lo mucho que él significaba para mí.

“¿Sí?” Pero esas palabras aún no existían. Nada sería lo suficiente para expresar lo mucho que él significaba.

“Realmente estoy enamorado” Por el momento estas tendrían que bastar. Él me sonrió, cerrando sus ojos sobre mi pecho, escuchando el estruendoso palpitar de mis latidos.

“Yo también” Sonreí, encerrándolo entre mis brazos, deseando que esta noche durase una eternidad.

_Mi mundo era pequeño; cabía entre mis manos. _

_Mi mundo se resumía en dos palabras: Mafuyu Sato._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las escenas de sexo no son mi especialidad, lo sé, pero creo que es la mejor que he escrito, so sad.  
Bueno, la siguiente semana regresamos con otro capítulo narrado por Mafuyu.  
Ojala les haya gustado.  
Muchas muchas gracias por leer.


	16. Capítulo 15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis bonitos lectores!  
Iba a subir el capítulo ayer, pero a mi universidad en plena revuelta social se le ocurrio subir el arancel, así que estuve en tramites a morir XD, saliendo de eso, tengo que anunciar que esta historia va a tener alrededor de 20 capítulos, bueno siempre lo digo y terminan siendo más, pero para que se hagan una idea.  
En el capítulo de hoy seguimos con Uenoyama.  
Espero que les guste.  
Un millón de gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer!

_Él me hizo pensar que era mío._

Mis manos se encontraban aferradas a su cintura, nuestras piernas entrelazadas debajo de las sabanas, sus cabellos sobre mi nariz, su respiración estaba sobre mi pecho; tan caliente que me había derretido el corazón. Él estaba desnudo entre mis brazos, completamente expuesto y vulnerable. Pequeñas marcas en la piel de Mafuyu eran evidencia de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior; eran moradas, brillantes y posesivas. Tragué con dificultad, acercándolo un poco más. Sentir tanto. Amar tanto. Caer tan bajo. La cabeza la había perdido desde el instante en que lo conocí. Sus palmas se encontraban sobre mi espalda, estaban frías y eran pequeñas; el roce fue mortal. Eléctrico. Las horas se deslizaron entre mis dedos al mirarlo aquella mañana, los rayos del amanecer se habían colado dentro de la habitación para besar sus pestañas, él se removió, cerca, mi palpitar fue descontrolado. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron el palpitar de él también lo fue. Pensé que él era mío al estarlo abrazando. Lo quise creer de esa manera porque yo era de él.

“Buenos días” Una repentina e infantil vergüenza fue la que nació entre nosotros dos. Entre mis palabras. Teníamos una sonrisa nerviosa y apenada. Mafuyu era hermoso con esa expresión adormilada.

“Buenos días” El rostro de mi novio se escondió dentro de mi pecho, sus mejillas se habían teñido de escarlata y su cuerpo había empezado a tiritar, mis brazos lo sostuvieron. Siempre lo sostendrían.

“¿Te sientes bien?” Aquella expresión se intensificó ante mi pregunta, su piel estaba cálida y era suave, era mortal. Su aroma era adictivo y él era precioso “¿No te duele nada?” Sí, Mafuyu Sato acababa de despertar; él tenía el cabello convertido en un desastre, los ojos y los labios hinchados, el cuerpo repleto de marcas y aún así se las había arreglado para ser la imagen más hermosa que había contemplado jamás.

“Estoy bien” Sus ojos significaron todo al encontrarse con los míos entre la complicidad de las sabanas “Yo” Nuestras manos se habían enlazado “Me siento feliz por lo que pasó anoche” Un intenso calor arremetió en contra de mi cara y mi vida.

“Yo también” Me falto aire dentro de esa habitación, él acarició mi rostro, con lentitud. Sentí las chispas “Hoy deberíamos saltarnos las clases para ir a una cita” La codicia era grande y mis palabras imprudentes. Me había vuelto así por él.

Ritsuka Uenoyama había enloquecido de amor.

“¿No tienes un trabajo que entregar mañana?” Me mordí el labio, esquivando su mirada.

“No” Mafuyu tiró ligeramente de mi mejilla para captar mi atención, él se encontraba arriba mío, con sus piernas sobre mi cadera, con su nariz rozando la mía y nuestros pechos en sincronía “Eso es para la siguiente semana” Él encajaba conmigo con una impresionante naturalidad. Como si hubiese estado destinado.

“Eres un pésimo mentiroso” ¿No era pretencioso el pensar que estábamos destinados? “Pero te puedo ayudar a terminarlo” No obstante, lo quería pensar de esa manera. Le acaricié la cabeza, había una agradable y caliente tensión en el aire. Podía sentir mis latidos entre mis palmas y mi cabeza, tenía la mente repleta de él. 

“Aceptare esa ayuda” Él me sonrió antes de levantarse de la cama, el colchón crujió. No pude quitar mi mirada del cuerpo de Mafuyu; sensual y tentador. El rostro me calcinó al haber sido descubierto. Estaba tan enamorado “¿Vas a tomar un baño?” Aunque mis palabras pretendían seguridad el tartamudeo entre ellas me delató.

“Sí” Mi mano sobre su muñeca.

“Te acompaño” Aquellos primerizos nervios otra vez. Lo solté, arrepentido de que mi mente hubiese destruido su filtro y fuese tan fácil de leer. Él se acercó, tomando mis mejillas entre sus palmas antes de que un ligero roce de labios fuese compartido.

“Acompáñame por favor” Con una sonrisa coqueta y un suave movimiento de hombros, él desapareció en el baño de la habitación. Me toqué los labios con las yemas de mis dedos, estaban cosquilleando, estaban ardiendo. Una boba sonrisa no pudo ser disimulada. Había enloquecido en aquel amor. Una tragedia.

Tomé un gran bocado de aire antes de levantarme de la cama para seguir los pasos de mi novio; tenía las manos húmedas, el caminar torpe, la mente en caos y la mirada fija en él. Mafuyu había llenado la tina de agua y espuma, él se había metido; sus piernas sobresalían de la bañera, eran largas y tentadoras, su pecho se encontraba adornado por una leve capa de jabón y el brillo del agua, su flequillo se había acomodado hacia atrás dejándome ver aquel fino rostro. Esos ojos. La sangre me calcinó ante aquella imagen. Perfecta. Me acomodé detrás de él, con mis manos sobre su vientre, con su cabeza en contra de mi pecho y mis muslos entre él. El olor al champú era embriagador en su piel, el vapor del agua caliente había cubierto la habitación, nuestras respiraciones eran el único sonido que se podía escuchar. Acomodé mis labios sobre su hombro. La tensión fue deliciosa. Amar tanto era aterrador; inevitablemente terminaba pensando en un final. Y aquel pensamiento, sí, el mero pensamiento de estar sin él, me hacía querer llorar. Era destructivo, era letal y podría morir de aquel amor. No obstante…

“Uenoyama” Mafuyu me hizo pensar que él era mío.

“¿Sí?” Al sostenerlo entre el agua caliente, al sentir su corazón arremeter en contra de su pecho, al ver aquellas marcas sobre su piel. Se lo creí. Él acomodó su cabeza sobre mí, mirándome desde abajo. Con unos ojos grandes y resplandecientes. Con unos ojos que me dijeron lo mucho que él me amaba.

“Te amo” Y con esas dos palabras me había flechado otra vez. Me cubrí el rostro, estaba ardiendo y se había puesto rojo. Mi latido fue una tormenta dentro de la habitación.

“¿Te divierte molestarme de esa manera?” Con cada palabra la espuma se movía entre nosotros dos, la fricción era eléctrica y adictiva. Mi aliento se había mezclado con el vapor.

“Supongo que Akihiko me contagió el hábito” Con mis labios aún sobre su hombro lo mordí, dejando una pequeña marca morada “Uenoyama” Él se la cubrió con la palma, con la cara apenada “Ya dejaste suficientes de esas” Reí, satisfecho. Una decena de estas se encontraban repartidas entre sus piernas y su pecho.

“Es culpa de mi novio por ser tan lindo” Yo era torpe, era lento y de lo único que parecía saber eran de las cuerdas de mi guitarra “Mafuyu” No lo entendía a él.

“¿Sí?” Cuando él era la clase de chico de la que cualquiera se podría enamorar.

“Gracias” De todas las personas él me había elegido a mí “Solo, gracias” Nunca entendería bien el por qué. No lo necesitaba. Solo necesitaba saber que él me amaba.

No dijimos más aquella mañana. Una cualquiera. No era de invierno. Mis manos se dedicaron a limpiar cada parte de su cuerpo, él hizo lo mismo con el mío, a merced del otro, desnudos y vulnerables; sus tactos fueron gentiles e inolvidables, los míos codicia y hambre. Cuando terminamos nos vestimos para salir de la habitación, con una impresionante sincronía Akihiko y Haru hicieron lo mismo desde la pieza contigua. La sonrisa del rubio fue fastidiosa. Lo tenía escrito por toda mi cara. Cada una de mis emociones por Mafuyu eran transparentes.

“Se ven cansados” El rubio se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con una mueca altiva “¿No pudieron dormir bien?” Mi enojo tan solo lo pareció alimentar “Creo que los escuché despiertos hasta tarde” Tenía el rostro hirviendo y un nudo en la garganta.

“Pudimos descansar bien” Mis mentiras no fueron compradas por él. Eran de cristal.

“¿Sí?” Él se acercó, divertido. Narcisista. Altanero “Porque tienen los ojos rojos y los labios hinchados” Evité su mirada, acariciándome la parte posterior de la nuca, nervioso, estaba sudando, sus palabras fueron un susurro sobre mi oreja “Además el cuello de Mafuyu tiene un chupón” Estaba paralizado por culpa de la vergüenza, el castaño se encontraba a mi lado.

“Yo” Su carcajada contenida fue humillación. Ah, debería morir.

“¿Por fin te hiciste hombre?” Debería morir y llevármelo a él “Ya era hora de que algo pasara entre ustedes dos” El de cabellos largos lo golpeó en el hombro. Haru tenía unas profundas ojeras adornando su cara.

“Ya deja de molestarlos” Su voz fue grave y su ceño tenso “Tú no eres mejor” Basto aquella amenaza para que las molestias del baterista cesaran. Haru era quien tenía el poder dentro de aquella relación. Poder.

¿Quién lo tenía entre nosotros dos?

“Uenoyama” Mi novio había extendido su mano al frente mío, atraído cual imán mi palma se aferró a la suya. Era yo quien estaba a su merced.

Mafuyu Sato era mi primer amor.

Los cuatro nos dirigimos hacia la estación de buses, la mañana estaba helada, la playa vacía, el aroma a sal era agradable y él era mi mundo. Nos separamos para comprar los pasajes, cerca del terminal habían puestos con joyas artesanales; sonreí, mirando un par de brazaletes de cuero. No pude evitar pensar que éste se vería bien en él. Me cubrí la cara, tirando de ella, tenía la mente repleta de mi pareja, sin embargo, caer por él había sido inevitable. Había sido a primera voz. Yo no era romántico, él era alguien denso de entender, él me asustaba, con él mis emociones se desbordaban, las trataba de contener al presionar el agujero que tenía dentro del pecho, no obstante, con cada mirada se rebalsaban. Y yo.

¡Yo era un maldito desastre!

Habían pocas personas dentro del autobús, tomamos una corrida de asientos al final para poder estar todos juntos. Su mano entre la mía, sobre mi regazo, su sonrisa aleteando en mi corazón. Mafuyu Sato. Algún día encontraría las palabras más bonitas para ponerlas en una canción. Algún día le podría decir que quien había cambiado las cuerdas de la guitarra no había sido yo. Algún día lo confesaría, no obstante, por hoy un beso silencioso tendría que bastar. El motor se puso en marcha hacia la ciudad. No hubo vuelta atrás.

“Los resultados de la batalla de bandas serán publicados en un par de días” Haru era quien había tomado la palabra, él nos enseñó su celular “Take lo acaba de publicar” Un mensaje de texto era lo que había sobre una mala fotografía de Akihiko.

“Independiente del resultado nosotros lo hicimos genial, eso es lo que debemos recordar” El brazo del rubio se encontraba sobre los hombros del bajista “Aunque para ser sincero” Su voz se hallaba mezclada con un hilo de nervios “Nosotros merecemos ganar” Reímos. Akihiko era infantil y torpe.

“No negare que sería lindo ganar” Haru se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja, su cabello se encontraba acomodado en una coleta “El dinero nos hace falta” Su novio lo estaba mirando con cara de idiota. Uno enamorado.

“Somos uno de los favoritos del público, ¿No es así?” Haru asintió, revisando su celular.

“El otro favorito es la banda del amigo de Mafuyu” Pude sentir el cuerpo de mi novio tensarse bajo esas palabras. Pude sentir su nombre deslizarse por las grietas de un abrazo muerto “Ya sabes, la del vocalista de las perforaciones” Su rostro era nostalgia. Una de invierno. Una con nieve.

“La banda de Yuki Yoshida” Fui yo quien lo pronunció.

Detrás de las luces de un escenario, entre los gritos del público, con el aroma a bocadillos baratos y la adrenalina de la presentación, los vi hablar. Yuki era parte de la vida de Mafuyu, lo comprendía. Aquel afecto que se tenían no iba a desaparecer por deseos egoístas, pedirle elegir sería cruel, no obstante, la presencia del rubio era dolorosa. Yuki era como un fantasma; omnipotente, burlón, y egoísta. Y yo estaba asustado. No porque dudase de su amor. No. No era eso. No lo dudaba. ¿Lo hacía? Solo. Acomodé mis palmas sobre el agujero en mi pecho, mis emociones se habían empezado a desbordar hasta crear un charco a mis pies, mis zapatos estaban empapados, eran negras y densas. Si Mafuyu se iba no lo podría soportar. 

“Ese tal Yuki tenía talento” Temía perderlo y despertar. Mafuyu era mi mundo. Era la mejor parte de mí, ¿Qué sería de mí sin él? “Él tenía algo así como energía juvenil” ¿Cómo podría vivir sabiendo que lo perdí?

“Yo creo que Uenoyama es mucho mejor” Y como si él pudiese leer el caos en que me había convertido “Creo que mi novio es el guitarrista más genial de todos” Él me sostuvo entre sus palmas; unas pequeñas y cálidas. Sus labios depositaron un tímido beso sobre mis nudillos. Mi rostro fue visitado por el verano mientras una ilusa sonrisa era lo que dibujaba. No merecía a alguien como él.

“Eso es obvio” Las palabras de Akihiko escaparon con un toque de vergüenza “Nadie es más talentoso que nuestro guitarrista” Suspiré, el movimiento del autobús era relajante “Nos complementamos bien” Una ligera brisa se había colado por la ventana del asiento del conductor.

“Given es una buena banda” La carretera vibró a mis pies.

En aquel autobús, con su mano entre la mía, con su nuca sobre mi hombro, con sus pestañas siendo besadas por los rayos de la tarde, sus cabellos desordenados por la brisa de la ventana, y con una conversación sin sentido entre nosotros cuatro, me permití creer que él era mío. El viaje fue tranquilo, fueron horas, no obstante, tiempo era el que me faltaba cuando estaba a su lado. Al llegar al terminal de autobuses Akihiko y Haru se despidieron para dirigirse hacia la universidad con un agarre de manos. Mafuyu se mantuvo a mi lado, el clima era agradable, las calles silenciosas, su tacto cálido y eléctrico. Podía escuchar como mis latidos retumbaban en cada paso que daba con él, podía saborear los nervios en un nudo de garganta y sentir mariposas dentro de mi estómago. Aquella persona era quien podía incendiar mi corazón en invierno.

“Entonces” Su voz fue calma y tranquilidad para mi caos “¿Necesitas ayuda para terminar ese trabajo?” Tenía las piernas tensas y los pasos rígidos. Mentiras.

“Si, está muy difícil y no creo terminarlo solo” Se las recitaba en una bonita canción de amor “Como mi novio deberías ayudarme” Eran malas. El castaño frenó sus pasos para mirarme, me ardió la piel, se me derritió el corazón. Él se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja, acercándose.

“Uenoyama” Podía sentir mis latidos en mis oídos, él estaba demasiado cerca “Tienes una pestaña en la cara” Me toqué el rostro tratando de buscarla en vano.

“¿Sigue ahí?” Mafuyu se acercó, su aliento estaba sobre mi boca.

“Sigue ahí” Él se levantó en la punta de sus pies, con sus dedos sobre mis pómulos.

“¿Puedes sacarla?” Un beso sobre mi mejilla fue todo lo que sentí. Lento, húmedo y letal. Tenía el rostro ardiendo, la sensación de sus labios fue algo inolvidable aquel día; suave, dulce, chispeante “¿Por qué?” Todo lo perdí por él.

“Pensé que estamos diciendo mentiras obvias” Reí, sabiendo que mis emociones estaban escritas sobre mí “Ahora vamos a terminar tu trabajo” Yo estaba tan enamorado de Mafuyu que cada segundo caía un poco más.

“Sí” Un estúpido balbuceó fue todo lo que pude dejar salir. Yo lo amaba y él me amaba a mí. No merecía tanto.

“Cuando lleguemos a tu casa, te quiero dar algo” Antes de que pudiera preguntar el celular del más bajo comenzó a sonar, Mafuyu lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón. Angustia fue lo que carcomió esas bonitas facciones “Es la mamá de Yuki” Su nombre se sintió como asfixia sobre mi cuello, me lo toqué, había una cuerda.

“Contesta” La preocupación en mi novio era evidente. Tan evidente que resultaba cruel. Pero lo entendía. Sí, lo hacía.

“¿Señora?” Lo entendía pero me dolía “Nosotros ya no somos tan cercanos como para que haga eso” La voz del otro lado se escuchó como estática dentro de mi cabeza, me palpitó, tenía las manos mojadas en aquellos sentimientos “No puedo, ya tengo un compromiso hoy” Los traté de detener, sin embargo, se desbordaron “¿No puede llamar a Hiiragi o a Shizusumi?” Tenía celos impregnados en la piel. Unos oscuros, densos y repulsivos; eran una muerte anunciada “Entiendo” Lo iban a manchar a él. Él colgó el celular.

“¿Qué fue lo que pasó?” Mi mano estaba ansiosa y sola. Quise tomar la de él. No lo hice.

“Yuki llamó a su mamá porque tiene fiebre, pero ella no puede salir del trabajo” Él se tocó la frente, estresado, estaba temblando “Así que me pidió ir a mí” Tragué con dificultad, con una punzada dentro del pecho. Lo amaba a él, y él me amaba a mí, sin embargo, si le diera la opción, ¿A quién elegiría?

“Mafuyu” No se la daría. No lo quería saber “Ve a verlo o seguirás preocupado” Y en lugar de dejarme ahogar por los celos y morir en esa asfixia. Le di la mano “Yo iré contigo” Era su novio, y lo amaba. Porque lo amaba no me convertiría en sufrimiento para él “Estamos juntos en esto” Aunque me enfermara hasta aborrecer el nombre de Yuki Yoshida, le había prometido que no lo dejaría solo jamás.

“Gracias” Yo cambiaría sus cuerdas todas las veces que estas se rompieran.

La casa del rubio se encontraba cerca de la estación de autobuses, la puerta estaba abierta, el castaño pidió permiso, no obstante, nadie respondió. Al ingresar un desastre fue lo que nos recibió. Habían hojas de partitura en la sala de estar, varios pares de audífonos, pañuelos, cintas musicales y una guitarra roja sobre el sofá. Mafuyu me guio hasta la habitación del guitarrista, en ningún instante él soltó mi mano. Ahí estaba él. Yuki era catástrofe, su cara se encontraba roja y repleta de sudor, su cabello empapado, él estaba acostado en su cama, una leve sonrisa se dibujó al encontrarse con los ojos de mi novio en aquel cuarto. El ambiente fue pesado, fue doloroso de ver y soportar. Lo entendía, sí, lo hacía. Realmente lo entendía; me lo seguiría repitiendo mientras el charco a mis pies me empezaba a succionar. Me estaba ahogando. Amar era doloroso y codicioso. Quería ser el único para él.

Quería pensar que él era mío.

“Sí viniste” La voz del rubio escapó ronca y frágil “Pensé que moriría sin verte una última vez” Mafuyu rio, acercándose a su cama, tocando la frente de él. El roce fue suave y gentil, fue cariñoso y melancólico. Dolió.

“¿Siempre tienes que ser tan dramático?” Preocupación era lo único escrito sobre ese bonito rostro “¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así? Estas ardiendo” La manera en que Yuki lo estaba mirando era una que conocía bien. Una que veía en mi reflejo cuando me encontraba con el invierno, una que cosquilleaba en la vergüenza cuando sus labios se perdían entre los míos, una que había empezado con su voz. Podía sentir mis sentimientos hasta el cuello, estaba varado.

“En la mañana me empecé a sentir mal” Sí, la manera en que Yuki Yoshida miraba a Mafuyu Sato la conocía muy bien “¿Mi mamá te llamó? ¿Por eso estas aquí?” Esos ojos eran los de un hombre enamorado.

“Sí” Mafuyu se levantó de la cama, el colchón crujió, la respiración de aquel hombre fue rápida y nerviosa. Fue de despecho y soledad “Voy a prepararte algo de sopa y llamaré a Hiiragi para que te venga a cuidar” La mano de Yuki sobre la muñeca de mi novio lo paralizo. Sus ojos fueron brillantes, profundos, cariñosos y significativos.

“No me dejes solo” Unos con lo que ambos se miraron por años sin decir nada.

“No estas solo” Unos con los que ahora yo lo miraba a él “Uenoyama vino conmigo” Y Mafuyu me miraba a mí. La atención del rubio fue puesta en mí por primera vez, sus cejas se habían tensado y su mandíbula se encontraba rígida. Tenía mi espalda apoyada en el marco de la puerta y los brazos cruzados. El desagrado era mutuo. Había una incómoda tensión.

“Entonces, él puede preparar la sopa mientras tú te quedas conmigo” En contra de las protestas de Yuki, Mafuyu se acercó a la puerta, acomodando una mano sobre mi hombro.

“Mi novio es alguien bastante considerado” Su sonrisa fue linda y dulce, fue para mí “Te cuidara bien” Y con esas palabras él desapareció.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua con enfado, sus manos se habían convertido en puños entre las sabanas, unas profundas ojeras habían oscurecido una hinchada mirada mientras despecho era todo lo que sus ojos reflejaban. Porque él estaba enamorado de Mafuyu y lo había perdido. Y yo no podía imaginar lo doloroso que sería vivir con aquel error. Respiré, mis sentimientos eran densos, habían formado cadenas sobre mi cuello, mi envidia era palpitante y ardiente, mis celos unos negros y repulsivos, no obstante, nada era más fuerte que mi deseo por mantener la sonrisa de Mafuyu. Era hermosa. Era la imagen que deseaba proteger toda una vida. Me acerqué a Yuki con cautela. El odio había generado una áspera y amarga tensión.

“¿A qué viniste tú?” Aunque sus palabras fueron brutas y frías, sobre su rostro solo había dolor.

“Vine a apoyar a mi pareja” Mi respuesta lo pareció fastidiar, su quijada rechinó “Con todo lo que han pasado, creo que sería más sano que ustedes se dieran un tiempo” Una carcajada sarcástica fue todo lo que él pudo responder. Retumbó.

“Le di tiempo cuando se me confeso para que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad y tú llegaste” Su mandíbula se encontraba tan tensa que pensé que los dientes se le romperían, él tenía la cara roja, no por la fiebre “Tú me lo quitaste” Sino por la ira “¡Él era mío antes de que te interpusieras!” Su respiración fue rápida y densa. Le faltaba.

“No hables de él como si fuese un objeto” Tenía la guardia alta, el aire era desagradable y pesado entre nosotros dos “Mafuyu no es alguien de tu propiedad” ¿No era hipócrita estar pronunciando aquellas palabras? Cuando me había convencido de que él era mío. No lo era.

“¿Qué es lo que pretendes con él?” Yuki se sentó sobre la cama, aquellos ojos gotearon rencor, lo escurrieron en un par de tímidas lágrimas “¿Cuánto más lejos te lo debes llevar para ser feliz?” Su cuarto estaba repleto de fotografías de ellos dos, entre su closet había ropa de mi novio, y sobre la cómoda un diploma que ganaron juntos. No era parte de nada. 

“Yo no fui quien lo apartó” Pero era parte de él “Y no eres el único enamorado de Mafuyu” Él se rio, de manera abrupta y fría.

“¿Cómo puedes llamar a esa relación amor?” Antes de poder seguir con aquella discusión el más bajo regresó al cuarto con una bandeja de plástico. Él estaba cargando un plato de sopa y paños húmedos. La tensión fue insoportable. Fue lo suficiente para enloquecer a cualquier hombre.

“Deberías sentirte mejor luego de comer esto” Mafuyu se volvió a acomodar sobre la cama, dejando la bandeja en la cómoda al costado de Yuki. Un paño fue humedecido para limpiarle la frente.

“¿No me vas a dar de comer? Me siento débil” Me coloqué detrás de mi novio. Con unos celos infantiles y ridículos. Daban vergüenza ajena. La dábamos los dos.

“Si te sientes muy débil, yo te puedo alimentar” El rostro del rubio se deformó con asco ante mi ofrecimiento, él tomó la cuchara con sus propias manos para empezar a comer.

“Si tienes hambre también dejé sopa para ti, Uenoyama” Los ojos de Mafuyu se encontraron con los míos en aquella tensión. Eléctrico “Puedes ser muy descuidado contigo mismo” Aquellas cadenas sobre mi cuello, aquellos celos corrosivos, aquel veneno entre mis pulmones; cicatrizaron por él.

“Si me mimas demasiado me voy a acostumbrar” Mis palmas habían acunado su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas. Una mirada de él era suficiente para que todos mis problemas se disiparan. Me perdía en esos profundos y grandes ojos. Esos lindos y perfectos. Esos que eran mi mundo. Eran mi sol. Eran mi todo.

“Entonces me encargare de mimarte mucho más” Él besó mi mano, ambos enrojecimos con una risa nerviosa, podía sentir su latido entre mis palmas, él podía ver las ansias escritas en mi corazón. Amar tanto. Vivir tanto. Ser tan feliz.

“Mafuyu” Lo quería a mi lado toda una vida “Cuando vayamos a mi casa quiero que veamos una de tus malas películas de terror” Pero una vida no sería suficiente. Lo encontraría en la siguiente.

“Bien” Y en cada una de ellas yo me volvería a enamorar de él “Tengo una lista muy larga” Era inevitable caer por el castaño. 

Mafuyu Sato era la clase de hombre por la que Ritsuka Uenoyama estaba destinado a enloquecer de amor.

“Entonces me dejaran enfermo para ir a ver una película” Quise reír ante lo transparente que fue la expresión de Yuki. Al perderme en la mirada de mi novio lo olvidé “Eso es cruel” Él solo se esfumó con el resto del mundo.

“Hiiragi va a llegar en cualquier momento, no seas dramático” Y aunque los ojos de Yuki eran unos de hombre enamorado.

“Él es malo cuidando a las personas” Los ojos de Mafuyu solo me miraban enamorados a mí “Prefiero a mi pequeña esposa” Era tan afortunado.

“Yuki” Las manos del rubio y el castaño se entrelazaron “Nosotros ya tuvimos esta conversación y no la tendremos una vez más” Para volverse a separar, de manera lenta y desalmada “Podemos ser amigos” Sonreí desde una esquína, respiré aliviado “O podemos ser nada” Mafuyu se había vuelto alguien fuerte y seguro “Es tu decisión” Estaba orgulloso de todo lo que él era. Estaba orgulloso de que hubiese sido él quien me había robado el corazón.

“Pero yo” La puerta de la casa se volvió a abrir interrumpiendo las palabras del rubio. El eco de una marcha pesada se mezcló con el _tik tak_ del reloj. De las fotografías.

“¿Mafuyu?” El nombrado se levantó, caminando hacia el comedor, lo seguí.

Lo seguiría toda mi vida.

“Hiiragi” El de ojos amarillos se acarició la nuca, incómodo, él no pudo sostener una mirada “Gracias por venir tan rápido, la mamá de Yuki me tomó por sorpresa, pero no me puedo quedar más” Las cejas del nombrado se fruncieron al encontrarse conmigo para volverse a relajar “Shizusumi también debería llegar pronto” Los labios del rubio se abrieron, ansiosos y temblorosos para volverse a cerrar.

Nada.

“Tú viniste a cuidarlo, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado” Sus palabras se habían convertido en un débil balbuceo, su atención se encontraba en la alfombra del comedor “Nosotros te hemos tratado tan mal, y tú” Vergüenza era lo que había cubierto sus facciones y su voz “Viniste” La sonrisa de Mafuyu fue compasiva y dulce, fue amarga y melancólica. Fue una de invierno.

“No pongas una expresión tan fea o Yuki se va a enfermar más” Aquel chico parado frente a mí no era el mismo que había encontrado desecho en un pasillo con el corazón roto “Hiiragi” No. No lo era. Este chico era fuerte y decidido. Y yo lo amaba “Esta bien” Él se acercó al rubio para revolverle el flequillo “Sé que quieres decir, y yo también lo siento” Sus ojos se encontraron con nostalgia en la habitación. Piedad.

“Esa canción que escribiste” El de cabello teñido se tomó la camisa hasta convertirla en un puño sobre su pecho, con fuerza y sin aire, con las piernas temblorosas y las palabras atoradas en un rostro rojo “No sabía que te sentías así” Kashima Hiiragi era la clase de persona que no se entrometía “Lo lamento Mafuyu” Porque no le veía sentido “Tienes razón, fui un amigo de mierda contigo y le di todo el favoritismo a Yuki, porque él aún dependía de ti y no quería que las cosas cambiaran” Kashima Hiiragi se había entrometido porque yo había sido la causa de que sus vidas se viesen desestabilizadas “Me porté como basura” Me lo había llevado.

“Lo hiciste” Aquel par de ojos amarillos se encontraban rojos e hinchados. Sus labios tiritones. Sus palabras insuficientes “Pero sé que no te gustan los cambios, y muchas cosas cambiaron demasiado rápido” Kashima Hiiragi buscaba perdón.

“Lamento haber sido un idiota contigo” No le importaba quien se lo diera. Solo quería perdón “Solo quería que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad” Sus manos se acomodaron sobre los hombros de mi novio, él vaciló antes de apretarlo del suéter, antes de acercarlo “Ahora entiendo que no se puede” Mafuyu lo golpeó sobre la frente, captando su atención.

“Oye” Sí. Kashima Hiiragi solo quería ser perdonado “Estamos bien” Pero más que nada, él quería el perdón de Mafuyu Sato “Llevamos muchos años siendo amigos, hemos pasado por cosas peores” Y como si esas palabras fuesen alivio, el rubio volvió a respirar, hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro del más bajo.

“Eres estúpido para decir algo así” Pequeñas y suaves palmadas fueron dejadas en la espalda del de ojos amarillos.

“Tú eres quien está llorando” Hiiragi se ocultó con fuerza en el pecho de mi pareja, jadeos atorados y sollozos contenidos fueron su respuesta “No comiences una pelea con alguien si luego vas a llorar como un niño”

“No lo hago” Tenía la voz rota y la cara hinchada. Mafuyu Sato era alguien denso y difícil de comprender, él había sufrido tanto por culpa de todos ellos, y aún así. Suspiré, siempre pensé que yo era quien estaba recogiendo sus pedazos para volverlos a unir, cuando él era quien me había salvado. Cuando él era quien había cambiado las cuerdas de mi vida antes de rasguearlas para convertirme en un desastre. En un caos.

“Ahora me tengo que ir” Hiiragi se separó con recelo del más bajo para mirarme “Nosotros tenemos que terminar un trabajo de ciencias” Una mano me fue extendida; era pequeña, tenía heridas a causa de los ensayos, era suave y cálida. La tomé. Encajaba a la perfección.

“Ustedes dos” Una repentina vergüenza fue lo que poseyó al de cabellos teñidos “Hacen una bonita pareja, supongo”

“La hacemos” Con alivio salimos de aquella casa.

Me enamoré de Mafuyu Sato la mañana que lo escuché cantar una triste y amarga canción de desamor. Lo convertí en mi mundo la tarde en que recogí sus pedazos en un pasillo, pretendiendo ser su pareja. Él me quitó el corazón una noche, en donde, él me tiró de la bufanda para robarme mi primer beso. Él se convirtió en alguien a quien admiraba este atardecer de invierno; cuando él se paró sobre sus propios pies para enfrentarse y perdonar. ¿Cómo no iba a caer enamorado de alguien como él? Mafuyu Sato era la clase de persona que se encontraba una vez en la vida. Y si una vez lo iba a encontrar, quería enamorarme de él en cada una de ellas. Yuki Yoshida ya no era un problema, con mis ojos lo comprendí. Teníamos las manos entrelazadas, la tarde había caído, nos dirigíamos hacia mi casa, su respiración y nuestros pasos eran los únicos sonidos que podían ocultar el latido de un corazón delator. Un camino de sentimientos era lo que dejaba detrás. Eran dos.

“Creo que fuiste muy suave con Hiiragi” Palabras recelosas fueron las que se pronunciaron desde mi mente “Él no fue un buen amigo” Él se encogió de hombros, la brisa estaba caliente, el aire agradable.

“Él estaba asustado, hemos sido amigos desde la infancia” La noche lucía hermosa reflejada entre sus ojos “Aunque me dolió que actuara de esa manera, puedo entender la razón” Mafuyu les robaba la atención a las estrellas y al cielo con ese par de ojos.

“Si Yuki acepta volver a ser tu amigo” No supe como terminar la oración. No quise, tenía las piernas temblorosas y torpes, tenía un caos mental. Él frenó sus pasos, parándose al frente mío con una dulce y linda expresión.

“Yuki es importante” Sus manos se encontraban sobre mis mejillas “Pero mi novio lo es más” Estaban ardiendo, me estaban quemando la vida “Y si te sientes incómodo con eso, mantendré mi distancia de él” Él se había puesto a mi merced. Sin dudar, él se había puesto entre mis manos. Y yo.

“Está bien si son amigos” Yo quería ser mejor para él “Mientras solo me mires de esta manera a mí” Mis dedos rozaron los bordes de su cara, suspiré, completamente embelesado “Estaré bien”

“¿De qué manera te estoy mirando?” Sus brazos se habían enredado entre mi cuello, él estaba cerca, nos estábamos balanceando al compás de la noche, nuestros corazones habían empezado a latir con sincronía, retiré uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja, alzando su mentón.

“Me miras con ojos de enamorado” Su rostro se encendió de escarlata, su sonrisa fue maravillosa, él se elevó en la punta de sus pies, habían chispas a su alrededor. Había una deliciosa y delicada tensión.

“Bien” Mis palmas se encontraban sobre su cintura “Porque no lo estoy tratando de ocultar” Nuestras narices se estaban tocando, había empezado a hacer calor.

“Que curioso” Era torpe y nunca encontraba las palabras adecuadas que entregarle a él “Yo tampoco lo estoy tratando de ocultar” Pero me sentía tan valiente a su lado.

“Uenoyama” Él se había convertido en mi vida.

“¿Sí?” Él se había convertido en mi todo.

“Lee el ambiente y bésame” Y yo quería ser el todo de él.

Con una sonrisa nuestros labios se juntaron aquella noche. Pude escuchar su palpitar a través de mi pecho, pude sentir la calidez de su piel entre mis ropas. Sus labios; suaves y húmedos, se habían convertido en una adicción de la que no podría sobrevivir. De movimientos eléctricos y calientes, con un sabor abrumador, y un palpitar tan estridente que lo escucharía toda mi vida. Esa noche, con las estrellas como testigo y la oscuridad como cómplice, lo besé, de manera profunda y dulce. Lo besé como él merecía ser besado siempre. Lo besé como lo quería besar todos los días.

_Él me hizo pensar que era mío._

_Yo le hice pensar que era de él._

_De esa manera los dos lo creímos._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando estas con la persona que amas el mundo es facil de olvidar, bueno eso les pasa muy seguido a esos dos, ya se dieron cuenta.  
Y Uenoyama le dio a Mafuyu seguridad para ser él mismo, por eso ya nada de lo que otros digan o hagan puede hacerlo vacilar.  
En el siguiente capítulo seguimos con Mafuyu.  
Muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer.  
Ojala les haya gustado.  
Nos vemos la otra semana!


	17. Capítulo 16.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis bonitos lectores!  
Bueno, ¿Porque esta mujer se demoro dos semanas en escribir el capítulo? No fue porque regrese a la triste vida universitaria, fue porque este capítulo lo tenía pensado desde antes de que la historia naciera, así que fue dificil y quedo un poco más largo.  
Debo advertir que una escena puede ser un poco sensible.  
Este capítulo lo narra Mafuyu.  
Muchas gracias a quien lee!

_Tantas canciones como estrellas eran las que le podría dedicar para decirle lo mucho que lo amaba._

Un solo amor. Un beso. Un abrazo. Una noche de pasión. Hace un par de meses mi vida carecía de ritmos y acordes, la fuerza de mi voz era débil y trémula; lo único que salía de ella eran gritos mudos y jadeos despechados, mis manos no servían para otra cosa más que temblar. Cobarde. Pequeño e insignificante. Bastaron un par de meses para que él se hundiera en lo más profundo y arrancará aquella tristeza. Uenoyama era un arma letal que me conducía hacia la locura. Cada día eran diferentes las cosas que aprendía de él, cada tarde más enamorado, cada noche más ansioso y deseoso. Aquellos ojos azules habían tomado mi corazón para convertirlo en un desastre y asegurarse de que no pudiese pensar o respirar otra cosa que no fuera él. Me estaba ahogando en esos sentimientos y lo único que quería hacer era cantarlos para él.

Cantar mucho más.

Negué con la cabeza saliendo de mi casa, una tonta risa fue mi respuesta al verlo ahí de pie, esperando por mí, sus manos se encontraban en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sus ojos se abrieron con expectación al vislumbrarme. Hubo vergüenza entre nosotros dos. La mañana era agradable, el clima abrasador, el aire sabía a electricidad. Me acerqué a él, él me extendió su mano sin decir nada, no obstante, algo sería redundante al leerlo en esa mirada. Su cara decía que yo le gustaba mucho.

“¿No me vas a dar un beso de buenos días?” Sus mejillas se encendieron de manera violenta ante mis palabras, él frenó sus pasos sin haberlos empezado en primer lugar.

“Te gusta agarrarme con la guardia baja” Aunque sus cejas estaban tensas, una pequeña sonrisa había nacido en él, él me tomó de los hombros, cerca, pude sentir mi palpitar a cada centímetro que entre nosotros pereció. Mortífero y letal. 

“Eres fácil de molestar, Itaya fue quien” La calidez de sus labios fue paralizante. Cerré los ojos, elevándome en la punta de mis pies para ser besado y callado por él. 

Sus manos se habían acomodado sobre mi cintura, el peso de mi cuerpo lo había dejado entre sus brazos, sus movimientos fueron dulces, lentos y suaves, pude sentir todo mi rostro arder y cosquillear. Hubo una insoportable electricidad desde mi estómago hacia mi garganta, me aferré a sus cabellos, bajando con lentitud hacia su cuello. Era un sabor mortal y venenoso. Estaba embriagado en los labios de aquel guitarrista, era un coctel de juventud, inexperiencia y pasión. Una sonrisa victoriosa fue la que se dibujó entre las facciones de mi novio cuando nos separamos, en el reflejo de esos profundos ojos vi la clase de expresión que tenía y entendí su satisfacción. Mi cara decía lo mucho que lo amaba. Ni siquiera lo intentaba disimular. Estaba tan enamorado.

“¿Qué fue lo que Itaya dijo de mí?” Rodeé los ojos, su brazo se había acomodado sobre mis hombros, mi palma se había deslizado hacia su cintura.

“Él dijo que eres fácil de molestar” Él tiró de mi mejilla de manera suave, me llevé la mano hacia la boca, vestigios de chispas y cosquillas aún quedaban a causa de aquel beso. Era un desastre.

“Deberías dejar de juntarte con él, es mala influencia” El más alto chasqueó la lengua, su mirada fue afilada y tensa “Tampoco deberías hablar mucho con Akihiko” Reí antes de aferrarme a su brazo. Hubo un exquisito magnetismo.

“¿Hoy salen los resultados de la competencia?” Uenoyama se limitó a asentir, el frunció la boca, de manera reflexiva. Las calles estaban repletas de escolares, mis pasos eran torpes y nerviosos junto a él. Me ponía ansioso.

“Los van a publicar en la noche” Él estaba cargando el estuche de su guitarra sobre uno de sus hombros “No es por ser egocéntrico o algo así, pero realmente creo que merecemos ganar” Su frente se arrugó al escuchar una risilla como respuesta “¿Crees que Yuki lo hizo mejor?” Él era transparente y pensaba cosas de manera imprudente e innecesaria.

“No es eso” Nuestros ojos se encontraron bajo la sofocante luz de la mañana. Ninguna luz fue tan sofocante como esa mirada “Pero no me importa si ganamos o no” Antes de que él pudiese preguntar, lo interrumpí “Pude tocar con mi novio, eso es suficiente” Su palpitar fue estridente a mi lado, su respiración agitada y nerviosa, me estaba rozando el cuello. Me erizó la piel.

“Si eso es suficiente para ti” Él evito mi cara solo para volverme a observar “Lo es para mí” Él era lindo. Él me había dado el mundo. Y el mundo era lo que yo quería mientras fuese con él.

Ingresamos a clases tomados de la mano, nos acomodamos en la misma mesa sin separarnos, mi rostro fue sostenido por mi otra palma, suspiré, perdido en la profundidad del mar y lo infinito del cielo. En esos ojos; apasionados, eléctricos, altaneros, caóticos, en esos ojos que quería ver toda una vida. Había caído tanto por él. Estaba tan enamorado de Uenoyama que no pude articular ninguna palabra bajo esa galantería, no obstante, él tampoco me las entregó, lo único que hicimos fue mirarnos de manera torpe y apenada, con las palmas sobre los libros, con una sonrisa en la boca y una bonita canción. Un carraspeo fue lo que rompió la atmósfera entre nosotros dos. Me sobresalté al encontrarme con Hiiragi, él se mordió las palabras antes de suspirar. Era una triste y larga historia entre nosotros dos. Amarga y de mal final, sin embargo, él era mi amigo, y él buscaba perdón.

Kashima Hiiragi buscaba el perdón de Mafuyu Sato.

“No quiero interrumpirlos en lo que sea que estén haciendo” Aunque cada músculo de su cuerpo gritó incomodidad, él se sentó al frente de nosotros, sus piernas lucían rígidas e inquietas “Pero quería invitarte a nuestro siguiente recital el otro Sábado” Un par de boletos rojos fueron dejados sobre mi asiento.

“¿Van a tocar de nuevo?” El rubio se limitó a asentir, su expresión fue aguda y afilada al encontrarse con Uenoyama.

“Puedes llevarlo a él si quieres, son dos entradas” El más bajo no trató de encubrir el fastidio en su voz. El aire fue tensó “Para todos nosotros significaría mucho que vinieras” La mano de Hiiragi se deslizó entre mis cuadernos para quedar estática e inerte. Sus dedos se encogieron para volverse a relajar. Él era infantil. Él tenía escritos los pensamientos entre ese temblar de palmas.

“Iré” Y aunque años de amor fueron destruidos por un segundo de odio “No tengo nada que hacer ese día” Odio no era algo que sintiera más. Éramos amigos. Y si él buscaba perdón, no se lo negaría.

“Iremos en una cita” Uenoyama acomodó su brazo sobre mis hombros de manera celosa “Porque Mafuyu y yo estamos muy enamorados” El más bajo rodó los ojos.

“Mafuyu, me alegra que estés saliendo con alguien” Él me tomó del brazo para susurrar aquellas palabras cerca de mi oído, él olía a nostalgia “Pero tu novio tiene cara de tonto” Pude ver la frente del más alto palpitar con aquel comentario.

“Al menos no me comporto como uno” Hiiragi chasqueó la lengua antes de darse vueltas. Ambos mantuvieron una discusión sin verse a la cara.

Tontos nacen. Tontos mueren.

Las palabras del profesor se esfumaron en el rechinar del reloj. Mis palmas estaban acalambradas de tanto escribir, el rostro de mi novio había sido visitado por el tedio y el sueño; su cabeza había sido acomodada sobre la mesa sin que nuestro agarre se rompiera, él estaba durmiendo, mis dedos se enredaron entre su flequillo para sonreír, ¿No era gracioso? _Todo comenzó con un acorde. Sin darse cuenta, él empezó a rasguear las cuerdas de mi corazón sin reparo_. Mi alma palpitó con violencia cuando sus ojos se volvieron a abrir, él tomó la mano que tenía entre sus cabellos para llevarla hacia sus labios y depositar un beso, el rostro me ardió, las piernas me temblaron, el estómago me burbujeó, el aire estaba tan caliente que se había vuelto difícil el respirar, él se rio. Que linda era esa risa. Una campana anunció el final.

“Mafuyu” Del otro lado del salón la voz de Hiiragi fue lo que captó mi atención “¿No vas a comer con nosotros?” Ni Yuki ni Shizusumi fueron capaces de mirarme.

“¿Con ustedes?” Una melancólica sonrisa fue mi respuesta. Éramos amigos.

“Sí, ha sido un tiempo” La nieve pronunció mi nombre en un susurro mudo antes de que el despecho fuese la única emoción derritiéndose entre sus facciones “Te estamos esperando” Hizo frío dentro de sus ojos. Él estaba tiritando, necesitado de seguridad, no obstante, yo ya no regresaría.

“Voy a comer con mi novio” La cuerda se había terminado de deshilachar y la última palabra había sido dicha “Perdón” No tenía sentido el pretender. Tampoco lo quería.

“Pasas todo el tiempo con él” Y aunque sabía que el rubio aborrecía los cambios y quería volver “No es justo” Yo no me detendría.

El invierno se acaba para dar paso al verano.

“¡Mafuyucchi!, ¡Uecchi!” Itaya fue quien interrumpió aquella conversación desde la ventana de nuestro salón, él tenía el cabello y el rostro empapado “Vamos rápido a la cafetería, se va a acabar el pollo” Mi novio me ofreció su mano para que me pudiese levantar. La tomé. Todo el resto de mi historia la sostendría.

“No vayas con él” La expresión de Yuki fue desalmada y cruel; con los parpados hinchados y unos labios a punto de quebrarse en llanto “Quédate con nosotros” Me llevé la mano hacia el pecho sin mirar hacia atrás, sabiendo que cada día dolería menos. Cada día cicatrizaría un poco más. Mientras tanto cantaría.

“Vamos” Todas las canciones de amor las escribiría para él “Ya escuchaste a Itaya” Él siempre me sostenía cuando estaba a punto de caer.

“Los exámenes acaban de terminar y ya nos están presionando con los siguientes” El de cabellos naranjos chasqueó la lengua “Quería jugar un poco más” La palma de Uenoyama se había deslizado hacia mi cintura, la mía en la de él. Nos abrimos paso entre la multitud.

“Mafuyu” Mi nombre cosquilleó cuando él lo pronunció, su aliento se encontraba sobre mi oreja, aunque habían cientos de personas a nuestro alrededor, mis ojos solo lo buscaron a él “Después del ensayo quiero caminar juntos a casa” Una tenue vergüenza había nacido entre sus facciones.

“Todos los días caminamos juntos a casa” Su cuerpo trepido ante mi cercanía. Pude escuchar un estruendoso palpitar dentro de su pecho. Era el mío.

“Me gusta asegurarme de que vuelvas conmigo” Aquella era una de las miles de cosas que yo amaba de él.

“Entonces, me encantaría caminar de regreso contigo” No fue necesario mirarlo para saber la clase de expresión que se había pintado sobre ese masculino rostro, sin embargo, lo hice. Cada vez que podía. Reí, debería haber un límite para amar. Era peligroso.

“Uecchi, tú ve con Ueki a comprar mientras Mafuyucchi y yo buscamos asientos” El brazo de Itaya se había acomodado sobre mis hombros, las cejas del nombrado se fruncieron con una palpable molestia. Él carcajeó con sarcasmo.

“¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?” Él se cruzó los brazos debajo del pecho, chasqueando la lengua.

“Bien” El deportista se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia “Entonces, yo y Mafuyucchi cargaremos las pesadas bandejas por toda la cafetería” Mi novio abrió la boca para que aire fuese el que escapase de su garganta, él me miró con una pena mal disimulada antes de inflar su pecho. Orgulloso y heroico.

“No se preocupen, yo y Ueki lo cargaremos todo” Fue lo que proclamó antes de llevarse al rubio hacia la fila de la cafetería bajo la risa de Itaya.

“Él es tan obvio cuando se trata de ti” No pude evitar sonreír al escuchar aquello “Él está muy enamorado” Quien estaba ahogado en ese amor era yo. Era letal lo mucho que lo amaba. Era peligroso lo mucho que lo deseaba. Y era mortal lo adicto que era. 

“Creo que él es lindo” La expresión de Itaya fue dulce y amable, fue gentil. Amigos, sí, él me había enseñado que estaba bien no volver “Vamos a encontrar una mesa” Nunca lo haría.

La cafetería olía a aceite y frituras, conversaciones ajenas se deslizaban en un lejano eco entre mi piel. Él me sostuvo de la muñeca para guiarme entre el tumulto de estudiantes hacia una mesa cerca de una esquina; habían rayones sobre la madera, las sillas estaban frías y eran incómodas, los ojos de la nieve me estaban observando a la distancia. No me dejaban, se aferraban a mi cuello para que no pudiese respirar, me arrancaban el alma por el agujero dentro de mi pecho, sin embargo, estaba bien. Era yo quien le había dejado.

“¿Esos chicos también tocaron en el concurso?” Asentí, Itaya se percató del intercambió de miradas entre nosotros “¿Quieres que los vaya a intimidar?, ¿Te están molestando?” Reí, él era bueno. Él era mi amigo y yo tenía suerte “Llevan un rato mirándote, no me agrada” Mi mentón se acomodó sobre mi palma, él de ojos anaranjados se había sentado a mi lado de manera celosa.

“Somos amigos” Fue amarga y supo a mentira aquella confesión “Solo estamos pasando por un momento difícil” Difícil había sido cada momento al lado de él. Era un carnaval de desdicha. Las manos de Itaya se deslizaron por los bordes de la mesa hasta llegar a las mías.

“Esa canción” Aunque una sonrisa fue sostenida por aquel hombre, nostalgia era la que se había apoderado de sus facciones “No era para Uecchi, ¿No es así?” Yuki me había despojado de todo lo que tenía para dejarme con un suéter repleto de agujeros en una tormenta invernal.

“No lo era” Uenoyama se había colado por aquellas grietas para acunarme con su calor “Pero eran sentimientos que necesitaba transmitir” Era un lugar frío y abandonado, no obstante, él nunca me soltó “Escribiré una canción de amor para la próxima vez” Y si había una próxima, quería que él lo fuese. Cada una de ellas.

“Cuando te escuché cantar entendí porque él no pudo olvidar tu voz” Una suave risa fue la que golpeó su boca, mis palmas se removieron ansiosas sobre mi regazo “Gracias por regresarle esa parte especial a Uecchi” Electricidad fue la que acarició mi rostro ante tan honesta confesión. Las voces eran lejanas y el día caluroso “Antes de conocerte él parecía deprimido y cansado” Mi mente era un caos y mi corazón había sido robado “Es lindo volverlo a ver como siempre”

“Yo no hice nada en realidad” No pude sostener una mirada con el más alto, mis manos se convirtieron en puños sobre mis muslos “Él fue quien me salvó a mí” Un potente escarlata nació entre los pómulos de mi amigo.

“¡Eres realmente lindo!” Antes de que él pudiera abrazarme una caja fue dejaba de manera estrepitosa encima de la mesa.

“Te he dicho que no molestes a mi novio” Abriéndose paso entre nosotros dos, Uenoyama se sentó a mi lado “Tampoco le enseñes cosas raras” Me dejé caer en él, ambos temblamos ante el contacto, sin embargo, ninguno lo quiso romper. Éramos torpe y recién aprendíamos a amar.

“¿Es mi culpa que tu cara sea tan sincera?” Las manos de mi pareja se levantaron cerca de su rostro para volverse a dejar caer sobre la mesa, la caja de pollo se encontraba humeando al centro. Apetitosa.

“Es bueno que mi cara sea honesta” Las palmas de Uenoyama acariciaron mis cabellos, nuestros ojos se buscaron para quedar atrapados en un aterciopelado magnetismo “De esa manera él siempre sabrá lo mucho que me gusta” Fui yo quien no lo pudo soportar. A veces él era esa clase de hombre. Tan galante.

_Tantas canciones como estrellas eran las que le podría dedicar para decirle lo mucho que lo amaba._

Cuando la caja se encontró vacía y el estrepitoso sonido de la campana se volvió a hacer presente, nos separamos de Itaya y Ueki con un gesto. La mano de Uenoyama fue la que me guio hacia la biblioteca; pasamos por gigantescos estantes repletos de tesis, estudiantes con sueño y estrés, elegantes mesas de madera y asientos acolchados, nuestros pasos retumbaron entre las alfombras hasta llegar a un rincón del lugar. Él me apoyó en contra de una mesa, por inercia me senté sobre ésta, habían pocas personas en aquel lugar, el palpitar en medio de mi garganta era lo único que podía escuchar junto con la acelerada respiración de él, él miró alrededor antes de dejar que su nuca cayese sobre mi hombro y sus brazos me rodearan, la sangre me ardió al sentirlo aspirar con fuerza mi aroma, su aliento cosquilleó en mi cuello, mis palmas, ansiosas, lo abrazaron a él. Pude sentir el eco de sus latidos sobre cada uno de mis músculos. Dos latidos pasaron a ser uno. Tenía miles de canciones que quería cantarle, no obstante, el temblar de mi voz debería bastar.

“Déjame estar así un poco más” Sus palabras escaparon roncas y ásperas, lo sentí deslizarse en mi piel por las grietas de mi alma “Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estamos solos” Su perfume fue intoxicante bajo unos primerizos nervios.

“Estuvimos en tu casa hace un par de días” Él acomodó su rostro sobre mi pecho, mirándome. Todo lo perdí en esa mirada. Se escapó.

“No cuenta si mi mamá y mi hermana estuvieron ahí” Sonreí, mis dedos se enredaron entre las puntas de su cabello de manera mimosa, él recibió aquel tacto encantado “Me he vuelto codicioso” Aquella frase no fue para mí.

“Yo también” De todas maneras la respondí “Uenoyama” El nombrado asintió “Cierra los ojos” Sin cuestionarme él obedeció. Mis manos se deslizaron hacia el bolsillo de mi pantalón para sacar un brazalete de cuero; delgado y de diseño trenzado, lo deslicé por su muñeca ajustando el tamaño del seguro “Quería encontrar el momento indicado para dártelo, pero” Él abrió los ojos, una resplandeciente sonrisa fue lo que él me regaló. Pude sentir a mi corazón palpitar en el temblar de sus pupilas. Rápido y sofocante. 

“Mafuyu” Me levanté la manga del chaleco, revelando un brazalete igual.

“Ese día que regresamos del viaje te vi mirándolos” Podía sentir su aliento en la punta de mi nariz, sus manos habían subido hacía mi cuello, su cadera estaba entre mis piernas “Además, ha dejado de hacer frío y no podemos usar más las bufandas, por eso pensé en usar estos” No pude retroceder al estar sentado en contra de la pared. Mi espalda chocó con un frío y húmedo muro. Él se acercó.

“Tú, enserio” Sus palmas habían tomado mis mejillas “Enserio te gusta enloquecerme” Sus labios me habían robado la vida.

Uenoyama me estaba besando con una pasión que se había comenzado a desbordar, él me tomó de las caderas para acercarme a su cuerpo, mis brazos habían rodeado su cuello, su sabor era caliente, adictivo y tentador, sus movimientos rápidos y audaces, él me apretó con tanta fuerza que escuché a mis latidos en cada roce de sus manos, sus labios se separaron para repartir pequeños besos por todo mi rostro dejando un rastro de chispas y electricidad antes de regresar a mi boca. Mis dedos se deslizaron por su nuca, sabiendo que ya no podría vivir sin él. Estaba condenado. En ese beso la condena fue una satisfacción mortífera. Supo tan bien que me embriagó.

“Se supone que estamos en estudio individual” Mis manos se habían apoyado en contra de su pecho, podía sentir cada estruendoso palpitar debajo de ellas, el aire estaba caliente y denso entre las letras de los libros “Además, estamos en la biblioteca” Él me regaló una expresión infantil y apenada. A veces él era esta clase de hombre también.

“Deberíamos irnos a casa ahora” Desde que nos habíamos convertido en pareja él se había vuelto mucho más intrépido “Así estaríamos solos” Me ponía nervioso.

“¿No dijiste que me ibas a ayudar a estudiar?” Cada cosa que él hacía me generaba una punzante intranquilidad “¿Cómo harás eso sino te quedas a clases?” Él suspiró, resignado. Decepcionado.

“Lo sé” Él se frotó la frente de manera reiterada “Lo siento, sé que estoy siendo pegajoso, pero cada vez quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, y” Sus palmas se habían acomodado entre mis rodillas, sus ojos me evitaron para mirar las manchas de las alfombras “Ya no sé cómo contener mis sentimientos por ti” Sí, Uenoyama era esa clase de hombre.

“No tienes que contenerlos” Era amable, ansioso, terco, malhumorado, apasionado, talentoso y receloso “Ya encontraremos más tiempo para pasar juntos” Y cada una de esas cualidades yo las amaba. A veces él era tan inseguro que me rompía el corazón.

“Tengo suerte de tenerte” Otras veces él guardaba seguridad por nosotros dos. Su mano se encontraba sobre mi mejilla, el tacto fue caliente y eléctrico, acomodé la mía sobre la de él “Luego del ensayo te compraré algo delicioso” Quería ser mejor. Quería ser fuerte para él “Lo que tú quieras te lo daré” Quería cantarle tantas canciones como estrellas para decirle lo mucho que lo amaba.

“En ese caso, aceptaré tu oferta” Y aun así, él no lo entendería “Ahora deberíamos ir a estudiar” Las palabras ya no eran suficientes, no existían “Pero dejé mi libro en el salón, por mientras busca un par de sillas” Él se limitó a asentir, dejando que me bajará de la mesa antes de besar mi frente.

“Te esperaré aquí” Sí, él era la clase de hombre por la cual yo había enloquecido.

“Bien” Él era alguien a quien se encontraba una sola vez.

Con una infantil emoción me apresuré para llegar al salón y poder regresar hacia él. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación el mundo se me paralizó, mis pies retrocedieron al encontrarme con quien me había estado molestando todo el año, sentí al temor calar hasta lo más profundo de mi piel. Pero yo era fuerte, ¡Sí! yo había cambiado. Tomé un gran bocado de aire antes de continuar, con las piernas temblorosas y las palabras en la garganta, con el recelo a flor de piel y la lastima impregnada. Antes de acercarme a mi escritorio mis pies chocaron con la funda de Uenoyama; vacía, alcé la mirada, entre las manos de aquel gigantesco y robusto hombre se encontraba la guitarra de mi novio. 

“¿Por qué la tienes?” No pude disimular el tartamudeo en mis frases “Eso no es tuyo” Traté de acercarme, no obstante, retrocedí. El miedo no es algo que el corazón olvidé, se graba, se quema, se desgarra. Te quiebra.

“¿No te bastó con convertir a Yuki en un homo?” Mis pulmones se habían transformado en un nudo, pude ver a mis emociones gotear por todo el salón; escurrieron “Ahora también a este chico” Él arrojó la guitarra de una mano hacia la otra, tenía la frente empapada de sudor, mi cabeza estaba caliente “Es asqueroso” Estaba tiritando en un charco negro. Asqueroso. Me estranguló.

“¿Qué es lo que te he hecho para que me trates así?” Mis uñas se incrustaron en lo más profundo de mi palma, tenía la mirada gacha, y la frente tensa y ardiendo “¿Desde cuándo te incumbe con quien salgo?” Una carcajada fue lo que retumbó en aquel salón. Me cubrí las orejas, no pude respirar. Lo olvidé, las piernas no me pudieron sostener. Patético y pequeño.

“Desde que tengo que verlo” Una expresión de cinismo fue lo que se dibujó entre esas recias y toscas facciones “Es una pena, este chico tenía talento” Sus dedos se enredaron entre las cuerdas de la guitarra, tirando de ellas “Imagina qué pasará cuando todos se enteren que Uenoyama es un homo, adiós a su carrera en la música” Él siguió tensándola hasta que la logró cortar “Todo” La vi partirse, la sentí en cada fibra de mi piel, la perdí en un vibrar muerto “Por tu culpa” Él la rompió. Esa guitarra era importante para Uenoyama y él rompió “Asqueroso” Me quebré “Ustedes son asquerosos”

“¡No puedes hablar así de él!” Una bofetada fue lo que resonó entre mi mano y su rostro “¡Puedes molestarme todo lo que quieras a mí!, ¡No me importa!” Tenía la mandíbula tan tensa que sentía a mis dientes crujir entre palabras “Pero a él no” Sus ojos se hundieron entre un par de tupidas cejas, él soltó la guitarra, dejando que se estrellará en contra del suelo para tomarme por el cuello del chaleco, solo me levantó.

“¿Quién mierda crees que eres?” Su aliento a putrefacción me quemó los ojos, odio fue lo que escurrió “¿Dónde quedo todo tu valor pequeño marica?” Impotencia fue todo lo que sentí cuando no pude hacer más que mover mis piernas en el aire. Tiré, traté, intenté, no obstante, fracasé, pero había cambiado. ¡Sí! Era mejor. Mis ojos ardieron, amenazando con quebrarse en llanto. No era mejor. No había cambiado.

“¿Por qué tiene que ser de esta manera?” Una dolorosa opresión dentro de mí no me dejó vivir. Se cortaría, la traté de sostener, no obstante, tenía un agujero dentro del pecho y se me iba la vida “Hiciste lo mismo con Yuki” Él me apoyó en contra de la pared antes de dejarme caer para acercarse a la guitarra. Estaba mareado y adolorido. Me crujió la espalda.

“De esa manera lo elegiste” Él la tomó, amenazando con golpearla en contra del suelo “Ahora por tu culpa él no podrá volver a tocar” ¡Esta maldita historia de invierno se repetía una y otra vez! Pero no. Yo no me detendría. Corrí para abrazar aquella guitarra, con el peso de mi cuerpo él no la pudo alzar, me dejé caer en contra del piso “¡Suéltala!” Mis manos se habían aferrado con desesperación al mástil. Yo era débil, era patético, era inútil y era todo un homo, ¡Sí! Era gay. Cerré los ojos, dejando que él me arrastrará por las baldosas, al menos estaba tratando por él. Encendí el fuego.

“Uenoyama no tiene la culpa de nada” No hubo más vacilación en mis palabras “Si quieres que la suelte me tendrás que obligar” Y aunque mi cuerpo temblaba a causa del miedo, mi mente no lo hizo más. Estaba sediento, estaba cansado.

“Como quieras” Aunque él me trató de patear no la solté. Aquella guitarra significaba todo para él. No sería quien la soltaría. Un sonido gutural escapó de lo más profundo de su garganta, él la dejó para volverme a tomar del cuello, sin embargo, no me aparté “Estas colmando mi paciencia, marica”

“Tú hace tiempo acabaste con la mía” Yo era débil y eso estaba bien. Viviría con ello. Alimentaría a la lluvia en este carnaval “Gente como tú” Y quizás era cierto, tal vez yo no había cambiado, no obstante, yo no tenía nada de malo en primer lugar “Es asquerosa” Un puño fue armado frente a mi rostro, el sonido de la puerta fue lo que captó mi atención.

“Mafuyu” Sus facciones se oscurecieron con lentitud al procesar aquella escena, su mandíbula se deformó, sus ojos se oscurecieron, él no lo pensó antes de correr hacia mí y apartarme de aquel hombre.

“Yuki” Con la furia como único guía, él golpeó a quien me había intimidado antes de acercarse hacia mí, él se agachó, no solté la guitarra, sus manos me sostuvieron de las mejillas.

“¿Estas bien?” Me dejé caer sobre el hombro de él. Impotente, humillado, y herido. El corazón me estaba quemando, el mundo estaba ardiendo. Y yo. ¡¿Qué era yo?! ¿Con que cara lo miraría si era tan débil?, ¿Con que derecho lo amaba si estas eran las consecuencias?

“Él le rompió las cuerdas a la guitarra” Un cálido rastro fue lo que se derramó hacia mi mentón, tenía las palabras calientes y mojadas, tenía tantas emociones que no hicieron más que explotar “No pude cuidarla bien” Le extendí el instrumento, Yuki me regaló incertidumbre antes de tocar el mástil de la guitarra; el sonido fue desafinado y rasposo. Por mi culpa. 

“¿Es de Uenoyama?” Su rostro fue dolorosamente gentil al pronunciar aquel nombre.

“Lo es” Apreté con fuerza aquel instrumento en contra de mi pecho “Todas las personas que se involucran conmigo terminan de esta manera” Rumores, burlas, risas y mofas. Pero yo era fuerte, ¡Sí!, había cambiado “Lo mismo fue contigo” Al estar tirado en medio del salón, con una cuerda rota entre las manos, sollozando como un niño, supe que no lo había hecho “No está bien” Mis palabras perdieron coherencia para que quejidos dolorosos fuesen todo lo que saliera “¡No esta bien!” Mi garganta era un nudo.

“¿Tan importante es él para ti?” Él me tomó de las manos, las tenía rojas e hinchadas, marcas de uñas se habían dibujado en su interior “Te lastimaste hasta este punto para proteger solo una guitarra” Me limpié la pena con las mangas del chaleco. No la pude frenar.

“No es solo una guitarra, esto es importante para él” Pude escuchar al tercer hombre levantarse de donde Yuki lo había noqueado en el fondo del salón “Lo amo, por eso es importante para mí” El rubio me abrazó a mí y al instrumento con fuerza. Sus latidos fueron reconfortantes.

“Lo entiendo” Sus manos acariciaron con suavidad mi espalda, pequeños jadeos acompañaron las lágrimas “Y tú” Sus palabras se volvieron severas y amenazantes al dirigirse a aquella persona “Si te vuelves a acercar a Mafuyu yo mismo me encargaré de que no puedas volver a aparecer por esta escuela” Él solo chasqueó la lengua antes de salir del salón con un ojo morado y el cuerpo tembloroso.

“Desearía ser tan fuerte como tú” Fue el pensamiento que dejé escapar, mis piernas se habían enredado al cuerpo de la guitarra, temía deshacer aquella posición. Temía romperla aún más “Si lo fuera habría podido protegerla bien” Aquella dulzura y compresión no la merecía “¿Cómo le explicaré esto ahora?” Era pequeño e impotente, ¡Y lo odiaba! Quería ser fuerte. Quería ser mejor.

“Es solo una cuerda” Quería ser diferente, pero no podía, y era asfixiante no poder cambiar “Ese chico te ama” Aunque Yuki pronunció aquellas palabras con amargura, fueron reconfortantes. Las necesitaba “Lo entenderá” Las necesitaba tanto. Un segundo de odio había destruido años de amor.

“Yuki” Me gustaba pensar que habíamos empezado a cicatrizar “Gracias” Él seguía siendo mi amigo. Una pequeña y suave sonrisa fue la que se acomodó entre sus labios, él me extendió la mano, ayudándome a ponerme de pie, él me limpió el llanto con las yemas de sus dedos. Fue un consuelo amable y cariñoso.

“Siempre que me necesites” Seguía aferrado a esa guitarra “Estaré para ti” Creí en esas palabras y me tragué esas mentiras. Eran dulces y baratas. Eran lo que quería.

“Yo también estaré para ti, siempre que me necesites” Al salir del salón él se ofreció a acompañarme hasta la biblioteca, no obstante, lo rechacé, con una mirada él me confesó algo que no pude comprender. No quise. Nos separamos.

Tenía el cuerpo adolorido, mi rostro se sentía acalambrado, mis manos sostenían una guitarra; su cuerda estaba rota, podía sentir mis parpados hinchados e irritados revelar cada una de mis emociones, la tarde estaba caliente y los estudiantes seguían en clases. Amar conllevaba esta clase de impotencia. Querer ser más, ambicionar cuidar a la otra persona, profesarse inútil al no poder hacerlo. No era justo, ¡No lo era! Uenoyama siempre me protegía y salía herido por culpa mía, no obstante, perderlo, pude sentir a la cuerda dentro de mi pecho tensarse, se estaba por romper. No podía, y era egoísta, y era venenoso, y yo lo odiaba. Quería ser mejor. ¡Sí!, quería tantas cosas, mis pasos se detuvieron, deseaba tener las palabras correctas para entregarle, deseaba tener la más bonita canción de amor, pero en lugar de eso yo era un desastre. Y era todo lo que tenía para él. Un desastre.

“Mafuyu” Era un desastre desde la punta de mis pies hasta el caos dentro de mi cabeza.

“Lo siento” Quería ser fuerte delante de él, no obstante, al ver a esos ojos ni siquiera pude pretender “Lo lamento” Los brazos de Uenoyama eran grandes, cálidos y protectores, su palpitar fue acelerado y tembloroso. Solo se deslizó entre las grietas de mi aliento.

“¿Qué fue lo que pasó?” No quise soltar esa guitarra, no pude, tenía las manos fundidas entre aquellas cuerdas; estaban rotas “¿Estas bien?” Sus palabras fueron suaves, preocupación era lo que goteaba con cada roce entre mis mejillas.

“No pude protegerla” Cuando le extendí el instrumento, él lo comprendió “Traté, pero soy débil y él la rompió” No tuve que decir más “Sé que esto es importante para ti” Pero lo hice “Lo siento” El nudo en mi garganta se quebró para que solo me deshiciera en él. Él cerró los ojos, conteniendo la frustración.

“La guitarra es importante” Él la tomó entre sus manos para apoyarla en contra de una pared “Pero puedo reemplazarla si se rompe” Su frente se había acomodado sobre la mía, pude sentir su flequillo entre mis pestañas; cosquilleó. Uenoyama era amable “Yo no puedo vivir sin ti” Yo no merecía tan incondicional amor.

“Uenoyama” De todas maneras lo recibí, no lo soltaría. No podía.

“Si algo así vuelve a pasar, por favor no te expongas” Él tenía los ojos cerrados y la frente tensa, él me estaba acunando con una reconfortante fuerza “Si algo te llegase a pasar no me lo podría perdonar” Mis brazos estaban inertes a mis costados, estaban adoloridos y tenían moretones por debajo, los elevé para rodearlo.

“¿Cómo crees que me siento si tampoco te puedo proteger?” Cambiaba para volver al inicio “No es justo” Pero el inicio era diferente el día de hoy.

“Tú no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que has hecho por mí” Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre mis mejillas, limpiando los restos de tristeza que quedaban sobre mi rostro “¿No es así?” Antes de poder responder, él siguió “No tienes que utilizar la fuerza bruta para defenderme, lo has hecho de muchas otras maneras” Él solo me atrapó entre un par de bonitos y profundos ojos “Dices que yo te di el valor para ser quién eres, cuando tú fuiste quien me lo dio en realidad” Tenía el rostro tan caliente que había olvidado cada una de las heridas. Él solo las besó.

“Pero no me siento bien escuchando que hablen mal de ti” Él enredo su mano entre la mía, su mirada significó tanto entre los primeros rayos del atardecer.

“Te lo dije, estamos juntos en esto” Sonreí, comprendiendo algo por primera vez “Mafuyu” Quizás yo no era más fuerte ni intrépido. Tal vez seguiría asustado y débil, no obstante “Mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro podemos superar cualquier cosa” Sí había cambiado. Yo era diferente.

“Bien” Porque Uenoyama había pasado a ser una parte de mí “Tendré más cuidado” Una que me daba fuerza y vida. Una que me mantenía ansioso y expectante.

“Gracias” Una que me hacía querer cantar por siempre mientras fuese para él “Ahora vayamos a tratar tus heridas a la enfermaría” Estaba bien ser yo de esa manera “Si te sientes muy mal podemos faltar al ensayo” Estaba bien ser Mafuyu Sato.

“No quiero faltar” Estaba bien porque lo tenía a él “Tengo muchas ganas de cantar” Él me sonrió, él tomó la guitarra con una mano mientras la otra se deslizaba hacia mi cintura.

“Tengo muchas ganas de escucharte” Él era mi pasión.

_Tantas canciones como estrellas eran las que le podría dedicar para decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, no obstante, él no las entendería, porque palabras eran las que faltaban para expresarle lo mucho que él significaba. ¿No era gracioso? Todo comenzó con un acorde. Sin darse cuenta, él empezó a rasguear las cuerdas de mi corazón sin reparo y cada vez que éstas se cortaban, él era quien las cambiaba. _

_Él era quien le había dado una voz a Mafuyu Sato. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeras aclaraciones: El bullying es difícil de soportar, siempre va a haber una persona que moleste a otra por cualquier razón, sino la hay, la inventan, pero esta escena era la que tenía pensada y fue importante, porque Mafuyu se para en sus pies solitos para defender algo que le importa. Sí, quizas no pueda tener un super up grade, pero con que lo confrontase eso ya habla de que el pequeño creció. Es frustrante no poder crecer tanto como uno quisiera, pero vamos de a poco, y para eso esta Uenoyama tambien, van creciendo entre los dos.  
Uff, fue un capitulo que me tomó mucho más edición de lo que pensaba.  
Así que muy agradecida de quien lo leyó.  
Espero que les haya gustado.  
Si me tienen fe de vida nos vemos la otra semana.


	18. Capítulo 17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis preciosos lectores!  
Gracias a las personas que me tuvieron fe de vida para traerles capítulo esta semana.  
Hoy se cumplen cuatro meses desde que publique este fic. Así que gracias por haberlo llevado tan lejos.  
El capítulo de hoy lo narra nuestro Mafuyu.  
Espero que les guste <3

Dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma. Azules, profundos, brillantes y expresivos. Un par de densas y oscuras ojeras se dibujan debajo de ellos cuando se desvelan por el susurro de una melodía no escrita, un par de arrugas se trazan a su alrededor cuando son acompañados por la sonrisa más bonita, sus pupilas se dilatan cuando se entrelazan con las mías, brillan bajo la electricidad de la guitarra y me hacen divagar hasta encontrarme completamente ahogado y perdido en él. En la mañana son del cálido azul del cielo, en la noche se vuelven profundidades de océano y oscuridad. Los ojos de Ritsuka Uenoyama son los ojos más hermosos que podría vislumbrar en esta vida. Son la ventana de su alma. Lo único que quería hacer era mirarlo mucho más.

_“Mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro podemos superar cualquier cosa” _El rostro me cosquilleó al recordar aquellas palabras, un relajado mohín se delineó sobre mis labios, dejé a mi cuerpo caer hacia atrás en las grandas. Él siempre era así.

Los gritos en medio de la cancha de básquetbol eran estruendosos, los movimientos eran veloces, gotas de sudor se habían acumulado en los rostros de los jugadores. Mi novio estaba concentrado en vencer al equipo de Itaya, el de cabellos naranjos parecía frustrado con la determinación de Uenoyama. Suspiré desde la cima de las graderías, el clima era agradable dentro del gimnasio, la brisa se había colado por las ventanas de metal, mi cuerpo aún se encontraba adolorido por el altercado del otro día y mi corazón latía con cada expresión de él. Estaba tan enamorado.

“Al menos deberías cerrar la boca al verlo” La cara me ardió al escuchar aquellas palabras, el corazón me palpito con una fuerza delatora “Lo vas a terminar distrayendo si lo sigues mirando” Hiiragi se había acomodado a mi lado en la tribuna. Una sonrisa altanera era la que él sostenía. Infantil.

“¿Tú no deberías estar jugando con ellos?” Él acomodó sus manos detrás de su nuca, dejándose caer en el peldaño de atrás. El rechinar de las zapatillas contra el suelo de goma era el único sonido que se escuchaba además de una respiración nerviosa.

“Olvidé traer mi uniforme, no puedo hacer educación física” Sus parpados se habían cerrado de manera relajada “¿Y tú?, ¿Por qué estás aquí?” Sus piernas se habían estirado para tocar el escalón inferior.

“Tengo el cuerpo algo moreteado” No quise mirarlo al pronunciar aquella verdad “No puedo hacer deportes por un tiempo” No obstante, él se levantó para rodear mis hombros con su brazo. Sus labios se abrieron, intentando formular palabras para que escapase aire. Nada. Él nunca podía decir nada. Él chasqueó la lengua, frustrado consigo mismo, sonreí.

“Yo” Le revolví los cabellos. Era difícil expresarlo, mejor que nadie lo sabía.

“Ahora estoy bien” Era doloroso y asfixiante, no poder llorar ni gritar “Así que no pongas esa cara tan fea” Querer con desesperación que alguien lo entendiese. Aunque fuese solo un poco. Lo sabía. Lo sabía tan bien. Un balón rodó hacia la tribuna, Itaya lo fue a buscar, él me sonrió de manera alegre y brillante antes de deformar su semblante a uno tosco y serio. Él se acercó.

“¿Todo está bien Mafuyucchi?” La atención del de cabellos naranjos se había enfocado en Hiiragi. Su mirada era afilada y de sospecha “Si te sientes mal puedes venir conmigo” Me relajé debajo de los brazos del rubio “Si alguien te está molestando también puedo subir a golpearlo” Él era un buen amigo. Reí, tenía tanta suerte. 

“Estoy bien” Itaya no pareció comprar mis palabras al darme la espalda con una áspera expresión.

“De todas maneras, si me necesitas puedo salir del partido” Él sostuvo aquel viejo balón con un par de protectores brazos “Y solo para que sepas, llegué a nivel dos en taekwondo” Ante la presión y el grito de sus compañeros él regresó a la cancha para reanudar el partido. Podía sentir al cuerpo de Hiiragi temblar a causa de la ira.

“¿Cuál es su problema?” Su ceño estaba tan tenso que se le habían empezado a marcar las venas.

“Él piensa que eres un matón y me estas íntimidando” No pude evitar carcajear ante la irritada expresión que él me entregó “Es tu culpa, te ves como un delincuente” Él se cruzó los brazos, indignado, antes de voltear su rostro con un bufido.

“Tu novio y sus amigos tienen cara de estúpidos” Rodeé los ojos, volviéndome a centrar en Uenoyama.

Mi rostro se acomodó sobre mi palma, suspiré, no pude disimular lo enamorado que me sentía al mirarlo. Él tenía el cuerpo empapado por culpa del calor, sus movimientos eran ágiles y rápidos, él era brillante, talentoso y resplandeciente. El aire me fue arrebatado por él. Todo su cabello se había desacomodado, él le quito el balón a Ueki para correr y encestar, los gritos y los aplausos no se hicieron de esperar, él me buscó entre la multitud, una tímida y apenada sonrisa me fue regalada a la distancia, su mano se elevó para saludarme con nervios, le correspondí, el mundo desapareció dentro de ese par de hermosos ojos. Azules y eléctricos. Tenía el corazón latiendo tan rápido que pensé que se escaparía, no obstante, éste ya se había escapado. Él lo tenía. Él me estaba mirando con esa clase de cara. Esa cara que decía lo mucho que yo le gustaba. Y yo.

“¡Uecchi concéntrate!” Una pelota golpeó a mi novio en el pecho al estar en pleno partido. La carcajada de Hiiragi no se hizo de esperar. Mi amigo se apretó el estómago, su rostro se había puesto rojo ante la falta de aire. Petulante.

“Eso le pasa por andar coqueteando contigo” El juego se reanudo con normalidad cuando Uenoyama indicó que estaba bien, él rodó los ojos humillado ante las muecas del rubio.

“No” El de cabello teñido se empezó a abanicar con las manos para bajar el calor “Era yo quien estaba coqueteando con él” Aunque esas palabras no eran para él, la vergüenza se pintó entre sus facciones. Él se trabó para que sus excusas se viesen reducidas a tartamudeos. Él tomó aire a mi lado, el ambiente cambió entre nosotros dos, su cuerpo se había puesto rígido, sus manos yacían sobre sus rodillas. Aquellos felinos ojos amarillos se encontraban vacilantes. No me lograron mirar. Hubo tensión.

“Mafuyu” Mi nombre fue pronunciado con una impropia seriedad, su cabello había cubierto sus facciones “Sé que soy malo para expresarme” No lo quise interrumpir “Pero” Él se rascó la nuca, ansioso “Gracias” Su voz se había reducido a un delicado hilo de estática.

“¿Por qué tan de repente?” Él se mordió el labio, el caos de su mente se reflejaba en el temblar de sus orbes.

“Yo te considero algo así como un pequeño hermano molesto” Su rostro se había bañado por una tenue capa rosa “Nos conocemos desde siempre y yo pensé que de esa manera nos mantendríamos nosotros cuatro” Sus palmas estaban tiritando sobre su regazo, se habían convertido en puños “No quería perderte por lo que pasó” Si una palabra fuese lo suficiente para definir a una persona, arrepentimiento sería la de Hiiragi.

“Hey” Tomé sus manos entre las mías “Está bien” Sus cejas se habían caído a causa de la pena.

“Fuimos unos idiotas contigo” Los gritos de los jugadores no fueron lo suficiente para interrumpirlo “También eres mi amigo, debí ponerme de tu lado en lugar de dejarte solo” Él llevó aquel agarre hacia su pecho “Sé que las cosas no pueden volver a ser completamente como antes” Él se aferró a mí con fuerza “Pero gracias por seguir siendo mi amigo” Sonreí, mi cuerpo se sentía ligero y relajado. Estaba aliviado. Él también era una parte de mi vida.

“Hemos tenido peleas más graves y siempre nos terminamos reconciliando” Una importante que quería conservar “¿Recuerdas cuando por accidente rompí una de tus consolas? Estuviste enojado por un mes” Él rio, mirándome por primera vez. Podía ver sus latidos en el aire compartido.

“Lo recuerdo” Sus hombros se encogieron “De todas maneras, me alegra que tú y Uenoyama sean felices” Sus palabras fueron tan dulces y sinceras que no pude sentir otra cosa además de vergüenza.

“¿Están teniendo un momento íntimo sin mí?” Un peso extra se acomodó sobre mi espalda, temblé al sentir la voz de Yuki sobre mi cuello “Es cruel que me robes a mi pequeña” Sus palabras frenaron, sus labios se separaron con amargura para que una sonrisa melancólica fuese esbozada “A Mafuyu”

“¿Tú no deberías estar en clases?” El cuerpo del rubio se encontraba cubierto por una tenue capa de sudor, su rostro estaba rojo a causa del calor y su cabello era un lio.

“Me aburrí de jugar fútbol y me escapé” Su atención se enfocó en las canchas de basquetbol “¿Estan vigilando a Uenoyama?” Hubo cierto toque de despecho al pronunciar aquellas palabras, no obstante, Yuki estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mí.

“Sigo pensando que Mafuyu podría conseguirse a alguien mejor” Hiiragi suspiró, el más alto se acomodó en la grada de abajo, apoyando su rostro en nuestro peldaño “Pero toca bien la guitarra”

“¿Y qué?” Los ojos del hombre de perforaciones fueron decepción “Ninguno de nosotros ganó la batalla de las bandas” La infantil reacción de Akihiko regresó a mi mente al recordar los resultados.

“Los otros eran una banda más profesional, nosotros recién estamos empezando” Fue el consuelo que nos entregué. No era el final “Además ustedes tienen una presentación este fin de semana, ¿Verdad?” Una cálida y bonita sonrisa fue lo que se grabó en el rostro de Yuki.

“¿Vas a venir?” La brisa se deslizó entre nosotros como un silencioso susurro.

“Si, llevaré a mi novio” El rostro del rubio se vio encendido por una chispa de narcisismo y petulancia. Este era el Yuki Yoshida que yo conocía.

“Entonces si nosotros ganamos ustedes nos tienen que invitar algo de comer” Este era el Yuki Yoshida del que alguna vez había estado enamorado. Era parte de mi pasado y quería que fuese parte de mi presente.

“Bien” Este era el Yuki Yoshida que quería mantener como mi amigo “Pero si pierden ustedes nos pagaran una cita a nosotros” Las facciones de Hiiragi se deformaron con desagrado ante aquella idea mientras el rostro del más alto resplandeció al haber encontrado un desafío. El aire era ligero.

“Es un trato” La atmósfera agradable “¿Te has sentido bien?” Mi vida por fin parecía haber recobrado el sentido. Mi mano se acomodó sobre el hombro de Yuki.

“Lo estoy” Una estruendosa campanada anunció el final de la jornada “Gracias” Uenoyama se acercó hacia las gradas.

“Mafuyu” Me levanté de la tribuna para empezar a bajar “Tenemos que ir a ensayar” Él me extendió su mano, él se encontraba jadeando a causa del partido, su flequillo se había pegado a su frente, podía sentir sus latidos en el aliento perdido, una bonita sonrisa me fue ofrecida. La tomé.

“Vamos” Nuestros dedos se enredaron de manera magnética “Te ves guapo con uniforme” Su rostro se pintó de un violento escarlata. Reí. Él era lindo. Llevamos meses dentro de aquella relación, sin embargo, él aún no se acostumbraba. Ninguno de nosotros dos.

“Mafuyu” Al salir del gimnasio él detuvo sus pasos, él me acercó con timidez, su frente se acomodó sobre la mía, sus palmas descendieron hasta mi cintura, sus ojos se cerraron, su respiración fue intensa y sofocante “Tú y Yuki parecen llevarse bien” Mis dedos acariciaron los cabellos más cortos de su nuca, sonreí, en contra de sus labios.

“Él dijo que nos pagaría una cita sino ganaban el sábado” Mis yemas delinearon sus mejillas, con lentitud y suavidad “Uenoyama” La atmósfera se había derretido entre nosotros dos “Aunque él y yo volvamos a ser amigos y nos llevemos bien” Tomé su mano, llevándola hacia mi pecho “Nada ni nadie” Lo llevé hacia mi corazón “Puede cambiar esto” Sus ojos se volvieron a abrir, completamente enternecidos.

“Esto es tan injusto” Sus palmas se acomodaron sobre mis pómulos, él me acercó “¿Por qué cada día que pasa siento que estoy más enamorado?” Ritsuka Uenoyama a veces podía ser esta clase de hombre.

“Yo” Las excusas se atoraron en la calidez del verano. 

“Es gracioso” Él podía robar mi corazón con un par de palabras “Cada vez que me voy a dormir pienso que no te puedo amar más” Él podía destruir quien era Mafuyu Sato para convertirlo en alguien mejor “Pero cuando despierto me doy cuenta de que lo hago” Él era lo mejor de mí “De que cada día te amo más”

“Tú eres quien está siendo injusto” Podía sentir a mi rostro arder y cosquillear bajo esa profunda e intensa mirada “Uenoyama” Con una sonrisa, él asintió “Te amo” La felicidad en las facciones del más alto no pudo ser disimulada, él me acercó, con suavidad. Cerré los ojos, elevándome en la punta de mis pies para acabar con toda distancia.

Sus labios fueron acariciar el cielo. Él me llevó alto en aquel beso. Mi mente se había perdido en aquella agradable y eléctrica sensación, tenía el cuerpo caliente y el corazón tan nervioso como en nuestro primer beso. Sus manos se habían aferrado a mis mejillas, sus labios eran suaves y adictivos, su lengua había inundado cada uno de mis sentidos con valentía, fue un beso apasionado e intoxicante, fue un beso en donde él me transmitió la melodía más hermosa, y yo le respondí con una canción de amor. Magnético, mortífero y peligroso. El peso de mi cuerpo se apoyó en el de mi novio, él me sostuvo. Al separarnos, reímos, teníamos la cara completamente roja y una mirada nerviosa, no obstante, nos mantuvimos de esa manera.

“Vamos a llegar tarde al ensayo” Pude saborear sus palabras sobre mi boca. Las rodillas me temblaron ante tan íntima cercanía.

“La última vez ellos llegaron atrasados” Nuestras manos volvieron a unirse en una cariñoso agarre para empezar a caminar “Lo permitirán” La tarde era agradable y los pasillos se encontraban vacíos “Vamos por tus cosas” Él asintió, guiándome hacia el salón.

Nuevas cuerdas habían sido compradas para aquella resplandeciente guitarra, con las indicaciones del más alto y los movimientos de quien lo amaba, las cambiamos. Cada vez que estas se cortaran las cambiaríamos. El hálito se me escapó en un parpadeo al lado de su sonrisa. Entre risas, caricias y coqueteos, la vida me fue robada por esos ojos. Frío de nostalgia y calidez de verano. Se había vuelto costumbre para Uenoyama abrazarme en el autobús; sus manos sobre mi cintura, mi nuca en sus hombros, con el ardor de la tarde pintando vergüenza, con una mirada apenada y una risilla ingenua. Llegamos al estudio en un tranquilo y relajante traquetear. Haru y Akihiko nos estaban esperando con emoción contenida, ellos estaban acomodados en el suelo del estudio con los instrumentos a su alrededor junto a un computador. Sus palmas se encontraban aferradas de manera dulce y suave. Mi novio dejó su guitarra junto a ellos.

“¿Por qué se ven tan felices?” Sospecha era lo que se había enlazado a las palabras de Uenoyama “Están raros” Como si hubieran estado esperando aquella pregunta, ellos sonrieron.

“Ya saben que no ganamos la batalla de las bandas, ¿Cierto?” El de cabellos negros cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho antes de chasquear la lengua con desagrado.

“¿Cómo olvidarlo?” Sarcasmo y frustración “Akihiko hizo un berrinche todo el ensayo cuando se enteró” Aquella frase no cambió el semblante del nombrado. Escalofrió.

“Bueno” El más alto arrastró el computador por el suelo, lo acercó “Aunque no hayamos ganado el primer lugar, nos hemos vuelto virales en internet” Me agaché para leer el monitor del aparato, el aire se me escapó al apreciar la cantidad de suscriptores que tenía la cuenta que había creado Haru.

“¿Cómo pasó esto?” Una lenta y afilada sonrisa fue la respuesta del rubio ante mi pregunta.

“Take fue quien nos grabó y subió el video a la cuenta de su página” El baterista no ocultó su fastidio al escuchar aquel nombre “Él me pasó una copia del video para que yo la subiera a la nuestra” Haru había enredado un largo mechón de cabello entre la punta de sus dedos, él lo dejó caer sobre su hombro “A la gente le gusta given” El de ojos verdes tomó el computador entre sus manos. Mis labios cosquillearon al esbozar una sonrisa. Era real.

“Pero la mejor parte de todo esto” Una mirada maliciosa le fue dirigida a mi novio “Es que si pausas el video en el tercer minuto” Akihiko levantó con dramatismo un dedo sobre el teclado “Se ve la cara de enamorado con la que Uenoyama babea por Mafuyu” Cuando la tecla de pausa fue apretada perdí el corazón en un electrizante cosquilleo. Suspiré, podía sentir mis latidos entre mis manos. Aquella cara decía que yo le gustaba mucho. Incluso entre el brillo de la multitud, el fervor del escenario y el cansancio de la noche, él era capaz de regalarme esa atención. Tenía suerte.

“Siento que veo esa expresión bastante seguido” Haru examinó el monitor, él acomodó una mano debajo de su mentón, inmerso en el cuadro.

“Eso es porque a nuestro hijo le gustó Mafuyu por más de un año, el pobre ya no lo puede disimular” Uenoyama había cubierto su rostro con sus palmas, él se había dejado caer en el suelo junto a su guitarra. Sus mejillas se habían encendido de un intenso escarlata, su mirada temblaba a causa de la frustración, su boca se había fruncido.

“¿Me vas a molestar por siempre con eso?” Aquellas palabras se humedecieron entre los bordes de sus manos, un estrepitoso latido se hizo presente bajo el audio del video. Me llevé la palma hacia el pecho, nervioso y embelesado. Amar era extraño. 

“Si” No existió vacilación entre el discurso del baterista “Incluso el día de tu matrimonio estaré ahí para molestarte” Reí, mi novio era de expresiones transparentes y llamativas. Me incliné sobre él. Cerca. Al percatarse de la proximidad entre nosotros dos, él acomodó su nuca sobre mis rodillas, mis dedos entre su flequillo, su respiración en mi piel, una vida en este momento.

“A mí me gusta mucho eso de ti” Sus orejas enrojecieron bajo mis palabras, él se aferro a mi cintura, su rostro se restregó contra mis muslos. Todo el cuerpo me calcinó en una tortuosa electricidad.

“Mientras a Mafuyu le guste no importa que me molestes” La expresión de Akihiko fue cálida y dulce, casi paternal. Haru acomodó una mano sobre el hombro de su novio, orgulloso.

“Bueno, ahora que somos populares tenemos un par de invitaciones para tocar este mes” El de cabellos largos se levantó, tomando el bajo con una resplandeciente sonrisa “Así que deberíamos empezar a ensayar” Las baquetas se habían enredado entre los dedos del rubio para comenzar a girar. La estática de la atmósfera.

“Bien” La tensión del aire “Hagámoslo” Como si la pena se pudiese esfumar entre las cuerdas de su guitarra, Uenoyama fulguró antes de tomarla, él me ofreció una mano, la tomé. Siempre la tomaría.

Un. Dos. Tres.

La música fluyó para convertirnos en given. El ritmo de la batería era armonioso y potente, las baquetas retumbaron entre las orillas de los tambores y la determinación de Akihiko. El sonido del bajo era suave y clásico, aunque el cabello de Haru se había resbalado hacia su rostro él se mantuvo tocando, subiendo la intensidad de la canción. Hacía calor dentro de aquel cuarto, cada una de las notas las sentí fluir dentro de mi sangre para atorarse en mi garganta. Canté. Mi corazón arremetió de manera violenta al haberme unido a los acordes de Uenoyama; resplandeciente, apasionado, y eléctrico, sus dedos parecían rasguear fuego, su sonrisa fue _tanto_ que olvidé lo que estaba tocando para perderme en el mismo ritmo que él. Mis palabras eran torpes, no las recuerdo muy bien, no obstante, pronunciarlas se sintió bien. Pasarón minutos, horas, bien podría haber pasado una vida manteniéndome ahí. Ellos eran geniales. Sudor y cansancio fue lo que conseguimos cuando el ensayo terminó. Los universitarios nos pidieron que los esperáramos afuera del local mientras ellos pagaban las horas extras que habíamos utilizado. La noche estaba fría, la mano de mi novio era agradable, él me llevó hacia una banca de madera cercana para poder descansar.

“Akihiko y Haru parecían entusiasmados hoy” Sus palabras acariciaron mi oreja junto a la brisa de la oscuridad “Creo que estamos mejorando en esto” Sus hombros se habían relajado, sus palmas se encontraban apoyadas en el asiento. Él estaba cerca.

“Superaron rápido no haber ganado el concurso” Mi rostro fue sostenido por mi palma, me estiré, adolorido por haber permanecido tantas horas en la misma posición “Pensé que le darían más importancia”

“Bueno” Sus ojos me encontraron en una espesa noche “Es así en el mundo de la música, tienes que recuperarte rápido para seguir intentado” Una suave y dulce expresión fue la que se dibujó entre sus facciones “Es un camino difícil, pero” La vergüenza lucía hermosa bajo las estrellas “Es lo que quiero hacer” Mis dedos se entrelazaron a los suyos. Él también había cambiado.

“Esa parte de ti” Tenía un estridente palpitar en la garganta “Realmente la amo” Pude sentir una risa nerviosa a mi lado, hormigueó. Nuestros meñiques se habían convertido en un nudo “Admiro mucho que seas así” Sus orbes se habían pintado del mismo matiz que la noche: oscuro, abismal y misterioso.

“Mafuyu” Mi nombre fue pronunciado con un toque de nostalgia. Una de invierno “Yo no quiero asustarte al decir algo precipitado” Él se revolvió el flequillo, sus parpados se cerraron, un suspiro de frustración me fue regalado “Yo no sé bien como decir esto” Mis dedos se deslizaron por su mentón, el toque fue chispeante y aterciopelado.

“Solo dilo” En esas orbes pude ver la clase de persona que yo era.

“Bien” Sonreí, esto era gracias a él “Sé que aún no estamos en último año y que quizás es muy temprano para pensar en cosas como universidad y eso” Sus piernas se removieron nerviosas en contra de la banca “Pero esto es lo que quiero hacer el resto de mi vida” Su respiración se había tornado tan rápida que la había empezado a escuchar entre el susurro de la brisa “Quiero dedicarme a la música” Las calles estaban vacías.

“Eso está bien” El verano era solitario.

“No, lo que yo estoy tratando de decir, es” Él dejó caer su nuca hacia atrás para tirarse de los cabellos “Mafuyu” Él me volvió a mirar, sus manos habían tomado con fuerza las mías “He estado enamorado de ti por casi dos años” Sentí un intenso cosquilleo entre mis mejillas, la atmósfera estaba tensa “Y si existe una persona con la que quiero pasar mucho más tiempo” Un sofocante calor “Esa eres tú” Él se mordió la boca antes de seguir “Aunque no escojas el mismo camino que yo, no quiero que salgas de mi vida” Sonreí, él tenía la mirada temblorosa y el corazón estridente.

“Uenoyama” Sus zapatos golpearon de manera reiterada el pavimento, él inspiró valor antes de exhalar aquellos pensamientos.

“Yo ya no sé cómo vivir sin ti” Acuné su rostro entre mis palmas; lento y suave “No quiero hacerlo” Con mis yemas delineé cada una de sus facciones hasta llegar a sus labios “Te has convertido en mi inspiración para seguir tocando” Hice presión en ellos “Amar tanto es aterrador” Silenciándolo.

“Hey” Mis dedos se deslizaron entre los bordes de su cuello “Lo estás pensando demasiado” Sus palabras se habían atorado en su garganta para que quejidos inteligibles fuesen lo que él delirara. Él era una desastre “Empecemos por algo pequeño” Yo estaba cerca, me había inclinado sobre él.

“¿Algo pequeño?” Él acomodó su mano sobre la mía, una pulsera de cuero era lo que sobresalía de su muñeca. Eran dos.

“Si” Su respiración estaba acariciando mis pestañas “¿Qué quieres hacer en las vacaciones de verano? Nos quedan pocas semanas de clase” Él se relajó entre mis brazos. A veces Uenoyama era un hombre intrépido y apasionado.

“No lo sé” Otras veces Uenoyama era inseguro y temeroso “¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer tú?” No obstante, para esos momentos de incertidumbre él me tenía a mí. Yo era su pilar.

“Quiero buscar un trabajo” Y él era el mío “Quiero ahorrar lo suficiente para comprar una guitarra” Él se rascó el cuello, ansioso. Una tonta y descuidada sonrisa fue compartida bajo el manto de la noche. Chispeante. Lo sabíamos. Ya lo sabíamos los dos.

“No tengo problema en prestarte la mía” Nosotros éramos parte de la misma canción.

“Aún así” Su palma se había deslizado hacia mi cintura “Quiero tener una” Con sus dedos él elevó mi mentón. Pude saborear su respiración en la tensión del aire. Me incliné sobre él.

“Mafuyu Sato” Mi corazón se hundió en las profundidades de sus ojos “Tú no tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo” Sus yemas se deslizaron por los bordes de mis mejillas, pude escuchar a mi corazón en cada uno de sus tactos. Acalorado y ansioso “¿No es así?” Solo lo besé.

Los labios de Uenoyama eran diferentes cada vez que los probaba. Eran suaves, cálidos y sofocantes. Eran del sabor de la adicción y el peligro, tenían la textura del invierno y las promesas, tenían la suavidad de un primer amor y la dulzura de ser correspondido. Entre nuestros labios la canción más bonita que jamás había sido pronunciada fue compuesta. Me dejé llevar por él. Sus manos eran grandes y protectoras, su pecho estaba resonando con tanta intensidad como el mío, lo sentí sonreír en contra de mi boca para profundizar aún más. Si, en los labios de Uenoyama el mundo solo se desvanecía. Me llenaban de ansiedad y de deseo, me condenaban en la satisfacción, moría entre ellos, para revivir por las caricias de él. Nos separamos, mis manos se deslizaron hacia sus rodillas, la mirada que él me entregó fue una cargada de afecto y de amor.

Ritsuka Uenoyama tenía los ojos más bonitos del mundo.

“Podemos buscar un trabajo juntos, Mafuyu” Y si los ojos eran la ventana del alma.

“Eso me gustaría” Ritsuka Uenoyama tenía el alma más hermosa que podría conocer.

“Si tú quieres” Su rostro se había teñido de escarlata, él carcajeó, nervioso y tiritón “También podrías quedarte a dormir un par de días en mi casa” Antes de que pudiese responder, un carraspeo nos interrumpió. Mi cuerpo trepido en un escalofrió.

“Así que ya le pusiste las garras encima” La sonrisa de Akihiko reflejaba burla y altanería “Ya lo sospechaba” Mi novio se golpeó el rostro, apenado.

“No lo he hecho” Era inútil el negar. El bajista negó con la cabeza, paciente y sereno.

“Ya debemos irnos” Antes de que nuestras manos se entrelazaran, Haru me tomó de los hombros, llevándome hasta su lado “Esta noche debo tomar prestado a Mafuyu” El rubio y el de cabellos negros intercambiaron una mirada perpleja. La mandíbula del más alto se deformó con molestia, él cruzó sus brazos debajo de su pecho, chasqueando la lengua.

“¿Ahora me reemplazas con un niño?” La noche tenía sabor a celos y terquedad “Pues yo y Uenoyama también tendremos una cita” El nombrado no se dejó abrazar por el baterista. Mi novio había tensado el ceño ante la persistencia del más alto. Infantiles.

“No seas asqueroso” Él volteó su cara, colérico “¿Quién querría ir a una cita contigo?” Antes de que Akihiko se pudiese defender “Haru prefirió ir a una con Mafuyu” El orgullo lo venció. El de ojos verdes se frotó la frente, frustrado. Una risa forzada fue lo que escapó de su garganta.

“Has aprendido bien, hijo” Ambos siguieron con aquella ridícula discusión hacia la motocicleta del más alto.

“¿Me puedes acompañar a tomar algo?” Me limité a asentir, siguiendo al de cabellos largos.

Las calles se encontraban repletas de risas y conversaciones casuales, la brisa era agradable, la oscuridad había sido opacada por las brillantes luces de los diferentes locales, ingresamos a un café. Un amargo aroma embriagó mis pulmones al adentrarnos en el lugar; mesas y sillas de madera, música de moda, paredes con pinturas artesanales, y tapices de terciopelo. El más alto me pidió que lo esperara en una mesa mientras él compraba las bebidas. El sonido de los teclados y los quejidos de los oficinistas eran lo que se sobreponía a la pegajosa melodía de la radio. Suspiré, mirando aquel brazalete en mi muñeca. Quería verlo. Las personas caminaban con prisa y descuido del otro lado del ventanal. Quería verlo mucho más.

“Lamento la demora” Una pequeña taza con crema me fue entregada, el bajista tomó asiento al frente mío con un gran vaso de papel entre las manos. El vapor era agradable “Había mucha gente en la fila” La tensión también.

“No te preocupes” El café estaba dulce y me había dejado con una chispeante sensación de éxito.

“Akihiko y Uenoyama parecen llevarse mejor estos días” Una sonrisa se había dibujado entre el espacio de sus labios y el vaso de papel “Los dos parecen más motivados” Aunque la noche era cálida, mis manos se mantuvieron aferradas a la orilla de mi taza. Acalorado.

“Nunca los he visto desanimados” Él se acomodó un largo y lacio mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Melancolía.

“Lo han estado” La saboreé entre el humo de mi café y los quejidos de los oficinistas “Mafuyu” Él dejó de lado su bebida, sus palmas se mantuvieron estáticas sobre la mesa, cerca de las mías “Sé que tú y Uenoyama están muy enamorados” Mis piernas se movieron ansiosas debajo de la mesa. Tenía una asfixiante presión en el pecho “Pero quiero que en estos momentos no pienses en él” La seriedad entre sus palabras fue impropia y extraña. Mal presentimiento.

“No creo estar entendiendo bien” Él dejó caer su frente sobre la punta de sus dedos, él suspiro, buscando las palabras correctas, no obstante.

“Mafuyu” Éstas no existían “Nos ofrecieron hacer un debut como given” El aliento se me fue para que el rostro se me enfriara, una sonrisa fue mi respuesta, sin embargo “Los otros miembros de la banda aún no lo saben” Él se mantuvo serio y estoico del otro lado de la mesa.

“¿Por qué no se los has dicho?” Me encogí al sentir el roce de sus manos en contra de las mías, la música se sintió pesada al igual que el aire.

“Antes de que tú estuvieras en la banda, nosotros ya lo teníamos acordado” Los ojos del más alto no vacilaron al buscar los míos bajo la luz del escenario “Si algún día aparecía la oportunidad, nosotros debutaríamos” Afligidos, cálidos y dulces “Akihiko está estudiando música, él la ama desde siempre” Confusión.

“Yo no” La confusión no tuvo espacio para ser hilada.

“Aunque yo estoy terminando mi post grado esto es lo que me apasiona” Mi cabeza palpito con una punzante impresión “Desde que conozco a Uenoyama él habla acerca de convertirse en un famoso guitarrista” Las cejas de Haru se relajaron mientras su agarre se tornaba íntimo y gentil “Todos nosotros hemos elegido la música porque es lo que nos entusiasma” Tuve un doloroso nudo en medio del estómago, no lo quería pensar.

“¿Estás diciendo que yo no puedo tener eso?” No obstante, lo pensaba “¿Qué no tengo esa pasión?” Sí, me atormentaba una y otras vez. El aire se me fue al igual que los latidos.

“No” Sus manos acariciaron mis dedos “Estoy diciendo que aún no lo has elegido” Aunque sus frases fueron pronunciadas con delicadeza y lentitud, no pude escuchar la estruendosa canción transmitida en el local “Si vas a debutar siendo given, quiero que lo elijas tú” Mi vida volvió a cobrar sentido cuando sus colores se fundieron en mi piel. Tenía un resuello caliente.

“Lo dices por cómo me uní a la banda, ¿No es así?” El más alto rio nervioso, el vapor de su vaso se había esfumado al igual que la tensión dentro de la conversación.

“Tú empezaste a tocar con nosotros porque Uenoyama te lo pidió” Su tacto fue agradable y maternal “Quiero que tú tomes la decisión acerca de tu futuro, si quieres debutar con nosotros seremos imparables como given” Sus palabras fueron el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros “Sino es lo que quieres, ha sido un honor presentar juntos” No obstante, esta vez mis piernas si eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para soportarlo.

“Eres un buen amigo” Él carcajeó, apenado, el verano se pintó entre sus mejillas mientras el agarre sobre la mesa fue desechó.

“Eres joven y mereces sentir que tienes el control” Una triste sonrisa fue mi respuesta.

Eran pocas las veces que me había sentido en control. Nacido enfermo, escrito en una tragedia, amado en el dolor, rechazado entre burlas, perdonado en la ansiedad. No había elegido enamorarme de un hombre, no había escogido ser el centro de mofas, que hirieran a quien amaba por mi culpa era algo que escapaba de mi control, que cortaran las cuerdas de mi guitarra no era una elección. Y era verdad. Realmente lo era. Yo no tenía el control del invierno, no obstante, habían algunas decisiones de las que si estaba a cargo. Arriesgarme, volver a amar, caer, levantarme, hacer nuevos amigos, recuperar a los más viejos y perdonar. Sí, había sido mi decisión perdonarme luego de haberme resentido tanto tiempo. Volví a mirar a Haru dentro de aquel café, podía saborear la estática entre nosotros dos, eléctrica y chispeante.

“Tienes dos semanas para darme tu respuesta, nos les diré nada hasta que tú lo quieras” El rostro del más alto se relajó al leer mi expresión “No quiero que te sientas presionado por nadie para tomar esta decisión” Me encogí de hombros. Yo era un lio y me había convertido en caos, no obstante, por primera me sentía en control dentro de la locura.

“Gracias” Me miré en el reflejo del ventanal “Realmente eres un buen amigo” Me miré a los ojos, abriendo la ventana de mi alma.

“No es nada” Dentro de esa imagen supe exactamente que clase de persona era Mafuyu Sato.

Lo único que quería hacer era mirar mucho más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenos mis lectores estoy en la obligación de contarles que quedan dos capítulos. Yo llevó escribiendo fics más o menos enserio unos cinco años, y nunca jamás había escrito una pareja tan solida y goals como esta, así que me enorgullecen mucho.  
De verdad aprecio como no tienen idea que la hayan apoyado tan lejos.  
Y bueno, si me tienen fe de vida la siguiente semana traere capítulo. Y no cualquier capítulo sino la presentación de la banda de Yuki o como una preciosa lectora los llamó, el trio de toxicos XD.  
Muchas gracias por haber leido.  
Espero que haya sido de su agrado.


	19. Capítulo 18.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores!  
Uy, que raro estoy actualizando cuando aún hay luz de día y la traje una semana tarde, porque cuando una historia esta por terminar me vuelvo muy perfeccionista, pero los spoilers del manga me dieron vida y acá me tienen.  
Este capítulo lo narra uenoyama.  
Espero que sea de su agrado.  
Mil gracias a quien lee.

_Soñar despierto era mirar a Mafuyu Sato._

El invierno había sido tan frío que pensé que mi cuerpo se congelaría al escuchar sus lágrimas del otro lado de la cama. La nostalgia había sido tan despiadada que perjuré que mi amor se perdería como polvo entre delirios y fantasías de estrellas. Sonreí, hubieron tantas cosas que ya ni siquiera puedo recordar. Cada vez que miro a mi novio los fragmentos a su lado regresan en un luminoso y cegador instante. No puedo creer la suerte que tengo. Tenía la cara ardiendo y el cabello desarreglado al frente de un espejo, mis manos estaban temblando sobre mi chaqueta mientras trataba de terminar de vestirme. Acaricié la pulsera sobre mi muñeca. Suspiré, tomando la botella de perfume, estaba seguro de que ni siquiera una eternidad sería suficiente para poder pasar a su lado. Mi corazón se había hundido en una sofocante taquicardia. Mi mundo era tan pequeño que me cabía entre las palmas de las manos, a veces lo guardaba dentro de mi bolsillo, otras veces él eclipsaba cada pieza de mi alma.

“Ritsuka tu novio está esperándote afuera” La voz de mi hermana heló cada uno de mis nervios, me miré en el reflejo por una última vez, sabiendo que tenía esa clase de cara. Sonreí, dicen que quien se enamora primero pierde.

“Voy” No obstante, para mí quien nunca dejase de amar sería el ganador.

Era una mañana cualquiera. Una de verano. Los rayos del sol golpeaban con crueldad las calles de la ciudad. Al frente de mi casa el dueño de mis suspiros me estaba esperando. Él me extendió una mano, el estómago se me llenó de cosquillas al recibirla. Quería atesorar esta clase de sensación por siempre, no obstante, como el _siempre_ no existía, por el momento lo guardaría en esa bonita mirada.

“¿Por qué estas acá?” Habíamos empezado a caminar hacia el paradero, habían pocas personas transitando a nuestro alrededor “Yo te iba a pasar a buscar” Pronto nuestro agarre se convirtió en un abrazo. Su cuerpo comenzaba donde terminaba mi cordura.

“Siempre me pasas a buscar tú” Una tímida y sutil capa de vergüenza se dibujó entre sus mejillas, él se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Lindo “También quiero hacer cosas por ti” Mi palma ascendió desde su cintura hacia sus hombros, él era suave y reconfortante, él tembló con aquel tacto. Codicia.

“Pasar el día contigo es más que suficiente” Me rasqué la mejilla, nervioso, tenía la lengua enredada en emociones demasiado complicadas para un primer amor “Mafuyu” El nombrado me miró con un par de curiosos y grandes ojos.

“¿Si?” Era vulnerable ante él. Ni siquiera me podía sostener.

“¿Has estado buscando trabajo?” Mis pensamientos terminaron antes de comenzar, reí, ansioso “Yo, digo” Amar era hermoso y destructivo “Si, trabajo” Había trazado una cruz sobre mi corazón y le había dado un mapa. Ahora que él lo había encontrado.

“No, pensaba buscar algo cuando llegaran las vacaciones” Ambicionaba que él me diera uno igual. ¿Qué tan cerca podía ir? “Pensé que te lo había dicho” ¿Qué tan lejos tendría que estar? Mi mente se había convertido en un desastre de magnitud excepcional. Me acaricié la frente, parecía tener fiebre por culpa del verano, las risas de las personas a nuestro alrededor eran lejanas y el tránsito calmado.

“Sí me lo dijiste” Me froté el entrecejo de manera frustrada y repetitiva “Yo solo” Quería encontrar las palabras correctas para dárselas a él, sin embargo, no las tenía. Nunca las tenía. Mi mandíbula se tensó, mis cejas se arquearon con rigidez. Su mano se acomodó sobre mi espalda, acariciándola con lentitud y cuidado.

“Lo que sea que te esté preocupando puedes decírmelo” Toda la rabia se evaporó, ¿No era sencillo para él? Tensaba mis cuerdas solo para que él pudiese jugar con las notas de mi alma, me dejaba hecho un caos para que yo no pudiese ser otra cosa más que una catástrofe.

“Es que” No quería atosigarlo “Últimamente hemos estado pasando menos tiempo juntos” No pretendía ser egoísta, codicioso ni exigente, sin embargo, era todo lo anterior. Mi atención se enfocó en la suciedad de las calles y las tiendas de conveniencia. Yo era peligrosamente adicto a este amor.

“¿Lo dices por los exámenes?” Y aunque fuese sumamente presuntuoso y denigrante anhelarlo, yo deseaba que él se sintiese de la misma manera. Negué con la cabeza, ya habíamos llegado hacia el paradero, no había nadie más a nuestro alrededor. El asiento estaba quebrado y oxidado.

“Lo digo por después de clases” Me acaricié la nuca, angustiado, aunque no quería sostener una mirada con él y mostrarle aquel lado tan patético, separarla no era una opción “Estas semanas te has estado yendo sin mí” Sus hombros se relajaron, él se acercó, su aroma fue embriagador, mis brazos lo rodearon.

“Yo estoy tratando de hacer algo” La ambigüedad de su respuesta fue fastidiosa y me puso ansioso. Sus manos se deslizaron entre cada inseguridad para acunarla.

“¿Es algo que no me puedes contar?” Él sacudió de manera ligera y delicada la cabeza, él estiró una de sus palmas para acariciar mi rostro. Eléctrico y chispeante. La atmósfera pendía de una dulce tensión.

“Es algo que te contare” Yo encajaba entre las piezas de su cuerpo “Pero no ahora” Sus facciones se habían cubierto de zozobra y nervios “Aún no estoy seguro, por eso prefiero no hablarlo” Cerré los ojos, resignado. Podía sentir la velocidad de mis latidos en cada movimiento con él.

“Lo entiendo” Y lo hacía, sin embargo, eso no significaba que me gustara.

Mafuyu se había vuelto un chico independiente y seguro, él ya no solo era capaz de pararse sobre sus propios pies y confrontar sus problemas, sino que me había empezado a proteger, y aunque yo estaba completamente enamorado y orgulloso de aquel cambio. Quería cuidarlo y hacerlo sentir seguro entre mis brazos. Deseaba convertirme en alguien digno para él. El autobús llegó a la estación. Habían pocas personas dentro del vehículo, el más bajo apoyó su espalda en contra de una ventana, me aferré a una barandilla, el movimiento era tranquilo y vibrante. Él me miró, con unos ojos repletos de expectación, antes de bajar la cabeza con decepción, sus manos se aferraron a las orillas de mi chaqueta, él me acercó.

“¿Te sientes mal?” Sus mejillas se habían teñido de escarlata. Mi palma se detuvo en el aire, dudosa, para regresar a mí.

“Tú” El se mordió el labio, conteniendo las palabras antes de continuar “¿No me vas a abrazar?” Mis piernas se enredaron ante aquella pregunta, me tropecé con uno de los soportes del bus, mi corazón fue golpeado por un rayo, mi cara se había bañado de un infernal calor.

“¿Qué?” Parpadeé, completamente aturdido.

“Siempre que vamos en autobús tú me abrazas” Me cubrí el rostro con una palma, tratando de disimular la estúpida cara de felicidad que había esbozado “Y ahora me siento raro sino lo haces” Aunque el vehículo se encontraba vacío y era espacioso yo me acerqué a él. Mis brazos lo acorralaron, su cabeza se dejó caer sobre mi pecho. Agradable.

“¿Mejor?” Sus manos rodearon con fuerza mi espalda.

“Mejor” Sonreí. A veces este chico de palabras audaces e imprudentes “Uenoyama” También era delicado y frágil. Tan pequeño que me cabía en el corazón.

“¿Sí?” Él no se separó de aquel agarre, podía sentir su respiración sobre los bordes de mi cuello, sus cabellos se habían acomodado debajo de mi mentón. Cosquilleó.

“Sé que fue mi idea venir al recital de Yuki” Un agridulce sabor fue el que se anudó en mi garganta. Escuchar aquel nombre aún me revolvía el estómago en nauseas “Pero si te sientes incómodo o te aburres nos podemos ir” Ese par de ojos me miraron. Hipnótico. Intoxicante. Adictivo. Retiré su flequillo para poder depositar un beso sobre su frente. Inocente y suave.

“Si he venido acá contigo es porque lo quiero hacer” Aquel guitarrista nunca me terminaría de agradar, sin embargo, era yo quien tenía a Mafuyu entre sus brazos “Esta es nuestra cita” Era mi mano la que él había sostenido de invierno a verano. Era yo quien había cambiado sus cuerdas.

“Para la siguiente cita podemos ir al acuario, escuché que Haru y Akihiko fueron el fin de semana pasado” Una mueca de desagrado se trazó sobre mi mandíbula al recordar la boba risa de enamorado del bajista cuando compró los boletos. Escalofriante.

“Ellos parecen estarse llevando mejor” Chasqueé la lengua con el ceño tenso al conmemorar el último ensayo, mi piel se erizó al haber sido testigo de un beso intenso entre ellos dos. Asqueroso “Parecen más empalagosos” Me abracé a mí mismo, deseando borrar esa memoria “Deberían moderarse” Mafuyu rio ante la clase de transparente y sincera expresión que había dibujado.

“Están así porque se están mudando juntos de manera oficial” La incertidumbre fue lo único que pude expresar “¿No lo sabes?” Él sacó su celular de su bolsillo, enseñándome una conversación entre el bajista y él “Haru me lo contó en la mañana, dijo que Akihiko te lo diría a ti” Presioné mi frente con paciencia, podía sentir una gruesa vena palpitar entre mis yemas y mis orejas.

“Lo único que él me ha mandado son capturas del vídeo de given para molestarme” Sentí una insoportable vergüenza ante la carcajada de mi novio. El baterista sabía como ponerme en ridículo aunque no estuviese en escena. Narcisista. Altanero. Mal amigo. Me mordí la boca. Vivir juntos “Así que se están mudando” Mafuyu asintió. Tenía miedo de transgredir límites y construir fantasías en el aire, no debía. No lo diría. Él se asustaría. No. No. ¡No! ¡Ni siquiera lo pensaría!

“En un par de años nosotros también podemos ver algún departamento” Sin embargo, él ya lo había pensado y dicho. Él siempre era así “Incluso podríamos tener un perro” No tuve oportunidad.

“Eso me gustaría mucho” Aunque ni siquiera me había tratado de resistir para empezar.

“También deberíamos tener muchos libreros para que tus discos y tus enciclopedias no estén regadas como en tu cuarto” Elevé una de mis cejas, indignado, aunque quise separarme de su cuerpo, no pude soltarlo. Amarlo se sentía tan bien. Aun estando molesto él me hacía feliz.

“¿Estas insinuando que soy desordenado?” El más bajo frunció los labios antes de sonreír.

“Lo hago” El aire se sintió caliente a través de la ventana del autobús, los murmullos de los demás pasajeros fueron tenues y lejanos, las vibraciones a mis pies tranquilas “También te puedo enseñar a cocinar” Tiré de su mejilla con suavidad, silenciándolo.

“¿Disfrutas de avergonzarme?” Él enredo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, él se paró en la punta de sus pies, su nariz estaba rozando la mía, mis palmas lo sostenían con fuerza.

“Un poco” Su respiración estaba tan cerca que se había deslizado entre la comisura de mis labios para emborrachar cada uno de mis pensamientos. Elevé su mentón, robándole un pequeño e inocente beso, los labios de Mafuyu fueron placenteros y dulces entre los míos. Reí al separarme, sus facciones se habían encendido, sus ojos estaban trepidando nerviosos, él se cubrió la boca. Satisfacción.

“Que curioso” El viaje finalizó “Yo también disfruto de avergonzarte” Con una torpeza compartida nos bajamos del autobús para encaminarnos hacia el evento.

El local era espacioso y agradable, una banda se encontraba sobre el escenario tocando una estruendosa canción, las luces estaban bajas, los reflectores eran potentes, diferentes grupos de personas con instrumentos musicales se encontraban repartidas en el sector con vasos de papel entre las manos y cajas con bocadillos sobre las mesas. El sonido era estridente y sofocante. Hacía calor dentro de aquel lugar, el escenario era alto y de madera. A lo lejos, en medio de la multitud, la silueta de la nieve se hizo presente. _En realidad, siempre me había dado cuenta, aunque no lo pudiese ver, ese tipo siempre estaba acá._ Suspiré, dejando que la ansiedad se deslizará entre la frialdad de mis venas. Tenía el corazón angustiado y temeroso. Yuki Yoshida nunca se parecía ir. Negué con la cabeza, viendo a la banda acercarse, ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Mafuyu no me comparaba con él, entonces…

¿Por qué yo si lo hacía?

“Si viniste” Hiiragi abrazó de manera empalagosa al más bajo, una genuina expresión de alivio se había transcrito a su voz “Pensé que no llegarías” Mi novio respondió aquel agarre con ternura y cariño.

“Te hubieras puesto a llorar si te plantaba” Las cejas del de cabello teñido se tensaron, un chasquido de lengua fue pronunciado antes de que él tirara de las mejillas del castaño. Enfadado y orgulloso.

“No te creas tan especial” Me abracé a mí mismo. La atmósfera era extraña “No te necesitaba acá tanto” Mafuyu cerró los ojos con cansancio antes de acariciar los cabellos del contrario.

“Si, si, eres un chico grande” Era extraño verlo al cuidado de alguien más cuando él solía portarse como un niño. Suspiré, era lindo. Cada cosa de él lo era.

“Nosotros somos la siguiente banda en tocar” Fue Yuki quien tomó la palabra, mi garganta fue un nudo y mis rodillas fueron frágiles “Esperábamos que llegaran a tiempo” Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la espalda de mi pareja con afecto. Me mordí la boca, la sangre me estaba hirviendo. Pero no “Conociéndote te ibas a perder sino te encontrábamos” El castaño se cruzó los brazos sobre el vientre. No lo pensaría ni lo diría. Dolería.

“Lo dice quien no sabe llegar ni a la estación de buses” Él se veía feliz y eso era suficiente.

“Yuki, no terminamos de mover los instrumentos” Hubo un leve regaño enlazado a las palabras de Shizusumi, al de cabellos negros le fue difícil sostener una mirada con alguno de nosotros dos. Culpa “Debemos regresar para arreglarlos” Nunca había escuchado la historia completa entre esos cuatro ni había tenido una relación así de profunda y larga como para comprender. 

“Bien” Sin embargo, Mafuyu se veía tan empeñado en recuperar y atesorar aquella amistad, ¿Qué derecho yo tenía a interponerme entre ellos? No. Ni siquiera era de mi incumbencia aquella situación “Cielos Shizu, eres un dolor de cabeza hasta el día de la presentación” No podía evitar sentirme inseguro cuando se trataba de Yuki Yoshida, él había sido su primer amor, él había sido la causa de tantas lágrimas, y yo lo odiaba. Si. Él me desagradaba hasta calar los huesos, no obstante.

“Mafuyu, tú también deberías ir” Yo confiaba en él. Y porque lo amaba no sería quien le cortaría las alas “De seguro tienen muchas cosas que arreglar” Él era la razón por la que yo había volado tan alto y lejos.

“Uenoyama” Yo quería ser un buen soporte y pilar. 

El castaño me miró aturdido a causa de mis palabras, asentí, dejando que él se fuese con el rubio y Shizusumi tras bastidores. Una dolorosa opresión nació dentro de mi pecho al vislumbrar la gentil y dulce expresión que él más alto tenía grabada. Yuki Yoshida seguía enamorado de Mafuyu Sato, sin embargo, la mirada que mi novio le dirigía no era la misma que él me regalaba a mí. No. Él no lo contemplaba con esos lindos ojos repletos de amor. Contuve una respiración. Con esa cara que me decía que estaba tan enamorado. Estaba bien sentirse inseguro e intranquilo ante la presencia de aquel hombre, después de todo él era importante para mi pareja. Mi error sería olvidar que yo también lo era. Y el castaño se encargaba de recordármelo a diario.

“Uenoyama” Hiiragi se había quedado a mi lado, él tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, a pesar del escandaloso solo de la guitarra, su voz fue la que resonó bajo los reflectores “Yo te quería agradecer por venir” Él se mordió los labios, ansioso, sus manos estaban colgando intranquilas entre la nada “No, yo te quería agradecer en general” El aire estaba sofocante, el aroma a fritura y bebidas era potente.

“¿Por qué?” Un par de felinos y afilados ojos se posaron sobre los míos. Tensión.

“Yo no entendí el peso de mis acciones hasta que perdí a Mafuyu” Esta tarde el amarillo era el color de la culpa “Pensé que si lo seguía presionando o continuaba menospreciando sus emociones, eventualmente regresaríamos a la normalidad” No pude enfadarme ante tan miserable expresión, había una triste capa de vergüenza sobre su cara. Arrepentimiento “Tú estuviste ahí para él cuando yo debí haberlo cuidado” Los instantes eran lentos “Gracias” Y las caídas eran rápidas.

“No hice mucho en realidad” Sonreí, recordando cada uno de nuestros encuentros “Él es una persona fuerte” Sin embargo, él se había quebrado tantas veces entre mis brazos que habíamos dejado de contar.

“Él puede parecer de esa manera, pero en el fondo es bastante frágil” Cuando Yuki le rompió el corazón fui yo quien se agachó para recoger sus pedazos, no obstante, sin importar las veces que buscáramos “Es malo expresándose y se tiende a guardar todo para sí mismo” Solo habíamos recolectado novecientos noventa y nueve fragmentos “Contigo él se ve mucho más relajado y expuesto” Pero aunque una pieza estuviese perdida para siempre.

“Lo sé” Yo atesoraría todas las demás en mi eternidad. Me llevé la mano hacia el pecho, tranquilo.

“No estoy acostumbrado a verlo siendo tan empalagoso y cariñoso con alguien más” Su ceño se había fruncido al igual que sus labios “Para ser sincero es algo asqueroso de ver” Reí, entendiendo porque para el castaño estas personas eran tan importantes “Pero eres un buen novio, Uenoyama” Él me extendió una mano, sus pómulos se encontraban teñidos de rosa, la incomodidad se había esfumado en un parpadeo “Así que llevémonos bien” No pude evitar carcajear ante la clase de imagen y situación que estamos escribiendo. Él más bajo chasqueó la lengua.

“¿Qué se supone que es esto?” El presentador era quien estaba hablando sobre el escenario. La banda había hecho una reverencia.

“Eres el novio de mi mejor amigo, deberías esforzarte más para conseguir mi aprobación” Me abaniqué el rostro antes de apretarle la mano y cerrar nuestro trato “Tú y tus amigos son los delincuentes” Sería un desperdicio que un segundo de dolor borrarse décadas de amistad.

“Itaya cree que el delincuente eres tú” Él pareció aún más molesto ante mis palabras. Él era fácil de fastidiar.

“¡Hiiragi!, ¿Qué haces tonteando por acá todavía?” Shizusumi dejó que un suspiró escapara al haber regresado “Somos los siguientes” Mi novio le extendió un vaso de agua al de ojos amarillos. Yuki aún se encontraba detrás de él. _Ese tipo siempre estaba acá._

“Buena suerte” Fue lo que les musito el castaño antes de que los tres se subiesen al escenario.

Los gritos de la multitud no se hicieron de esperar cuando las luces volvieron a bajar, la agitada voz del presentador les dio paso antes de que se elevara el telón. Un brillante y sofocante reflector se posó sobre ellos tres, la sonrisa de Hiiragi fue felina e infantil, los ojos de la nieve se encontraban clavados sobre mi novio, la mano del castaño se había aferrado a mi espalda, mi palma sobre su cintura. Con un guiño de ojo él empezó a tocar. La sensación fue sofocante y electrizante. Aquella era una dolorosa canción de amor. La voz de Yuki Yoshida era desgarradora y conmovedora, las letras eran dulces y crueles, sus acordes perfectos y su sintonía complementaría. Me erizó la piel. Se me comprimió el alma en una agridulce tensión, la multitud enloqueció.

Escuchar de los propios labios del guitarrista sus sentimientos hacia mi pareja fue despiadado y me tiñó el alma con celos, sin embargo, también me hizo dejar de odiarlo para comprender. La actitud que había tenido este chico fue guiada por la misma desesperación con la que le estaba cantando a quien había perdido. Yuki Yoshida amaba a Mafuyu Sato y eso estaba bien, no tenía que compararme con él ni sentirme menos, no tenía porque caer en la inseguridad o en la codicia, todo lo que necesitaba estaba entre mis brazos. Sonreí, relajándome el resto de la canción, ellos eran talentosos y él había sido un digno rival. La mirada que el castaño le dirigió fue una repleta de melancolía y ternura. No era amor. No, era amistad. Con el más bajo balanceándose en contra de mi pecho nos perdimos el resto de la letra.

_Soñar despierto era mirar a Mafuyu Sato._

“Ellos son bastante buenos” Fue lo que musite, con una reverencia bajo los enardecidos gritos de la multitud ellos se bajaron del escenario “La voz de Yuki es potente” Una cuarta banda subió siendo recibida por una horda de acalorados aplausos.

“¿Estás diciendo que él es mejor vocalista que yo?” Una suave y calmada melodía había empezado a resonar en aquel local. Él se dio vueltas, mis manos seguían sobre su cintura. Eléctrico.

“¿Estas celoso?” Sus palmas se acomodaron sobre mis hombros.

“Lo estoy” Ambos nos habíamos comenzado a mecer debajo de la música, fue un tacto delicado y suave, nos derretimos en el “Quiero que pienses que soy genial” Mafuyu Sato era tan lindo que ni siquiera me había dado una oportunidad para resistirme.

“Yo ya pienso que eres genial” Él estaba tan cerca bajo el lento toque de los acordes y las caricias de la luz que sentí cada palpitar en el roce de su piel “Mafuyu” Nunca sabía cuales eran las palabras correctas para entregarle, a veces parecíamos estar en el mismo lugar “Yo” Otras veces a kilómetros “Sé que no puedo prometerte un para siempre” Esa tarde ambos tuvimos el corazón en la misma estación. La correcta “Porque no puedo saber qué pasara en el futuro” Su nariz estaba acariciando la punta de la mía, sus ojos me habían robado la vida, los reflectores estaban bajos y su respiración nerviosa.

“Lo sé” Sus dedos acariciaron los bordes de mi cuello, la tensión era aterciopelada en aquella fina melodía “Yo tampoco te lo puedo prometer” Sus pestañas aletearon, removí un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, dejándolo expuesto.

“No sé ni entiendo las cosas relacionadas al amor” Aquel baile era el primero de nosotros dos “Pero sin importar el tiempo que pase o las peleas que tengamos, puedo estar seguro de una cosa” Él se encogió de hombros, sus mejillas estaban tan ruborizadas como las mías, mis manos estaban cosquilleando al sostener su cintura.

“¿Puedo saber qué es?” El ambiente solo se perdió para que ese segundo durase una eternidad.

“Sin importar el tiempo que pase cada día te amare un poco más” A pesar de tener el rostro rojo y ansioso, él no me dejó de mirar “Y aunque el tiempo nos separe o tengamos alguna pelea, yo siempre te encontrare y te traeré de regreso, Mafuyu” Él apoyó su cuerpo en contra del mío, estaba tan cerca que había dejado de sentir mis latidos para percibir los de él.

“¿Puedes prometer algo así?” Nuestras respiraciones se mezclaron en una delicada tensión “¿Estás seguro de eso?” Deliciosa.

“Puedo hacerlo” Mis dedos se deslizaron bajo su mentón “Estoy seguro de ello” Sellé aquella promesa con un beso.

Las manos de Mafuyu se deslizaron con finura entre mis cabellos, las mías se aferraron con fuerza a su espalda, sus labios se movieron de manera tímida y apenada en contra de los míos, pude sentir a mi corazón gritándole lo mucho que lo amaba mientras saboreaba su esencia. Cálido, dulce y reconfortante. Me acerqué más a él. Los movimientos aumentaron de intensidad, su boca era irresistible y viciosa, la sangre me fue recorrida por una embriagadora e intoxicante sensación, mi mente se nubló de aquel exquisito sabor. El aire pereció entre nosotros dos y aquella canción de amor. Venenoso. Seductor y letal, ¿Cuánto tiempo nos estuvimos besando? Ni siquiera lo supe, lo único que comprendí fue que la banda ya se había retirado del escenario y nuestros labios se encontraban adoloridos e hinchados. Reímos, antes de disfrutar el resto del espectáculo.

Cuando el local comenzó a quedar vacío, con cajas de pollo frío sobre la mesa y vasos con restos de bebida y cerveza, los cinco salimos del evento. Hiiragi al haber alegado encontrarse hambriento arrastró a mi novio y a Shizusumi hacia una tienda de conveniencia. La atmósfera entre Yuki y yo fue extraña y desagradable. Tensa. Los dos los estábamos esperando sentados en una banca frente al local. La noche era cálida, los bocinazos de los autos eran estridentes y abundantes, la guitarra del más alto se encontraba acomodada en contra de su espalda, él me miró, nervioso y disgustado, él cerró los ojos, dejando que sus manos reposaran sobre sus piernas y su espalda en el respaldo de metal. Me rasqué el cuello. Nuestra guerra había sido fría y despiadada.

“Tu canción fue conmovedora” Fui yo quien rompió la rigidez entre nosotros “De hecho me sorprendió que pudieras tocar así” El más alto me miró confundido antes de relajar sus facciones. El rio, con tristeza y nostalgia. El aire tenía un sabor agridulce y añejo.

“Esa canción fue la razón por la que no le dije a Mafuyu que estaba en una banda” Él estaba encorvado en aquella banca, sus rodillas se encontraban cerca de su pecho al ser demasiado alto “Pensé que sería una buena sorpresa” Yuki Yoshida era un hombre imponente y altanero. Esa noche él fue pequeño y vulnerable al frente mío.

“Fue una buena sorpresa” Aunque aquel chico no me terminaba de agradar, no había más que dolor en una guerra “Él se vio muy feliz al escucharla” Y si el castaño iba a ser la consecuencia no correría ningún riesgo. Porque lo amaba esperaba que él fuese feliz. Deseaba ser parte de esa felicidad.

“Gracias” Yo ya había aceptado que este hombre también lo era. Sus manos juguetearon sobre su regazo, él se rascó la mejilla, cerca de las perforaciones “¿Sabes? He estado enamorado de Mafuyu desde siempre” Él dejó a su cuello colgar encima del borde del banco, sus ojos se cerraron bajo el estrellado y oscuro cielo de la eternidad “Pensé que mantenerlo como amigo sería suficiente por ahora” Su respiración fue lenta e intensa “Me equivoque” Él se cubrió la cara con el antebrazo. Frágil.

“Yo” No supe que decir.

“Subestimé los sentimientos de él por ti y acabé comportándome como un verdadero idiota” Su voz se escuchó tiritona y descorazonada “¿No es así?” Reí con amargura, recordando cada confrontación entre nosotros tres.

“Lo hiciste, te portaste como un idiota” Mis palmas golpearon de manera rígida su espalda como consuelo. Uno barato e insignificante “Tú” ¿Qué clase de ridícula situación era esta? “Fuiste un estúpido y lo heriste” ¿Acaso importaba? Ya no lo hacía para mí “Le debes una disculpa” Yuki Yoshida no era un mal hombre

“Lo sé” Solo era un tonto enamorado más “También te debo una a ti” Éramos lo mismo “Lamento haber sido tan hostil contigo” Éramos diferentes “Sentí que me estabas arrebatando algo y me puse a la defensiva creyendo que lo podría retener” Su brazo cayó al lado de su guitarra, estático, su cuerpo estaba inerte sobre aquel asiento, el aire era agradable “Pero él nunca fue mío” El dolor era un cóctel compartido y de ojos bonitos.

“Él tampoco me pertenece a mí” Fue lo que musite, imitando su postura, mis costillas se deslizaron entre los grabados de metal “Él es tan difícil de comprender” El rubio carcajeó al escucharme. Esta noche era compartida la nostalgia de invierno.

“Llevo años conociéndolo y aún no tengo idea de lo que piensa” Pronto “Una vez dejó que un extraño lo arrastrara por toda la ciudad solo por un café gratis” No fuimos más que dos estudiantes holgazaneando al frente de una tienda de conveniencia. Redención.

“Él es denso y complicado” Mis dedos se encontraban rozando aquella pulsera; linda y delicada “Pero supongo que eso amo de él” Una amarga y dulce sonrisa fue lo que él me entregó.

“Uenoyama” El resto del paisaje se volvió irrelevante ante el frío de la nieve “Hazlo muy feliz” Su palma vaciló antes de acomodarse sobre mi hombro. Resignado “Por favor amalo con todo el valor que yo no tuve” Me relajé debajo de su tacto. El invierno y la nieve eran una vieja y bonita historia. Eran un cuento.

“Yo no quiero sonar igual de egoísta que tú” Sus cejas se tensaron de manera leve ante mi mala elección de frases “Sé que aún estas enamorado de él” Me expliqué, esas afligidas orbes no me lo negaron “Pero también lo haces feliz y deberías mantenerte como su amigo” Aquella fue la primera conversación real que yo había tenido con Yuki Yoshida.

“Eso pretendo hacer” Él se encogió de hombros, acomodando su mentón sobre su palma, él cruzó una de sus piernas delante de la otra “Los cinco podríamos ser buenos amigos, incluso podríamos hacer trabajos juntos” Una expresión de asco se trazó entre mis facciones provocando que él riera.

“¿De qué hablan?” Los tres chicos se encontraban de regreso con una bolsa de la tienda de conveniencia entre las manos. La mirada de Hiiragi fue suspicaz y afilada.

“De los trabajos grupales que haremos juntos” Mafuyu rodó los ojos, extendiéndole una botella de agua al rubio.

“Eres demasiado flojo Yuki, no los quiero hacer contigo” El nombrado chasqueó la lengua. Si, esa clase de mirada la conocía muy bien. Esos ojos brillantes e ilusionados. Rebosantes de deseo e inocencia.

“Entonces Uenoyama puede hacer mi parte” Esa clase de dulce y delicada expresión era la misma con la que me estaba mirando en este instante Mafuyu Sato.

“Si abusas de mi novio te acusare con tu mamá” Ya no me sentí incómodo ni amenazado entre ellos dos “Acá tienes” Él más bajo se sentó a mi lado, extendiéndome una lata de bebida.

“Mafuyu nos hizo recorrer toda la tienda hasta encontrar tu sabor favorito, más vale que te guste” La irritación de Hiiragi era divertida y sincera. Me relajé, acomodando un brazo sobre los hombros de mi pareja, cerca. Cuanta suerte tenían los tontos.

“Algún día podríamos hacer una colaboración entre las bandas” Cuanta suerte tenía Ritsuka Uenoyama “Algo así como tocar la misma canción” Nunca fui tan feliz como lo fui aquel instante.

“Quizás”

Aquel instante sería eterno mientras lo tuviese a él.

“Uenoyama” Hiiragi, Shizusumi y Yuki se habían encerrado en una ridícula discusión acerca de su presentación. La comida de la tienda de conveniencia estaba siendo devorada sin piedad.

“¿Si?” Ellos estaban cerca, lo suficientemente cerca como para que yo solo lo pudiese mirar a él.

“Gracias por venir conmigo hoy” Las estrellas les tenían envidia a los ojos de Mafuyu Sato ante lo brillantes que eran “Significa mucho para mí” Nuestras manos se encontraban entrelazadas sobre sus muslos. Tenía el corazón delator resonando en un tartamudeo de voz.

“Yo me alegro de haber venido” Tanta felicidad era peligrosa. No debería ser legal “Yuki no es tan mal sujeto después de todo” Mi espalda se había relajado contra aquella vieja y oxidada banca, mi inseguridad había sido cubierta por el perfume de su piel “Es un buen guitarrista y cantante” Mafuyu elevó una de sus piernas para acomodarla sobre el banco, su rostro descansó encima de su rodilla.

“Es verdad” Yo me había convertido en el centro de su atención “Pero nosotros tocamos aún mejor porque somos un equipo” Y él se había convertido en el centro de mi vida “Nos complementamos” Sonreí, mis dedos se deslizaron hacia su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia mi pecho.

“Lo hacemos bien” La noche estaba cálida y silenciosa.

“Uenoyama” La juventud era hermosa y se esfumaba a una apasionante velocidad “Aunque yo tampoco puedo saber qué es lo que pasara con nosotros en el futuro” La belleza de un primer amor era mágica y misteriosa “Sí puedo saber que nunca te dejare de amar” Mi mano fue acomodada sobre su pecho, un par intensos y agitados latidos fueron descubiertos en aquella calidez e intimidad “Porque mi corazón fue tuyo desde el instante en que te besé” No podía recordar dónde, cómo o cuándo, no obstante, él también se había robado el mío en el camino de su voz.

“Mafuyu” Mis palmas se deslizaron hacia sus mejillas, con suavidad “Recuérdame como fue ese beso” Él rio antes de cerrar los ojos para robarme la respiración como lo había hecho la primera vez.

_Soñar despierto era mirar a Mafuyu Sato._

_Amar con el alma era amarlo a él._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentí que este capítulo quedo demasiado gay, como que se me fue la mano, perdón.  
Bueno así como Mafuyu no dejó de amar a Yuki de un día para otro, Yuki tampoco lo hará, pero no lo quiere perder y si ser amigos es la manera de mantenerse al lado, es lo que hará, y por fin las cosas tomaron su camino.  
Como saben el siguiente es el capítulo final.  
Muchas gracias a las personas que han apoyado estas 200 páginas de fic.  
Mil gracias, me siento muy afortunada por haber recibido tanto apoyo porque estaba segura que moriria ignorada.  
Cuidense mucho.


	20. Capítulo 19.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis preciosos lectores!   
Que no se note lo mucho que me duelen los finales con el mes de demora que traje para el final. Pero bueno, siempre son difíciles de escribir.  
Muchas gracias a todas las personas que apoyaron esta historia y se toman el tiempo y el cariño para leer. De verdad gracias.  
El último capítulo lo narra Mafuyu.

Y cuando creía que había pasado todo. Me pasó él.

Fue invierno cuando me encontró. Uno cualquiera. Uno repleto de nostalgia y amargura, uno donde lloré sobre retazos de corazón y melodías oxidadas. Cuando lo conocí me dio miedo mirarlo, cuando lo miré me aterró el besarlo, cuando lo besé amarlo parecía inconcebible, y ahora que lo amo inconcebible es vivir sin él. Por Ritsuka Uenoyama cantaría todas las canciones de amor jamás escritas sabiendo que tendrían sentido, por él me ahogaría en esa mirada para colorearme entre cielo y eternidad, por él me convertiría en polvo de estrellas y letras cuyo significado solo se podrían comprender en un beso. Por él quería ser tanto. Esta vida. La siguiente. Otra más. Cada una de ellas lo encontraría para volvernos a enamorar en invierno. Uno cualquiera. Uno como hoy.

“No te vayas a quedar dormido, Uenoyama” Pero hoy era verano “Recuerda que Haru y Akihiko nos van a estar esperando en la tarde” El primero de nosotros dos. El nombrado suspiró, sus brazos se estiraron de manera perezosa en el aire, él me buscó, su tacto fue cálido y magnético. La cancha de básquetbol era grande y el anfiteatro se encontraba vacío.

“No entiendo porque debemos seguir viniendo a clases” Ni el estridente sonido de un partido de básquetbol ni el crujido de las graderías fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para opacarlo a él “No estamos haciendo nada” Su cabeza se había acomodado sobre mi hombro, su mano entrelazada a la mía. Eléctrico y chispeante. Adictivo.

“Aún nos queda una semana para cerrar el semestre” Sus cabellos estaban acariciando mi cuello y la punta de mi nariz, tenía mariposas aleteando desde el vientre hacia la garganta. Tan cerca “Sin los exámenes no hay mucho que hacer” Sus piernas al lado de las mías, nosotros en el último escalón. Alto. Tan alto que dolería al bajar.

“Mafuyu” Su respiración fue nerviosa y agitada contra mi piel. Aterciopelada e intoxicante “¿Ya has pensado que harás en las vacaciones?, ¿Has buscado trabajo?” Él se levantó, sus ojos fueron tanto que no pude pensar en nada más. Tenía al azul de su cielo impregnado en mis pensamientos y al añil de su océano sosegando mi alma.

“Aún no” El grito de los jugadores fue estridente al haber anotado un punto, la fragancia de Uenoyama era viciosa y peligrosa “¿Tú has buscado algo?” La ansiedad se había escrito en el rostro de mi novio, él frunció los labios, su mirada me buscó para volverme a soltar. Me encontró otra vez, suspiré.

“Yo” Lo único que amaba de él “He estado pensando en algo” Era todo. Él se acarició la nuca, sus manos se habían humedecido, él me estaba sosteniendo con fuerza “Akihiko me recomendó para una vacante en una tienda de música y están buscando a dos personas, así que” No fue necesario que él terminara de hablar.

“Me encantaría pasar todo el verano ahí contigo” Yo ya lo sabía “Gracias por pensar en mí” No. Él era quien lo sabía en realidad. Si, cada una de mis emociones él las había tomado para quedárselas, y ahora.

“Mafuyu” No podía respirar sin él “Me siento un poco nervioso” Mis palmas acariciaron sus facciones, el tacto fue íntimo y magnético, el aire estaba caliente “Esta será la primera vez que pasaremos tanto tiempo separados desde que somos pareja” Él bajó la nuca, apreté su mano con fuerza “No me gusta” Tenía el corazón embriagado con un latido atronador y la mente deshecha en caos. Repleta de él.

“Podemos arreglárnoslas para pasar mucho tiempo juntos” Mi cabeza se dejó caer al lado de la suya. Lento y suave “Puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa si es lo que quieres” Su rostro se vio teñido por un intenso y estridente escarlata ante mis palabras. Mis piernas se removieron, ansiosas, la brisa fue abrasadora entre nosotros dos. Mortificante.

“¿Estas tratando de provocarme?” Perdí el aliento ante la seriedad que expresaron esos ojos. Azules, eternos y apasionados. Rebosantes. Se me erizó la piel “Porque me siento seducido por esa invitación” Tenía las mejillas calientes y en cosquillas, me deslicé hacia él. La gradilla rechinó. 

“Te demoraste en notarlo” Él estaba cerca, sus manos se acomodaron detrás de mi cuello, recelosas “Siempre te estoy tratando de seducir” Él me sonrió y yo desfallecí. Su nariz sobre la mía, sus pestañas aleteando en un instante. Sus dedos delinearon los bordes de mi cara con suavidad. Su aliento se había deslizado entre mis labios. Tan cerca.

“Chicos, los quiero, pero me hacen sentir como la tercera rueda si coquetean así al frente mío” El rostro me calcinó al igual que la sangre al recordar la presencia de Itaya en la grada inferior, nos separamos de manera abrupta. El de cabellos naranjas había esbozado un puchero sobre su boca, su ceño se había tensado “Sigo acá, solo se los quería recordar” La expresión de mi pareja fue una densa capa de vergüenza con toques de molestia. Reí, él era tan lindo. Dejé que mi mentón fuese sostenido por mis palmas. Embobado. 

“Si leíste el ambiente debiste haberte ido” Uenoyama chasqueó la lengua, sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho, sus cejas se habían fruncido, su mano entre la mía. Pude sentir sus latidos a través de su piel. No. Eran los míos.

“No seas cruel” Los brazos de Itaya se aferraron a mi cintura, su barbilla se dejó caer encima de mis piernas, el peso de la culpa sobre mis rodillas “Esta es nuestra última semana juntos, luego tú me ignoraras para salir con Mafuyucchi” Sus quejas fueron aniñadas e infantiles. Mis dedos se enredaron entre sus cabellos, él se dejó mimar. Él era un buen amigo.

“Podemos salir los tres” Ninguno de los dos pareció convencido con mi propuesta, el rebotar del balón contra la goma del suelo fue lejano. Los gritos de la multitud ajenos.

“Uecchi no me dejara ser la tercera rueda en sus citas” Sus cejas ensombrecieron aquella brillante y juvenil mirada con una impropia seriedad “Lo conozco, te acaparara” El de cabellos negros no se inmutó, solo se aferró a mi brazo, su palma sobre mi cintura, mi cuerpo de él.

“¡Uenoyama!, ¡Amigo de Uenoyama!” La voz de Yuki fue la que retumbó en nuestra conversación, sudor y cansancio era lo que corría por la frente del rubio en medio del partido. La atmósfera se quebró al tener sus reflectores sobre nuestra escena “Hiiragi chocó con otro jugador y ahora nos hacen falta dos personas para terminar el partido, ¿Juegan?” El nombrado se encontraba en el suelo con la frente roja y la vergüenza escrita sobre toda la cara. Itaya pareció molesto con aquel apodo.

“¿No ves que están coqueteando por aquí?” El rubio parpadeó, analizando las palabras del más bajo antes de esbozar una larga y maliciosa sonrisa, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral, un golpe en mi estómago. Bien conocía esa expresión.

“Entiendo” Él se encogió de hombros, pretendiendo desinterés al juguetear con el balón entre goma y aire “Uenoyama tiene miedo de quedar en ridículo frente a su novio” El cuerpo de mi pareja se tensó al escuchar aquellas palabras. Mal sabor “No te culpo por sentirte intimidado por alguien como yo, soy bastante bueno” La frente de mi pareja se había arrugado tanto que se habían comenzado a marcar un par de venas, escuché a su mandíbula crujir, su ceño se había arqueado, me acaricié la frente. Él era tan fácil de provocar.

“¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?” Él se levantó de manera abrupta de la grada, Yuki sonrió con satisfacción. Predecibles eran los dos.

“Que tienes miedo de caerte de cara frente a tu novio” Itaya me miró con una expresión de decepción y cansancio, él me suplicó por paciencia. Paciencia para los dos “Es una lástima, a Mafuyu le encantan los hombres que son buenos en los deportes” Antes de poder decir algo mi novio ya había arrastrado al de cabello naranja al medio del partido para confrontar al rubio. Me froté el entrecejo, ellos eran una mala combinación.

Sonreí, dejando que mi espalda reposara sobre la grada. Esto se sentía bien. Tan natural. Las cosas eran diferentes hoy. Cerré los ojos, escuchando los regaños del entrenador. Yo también. Vivir el amor no era como imaginarlo. Aunque Uenoyama me entregaba y me sostenía con frases de eterna devoción y besos repletos de instantes, yo temía. Él era tanto que no podía evitar sufrir ante el pensamiento de perderlo. Él era el mundo y el cielo. Destino fortuito y nudo escarlata en el meñique. Él era brillante, él era talentoso, él era apasionado, y la música era su lugar. Deseaba más. Tenía la respiración pesada y el corazón con un latido delator, lo tenía pendiendo entre mis zapatillas y mi cordura. Yo había cambiado. Y aunque tenía que volverme a conocer, tenía la certeza de que sería mejor al tenerlo a él. Él me hacía fuerte. Tan débil.

“Ellos dos parecen hacerse más estúpidos cuando están juntos” Hiiragi subió hacia mi escalón, debajo de un sudoroso y desastroso flequillo se había acomodado un llamativo moretón. Tan descuidado. Yuki y Uenoyama estaban gritándose algunas cosas mientras trataban de ganar el partido.

“¿Cómo fue que te hiciste eso?” Él se dejó caer a mi lado, la gradilla rechinó ante lo bruto que fue el movimiento, le retiré el cabello del rostro, las cejas se me tensaron, se veía mal.

“El otro sujeto fue quien se me cruzó” Con la toalla que tenía al costado traté de limpiar el desastre que era mi amigo. Un caos “No tienes que hacer esto” Él se rascó la mejilla, nervioso, sus ojos me evitaron para posarse en el partido. La mañana era brillante y el día caluroso.

“Es una costumbre que tengo de niño” Sus mejillas fueron visitadas por un tenue y delicado carmín “Cuidar de ti” Aunque sus cejas se arrugaron y él tembló, él no me apartó, con ligeros golpes despejé aquella herida. Yuki y Shizusumi festejaron al haber anotado un punto, la atención de Hiiragi fue robada por el de cabellos oscuros, sus labios se fruncieron para que aire y silencio fuesen todo lo que él liberara, él me miró, angustiado.

“Shizu también lo lamenta” Parpadeé, procesando aquellas palabras. El de ojos amarillos me volvió a encontrar, no pude escuchar otra cosa más que el atronador grito de esas orbes entre los rayos de la madrugada “Él también dijo cosas crueles y estúpidas” La mano de Hiiragi se entrelazó a la mía sobre la toalla. La tensión fue delicada “Él es muy orgulloso como para pedirte disculpas, pero” Su lengua se había enredado para que perdiera todas las palabras correctas, relajé mis hombros.

_“Con tu banda, o más bien con Uenoyama, sino están listos o no tienen la tenacidad para estar juntos, deberían dejarlo” _Ninguno de nosotros tenía dichas palabras. Había una opresión atorada en mi alma.

“Lo entiendo” Aunque aquel encuentro antes de la canción había sido hiriente y devastador. Venenoso y malintencionado “Las cosas están bien entre nosotros dos” No importaba más. Lo tenía a él. Lo amaba y él me amaba “No te preocupes” Con la ayuda de Uenoyama había encontrado mi propia voz.

“¿Seguro?” Estaba bien. Ellos eran parte de mí.

“Seguro” Gracias a ellos hoy era diferente. Por Uenoyama era mucho mejor. Lo miré bajo los atronadores gritos de la multitud y las felicitaciones de sus compañeros cuando anotó un punto. Entre las miles de personas que pudo escoger, él me miró a mí, él me regaló esa clase de sonrisa y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que volverme a enamorar de él.

“¿Vamos a ensayar todos juntos este fin de semana?” Este era mi final.

“Si ellos no se matan durante el partido, si” Era mi comienzo. Itaya se detuvo en medio de la cancha para arrojarle una mirada repleta de amenaza y sospecha a Hiiragi, contuve una carcajada contra el dorso de mi mano al vislumbrar la expresión de molestia y fastidio del rubio. Infantil. Tan tontos.

“Él sigue pensando que soy un delincuente y te estoy molestando” Me encogí de hombros, sin poderlo defender “Da igual” Él chasqueó la lengua, sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho, rígidos. Le acaricié la nuca, con lentitud y suavidad, él cerró los ojos, permitiendo que lo hiciera “Mafuyu” Su uniforme se encontraba empapado de sudor y su aliento repleto de cansancio.

“¿Si?” Él se quiso apartar para seguir hablando. No lo hizo.

“¿No te sientes inseguro con esto?” Supe lo que él estaba pensando antes de ser dicho. Asfixiante y letal. Su atención se había enfocado sobre Uenoyama “¿No te da miedo que alguno de los dos vacile o se traicione? Ambos van por el camino de la música, será complicado y competitivo” La atmósfera tenía una delicada capa de electricidad y nostalgia, el último punto del partido fue anotado en un parpadeo. Tenía una burbujeante sensación dentro del pecho y el estómago. Mis manos tiritaron sobre mi regazo.

“Me da miedo” Mis ojos sobre él. Él en lo más alto del escenario “Sé que él se debe sentir igual, quizás peor” Su sonrisa fue radiante al ser abrazado por los demás miembros del equipo. Lejano. Hermoso “Si pudiera yo le quitaría todos sus temores, sus penas, sus heridas, sus problemas, todo lo que lo hace infeliz para no tener que lidiar con estas emociones” Yo recién me estaba aprendiendo a parar sobre mis propios pies “Pero” Quería ser lo suficientemente fuerte para no solo besarlo bajo la lluvia “Si le quito todo eso, él ya no sería el mismo” Sino sostenerlo en la tormenta.

“Mafuyu” Uenoyama era mi inicio y mi final.

“Está bien tener un poco de miedo, sería raro no sentirlo con algo tan especial” El de cabellos negros se acercó a las gradas, una mano me fue extendida “Pero Uenoyama me inspira para que olvide lo asustado que estoy y lo pueda superar” Mis latidos fueron estrepitosos entre mis orejas y mi alma “Tengo la tenacidad suficiente para estar a su lado todo el tiempo que él me lo permita” Ferviente e impulsivo.

“Realmente el amor hace más tontas a las personas” Hiiragi suspiró, él se aferró a la toalla, melancólico “Aun así te estaré apoyando en lo que quieras” Resignado. Bajé los escalones para llegar a su lado. Su mano entre la mía, mi vida por esos ojos.

“Eres un buen amigo” Él me sonrió con dulzura y suavidad. Esto se sentía bien. Mi pareja acomodó su palma sobre mi cintura antes de salir del anfiteatro. Eléctrico y aterciopelado. Los gritos de los estudiantes rebotaron a la lejanía, los regaños de los profesores se habían colado sobre los pasillos y la brisa. Pude sentir mi respiración en un roce de piel y palabras no dichas.

Fue verano cuando me volví a enamorar de él. 

“¿Me viste jugar?” Uno como hoy. Su sonrisa fue más resplandeciente que los rayos de la juventud al acercarnos hacia el camarín. De un primer amor “El presumido de Yuki no pudo conmigo, así que si te gustan los chicos que son buenos en los deportes, yo lo hice mejor” Uenoyama ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar el orgullo enlazado a sus frases, los cabellos se le habían pegado a la frente con una espesa capa de sudor y nervios. Su rostro estaba rojo.

“Lo vi” Tenía el pecho repleto de una burbujeante y cosquillosa sensación “Estuviste increíble” Atisbos de vergüenza se habían pintado sobre esas masculinas y galantes facciones “Pero de todas maneras, el único que me gusta eres tú” Sus pasos se detuvieron antes de llegar a los vestidores. El lugar se encontraba vacío. La atmósfera era delicada.

“Ahora tenemos que ir al nuevo apartamento de Haru y Akihiko, ¿No es así?” Él se acarició el cuello, afligido, su mirada me evitó para volverme a conocer una mañana cualquiera. Me acerqué a él.

“Haru y yo tenemos algo importante que decirles” Sus cejas temblaron con una infantil frustración al sentirse excluido. Lindo “Además, ellos quieren presumirnos su nueva vida como pareja conviviente” El más alto se mordió el labio, vacilante, sus manos se deslizaron hacia mis hombros, su aroma se había impregnado a mi cordura. Toda la eternidad.

“Nosotros” Sus ojos me volvieron a atrapar. Un rayo “¿Podemos hacer eso en un par de años?” Fueron tan dulces los nervios acoplados a aquella pregunta que el _no_ dejo de ser una opción “Quizás sea porque esta es mi primera relación, pero” Sus yemas se escabulleron sobre los bordes de mi historia para volverme a escribir “Mafuyu, creo que eres el amor de mi vida” ¿No eran lindas esas palabras? Acomodé mi palma sobre la suya, cerré los ojos, me acerqué a él. ¿No era presuntuoso decir aquello? Cuando nos quedaba toda una vida por ser cantada.

“Qué curioso” Aun así “Yo siento lo mismo” Yo creí en ellas. Pude sentir su sonrisa en una respiración, mis brazos se deslizaron sobre su cuello. Sofocante y vicioso.

“Mafuyu” Su nariz se había deslizado al lado de la mía, tenía la respiración palpitante y la sangre hirviendo “Lee el ambiente” Sus manos se acomodaron detrás de mi nuca “Y bésame” Reí. El mundo se paralizó en aquel roce. El tiempo se convirtió en un eterno instante.

Los labios de Uenoyama fueron adictivos y letales. Fueron mortificantes y placenteros. Él me sostuvo con fuerza, me dejé derretir en él. Su boca contra la mía fue una sensación caliente, eléctrica y chispeante, perdí cada pensamiento entre la suave y húmeda sensación de sus labios entre los míos, su esencia se fundió para que compusiéramos la más hermosa canción de amor. Su piel entre mis grietas, mi pecho sobre el suyo, mi corazón en esas manos. Olvidé mi cordura cuando él profundizo aquel tacto, me estremecí entre sus brazos, perdí fuerza y voluntad. Solo me ahogué en un mar de besos y pasión por él. ¿Mi amor? Se lo di, ¿Mi corazón? Era de él, ¿Mi alma? Con la suya.

“A veces puedes ser tramposo” Fue la queja que dejé escapar al vislumbrar una satisfecha y orgullosa sonrisa en el rostro del contrario. Sus yemas se habían acomodado sobre mis labios para repasarlos. Tenía las mejillas ardiendo en escarlata y un invierno en verano.

“Puedo serlo por ti” Nuestras manos se buscaron bajo los rayos de la mañana y la tensión del infinito.

El día transcurrió en un parpadeo. Entre risas, besos, caricias y mimos, la tarde nos encontró para que los otros dos integrantes de given nos pasaran a buscar a la escuela y nos guiasen hacia su nuevo apartamento. El lugar era modesto y acogedor, había una batería a medio armar en una esquina de la sala de estar, una pequeña mesa de madera, una vieja televisión, un sofá, el bajo del castaño se encontraba guardado con cuidado y cariño dentro de una funda, miles de partituras y libros se hallaban repartidos en el piso, decenas de sus fotografías sobre las paredes del cuarto. Ellos contemplaron su hogar con orgullo y satisfacción. Ambos tenían ojeras debajo de la mirada y cansancio escrito sobre la frente. Una vida juntos. Me aferré al brazo del más alto, ingresando al comedor. Era algo que quería con él. El aroma a pizza recién horneada y refrescos baratos fue tentador. El ambiente era agradable. La música una ilusión.

“¿Y bien?” Akihiko extendió sus palmas, esperando alguna clase de reacción “Es bastante lindo, ¿No es así?” La expresión de mi novio fue dulce y suave. Fue un disparo al corazón.

“Lo es” La sonrisa del baterista fue más radiante que el matiz de la primavera. Todo regresaba a mí. Todo era por él. Estábamos al frente de la televisión y el sillón. 

“Lo sé” El de cabellos largos se acercó a nosotros con dos cajas de pizza entre las palmas y refrescos bajo los brazos “Estuvimos buscando un lugar así por mucho tiempo” Con un gesto él nos pidió que tomáramos asiento en el suelo. Obedecimos.

“A los arrendatarios les intimida que llegue una pareja de músicos a su edificio” La voz de Haru fue suave y tranquila, él se dejó caer delante de la cena, el brazo del rubio se había apoyado sobre sus hombros “Tuvimos que prometer un horario fijo para nuestros ensayos” Eran una pareja bonita. Me acomodé al frente de ellos dos, con Uenoyama al lado, la alfombra era suave, las partituras estaban a nuestro alrededor. Su aroma seductor. Chispeante.

“Se demoraron en vivir juntos” Un sonrojo se había posado sobre el rostro del bajista, el rubio había sido el primero en sacar un pedazo de pizza de la caja para devorarlo “Me sorprende que Haru haya resistido tanto tiempo tus berrinches” La mirada entre Uenoyama y el nombrado fue eléctrica y tensa. Él rio.

“Yo ya se lo había propuesto hace años, pero él me seguía insistiendo en que teníamos que ahorrar” Los largos y lacios cabellos del castaño se deslizaron sobre sus hombros, él se dejó acunar, una lejana y tenue canción retumbó como eco dentro del cuarto. Sonreí, había una fotografía de nuestra primera presentación al frente de la televisión. Esto se sentía bien.

“Sino hubiésemos ahorrado no habríamos podido encontrar un lugar tan cerca de tu universidad” Los quejidos del más alto cesaron ante esa verdad “Además, ustedes pueden quedarse acá cuando terminemos de ensayar muy tarde” El rostro de Uenoyama fue un poema de carmín al escuchar aquella propuesta. Reí, todo de mí era de él.

“Estas haciendo esa cara otra vez” El hombre de perforaciones chasqueó la lengua, sus cejas se arrugaron “Pensé que te acostumbrarías a Mafuyu luego de un par de meses juntos, pero cada vez te pones peor” Hasta las orejas de mi novio se vieron teñidas por un potente y desvergonzado escarlata, su respiración fue pesada y agitada, sus manos se habían empapado de sudor.

“Yo nunca me podre acostumbrar a él” Su expresión fue cubierta por una de sus palmas. Humillado y ofendido “Tenerlo tan cerca hace latir con tanta fuerza mi corazón que pienso que moriré de taquicardia en cualquier momento” Ahora era yo quien se había convertido en víctima de la vergüenza. Lo supe dentro de esos ojos.

“Yo también” En esa clase de mirada “Puede pasar una vida y yo seguiré poniéndome nervioso con Uenoyama” Sabía la clase de persona que quería ser para él. No estábamos destinados a encontrarnos, sin embargo, ya estábamos aquí. Yo lo amaba.

“¿Y tú, amor?” El baterista restregó de manera empalagosa sus pómulos contra el más bajo. El roce asqueó a mi pareja “¿Te sigues poniendo ansioso conmigo?” El amor era rojo. Haru trató de ocultarse entre sus cabellos en vano, Akihiko ya lo sabía. Todos lo sabían dentro de la habitación.

“No digas estupideces” Sus palabras fueron un ligero y angustioso tartamudeo, el aire estaba caliente “Ponerse así luego de tantos años juntos sería ridículo” La pizza tenía un dulce sabor a promesas. La pasión era efervescente. El amor estaba donde no debía estar.

“Yo creo que es lindo” Justo al frente mío “Ustedes dos” Justo entre mis manos. Ambos prestaron atención a mi voz “Son una muy buena pareja” Hubo una impropia vergüenza en el rostro del rubio ante mi confesión, él sacó otro pedazo de la caja para disimular la ansiedad. No funcionó.

“Nosotros también” Aunque las palabras de mi novio escaparon nerviosas y apenadas, él no vaciló. ¿No era injusto? “Somos una bonita pareja” ¿Cómo podría no enamorarme más de él?

“Lo somos” Cuando él era así “La mejor” No pude evitar caer miles de veces más por Ritsuka Uenoyama.

Creía que todo me había pasado, cuando me pasó él.

“Bueno, Mafuyu tiene algo que contarles” Tras pronunciar aquello, la atención de Haru fue puesta sobre el desastre en que me había convertido. Se abrió mi telón, el sofocante calor de los reflectores se posó sobre mí, escuché los aplausos, me perdí entre los gritos, y supe lo que pasaría.

Yo no era como Uenoyama. El talento de mi novio era abrumador y natural, él había nacido para brillar bajo las luces y arder en la pasión. Yo no era como él. No. Aún me encontraba perdido y confundido, gateaba para volverme a tropezar, a veces me hería con mis propios retazos y me cuestionaba cientos de veces mi lugar acá. Sin embargo, amaba esto. Realmente lo hacía. Y porque lo amaba seguiría. No necesitaba ser como él, yo lo apoyaría. No necesitaba escribirme una etiqueta de normalidad para sentirme satisfecho con las miradas de los demás, ¿Qué importaba sino lo era? No necesitaba ni ser muy fuerte ni muy débil para continuar. Solo era yo. Miré mi reflejo en la pantalla de la televisión, por hoy solo era Mafuyu Sato y eso estaba bien. Caería, no lo podría evitar. Lo heriría y él me heriría, pero aprendería, y mientras él sostuviese mi mano como lo había hecho de invierno a verano, yo encontraría una manera de recomponerme para estar con él. El talento de mi novio era aterrador, y esa era una de las cosas que yo amaría hasta mi último aliento.

“Yo” Cuando él se cayese sería yo quien lo sostendría “Haru me contó hace un par de semanas que nos ofrecieron debutar” Apenas yo tropezaba ya me encontraba entre sus brazos. En casa.

“¿Por eso has estado actuando tan extraño, Mafuyu?” La mirada de Haru fue de orgullo entre el vapor de la pizza y el silencio de esa pequeña eternidad “¿Por eso comenzaste a desaparecer después de clases?” La mano de mi novio me sostuvo con fuerza, él me miró, ansioso. Por él. Lo amaba más de lo que él podría comprender y yo era capaz de expresar.

“Si” Cuando la vida me dejaba atrás, él regresaba para ayudarme “Haru me dejo pensar esto por un tiempo” Una sonrisa fue compartida entre el de cabellos largos y yo. Cómplice y determinada “Gracias por hacerlo” Él asintió, atento a mis palabras. El aire estaba repleto de estática.

“¿Entonces?” El baterista también lució afligido. Me senté, erguido. Me paré sobre mis propios pies.

“Yo sé que no llevo tanto tiempo en la música como ustedes tres, apenas estoy empezando y me falta mucho por aprender” Tenía el corazón latiendo con una atronadora y abrumadora celeridad, mis piernas tiritaron contra la alfombra, ansiosas, mis pensamientos se desbordaron para que gritara en silencio. Intenso y sofocante “Pero amo hacer esto” Había un puño sobre mi corazón. No dejaría de latir. No dejaría de latir por él “Lo amo tanto que me duele imaginarme un futuro sin given” No existió duda en esa confesión. Este era yo.

“Mafuyu” Esto era lo que quería ser.

“Por eso he empezado a tomar clases en una academia para ponerme al día” Aunque mi cabeza se encontraba repleta de insomnio y cansancio, mi voluntad estaba ardiendo “No quiero debutar como given porque Uenoyama me pidió cantar para él” Lo miré, entre los primeros rayos de la tarde y una vieja nostalgia de invierno, mis palmas acunaron las suyas, mi alma se había teñido de azul y estrellas “Agradezco que me hayas devuelto una parte de mí que pensaba perdida, sin ti no sería yo” Sus mejillas se encendieron, sus ojos brillaron. Me ahogué en él. Él negó con la cabeza, devoto y calmado. Eléctrico. 

“Tú fuiste quien me devolvió la pasión a mí” Tenía vergüenza en la respiración y mareos en el pecho “Me complementas, Mafuyu” Aterciopelado. Ingenuo. Impulsivo.

“Yo quiero hacer esto porque creo en given” Los dos universitarios me sonrieron con suavidad, el aire estaba caliente y el sonido de la televisión era distante “Yo quiero hacer esto porque aunque no llevo tanto tiempo cantando, lo amo con todo mi ser” La expresión que mi novio me regaló esa tarde fue algo que ya no pude olvidar jamás.

“Si eso es lo que quieres” Embriagador. Su nuca se acomodó sobre mis hombros “Estaremos en esto juntos” Lo estábamos los cuatro. Éramos un solo latido. Esto era especial.

“Entonces supongo que esta decidido” El de cabellos largos me extendió una botella de refresco, la atmósfera fue agradable e íntima “Given va a tener su debut” Éramos lo mismo. Cuatro estaciones del mismo año. El rubio tiró con cuidado la mejilla de su pareja como reclamo.

“Así que esto era lo que me estabas escondiendo” Haru rio. Sentirse tan bien era peligroso “Rápido Uenoyama, piensa en un secreto para que lo podamos compartir” La mueca del nombrado fue de desagrado. Esto era natural.

“No te confiaría un secreto aunque me pagaran, la última vez arruinaste la fiesta sorpresa de Haru” Pronto, las cajas de pizza quedaron vacías y las latas de bebida repartidas por todo el lugar. Akihiko acomodó su mano debajo de su mentón, pensativo.

“Ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón, soy malo guardando secretos” Una larga y maliciosa sonrisa se trazó sobre sus labios. Un mal presentimiento “Creo que le conté a Mafuyu que él te gustaba antes de que fueran pareja, pero no lo recuerdo bien” Contuve una carcajada con fuerza al ver la frustración en el rostro del guitarrista. Esto era perfecto.

“Creo que sí me lo dijo” De esta manera por siempre estaría bien, las cejas de Uenoyama estaban rígidas y tiesas. Lindo.

“No te pongas de su lado, yo soy tu novio” Sus manos apretaron mis mejillas, sus labios trepidaron al tenerme tan cerca, su respiración fue intensa y acelerada, sus ojos perecieron entre los míos “Tú” Tensión “Eres muy lindo” El primer amor era torpe y daba tropezones en la oscuridad.

“Entonces” Oscuridad fue lo último que pude vislumbrar bajo la intensidad de esa mirada “La otra semana nos tendremos que presentar para debutar” El de cabellos largos acomodó su mano sobre las cajas de pizza, en el aire. Por nosotros.

“Ensayaremos hasta el cansancio para hacerlo bien” La palma de Akihiko se apoyó sobre la del bajista. Por él.

“No espero otra cosa de nosotros cuatro” La de Uenoyama se unió al agarre. Por mí. Él me miró, mi mano se posó sobre la de ellos para terminar aquel juramento silencioso.

“Por given” Fue lo que musite antes de elevarlas y sellar aquella promesa.

Naranjo y púrpura se pintaron entre las nubes y el cielo antes de que pudiésemos reaccionar. La vida se me fue en eso; un instante. Los coleccionábamos para atesorarlos, los vendíamos queriendo olvidarlos, los convertíamos en canciones de amor tratando de entender, no obstante, uno nunca terminaba de comprender. Eso era parte de la diversión. Las cajas de pizza habían quedado vacías en la habitación, las latas de refresco aplastadas, una melodía a medio componer fue la que nació esa tarde entre nosotros cuatro. Con la estruendosa risa de Akihiko como ritmo, con la suave susceptibilidad de Haru como trasfondo y la enardecida pasión de Uenoyama como la armonía que guiaría mi voz. Salimos de aquel apartamento tomados de las manos, con pasos torpes e inciertos, con cientos de cosas sobre las cuales pensar y un latido nervioso fundido en el valor. Tenía la garganta atorada en un nudo, mi respiración era pesada y su calidez agradable. Las calles se encontraban tranquilas y desoladas, el clima era encantador, la brisa había removido con un dulce aleteo hasta el último beso de nostalgia para dejarnos en esto. Pude acariciar la ansiedad de mi novio en aquel agarre entre nuestros dedos. Estruendoso, temeroso y tiritón. Relajé mis hombros, acercándome a él. 

¿Qué pasaría con nosotros dos? No lo sabía. Realmente no lo hacía.

“Uenoyama” Sus ojos fueron el cielo más hermoso que pude contemplar bajo el escarlata del paisaje y de mi corazón “Gracias” Sus emociones fueron transparentes y delatoras sobre sus pestañas. Suspiré. Otra vez, esa clase de expresión.

“¿Por qué tan de repente?” Aquella misma que él me había entregado en nuestro primer encuentro y yo no había sido capaz de comprender hasta nuestro hoy “No es justo” Aquella que me sedujo con acordes abrumadores e indescriptibles. Me cautivó “Me agarras con la guardia baja” Su atención no se apartó de mi rostro, nuestros pasos se detuvieron en medio de la nada. La brisa estaba tibia.

“He estado pensando mucho en esto últimamente” Nuestras palmas se fundieron en un delicado y tímido agarre, su fragancia se había deslizado hasta cada centímetro de mi alma para empaparme de él “No sé qué habría sido de mí sino me hubieses encontrado” Su sonrisa estremeció mi tiempo. Las piernas me temblaron, débiles “Gracias por encontrarme” Sus yemas acariciaron los bordes de mi cara, con suavidad y lentitud, él retiró mi flequillo para depositar un beso sobre mi frente. Adictivo. Suave. Nuestro.

“No” Su voz retumbó entre mis memorias “Yo no sé qué habría hecho yo sin ti” Tenía las mejillas calientes y húmedas, tenía al corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza que temí padecer taquicardia “No lo entiendes, ¿Verdad?” Parpadeé, aturdido por aquella repentina galantería, retrocedí para volver a caer en él. Estaba atrapado.

“¿Entender qué?” Completamente hechizado por él.

“Sin importar cuanto te lo diga, tú nunca podrás entender lo mucho que yo te amo” El rostro me calcinó de manera abrupta y apenada, él tomó mi mano para llevarla hacia su pecho, su palpitar fue tan estridente y desesperado como el mío “Te lo diré cada día hasta que lo entiendas” Me relajé para conocerme en él “Eres mi vida Mafuyu Sato” ¿Qué pasaría con nosotros? No lo sabía.

“A veces puedes ser lindo” Realmente no lo hacía. El rostro de mi novio se vio iluminado por una repentina perplejidad, él se tocó los bolsillos de la chaqueta, buscando algo.

“Casi lo olvido” Él depositó un pequeño sobre de plástico entre mis manos. Tenía cosquillas y electricidad en cada parte que él había acariciado. Lo miré, enternecido.

“¿Cuerdas de guitarra?” Él asintió, vislumbré aquel regalo con una eterna nostalgia.

“Tú rasgaste las cuerdas de mi vida cuando te conocí” La atmósfera tenía un dulce e ingenuo sabor a primer amor, aquella confesión había sido tan penosa que se le había atorado entre la garganta y el aire, los ojos me ardieron, conmovido. Mi alma por él “Así que ahora te las estoy dando, puedes tocar la melodía que quieras con ellas” Este hombre era quien nunca podría entender lo mucho que él significaba para mí.

“¿Me estás dando las cuerdas de tu vida?” Me gustaría tanto saber si podríamos enamorarnos aún más. Pero no lo sabía. Realmente no lo hacía.

“No” Sus ojos fueron un imán esa tarde. Daba vueltas sin encontrar una respuesta “Esas te las entregué el día que te escuché cantar, ahora solo te lo estoy confesando para que lo entiendas” ¿Qué pasaría con nosotros dos? Me gustaría saberlo tanto. Su mano sostuvo con fuerza la mía, me elevé en la punta de mis pies, me deslicé en él. Mi mundo en ese azul estrellado. 

“Ritsuka Uenoyama” Mis labios a centímetros de los suyos “Realmente te amo” Me gustaría saber si podríamos pasar juntos una vida. No lo sabía. Realmente no lo hacía. Él me sonrió, acomodando sus palmas entre mis mejillas, cerca. Eléctrico y destructivo.

“Y yo te amo a ti, Mafuyu Sato” Aún con la esperanza seguiríamos dando vueltas alrededor de esa pregunta.

¿No era natural para nosotros dos? La vida era como el clima, a veces estaba soleado y otras veces lluvioso, cualquier persona podría pasar por eso.

¿No era natural para él? Necesitar un paraguas.

¿No era natural para mí? Tener uno y extendérselo.

Y cuando creía que había pasado todo en la nostalgia de un polvoriento invierno. Me volví a enamorar de él en verano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esta historia significa mucho para mí porque me regresó el amor que le tenía a escribir. Lo temí perdido muchos años, pero volvió. Me siento realmente afortunada de todo el amor que recibió esta historia, nunca espere que tanta gente preciosa lo leyera, de verdad fue una sorpresa de la cual nunca podre expresar lo agradecida que me sentí.  
Ha sido todo un honor tenerlos en esta historia. Espero que la hayan disfrutado.   
Muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo para leerla, de verdad, significa un mundo. Y este fic tendrá un epilogo, pero no saldrá hasta meses después.  
Espero que se encuentren muy bien.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haga gustado y muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
